¿Te Casas Conmigo?
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Él ha sido obligado a casarse para recibir su herencia y su única opción será ella, su mejor amiga. Una boda fingida era justo lo que necesitaba ¿Pero que pasará si de pronto se enamora? GaaMatsu y otras parejas ¡Capitulo 17!
1. Prólogo

**Oyasumi-nasai.**

**Bueno, ahora que el fic "Mi tercera cita" ha llegado a su final y sólo le falta el epílogo, he decidido empezar con este nuevo fic de inmediato.**

**Este es sólo el prólogo, por lo que la verdadera historia la verán pronto, pero les aclaro que habrá más parejas a parte de la principal que será GaaMatsu. Habrá ShikaTema (mucho jeje), NaruHina y hasta SasuSaku, y es primera vez que voy a ponerle una pareja a Kankuro y a escribir sobre eso en vez de sólo nombrarlos xD**

**Bueno, en fin, les dejo la introducción a esta nueva historia, que es sólo una de las que estoy haciendo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

…

**Prologo:**

Sabaku No Gaara siempre había sido un chico mimado y consentido. Como el hijo menor de la familia Sabaku No, jamás le había faltado nada y siempre había gozado de una excelente vida de heredero.

Su sueño siempre fue ser el próximo presidente de la compañía Suna Corporation, en donde su familia siempre había sido la dueña.

Tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres debido a lo apuesto que es, pero su gran problema era que sólo las buscaba por diversión y no planeaba tomarse las cosas en serio con ninguna. Pensaba que el matrimonio era para gente idiota, y no temía decirlo frente a su padre o a sus dos hermanos, quienes estaban casados. A él sólo le importaba su propia libertad.

Su padre al ver que Gaara era un inmaduro, intentó por todos los medios hacerle cambiar de parecer sobre la idea del matrimonio. Trató de hacerle conocer chicas de buena familia, incluso concertó entrevistas de matrimonio sin su consentimiento, pero nada funcionaba. Sabaku No Gaara seguía sin querer comprometerse.

Mientras, los dos hermanos mayores, Temari y Kankuro disfrutaban de su feliz vida con las personas que amaban. Temari estaba casada con el asesor de finanzas de la empresa, Shikamaru Nara, y aunque llevaban una excelente relación, de vez en cuando tenían problemas como todas las parejas. Kankuro en cambio se llevaba excelente con su esposa Sari, con quien tenía una pequeña hija de tres años llamada Miki, a quien adoraba sobre todas las cosas.

Pero a pesar de ser un mujeriego, había una mujer a la cual Gaara jamás faltaría el respeto, y esa era su mejor amiga desde los 12 años: Matsuri, quien además se había convertido en su secretaria. Lo que él no sabía era que ella estaba completamente enamorada de él. Matsuri sentía una terrible pena en su interior debido a que Gaara la veía sólo como una amiga, y aunque no se atrevía a hablarle de sus sentimientos, esperaba algún día poder confesarlos.

Después de un tiempo el padre de los hermanos Sabaku No decidió abandonar su puesto de presidente de la empresa Suna debido a una incurable enfermedad que lo aquejaba, y decidió dejar a Gaara al mando sólo para ver si por fin maduraba, pero las cosas siguieron igual que siempre y esto lo hizo tomar una drástica decisión que cambiaría la vida de su hijo menor para siempre.

Finalmente el padre de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro falleció. Se hizo un funeral en su nombre y todos rezaron por que su alma descansara en paz. Sin embargo la pesadilla apenas comenzaba para el menor de los hermanos, quien jamás se esperó que su propio padre le jugara una mala treta.

Había dejado como cláusula en su testamento, que para que Gaara pudiera recibir su herencia y hacerse cargo de la empresa, la única condición era que se casara.

Desde entonces Gaara había comenzado a pensar que su vida era un infierno.

¿Ahora que haría?

**Fin prólogo**

…

**Bueno, eso será más o menos de que va este nuevo fic ¿Logrará Gaara quedarse con la herencia? ¿O tendrá que cumplir la clausula? ¿Y si es así con quien se casará?**

**Si quieren saber más, lean el primer capítulo xD**

**Oyasumi! ^^**


	2. Una clausula inevitable

**¡Buenas!**

**Primero, gracias por todos los lindos reviews que me dejaron, porque quiere decir que quieren leer mi historia, y en fin, para que hacerles esperar cuando ya tengo el capítulo listo desde hace rato.**

**Sólo queda decir, que lo disfruten ^^ **

…

**Capitulo 1: Una cláusula inevitable. **

—Y es así que os designo mi última voluntad… – Terminó de leer el abogado de la familia Sabaku No; Baki.

Todos los que mantenían su atención en aquella lectura estaban casi atónitos, a excepción de un joven que se encontraba totalmente furioso.

Su cabello rojo como el fuego caía sobre su rostro enfurecido. Sus ojos color aguamarina dejaban clara la expresión de odio en ellos. Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza tratando de reprimir aquella emoción que en ese momento inundaba por completo su ser. Y es que sentía deseos de matar a alguien.

Después de que el abogado acabara la lectura del testamento de uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes del país, todos abandonaron la sala.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules salió tomada de la mano con un pelinegro de aspecto despreocupado, quien llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta. Después de ellos salió un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos cafés, junto a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, que llevaba a una niña de unos tres años en sus brazos. Finalmente salió el pelirrojo, quien se veía totalmente enfurecido aún.

—Tranquilo Gaara – Habló el castaño -. Seguro encontrarás la forma.

—No lo creo Kankuro – Bufó el pelirrojo -. Mierda… - Masculló en voz baja.

—Será mejor que comiences a buscar una novia hermano – Dijo la rubia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gaara -. O te quedarás sin nada – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Gaara bajó la mirada, estaba muerto de rabia ¿Cómo había sido su padre capaz de hacerle eso? Prácticamente estaba obligándolo a casarse. Aún después de muerto insistía con el tema, y lo peor era que ésta vez no había forma de librarse. O se casaba o se quedaba sin un peso en el bolsillo por el resto de su vida, y él jamás consentiría la segunda opción.

La familia Sabaku No eran los dueños de Suna Corporation, una de las empresas más prominentes de la ciudad de Tokio. Sin embargo, con la reciente muerte del padre de los hermanos, todo cambió. Temari, Kankuro y Gaara heredaron toda su fortuna y por supuesto que la empresa. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles para el menor de los hermanos, ya que su padre estipuló una cláusula en su testamento para que él pudiese recibir todos sus bienes y la tan ansiada presidencia de la empresa, y eso era nada más y nada menos que estar casado.

A sabiendas de que su hijo menor era un inmaduro y un mujeriego empedernido, y no queriendo un futuro así para él, el padre de los tres dejó bien clara la cláusula en su testamento; una verdadera pesadilla para Gaara, ya que no soportaría más de un mes con la misma mujer.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era conseguir una novia y casarse con ella antes del plazo de dos meses, y estar al menos seis meses casado con ella para lograr sus objetivos.

Todos salieron del despacho del abogado y se dirigieron a sus trabajos. Gaara estaba irascible, no podía aceptar algo como eso, y aún así no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Llegó a su oficina y se sentó. Le dio un golpe a la mesa y en ese momento golpearon la puerta.

—Pase – Indicó fastidiado.

—Permiso Gaara – Oyó una dulce voz del otro lado. Una joven de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos negros entró entonces. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca a botones que se amoldaba perfecto a su esbelta figura, y una minifalda azul oscuro, calzando unos zapatos del mismo color. Al entrar notó el mal humor de su jefe, por lo que sonrió para apaciguarlo -. No sabía que te había ido tan mal.

—No es eso Matsuri, o bueno, en realidad sí – Respondió el pelirrojo relajando un poco su expresión -. Es sólo que… papá me la ha jugado otra vez – Miró a la chica, la cual se sentó frente a él -. Ha puesto una condición para que yo pueda seguir siendo el presidente de la empresa, y reciba el resto de mi herencia.

—¿Y que condición ha puesto? – Preguntó Matsuri, un tanto preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Cada vez que Gaara tenía un problema, ella siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, así había sido desde los 12 años.

—La condición es… que me case de aquí hasta dentro de dos meses, y que al menos esté seis meses casado – Respondió Gaara. La expresión en el rostro de Matsuri cambió, estaba sorprendida ¿Gaara debía casarse? Esto definitivamente era una pesadilla, ella no podría soportar verlo casado, no con otra mujer.

—Ah… pues…

—¿Por qué no dices nada? Eres mi mejor amiga Matsuri – Dijo Gaara mientras tomaba las manos de la chica sobre el escritorio -. Esto es horrible para mí ¿Cómo voy a casarme en dos meses? Mi vida está arruinada.

—Vamos Gaara, no puede ser tan malo – Dijo Matsuri tratando de sonreír, aunque en el fondo de su corazón un creciente dolor aparecía, y la razón era simplemente que desde los 12 años, estaba total y completamente enamorada de él, y ese amor fue creciendo a medida que pasaban los años. Matsuri pensó que con el tiempo podría olvidarlo, ya que Gaara jamás la miraría como a las otras mujeres por el simple hecho de ser su mejor amiga, sin embargo eso no resultó. Sin importar lo que hiciera, o con cuantos chicos saliera, lo seguía amando con todo su ser.

—¿Qué no puede ser tan malo? – Repitió Gaara arqueando una ceja -. Como se nota que eres una mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó la castaña algo ofendida por el comentario.

—Pues que para ustedes las mujeres, casarse es un sueño. En cambio para nosotros es echarse la soga al cuello, renunciar a todo lo que podemos hacer cuando estamos solteros. No me imagino durmiendo todos los días con la misma mujer por el resto de mi vida.

Matsuri se puso de pie muy enfadada y se dirigió a la salida ¿Es que acaso el idiota de Gaara la veía de esa forma? ¿Parecía una mujer superficial y desesperada por casarse?

—Si eso es lo que piensas no puedo ayudarte, no eres más que un machista – La chica cruzó la puerta y cerró dando un portazo, mientras el pelirrojo la veía con una gotita en su frente.

—Creo que se ha enfadado – Miró la hora -. Rayos, en media hora es la reunión con los de Konoha.

Gaara se puso rápidamente de pie y salió de su oficina, ya que en pocos minutos tenía una importante reunión con los representantes de Konoha, una de las más grandes compañías de la ciudad junto a la suya.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba echando unas monedas a la máquina expendedora de bebidas. Sacó un refresco de cola y bebió un poco, luego suspiró.

—Gaara va a casarse… en dos meses… lo perderé para siempre – Susurró bajando la mirada. Lejos de sentirse enojada por lo que le había dicho Gaara, estaba triste, triste porque pensó que él siempre iba a estar a su lado, aunque fuera como amigo -. Ojalá fueses a casarte conmigo…

—¡Matsuri-chan! – Escuchó una voz femenina y alguien le tocó el hombro. Matsuri se exaltó y se volteó un poco asustada.

Una hermosa chica de cabello negro azulado, largo hasta su cintura, y ojos color perla le sonreía de forma animada. Vestía ropas de ejecutiva al igual que Matsuri, quien le sonrió.

—Hinata-chan… no puede ser, hace tiempo que no te veía – Ambas se abrazaron muy animadas y sonrientes, como dos verdaderas amigas -. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, estoy trabajando como asistente personal del presidente de Konoha, aunque a mi padre le costó asimilarlo – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa. El padre de Hinata era un hombre de negocios, y quería que su hija siguiera su ejemplo siendo la heredera de sus empresas, pero Hinata pensaba que tanta responsabilidad no iba con alguien como ella, así que simplemente se dedicó a seguir una carrera por sí misma, delegándole el cargo de heredera a su hermana menor Hanabi, quien anhelaba ser la sucesora de su padre.

—Vaya, tenemos el mismo puesto – Dijo la castaña con una gotita en su frente.

—¿A si? Que coincidencia – Dijo sonriendo la ojiperla.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando, hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Todos estaban dentro de la sala de juntas, a la izquierda los representantes de Suna, y a la derecha los de Konoha.

—Bienvenidos a Suna Corp Naruto, Sasuke, y Hinata – Dijo Gaara cortésmente, mirándolos a los tres de a uno, y deteniéndose en Hinata, ya que al verla una extraña pero conveniente idea pasó por su cabeza.

—Gracias Gaara – Respondió un joven rubio, que poseía tres extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, como los bigotes de un zorro, y dos hermosos y brillantes ojos azul zafiro, acompañado de una enorme sonrisa –. Bueno, es hora de comenzar, pero antes les quería dar mi más sentido pésame a los tres – Dijo mirando a los hermanos Sabaku No, tratando de ser cortés con su dolor.

—No te preocupes Naruto – Le dijo Temari con una sonrisa. El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La reunión comenzó con un Shikamaru exponiendo la situación financiera de la empresa. Él, a parte de ser el esposo de Temari desde hace dos años, había sido el hombre de confianza de su suegro en los asuntos de la empresa desde que se casó con su hija. Y ahora era la mano derecha de Gaara –como el nuevo presidente de la empresa-, la cual se encargaba de la creación y desarrollo de aparatos tecnológicos. La empresa Konoha se dedicaba a lo mismo, y aunque por años habían sido rivales, ahora habían decidido aliarse en contra de una competencia aún mayor.

Después de que hablara Shikamaru, Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a exponer los parámetros del contrato que pronto iban a firmar, mientras los demás la veían atentamente.

Gaara no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hinata era una mujer muy hermosa, de buena familia, y no tenía novio. Su mente ya había comenzado a maquinar el plan perfecto. Si necesitaba una esposa ¿Quién mejor que ella? Y después de todo… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser conquistar a una chica como ella? Al final para él no había imposibles, o eso era lo que creía.

Cuando la reunión acabó, el pelirrojo se acercó a Hinata, quien guardaba unos papeles dentro de una carpeta. Los demás ya habían salido, así que sólo estaban ellos dos solos.

—Muy buen trabajo, Hinata – Dijo con su voz sexy y seductora, la que sabía que volvía locas a todas las chicas. La ojiperla dio un pequeño salto al oír aquella grave y masculina voz tan cerca de ella, y los papeles cayeron al suelo.

—Ah, gracias, Gaara-san – Respondió mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que cayó. Gaara se agachó también, y le entregó los papeles a una sonrojada Hinata.

—Aquí tienes, ten más cuidado – Y le sonrió, haciendo que ella, por un momento, se perdiera en esos ojos color aguamarina. Siempre había pensado que Gaara era muy guapo, pero era la primera vez que él se le acercaba de esa manera, y ciertamente estaba muy nerviosa.

—H-hai – Contestó la ojiperla poniéndose de pie.

Gaara salió de la sala con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba seguro de que Hinata era la esposa que necesitaba, y ya había dado el primer paso en su plan de conquista: comportarse como un caballero, y usar su sonrisa matadora. Con esto siempre se las echaba al bolsillo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—No puede ser – Dijo Matsuri mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama. El día había acabado y lo único que quería ahora era descansar. Se sentía afligida por la conversación con Gaara en la oficina, aunque no sabía ni con quien ni cuando; él se casaría -. Va a casarse y nunca le dije que lo amo, nunca podré decírselo.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre de su departamento. Ella se limpió rápidamente el rostro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—¿Tú?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kankuro se sentó a la mesa del comedor de su casa, y tomó el diario para leerlo, pero antes de ojear siquiera un poco, una aguda vocecita llamó su atención.

—¡Otto-san! – Gritó su pequeña hija mientras lo abrazaba. Kankuro dejó el diario de lado para levantarla y tomarla entre sus brazos -. Miki-chan te etaba epelando – Dijo con una sonrisa y tratando de hablar lo más claro posible, aunque le era bastante difícil.

Kankuro le sonrió a su hija, su adoración. Se parecía mucho a él, tenía sus ojos, y el cabello lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, de color castaño, muy fino y bien cuidado.

—Miki-chan, papá tenia muchas ganas de verte – Respondió el castaño. En eso se acercó su esposa con los platos en la mano, para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

—Miki-chan, deja a papá y siéntate a la mesa, mamá está por servir la cena – Pidió con una sonrisa.

—Hai – Respondió Miki desanimada.

—Oh, déjala Sari, sabes que adoro estar con Miki-chan – Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa. Sari volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por cierto ¿Qué piensa hacer Gaara-kun con respecto a la cláusula? – Preguntó Sari mientras servía la cena -. ¿Al final va a aceptarlo?

—No le queda de otra, Gaara tendrá que casarse aunque no quiera, y apuesto a que en estos momentos tiene que estar odiando a papá – Dijo Kankuro.

—¿Tío Gaala se casalá? – Preguntó la pequeña - ¿Se casalá con tía Masuli?

—¿Eh? – Exclamó Kankuro parpadeando, sin entender. Sari sólo se cubrió el rostro con una mano soltando un suspiro, mientras su esposo la miraba confundido.

—No cabe duda de que ustedes los hombres son unos ciegos, incluso Miki-chan se ha dado cuenta – Dijo Sari -. ¿Es que acaso no has notado que Matsuri está enamorada de Gaara-kun? Él tampoco se ha dado cuenta.

—¿En serio? Pobre Matsuri – Dijo bajando la cabeza. Él y Matsuri eran muy buenos amigos también, y sabía que su hermano no la veía más que como una amiga, y si él se llegaba a casar con otra, la castaña iba a sufrir mucho.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Así es como saludas a tu mejor amigo? – Preguntó Gaara mientras entraba al departamento de Matsuri. Ella estaba un poco desconcertada por esa visita tan repentina.

—Ah, perdón Gaara ¿A que se debe tu visita?

—Matsuri, necesito un favor – Respondió el pelirrojo. Matsuri estaba algo confundida ¿Qué clase de favor querría pedirle?

—Ah – La castaña cerró la puerta -. Siéntate y… ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa. Gaara se sentó en el sofá.

—No gracias, sólo quiero hablar.

—¿Pues que problema tienes? – Preguntó Matsuri sentándose junto a él. Se puso un poco nerviosa cuando él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina.

—Es respecto a lo que te comenté por la tarde – Dijo Gaara bastante serio.

—¿Sobre lo de… casarte? – A la chica se le quebró un poco la voz, pero como siempre, él no notó nada.

—Sí, eso mismo – Le respondió Gaara -. Matsuri… - Tomándola de las manos. Matsuri se sonrojó y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte -. Tú eres la única en quien puedo confiar, eres la única persona que puede ayudarme con esto, dime que sí.

—¿Decirte que sí? – Matsuri se sonrojó aún más y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco enorme. La pregunta de Gaara, o su petición, la había hecho pensar algo que no era -. _"¿Qué quiere decir con que le diga que sí? ¿Acaso él quiere que yo…?_"

—Ajá, debo casarme en dos meses, y sé quien es la persona perfecta, hoy por fin me he dado cuenta.

—"_Dios, él va a pedírmelo_" – Pensó Matsuri con nerviosismo.

—Estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo y hasta me siento un idiota por no haberlo notado, así que Matsuri… dime que sí por favor – Matsuri sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad, sentía que por fin él la estaba mirando -. Por favor dame una mano con Hinata Hyûga.

—¿Q-que? – Preguntó la castaña, sintiendo como si algo se rompiera en su interior. Realmente dolía, era como si de un solo corte le hubiesen arrebatado las alas y hubiese caído de golpe contra el suelo. Él jamás la amaría, ella jamás sería suya, y hoy por fin lo había comprendido.

Se levantó de golpe, soltando las manos de Gaara, el cual la miró desconcertado. Matsuri le dio la espalda y cubrió su boca para no hacer ruido, ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas, y no quería que Gaara la viera.

—¿Está todo bien Matsuri? – Preguntó el pelirrojo algo preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza aún dándole la espalda y se limpió las lágrimas que persistían en salir.

—Sí… es sólo que necesito ir al baño – La castaña corrió hacia el baño, dejando a Gaara muy desconcertado, no tenía ni la menor idea del daño que le había hecho.

Matsuri se encerró en el baño a llorar. Estaba destrozada, su corazón se había hecho añicos ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Ella y Gaara siempre habían sido sólo amigos.

—Soy la única mujer que respetarás siempre ¿No? – Dijo mirándose al espejo, recordando las palabras una vez dichas por él -. ¿No te das cuenta de que te amo con todo el corazón? ¿Qué debería hacer? – Preguntó dejándose caer al suelo con las manos sobre el lavamanos, y su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de su casa. Su padre estaba en su despacho y su hermana aún no llegaba de la casa de su amiga. Oyó que sonaba el timbre, pero ni se movió, después de todo abriría la sirvienta.

—Ojalá yo tuviera un romance como en ésta película – Suspiró mientras observaba la pantalla. Le gustaban mucho las películas románticas, ya que siempre se imaginaba de protagonista con el hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Incluso se había atrevido a escribir una novela en su laptop, pero era sólo un hobbie, por eso nadie lo había visto.

La sirvienta se acercó con dos personas tras ella; un joven castaño, alto y de ojos color perla, que llevaba de la mano a una chica de cabello castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, los ojos color chocolate, y que además estaba embarazada.

—Neji Nii-san, Tenten-chan – Las saludó Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Hola prima – Dijo Neji -. Mi esposa y yo venimos de visita.

—Hola Hinata – Saludó Tenten mientras sostenía su gran barriga -. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien – Respondió la Hyûga -. Ay ¿Cómo está ese bebé? ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – Preguntaba emocionada.

—Aún faltan tres meses – Respondió Tenten -. Pero Neji y yo estamos ansiosos ¿Verdad?

—Claro, será un niño igual a su padre.

—¿Otra vez estás con eso? – Preguntó Tenten frunciendo el ceño -. Será una niña, y se va a parecer a mí.

Mientras los dos discutían, Hinata sólo les miraba con una gotita en su frente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Todo bien Matsuri? – Preguntó Gaara al verla regresar. Ella tenía su mirada baja, pero asintió, dejando al pelirrojo más calmado.

—Gaara, voy a ayudarte – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo, ocultando muy dentro de su pecho todo su dolor. Ella haría cualquier cosa para ver a Gaara feliz, lo que sea, aunque ella se estuviera muriendo por dentro, aunque su corazón se rompiera en el proceso.

Matsuri se dirigió hasta un esquinero y tomó una libreta que había sobre él. Comenzó a leerla y se detuvo en un nombre.

—Aquí está el número de Hinata-chan, espero que esto pueda ayudarte – Dijo con una sonrisa. Gaara recibió el número sonriente, esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Gracias Matsuri – Dijo abrazándola -. Eres la mejor, nunca conoceré a alguien como tú.

—Claro Gaara – Susurró la castaña, mientras se dejaba abrazar por él y cerraba sus ojos -. Tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo.

—Si…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

A la mañana siguiente…

Hinata estaba en la ducha. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía estar lista pronto para el trabajo. Cuando acabó de ducharse, salió con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y se aceró a su clóset para buscar sus ropas y vestirse. En ese momento escuchó como sonaba su celular y se acercó al velador para contestar.

—¿Moshi-Moshi? - Dijo la ojiperla.

—_¿Hinata? _– Escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado, pero no la reconoció. Se sentó sobre la cama un poco extrañada.

—Si ¿Quién habla?

—_Soy yo, Gaara._

—Ah, Gaara-san ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—_Me preguntaba… si no tienes nada que hacer ésta noche, porque me gustaría invitarte a cenar._

—¿Y eso? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, estaba un poco desconcertada por aquella invitación.

—_Bueno… ayer me quedé impresionado con tu trabajo, y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, así que quería verte ¿Aceptas?_

—De acuerdo Gaara-san, ésta noche – Respondió Hinata. Luego se levantó para seguir vistiéndose.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Bien, esto será muy fácil – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. Se sentó sobre su cama, no tenía puesto nada en la parte de arriba, y su cabello estaba desordenado, lo que denotaba que se acababa de despertar.

Se sentía muy confiado, estaba seguro de que ni esta vez ni ninguna otra su padre le podría ganar. Todavía recordaba una de sus últimas conversaciones con él, pues si quería verlo casado, eso iba a tener.

—_Gaara, tienes que entender que el matrimonio no es como crees, es algo maravilloso que compartes con la persona que amas – Dijo el padre del chico, recostado en su cama. Se notaba bastante enfermo y debilitado._

_Gaara lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Yo no creo en el amor papá, eso es para idiotas._

—_Hijo, ve a tus hermanos, ellos son muy felices – El hombre tosió un poco, preocupando a su hijo el cual se acercó a él -. Tu madre y yo también lo fuimos. Sólo quiero que lo entiendas Gaara._

—_Yo no lo entiendo, y jamás lo haré. Por favor deja de insistir con el tema – Con éstas palabras el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama de su padre y salió de la habitación._

—No puedo creerlo, pero has cumplido tu objetivo, finalmente tendré que casarme – Se puso de pie -. Pero eso del amor – Sonrió irónicamente -. Ja, que tontería.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri salió del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla. Acababa de ducharse y ahora se estaba vistiendo para irse al trabajo. Cuando ya tuvo toda su ropa puesta, se sentó sobre su cama.

—Gaara… - Susurró mientras una enorme tristeza la embargaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo latir su triste corazón cada vez más lento. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla -. Me pregunto por qué… ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no puedo decirte que te amo?

Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó. Hoy sería un día muy pesado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, pensando en la extraña invitación que le había hecho Gaara ésta mañana. En eso sonó el intercomunicador.

—_¿Hinata? Necesito que me traigas esos papeles de los que hablamos._

—H-hai señor – Respondió la joven sonrojándose y poniéndose tiesa como una estatua sólo por oír su voz. Tomó con torpeza lo que le había pedido su jefe, y caminó hasta su oficina – Permiso, señor Naruto.

—Ah, pasa Hinata – Le dijo el animado rubio con su brillante sonrisa. Siempre que Hinata lo veía sonreír así no podía evitar que su corazón latiera casi sin control. Desde el primer instante en que lo vio se enamoró de su sonrisa y de sus constantes ganas de vivir, sabía que jamás iba a conocer a alguien como él, como también que él nunca la vería como ella quería.

—Aquí están los papeles que me pidió – Dijo la sonrojada chica dejando una carpeta sobre el escritorio.

—Hinata, por favor no me trates de señor, no me gusta que mis amigos sean tan formales conmigo – Dijo Naruto con una gotita en su frente. Naruto era así, espontáneo y alegre. Aunque se había vuelto mucho más serio y responsable desde que tuvo que encargarse de la empresa, seguía siendo el mismo joven alegre que era cuando niño. Los padres de Naruto habían decidido irse de viaje juntos, como una segunda luna de miel, y por eso le dejaron todo, considerando que ya estaba listo para ser el presidente, y hasta ahora Naruto lo había hecho de forma excelente.

—¿Amigos? – Repitió la ojiperla sorprendida, mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se hacia cada vez más evidente.

—Claro, somos amigos Hinata – Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se paró junto a Hinata -. ¿Estás enferma? Pereces tener fiebre – Poniendo una mano en su frente.

—E-estoy bien, N-Naruto… -kun…

—Me gusta que me llames así – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Hinata sintió que iba a desfallecer, amaba demasiado esa sonrisa y a esa persona que la emitía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri tocó la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, trayendo una taza de café en sus manos.

—Pase – Indicó el pelirrojo desde dentro.

—Permiso Gaara, te traje un café – Dijo la castaña entrando. Dejó el café sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Por qué te vas así? – Le preguntó Gaara extrañado -. Quiero hablar un momento contigo, por favor quédate.

—Claro, perdona – La castaña sonrió y se sentó al escritorio, frente a él -. ¿Cómo te fue con Hinata?

—Bien, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí.

—¿Tan… bien te fue? – Preguntó Matsuri sintiendo otra vez ese dolor en su pecho.

—Hoy quedamos de cenar, voy a hacer todo lo posible por que esto resulte. Aunque no me quiera casar, no me queda de otra.

—Pues entonces felicidades – Dijo Matsuri con una fingida sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de las manos con delicadeza -. Yo siempre te voy a apoyar Gaara, te quiero mucho y tú lo sabes.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Matsuri – Le dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. Matsuri alejó sus manos de él, y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—De todos modos… - Se detuvo junto a la puerta -. Yo pienso que un matrimonio sin amor… es realmente triste – Sin decir nada más, Matsuri salió de la oficina.

—Matsuri… - Susurró el pelirrojo algo desconcertado. Levantó la taza de café y bebió un poco, notando que estaba delicioso como siempre. Sin embargo estaba algo preocupado por su amiga -. "_Me pregunto… ¿Por qué Matsuri se veía tan triste?_" – Pensó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche llegó rápidamente, y Gaara junto a Hinata estaban cenando en un lujoso restaurante al centro de la ciudad. Ambos charlaban animadamente sobre intereses comunes, sonriéndose a cada momento.

—Oh, así que también te gusta leer – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—Sí, me encantan los libros de misterio – Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca -. Aunque de vez en cuando leo novelas de romance – Eso lo dijo sólo para encantar a Hinata y convencerla de que él era un hombre romántico, y aunque si había leído de esas cosas, le parecían muy absurdas.

—¿De romance? Vaya, no pensé que a un hombre como tú le interesaran ese tipo de cosas – Dijo la ojiperla algo confundida.

—Bueno, no me gustaban antes, pero Matsuri un día me prestó uno de los suyos, y pues, de ahí que me he puesto a leer libros de ese tipo – Le explicó Gaara.

—Ya veo, fue Matsuri-chan quien te hizo leer ese tipo de libros, parece que ella tiene una gran influencia sobre ti.

—¿Qué dices? – Sonrió el pelirrojo -. Bueno, Matsuri es mi mejor amiga desde los 12 años, ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común… es lógico que a veces yo haga lo que ella me dice, nos tenemos mucha confianza.

—¿Tú la quieres mucho? – Le preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa. Gaara al principio no supo interpretar aquella pregunta, pero estaba seguro de que sí la quería mucho. Aunque notaba cierta intención un poco extraña en el tono usado por la ojiperla, finalmente se decidió a contestar.

—Claro que la quiero, yo quiero mucho a Matsuri – Respondió, observando que la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata se ensanchaba.

—"_Ya veo que sucede aquí… Gaara-san y Matsuri-chan están enamorados, pero parece que ninguno ha notado que sí se corresponden mutuamente_" – Pensó Hinata, totalmente convencida de los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Gaara por su parte, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, y decidió tomar las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, haciendo que ella se sonrojase un poco. Sabía que eso siempre envolvía a las mujeres, y se sentía muy confiado.

—¿Y que hay de ti Hinata? ¿Tú sientes algo por algún hombre? – La ojiperla se sonrojó aún más con esa pregunta, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—S-sí… yo… desde hace algún tiempo… estoy muy enamorada de Naruto-kun – Respondió Hinata totalmente sonrojada, mientras que Gaara sintió de pronto que la magia del momento, junto con su plan perfecto, se habían ido al carajo.

—"_¿Naruto? ¿Ella ama a Naruto?_" – Pensó el pelirrojo con frustración. Definitivamente no tenía tiempo para hacer cambiar de parecer a Hinata. Lamentaba decirlo, pero ella estaba totalmente descartada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba viendo un drama romántico en la televisión mientras comía papas fritas. Ella siempre había sido muy sensible y en éste momento estaba llorando frente al televisor, ya que la escena era realmente triste.

La protagonista de la película estaba viendo como el hombre que amaba se casaba con otra mujer, y eso la hizo recordar su situación.

—¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? – Se preguntó mientras dejaba las papas a un lado y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el apoya brazos del sillón, y comenzó a pensar en lo bien que de seguro lo estaba pasando Gaara. Lo más seguro era que después de haberle endulzado el oído a Hinata con bonitas palabras, se la llevaría a la cama, y la haría suya una y otra vez, y al día siguiente ya tendrían fecha para el matrimonio.

Le dolía tanto pensar en eso, que inevitablemente volvía a llorar, pero ésta vez no era por esa película. Su vida era un desastre, llevaba 11 años enamorada del mismo hombre, y él sólo la veía como su mejor amiga y nunca serían algo más. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había sido capaz de entregarse por entero a otro hombre, sentía que jamás podría hacerlo, porque sería como engañarse a sí misma.

—Maldita sea… ¿Por qué te amo tanto? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?

La chica continuó llorando, sintiendo que cada lágrima que derramaba la hacía amarlo más y más aunque quisiera olvidarlo. Y lo único en que podía pensar era en estar entre sus brazos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche se pasó lentamente, hasta que el día llegó. Matsuri se había quedado dormía sobre el sillón, y se despertó a las seis y media. Se dirigió al baño y notó su rostro cansado y sus párpados hinchados por haber llorado tanto.

—Rayos, soy una tonta, me veo horrible – Se regañó viéndose al espejo. Lentamente se despojó de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha para poder relajarse.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba bajo la ducha, y las gotas mojaban por completo su cuerpo. Al final la cita con Hinata había resultado un desastre, no porque no se hubiesen llevado bien, sino porque después de confesarle sus sentimientos por el rubio, Hinata no había parado de hablar de él. Gaara se había dado cuenta de que con Hinata no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, ella estaba rendida por Naruto y no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de eso contando sólo con dos meses.

Por otro lado estaba esa estúpida clausula del matrimonio. Ahora tendría que concertar entrevistas para buscar una candidata ideal, aunque la otra opción era hablar con el abogado. Tal vez aún hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

—Mierda… no dejaré que me quiten mi dinero – Dijo mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño derecho, aún recibiendo las gotas del agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri bajó de un taxi en frente de la empresa. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y de seguro Gaara ya había llegado a su oficina. Ella necesitaba saber como le había ido a Gaara con Hinata, aunque en el fondo deseaba que las cosas hubiesen salido mal, porque no podría soportar que el amor de su vida de casara con una de sus mejores amigas.

—No – Se regañó suspirando -. Yo debería estar ayudando a Gaara y deseándole suerte, no pensando en que ojalá su cita con Hinata haya sido un fracaso.

Llegó hasta su puesto de trabajo y se sentó en su escritorio. En ese momento se le acercó la hermana mayor de Gaara, quien también era su amiga.

—Hola Temari – Saludó la castaña con una sonrisa. Temari le devolvió el gesto sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué hay Matsuri? – Preguntó Temari, notando que Matsuri se veía algo deprimida.

—Aquí estoy, tratando de soportar que Gaara tenga que casarse. Supongo que siempre había pensado que él jamás se casaría con nadie, y que siempre lo tendría a mi lado aunque sólo fuésemos amigos – Respondió Matsuri bajando la mirada -. ¿Qué egoísta no?

—No es egoísmo – Trató de animarla la rubia -. Tú lo amas, y es normal que no quieras verlo casado con otra, pero pienso que deberías decidirte y decirle lo que sientes por él.

—No puedo… soy una cobarde. Temo que él me rechace, y que perdamos nuestra amistad.

—A veces en la vida es necesario tomar riesgos amiga – Dijo Temari mientras se ponía de pie, dejando a Matsuri muy pensativa con ésta frase.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡¿Pero como? – Gritó Gaara golpeando el escritorio de su abogado, el cual no se inmutó -. ¡Maldita sea Baki, ayúdame! ¡No pueden obligar a alguien a casarse!

—Lo siento Gaara, pero el testamento de tu padre es completamente legal, y si no respetas sus designios simplemente te quedarás sin la herencia.

—Pero no quiero casarme – Reclamó el pelirrojo, ya sin saber si estaba triste o enojado.

—Lo siento, si quieres tu herencia la cláusula es inevitable, sin embargo hay una solución que podrás tomar – Habló Baki, captando la atención del chico.

—¿Y cual es?

—Sólo necesitas estar seis meses casado, por lo que después de cumplido ese periodo podrás divorciarte si así lo deseas, y de igual forma recibirás la herencia.

—¿En serio? – Preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa -. "_Sólo seis meses y seré libre, aunque ese tiempo casado sea un calvario, sé que podré lograrlo_" – Pensó confiado -. "_Ahora sólo necesito encontrar una esposa y todo estará solucionado_"

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba en el baño, mojando su rostro mientras se veía al espejo. Estaba algo preocupada porque Gaara aún no llegaba.

—Tal vez esté con Hinata… haciéndole el amor – Susurró, haciéndose daño con esas palabras. Después de eso salió del baño para dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo, y justo antes de sentarse observó a Gaara llegar.

—Hola Matsuri – La saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Matsuri al verlo llegar, y al notar que se veía tan guapo como siempre, se sonrojó levemente y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Hola Gaara, buenos días – Dijo la castaña, que de pronto se sentía muy feliz al verlo frente a ella. Sintió a su corazón bombear más rápido, pero se sintió triste al pensar que de seguro él había pasado la noche con su amiga -. ¿Y como te fue con Hinata en la cena?

—Ay Matsuri – Respondió Gaara bajando la mirada -. Hinata es una chica muy linda y tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero está perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, y no creo que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión en sólo dos meses.

—¿C-como? – Preguntó Matsuri, parpadeando varias veces por la sorpresa -. ¿Entonces no te casarás con ella?

—No, tendré que buscar otra novia – Dijo Gaara algo fastidiado, pero Matsuri se sentía realmente feliz, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

—Pues que pena Gaara, pero te deseo suerte, seguro encontrarás a alguien pronto – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, quien la miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y tú por que te ves tan animada? ¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

—Sí, algo muy bueno, pero no te lo contaré – Matsuri sonrió y se alejó hacia su escritorio, dejando a su amigo muy intrigado y a la vez desconcertado, pero al menos se sentía feliz al verla sonreír. Por alguna razón la sonrisa de Matsuri siempre iluminaba su día, y aunque hoy no estuviera de buenas, ahora se sentía mucho más animado.

Se dirigió a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio. Había estado preocupado por haber visto a Matsuri triste, pero ahora eso no era así.

—Matsuri, definitivamente tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa – Se dijo, antes de tomar unos papeles para comenzar a trabajar. Hoy se relajaría, y a partir de mañana comenzaría su búsqueda de una esposa. Sólo esperaba encontrar a una no tan escandalosa.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ya ha pasado un mes y Gaara aún no encuentra a una chica con la cual casarse, e influenciado por su hermano Kankuro, tomará una arriesgada decisión que lo cambiará todo. Temari tiene una discusión con Shikamaru, que le afecta más de lo esperado. Hinata sufre al enterarse de que el amor de su vida tiene una novia, y Matsuri se ve obligada a tomar una decisión ante una propuesta inesperada.

Próximo capítulo: Una solución desesperada.

…**.**

**Bueno, primero que todo, gracias por haber leído.**

**Segundo, no se asusten que ese es todo el GaaHina que verán en este fic, nada más de esa cosa nunca más jejeje. **

**Por ahora todo va normal, Gaara es medio lento para algunas cosas al parecer jajaja, y la pobre de Matsuri que tiene miedo de decirle que lo quiere, pero bueno, con el tiempo eso cambiará.**

**Y por el momento Gaara es un poco (o bastante) pesado, pero eso también se le quitará (además se parece más a él)**

**En fin, espero que les gustara el primer capítulo, porque en el segundo es cuando empiezan a tomar forma las cosas.**

**PD: Kankuro le hará honor a su nombre: El marionetista.**

**Bye ^^**


	3. Una solución desesperada

**¡Hola!**

**Ahora que por fin ya terminé el otro fic definitivamente, les dejaré la conti de este.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, se los agradezco mucho porque eso significa que les gusta esta historia y eso me anima a seguir ^^**

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo 2.**

…

**Capítulo 2: Una solución desesperada**

Un mes había pasado ya, un maldito y fatídico mes completo y Gaara aún seguía sin encontrar a una estúpida esposa. A él jamás le había costado encontrar mujeres con las cuales tener aventuras de una noche o algo más que eso, pero eran sólo eso: simples aventuras, no era lo mismo que buscar una esposa.

Aunque estaba seguro de que cualquier chica habría aceptado casarse con él sin mayores complicaciones, él era muy exigente y sabía que jamás podría soportar a una mujer demasiado escandalosa, o que quisiese estar encima de él todo el día preguntándole cosas, o peor, haciéndole escenas de celos.

Odiaría a una mujer que lo estuviese llamando todos los días y a cada rato, que le hiciese berrinches y que pidiera fidelidad. Detestaba la fidelidad, jamás le sería fiel a una mujer y nunca se enamoraría de una tampoco. Que idiotez.

—Mierda, me voy a quedar sin un peso por culpa de esa maldita cláusula – Masculló mientras apretaba los puños, tratando de contener la ira que lo embargaba. En estos momentos estaba odiando a su padre y no tenía miedo de decirlo, porque era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que había perdido con él, que su padre muerto le había vencido.

Unos golpes a la puerta de su oficina le distrajeron de sus pensamientos y con fastidio le dijo a esa persona que pasase. Y allí, en el marco de la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miraba con una expresión de burla en su rostro.

—¿Por qué demonios pones esa cara? – Inquirió el pelirrojo molesto -. Ya sé que últimamente soy tu burla, pero no es mi maldita culpa el no encontrar una esposa.

—Claro que es tu culpa hermano – Le dijo Kankuro mientras se sentaba en el sillón de terciopelo de la oficina -. Eres demasiado exigente con las chicas, si no es que hablan mucho, es que son muy celosas, o no saben hacer nada ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Una esclava?

—No estaría mal – Respondió Gaara con una media sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba sobre su escritorio -. Pero no, sólo quiero a alguien que no me estorbe.

—Lo que pasa es que tú quieres seguir siendo un vividor aún después de casarte, pero las cosas no son así Gaara, si te casas debes ser un hombre responsable, date cuenta de que no puedes seguir así toda tu vida – Dijo el castaño mientras observaba a su hermano menor, quien se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Suenas igual a papá – Bufó Gaara. Kankuro suspiró.

—¿Será porque soy su hijo? Y en todo caso, te habla la voz de la experiencia, yo soy completamente feliz en mi matrimonio, Temari también lo es, realmente no sé a que le tienes miedo.

—Al maldito compromiso – Escupió el pelirrojo descruzando sus brazos y moviéndose de su lugar, sentándose en su silla.

—Gaara, ya deja de maldecir – Lo regañó su hermano.

—Déjame en paz ¿Por qué no te largas?

—Que mal, y yo que pensaba ayudarte a encontrar una esposa – Sonrió Kankuro con sorna, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta, pero ciertamente sus palabras captaron la atención del pelirrojo, quien enseguida se levantó.

—Espera Kankuro – Pidió Gaara, un poco más calmado -. Háblame más sobre eso ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Que bueno que lo preguntas – Respondió el castaño sonriente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba en un restaurante sentada junto a su amiga Hinata. Ambas estaban comiendo helado de chocolate en una copa y se veían muy animadas.

—¿Y como vas con Naruto-san? – Preguntó la castaña, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara y mirara a un costado, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Bueno… todo ha estado normal, igual que siempre – Respondió la ojiperla avergonzada, pero enseguida recordó algo que podría causar el mismo efecto en su amiga -. ¿Y que hay de Gaara-san?

—¿G-Gaara? – Repitió Matsuri sonrojándose. Ellos no habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos éste último mes, ya que Gaara había tenido innumerables citas con chicas de toda clase y por suerte ninguna lo había convencido. Pero Matsuri tenía miedo de que más temprano que tarde, él encontrara a la mujer perfecta para ser su esposa.

Matsuri no quería ser egoísta y tampoco quería que Gaara se quedara sin su herencia, porque no quería verlo sufrir, pero ella lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada y no deseaba verlo casado con otra mujer y al mismo tiempo tenía demasiado miedo de confesarle su amor, porque sabía que él no le correspondía.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo el perderlo, o le decía que lo amaba y perdía su amistad para siempre, o se quedaba callada para verlo casarse con otra. Con cualquiera de las dos opciones tenía las de perder y prefería tenerlo como amigo a no tenerlo en su vida.

Hinata se dio cuenta que la expresión en el rostro de su amiga había cambiado, de pronto se veía triste. Se sintió algo culpable, al parecer había sido por lo que dijo. Ella ya estaba enterada de la actual situación del pelirrojo y sabía lo mucho que le dolía a Matsuri, pero ella estaba segura de que él también sentía algo por su amiga.

—Lo siento Matsuri-chan – Se disculpó la chica bajando la mirada -. No debí sacar ese tema, sé muy bien que te hace daño.

—No, sé que no era tu intención hacerme sentir mal, así que no te preocupes – Le dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa fingida -. Además con él… las cosas siguen igual, sigue buscando una esposa, y yo sigo sin atreverme a decirle que lo amo.

—Te diría que se lo digas de una vez, pero yo soy igual que tú, aunque tu caso es peor. Tal vez sí debas decirle, si no lo haces se casará con otra – Hinata trató de convencerla, pensaba que si ella se declaraba a Gaara quizá él también se daría cuenta de lo que sentía y le correspondería.

—No sé que hacer Hinata-chan, realmente no lo sé… - Dijo la castaña en un triste tono, al tiempo que bajaba su mirada al suelo. Se sentía realmente confundida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba en un restaurante, sentado junto a su hermano. Lo miraba con cierta expresión de enfado en su rostro ¿Cómo demonios se le podía ocurrir una locura de ese tipo? Definitivamente Kankuro se había vuelto loco, Gaara jamás podría hacer algo así, nunca.

—¿Y bien Gaara? – Preguntó el castaño al tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca y miraba de reojo la expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Kankuro? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras veía a su hermano mayor con una ceja en alto. En verdad estaba dudando de la integridad mental de Kankuro ¿Y es que a quien se le podía ocurrir algo así?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dudas que ella quiera ayudarte?

—Matsuri es mi mejor amiga, no podría pedirle que se case conmigo y que finjamos un matrimonio feliz – Dijo Gaara bajando la mirada -. Yo no puedo hacerle eso, sería un favor demasiado grande.

—Vamos Gaara, acéptalo, la única mujer en el mundo que tú soportas es Matsuri, además acabas de decirlo, sería una boda fingida, sólo seis meses.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a Kankuro. Ciertamente él tenía razón, la única mujer que él soportaba era Matsuri, pero eso era porque eran amigos y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza acostarse con ella como con las otras, ni mucho menos casarse con ella. Pero sabía que no era una mala idea, una locura sí, pero no mala idea.

—De todos modos, no es que Matsuri vaya a aceptar gustosa casarse conmigo – Dijo Gaara con un tono sarcástico -. Al igual que ella para mí, yo soy su amigo, no me vería como algo más.

—"_Que ciego estás Gaara_" – Pensó Kankuro irónicamente -. ¿Por qué no le preguntas? No pierdes nada con intentarlo y no encontrarás a alguien mejor en sólo un mes.

—Tsk – Gaara chasqueó sus dientes -. No lo sé… no sé si Matsuri acepte algo así.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari estaba bajando de su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa. Acababa de volver de almorzar y aún le quedaba trabajo pendiente, así que se estaba dando prisa en subir a su piso.

Abordó el ascensor y notó que al mismo tiempo subía una de sus trabajadoras, la cual le hizo un respetuoso gesto de saludo. Temari le correspondió y mientras subían, le miró de reojo. Aquella mujer estaba embarazada y eso le daba cierta envidia, ya que ella también tenía muchos deseos de ser madre.

—"_Cuanto quiero un bebé, pero Shikamaru…_" – Pensó algo afligida, ya que varias veces había tenido esa conversación con su esposo, pero él siempre se negaba a que tuvieran un hijo, diciéndole que no estaba preparado para ser padre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri había acabado de almorzar y ahora iba rumbo a la empresa, después de despedirse de Hinata. Había decidido irse caminando, ya que quería ejercitar un poco las piernas.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba una conversación con Kankuro algunos días atrás, la cual la tenía un poco inquieta.

_Matsuri y Kankuro estaban charlando en la sala de la casa de él, ya que ella había ido a visitar a Sari, pero en este momento ella se encontraba bañando a Miki._

—_¿Y entonces que piensas hacer? _

—_¿Respecto a qué? – Preguntó Matsuri algo confundida._

—_Sabes de que hablo, sobre la boda de Gaara – Respondió Kankuro, observando como su amiga bajaba la mirada -. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por él._

—_¿Qué? – Exclamó Matsuri sorprendida y a la vez sonrojándose un poco porque Kankuro ya sabía que ella amaba a Gaara._

—_Sí Matsuri, aunque fue Sari quien me lo dijo – El castaño cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá -. Creo que tú eres la indicada para ser la esposa de mi hermano._

—_¿Y-yo ser su esposa? ¿De que hablas Kankuro? – Preguntó Matsuri en tono triste -. Gaara sólo me ve como una amiga, nunca se fijará en mí y mucho menos querrá casarse conmigo._

—_No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo ayudarte – Dijo Kankuro cruzando sus brazos -. Pero sólo lo haré si me prometes que harás que Gaara se enamore de ti, entonces yo haré que tú seas quien se case con él._

—_Y-yo… - Matsuri no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente sorprendida, esa era una propuesta que no se esperaba, pero si en verdad Kankuro la iba a ayudar ella no iba a perder ésta oportunidad, porque estar con Gaara era lo que más deseaba y sabía que no se atrevería a confesárselo nunca. Levantó la mirada decidida y observó a su amigo -. Yo amo a Gaara con todo mi corazón, y si él me pidiera que me case con él yo haría todo lo posible por que él me ame._

—_Perfecto – Dijo el castaño sonriendo -. Entonces hablaré con Gaara, haré que él se case contigo, tú confía en mí – Aseguró muy confiado, dejando a Matsuri algo desconcertada._

—Ojalá yo pudiera casarme con Gaara – Susurró con tristeza -. Pero aunque Kankuro me lo haya dicho sé que eso es imposible.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles. La verdad era que siempre había encontrado muy aburrido eso de ser el líder de una empresa, pero había seguido éste camino por su padre, quien le insistió mucho en que como único heredero debía ser el siguiente presidente.

—Y él muy feliz divirtiéndose con mamá en el Caribe – Se quejó el rubio algo molesto y envidioso pues también deseaba unas vacaciones, pero después sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Permiso, Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata después de tocar la puerta. Entró con una taza de café en sus manos, la cual Naruto miró con una sonrisa -. Te he traído un café.

—Vaya, gracias Hinata – Dijo el ojiazul poniéndose de pie -. Era justo lo que necesitaba, tal parece que estamos conectados.

—¿Tú crees? – Preguntó la ojiperla sonrojándose levemente, mientras Naruto le recibía el café y le daba un sorbo.

Hinata se sentía muy feliz al oír esas palabras, pensaba que por fin había encontrado algo que los uniera, aunque fuese sólo un gesto común y corriente para la mayoría de las personas. No podía creer cuanto quería a ese rubio, cuando era que lo amaba. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto se quedó prendada de él y de alguna forma, sentía que había una pequeña posibilidad de estar a su lado.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular, y observó a Naruto sacar el suyo de su bolsillo.

—Me llaman – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al ver la pantalla -. ¿Bueno? ¿Mi amor?

—"_¿Él ha dicho… mi amor?_" – Pensó Hinata sorprendida, borrando inmediatamente su sonrisa. No podía creer que él tuviera novia, fue una noticia que le dolió mucho, que le destruyó por completo sus ilusiones.

—Sí mi amor, nos vemos ésta noche para la cena – Hablaba Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata le hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina. Se sentía demasiado mal para seguir oyendo el resto de su conversación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari iba por el pasillo con unas carpetas en sus manos, cuando de pronto alguien la tomó por la cintura y la acorraló contra una pared, comenzando a besar su cuello con devoción y pasión. La rubia comenzó a reír y lo apartó suavemente.

—Shikamaru, aquí no – Alegó Temari mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa, mientras este reía de forma algo maliciosa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Todo el mundo sabe que estamos casados – Le dijo él, tratando de volver a acercarse a ella, pero yendo esta vez por sus labios, sin embargo Temari volvió a apartarlo.

—Sí, pero es nuestro trabajo y debemos dar el ejemplo – Temari ésta vez se puso seria y se arregló un poco la ropa para que no se le notara lo que había pasado, ya que ésta se había arrugado un poco a causa de las caricias de su esposo.

—Sí, lo siento mucho mi amor, tienes razón – Le dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose serio también -. Pero en la casa no te escapas.

Temari sonrió levemente ante éstas palabras.

—Oye, después del trabajo necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo.

—¿Puedo saber de que?

—No – Respondió la rubia antes de darle un beso corto en los labios, para después perderse por los pasillos, ante la vista de su marido.

—Que mujer tan problemática tengo – Dijo una con una sonrisa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina. No podía quitar de su cabeza la tonta idea de su hermano Kankuro, que ciertamente era la solución perfecta para todos sus problemas. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en proponerle algo así a su mejor amiga; se suponía que ella sería la mujer que él jamás tocaría, la única a la cual no vería jamás como una de sus conquistas y sin embargo, hoy estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que fuera su esposa, y todo por la estúpida idea de Kankuro.

—No, definitivamente esto es una mala idea – Se dijo tratando de auto-convencerse, sin embargo esa idea no quería abandonar su mente.

Se puso de pie ofuscado y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y observó a Matsuri sentada en su escritorio, atendiendo el teléfono. Le sonrió levemente y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

—"_Matsuri mi esposa… la verdad nunca lo había pensado, pero Matsuri es una chica hermosa, además tenemos muchas cosas en común y nos conocemos desde hace años. Tal vez sí sea la decisión correcta_" – Pensó al observar a la castaña con detenimiento. Era verdad que nunca se atrevería a faltarle el respeto a Matsuri, pero si ella aceptaba, sería una boda fingida, ni siquiera tendría que hacerle creer que la quería porque ella lo sabría todo.

Decidió no seguir pensando en aquello por el momento y concentrarse en su trabajo. Después hablaría oportunamente con Matsuri, aunque sería lo más sutil posible, no quería arruinar la que creía su única oportunidad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke estaba saliendo del edificio de las empresas Konoha. Llegó hasta el estacionamiento y se quitó sus lentes negros antes de subir a su auto. Todas las chicas que estaban en el lugar se derretían al verlo pasar, y él sólo les miraba con fastidio. Estaba cansado de todas esas mujeres que trataban de conquistarlo sólo interesadas en lo que él era por fuera; cuando ninguna de ellas se daba el tiempo de conocerlo realmente.

Para Sasuke Uchiha, el amor era simplemente un invento de la gente ingenua. Por eso prefería estar solo. Y aunque de vez en cuando salía con algunas mujeres para divertirse, jamás tendría una relación estable con nadie.

No es que fuese un total mujeriego como su amigo Gaara, pero ciertamente las mujeres no significaban nada más que aventuras en su vida; o al menos todas con las que se había involucrado hasta ahora.

—¡Lo amamos Sasuke-sama! – Gritaron un grupo de chicas al verle salir de la empresa montado en su auto negro. Él sólo les hizo un saludo con la mano y volvió a ponerse sus lentes, mientras las chicas gritaban emocionadas.

—Que molestias – Bufó el azabache al alejarse de ellas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata se encontraba encerrada en el baño, sentada y llorando sobre el excusado. Se sentía como una tonta ¿Cómo había podido pensar en que alguna vez Naruto iba a fijarse en ella? Él tenía novia, él jamás la iba a ver como una mujer.

—Él nunca me va a querer… - Susurró cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, para poder detener las lagrimas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche había llegado y todos estaban saliendo de la empresa. Como la mayoría de las veces, Matsuri era la última en salir, ya que no quería dejar nada pendiente para el día siguiente.

Gaara salió de su oficina dispuesto a irse, pero se quedó parado al ver a su amiga ordenando minuciosamente unos archivos y tal parecía que no iba a irse hasta que no acabara. De pronto se quedó admirándola, se veía realmente linda ahí. Matsuri siempre había sido una persona increíble, desde que eran niños y ella era la única niña que jugaba con él, ya que todos los demás le tenían miedo por ser muy agresivo.

Y eso no era todo, Matsuri siempre estaba alegre, sonriéndole a la vida. No le había conocido muchos novios, ya que a diferencia de él, era muy reservada con esos temas. Pero sin duda lo que siempre le sorprendía era su increíble eficiencia.

—Al fin terminé – Dijo Matsuri muy animada soltando un leve suspiro, pues estaba muy cansada ya. Al mirar hacia el frente notó a Gaara ahí parado y que éste no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente -. Gaara…

El pelirrojo notó que aún la estaba mirando fijamente y desvió su mirada con un leve y casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Matsuri ¿Aún sigues aquí? – Preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se sintió algo extraño y tal vez un poco estúpido, pero sentía como si un pequeño cosquilleo recorriera su estómago, y eso sucedió cuando los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos.

—Eh, sí, es que estaba terminando de archivar éstas cosas, pero ya me voy – Le respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte – Se ofreció el pelirrojo, haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojarse, para después asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo Gaara, vamos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Ya se ha dormido Miki-chan? – Preguntó Kankuro a su esposa cuando ésta se le acercó, sentándose junto a él en el sofá para abrazarlo dulcemente.

—Sí, ya podemos hacer lo que queramos – Le susurró al oído. Tomó el rostro de su marido entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente. Kankuro posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, haciendo que quedara recostada sobre el sillón y quedando sobre ella. Sari comenzó a quitarle el nudo de la corbata, pero de pronto una duda la asaltó -. ¿Oye mi amor?

—¿Sí? – Le preguntó Kankuro dejando de besarla.

—¿Era cierto lo que dijiste… de hacer que Gaara-kun le pida matrimonio a Matsuri?

—Sí – Respondió el castaño sonriente -. Te aseguro que más temprano que tarde ellos dos anunciaran que se van a casar.

—Me parece muy tierno de tu parte que quieras ayudar de esa forma a tu hermano – Le dijo Sari con una sonrisa. Kankuro también sonrió.

—Es mi hermano menor, quiero su felicidad.

—Por eso te amo – Dijo la castaña antes de besarlo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Shikamaru y Temari no paraban de besarse, mientras entraban a su habitación. Cayeron a la cama sin separarse y él comenzó a recorrer una de las piernas de la rubia con su mano. Temari cerró los ojos para sentir mejor sus caricias y sus manos acariciaban la espalda del Nara por debajo de su camisa.

—Shikamaru… - Trató de llamarlo, pero él no detenía ni sus caricias ni sus besos -. Shikamaru… - Volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó él, deteniéndose al fin.

—Yo quiero hablar contigo – Dijo Temari -. Es algo importante.

—¿De que se trata? – Cuestionó separándose de ella, para sentarse sobre la cama. Temari se sentó también y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Shikamaru… sé que ya lo hemos hablado, pero quiero tener un bebé.

Cuando Temari dijo esas palabras, instantáneamente la sonrisa de Shikamaru se borró. Se sintió enfadado y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede mi amor? – Preguntó la rubia, confundida por su reacción.

—¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso Temari? ¿Qué no te quedó claro la última vez?

—Pero Shikamaru – Alegó poniéndose de pie -. La última vez me dijiste que querías esperar porque creías que no estábamos listos; ya ha pasado un año y llevamos más de dos años casados – Se acercó a su esposo y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho -. Yo creo que estamos listos para tener un hijo.

—Pues yo no lo creo – Dijo él apartando las manos de su esposa -. Yo no quiero un hijo.

—¡Pero Shikamaru…!

—¡No! – Gritó el Nara antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Temari cayó sentada sobre su cama y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, aunque jamás llorara esto era demasiado para cualquier mujer. Lo que más deseaba era tener un hijo del hombre que amaba, pero le dolía que él se negara tanto a ello ¿Por qué era tan cruel? ¿Por qué no quería que tuvieran un hijo?

—Eres un idiota Shikamaru Nara – Susurró dolida y enfadada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara iba conduciendo su auto por las calles oscuras, sólo iluminadas por los focos y su tenue luz.

—Sigo pensando en que deberías comprarte un auto, no sé como prefieres irte en un taxi, cualquier cosa podría pasarte – Regañó a su amiga, la cual sólo sonreía. Ella iba sentada a su lado.

—Bueno, conducir no es lo mío y lo sabes – Dijo Matsuri recordando que la vez que intentó tomar clases de manejo terminó estrellando el auto y mando al instructor al hospital -. Pero gracias por preocuparte Gaara – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—Lo hago porque eres mi amiga – Dijo Gaara sin dejar de ver al frente.

—Lo sé… - La castaña se sintió algo mal al oírle decir que sólo eran amigos. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitar que le doliera ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él? Era demasiado triste estar enamorada de su mejor amigo. A veces deseaba haber sido una de las tantas mujeres con las que jugó Gaara, al menos así habría podido disfrutar de sus besos y de su cuerpo una vez.

Se sentía avergonzada cada vez que pensaba en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre había sido su mayor fantasía hacer el amor con Gaara, poder sentir su cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, sentir como esas manos acariciaran centímetro a centímetro toda su piel, y sus labios recorrieran su cuerpo. Pero Matsuri aún era virgen, y eso era simplemente porque a pesar de haber intentado hacerlo con otros hombres, nunca había podido, porque siempre algo la hacía detenerse, porque se sentía una traidora. Aunque ese era un secreto muy bien guardado que ni siquiera sus mejores amigas conocían.

—Oye Matsuri… - Le habló el pelirrojo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? – Preguntó ella volteándolo a ver. Gaara la miró por unos segundos y luego volvió su vista al frente.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿Eh? – Exclamó confundida. Gaara presionó sus manos contra el manubrio.

—"_Idiota, lo pregunté muy de repente, era obvio que se sorprendería_" - Se regañó mentalmente -. B-bueno… ¿Tienes novio Matsuri?

—No – Respondió Matsuri cruzándose de brazos -. ¿Qué no te acuerdas que terminé con Yusuke hace como seis meses?

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua al recordar a ese tal Yusuke, y es que no era de su agrado, ese sujeto era un pervertido que siempre estaba mirando el trasero de Matsuri. Aunque no sabía por que habían terminado, lo prefería así.

—Sí, pero, no sé, podrías estar saliendo con otro, después de todo ya han pasado seis meses desde eso – Dijo tratando de ignorar el mal sabor de boca al recordar a ese tipo -. No sé como duras tanto tiempo sin se… - Se corrigió -. Alguien.

—Yo no soy como tú, no necesito estar teniendo sexo todo el día para ser feliz – Le dijo la castaña algo ofendida, haciendo que él se molestara también.

—Perdón, olvidé que a ti no te gusta el sexo – Dijo Gaara con sarcasmo. Matsuri se sonrojó, ya que realmente no era que no le gustara, sino que no lo conocía. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar molestarse por el comentario tan desubicado de su amigo.

—Gaara, detén el auto, yo me bajo aquí – Espetó enfadada.

—¿Estás loca? Aún nos falta para llegar.

—Te dije que me bajo aquí – Insistió la castaña, pero él ni se inmutó, entonces decidió detenerlo ella misma -. Dije que te detengas ¿Qué no me oíste? – Dijo agarrando el manubrio con sus manos y haciendo que Gaara perdiera el control por un momento.

—¿Qué haces Matsuri? ¿Estás demente? – Decía el pelirrojo tratando de no chocar.

—¡Que te detengas! – Gritó Matsuri pisando el freno, haciendo que se detuvieran de forma abrupta -. ¡Eres un idiota Gaara!

Después de eso Matsuri se bajó dando un portazo muy fuerte y Gaara se bajó también para reclamarle la locura que acababa de hacer, pero de pronto las alegres luces de colores de un parque de diversiones les llamaron la atención a ambos.

—¡Un parque de diversiones! – Gritó Matsuri emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Gaara entornaba los ojos y una gotita aparecía en su frente.

—Y lo dice así tan campante después de casi matarnos – Susurró el pelirrojo, pero ella no pudo oírlo.

—Oye Gaara ¿Qué te parece si vamos? – Le preguntó la castaña tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para que entrara al auto de nuevo -. ¡Date prisa! – Gritaba animada.

—¿Qué no estabas molesta hace un momento? – Cuestionó Gaara desconcertado.

—Olvídate de eso, sólo vamos.

Después de eso los dos regresaron al auto y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones. Matsuri se emocionaba mucho porque cuando ella y Gaara eran sólo unos niños solían ir al parque de diversiones y pasaban horas riendo juntos. Gaara también recordaba esos momentos que pasaron juntos, por eso había decidido ir también.

Matsuri era alguien muy especial para él, desde pequeños ella siempre había sido tan dulce y gentil, cuando se hacía raspones por pelearse con otros niños era ella quien los curaba, cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien porque tenía problemas en casa también era ella quien estaba a su lado. Su querida amiga de toda la vida.

Al llegar al parque Matsuri se veía tan feliz que parecía una niña pequeña. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar un algodón de azúcar. Después de comerlo, ambos tuvieron una buena dosis de gritos en la montaña rusa. Luego fueron al tiro al blanco, dejando para el final su favorito; la rueda de la fortuna.

—Que linda noche ¿No crees? – Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras observaba todo a través del vidrio de la cabina.

—Sí, es muy linda – Respondió Gaara. De pronto se quedó observando atentamente a Matsuri –quien estaba sentada frente a él-, ella seguía admirando el paisaje, por lo que no notó que los ojos aguamarina estaban sobre su persona.

El pelirrojo no podía dejar de verla, de pronto se había vuelto algo adictivo. La luz de la luna y de los juegos bañaba con delicadeza el rostro de Matsuri, haciendo que se viera aún más hermosa. De pronto, Gaara pudo oír el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, el cual estaba palpitando de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Matsuri por fin se dio cuenta de que él la miraba, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas lo miró también.

—¿Sucede algo Gaara?

—N-nada – Respondió él volteándose rápidamente, algo sonrojado, cosa que lo sorprendió. Y Matsuri simplemente le sonrió, sin notar su sonrojo ya que la luz no le llegaba.

Cuando bajaron comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza. Matsuri comía unos dangos y Gaara un calamar. Ambos platicaban y se sonreían mutuamente.

—Jeje, entonces… ¿Debería disculparme por lo de hace un rato? – Preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

—Bueno, ciertamente deberías disculparte - Respondió Gaara también sonriendo -. Pero eso ya pasó, así que sólo olvidémoslo.

—Si – Matsuri asintió con la cabeza -. Oye Gaara… - Le habló mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca de la plaza, donde estaba demasiado oscuro, sólo iluminado por los focos y su blanca luz. La luz de uno daba junto sobre la banca donde se habían sentado.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con… ya sabes? E-eso de buscar esposa – Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza.

—Es inútil – Le respondió Gaara soltando un suspiro -. Encontrar una esposa no es tan fácil como parece. Aunque muchas chicas me griten en la calle que se quieren casar conmigo o hasta que les dé un hijo – Ambos rieron con ese comentario -. Bueno, la mayoría de ellas son insoportables.

—¿Y no crees que eres demasiado exigente? Es decir, sólo la necesitas por seis meses.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que no podría durar ni un mes con alguna de ellas, es por eso que no he encontrado a la indicada.

—La indicada… - Repitió Matsuri, observando la luna en lo alto del cielo -. Gaara… ¿Tú crees que en algún lugar del mundo… exista la chica ideal para ti?

—Tú sabes que yo no creo en el amor Matsuri, eso es sólo una tontería – Respondió el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la luna.

—Pero yo sí creo en él, y aunque a veces duela, sé que la persona que está destinada a estar a mi lado llegará – Murmuró la chica, haciendo que él la mirara.

—Hablas como una persona enamorada – Le dijo Gaara, viéndola con esos ojos tan hermosos que él poseía. Matsuri se sonrojó.

—E-eso… es porque soy una persona enamorada – Contestó Matsuri, volviendo a mirar al cielo -. Hay alguien a quien amo con todas mis fuerzas y soy feliz con sólo verle sonreír. Él no sabe que existo, me ve como a una amiga.

—Vaya… - Gaara dejó de verla para mirar al suelo. Por alguna razón no le gustó oír que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de alguien. Ella jamás le había contado algo como eso, siempre que hablaban era sobre intereses y esas cosas, nunca sobre sus novios y era la primera vez que Matsuri le confesaba el estar enamorada, porque por ninguno de sus novios había dicho sentir eso -. Y bueno… ¿No has intentado decírselo?

—Es inútil, en poco tiempo él se casará con otra, y aunque se lo diga sé que él no me corresponde – Respondió la castaña con un triste tono de voz -. A veces te envidio, tú no te enamoras de nadie, quisiera ser así. Amar y no ser correspondido por esa persona es muy doloroso.

—Pues ese sujeto es un idiota – Habló Gaara, sorprendiéndola, él se veía muy molesto.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién podría rechazar a una chica como tú? Eres muy bonita y tienes un carácter muy agradable. Si ese tipo no ve eso en ti entonces el apodo de idiota le queda perfecto – Dijo molesto. Matsuri le sonrió dulcemente y él una vez más sintió ese cosquilleo.

—Gracias Gaara – Le dijo ella -. "_Ay Gaara, si supieras que ese idiota eres tú_"

—Y bueno… entonces… ¿Ya te has rendido con él?

—¿A que viene esa pregunta?

—Sólo responde Matsuri – Le pidió el pelirrojo. La chica suspiró y bajó la cabeza y los hombros.

—Él no me quiere… ¿Qué caso tiene seguir intentándolo?

—Perfecto – Dijo Gaara.

—¿Eh? ¿Te parece perfecto que yo sea infeliz de por vida? – Le preguntó Matsuri algo ofendida y cruzándose de brazos. Gaara sonrió algo divertido por su reacción infantil.

—No me malinterpretes – Dijo -. Sin embargo, tengo algo que decirte, o más bien pedirte – Suspiró -. Matsuri… ¿Te casas conmigo?

—¿Q-que? – Fue todo lo que pudo articular Matsuri ante esa pregunta que la dejó congelada, y es que simplemente no lo podía creer.

Continuara…

Avance:

Matsuri acepta la propuesta de Gaara, sabiendo que si se casa con él será una boda fingida por sólo seis meses, sin embargo está dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo. Temari ha decidido no dirigirle la palabra a su esposo hasta que éste recapacite. Sasuke sufre un accidente que podría cambiar su manera de ver las cosas, mientras Hinata conocerá a la novia de Naruto, y Gaara y Matsuri harán público su "compromiso" ganándose una inesperada enemiga.

Próximo capítulo: Aunque no me ames.

…**.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí se queda el capítulo.**

**En el próximo se viene algo bueno (cofcofbesocofcof) **

**En fin ¿Vieron que Kankuro es un manipulador? Aunque lo que hizo estuvo bien, a ver si así al ciego de su hermano le llega la luz jajaja.**

**Pobre Gaara, se ha insultado a él mismo sin darse cuenta.**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo ^^**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Aunque no me ames

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí viene el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen súper feliz y me animan a continuarlo ^^**

…

**Capítulo 3: Aunque no me ames.**

Desconcertada y sorprendida. No había palabras que describieran mejor lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. De alguna manera sentía que algo no estaba bien ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así? De pronto todo el dolor que había estado acumulando en su pecho durante todos esos días de incesante agonía, pensando que lo perdería a manos de otra mujer, había desaparecido. Ahora una extraña felicidad se apoderaba de su ser, ahora él le pedía que fuera su esposa, el hombre que siempre había amado quería casarse con ella.

-¿Q-que acabas de decir…? – Preguntó. No sabía que responder, no se sentía preparada para dar una respuesta afirmativa tan a la ligera. Tal vez sus oídos la engañaban, tenia que comprobar que era cierto.

-Bueno… sé que ha sonado algo raro y loco ¿Verdad? – El pelirrojo soltó una risita -. Fue idea de Kankuro, así que no me mires raro.

-¿Idea de Kankuro? - Cuestionó Matsuri algo sorprendida. Recordó que Kankuro le había comentado algo de eso "_Haré que él se case contigo_", recordó sus palabras, ciertamente había tenido razón ¿Pero como lo había hecho?

-Si – Afirmó Gaara -. Él sugirió que al serme imposible encontrar una esposa, podría tener una… boda fingida.

"_Boda fingida"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Matsuri una y otra vez, como una especie de eco. De alguna forma sentía que esas once letras desfilaban delante de ella y se burlaban en su cara ¿Cómo había podido pensar que él se querría casar con ella porque la amaba? Era ridículo pensar que de un momento a otro había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella y por esa razón la haría su esposa. Si aceptaba podría casarse con él y tal vez hacer que Gaara en verdad la amara ¿Qué perdería con intentarlo? Tal vez esta era una oportunidad única de hacer de que él dejara de verla como una amiga y la viera como algo más; como una mujer.

-¿Y tú pensaste en mí para algo así?

-También fue idea de Kankuro – Aclaró el pelirrojo -. Él dijo que si me casaba contigo nadie sospecharía que es una boda falsa, ya que hemos sido amigos durante muchos años y…

-Y cualquiera pensaría que después de todos esos años de convivencia surgió el amor ¿No? – Lo interrumpió Matsuri -. La verdad es que es una idea muy buena, los dos mejores amigos que descubren que se aman gracias a que él debe casarse.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástica? – Cuestionó Gaara con una gotita en su frente.

-¿Eh? N-no, sólo decía la verdad, jeje – Sonrió la chica. Gaara de pronto la miró seriamente, tomando entre sus dos manos la delicada y suave mano derecha de su mejor amiga.

-Matsuri, sé que esto puede ser demasiado para ti, pero si aceptas ayudarme te juro que te estaré eternamente agradecido – Le dijo -. Por favor te pido que consideres mi propuesta.

-Gaara… - Matsuri lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose penetrada por esa mirada, por esos ojos que siempre había deseado que la miraran sólo a ella, con ese deseo que un hombre siente hacia una mujer. Sonrió levemente, habiendo tomado la más importante decisión de su vida -. Yo acepto, me casaré contigo.

-¿D-de verdad Matsuri? – Le preguntó esperanzado y feliz, aunque también algo sorprendido -. ¿Así tan rápido?

-Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Qué no haría por ti?

Gaara no pudo contener su felicidad y se puso de pie abrazando a Matsuri fuertemente. En verdad tenía mucho que agradecerle a su amiga, gracias a ella recibiría su herencia, gracias a que Matsuri sería su esposa.

-Muchas gracias amiga, eres la mejor – Le susurró al oído y ella cerró sus ojos para sentir como el calor de su cuerpo la llenaba por completo.

-"_Seré tu esposa Gaara, seré yo y no otra mujer, y aunque no me ames… juro que lograré que así sea, lo juro…_" – Pensó Matsuri mientras seguían abrazados bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se dejó caer sobre su cama. Se sentía como una tonta ¿Y como no? Por tan sólo unos segundos había llegado a pensar que tendría una oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona que amaba, pero había sido sólo una ilusión. Naruto tenía novia y le había dicho claramente que sólo podían ser amigos. No podía evitar sentirse triste y desilusionada, pero en el fondo ya se lo esperaba.

-Él jamás se iba a fijar en alguien tan poca cosa como yo… - Susurró con cierto tono depresivo. Después de eso se puso de pie y tomó su laptop de su escritorio, abriéndolo para comenzar a escribir.

Cada vez que se sentía triste, lograba olvidar todo al escribir su novela, al vivir de las fantasías que su cabeza podía imaginar, porque eran lo único que la acercaba a estar con él, nada más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Por favor Sasuke-kun vamos a tu departamento – Pidió aquella chica por tercera vez y ya tenía realmente fastidiado al azabache.

-Lo siento, tengo que trabajar mañana temprano así que olvídalo – Dijo Sasuke parándose abruptamente de aquel asiento y haciendo que ella soltara su brazo. Dejó el dinero de lo que había bebido sobre el mesón de la barra y salió de aquel bar, sin embargo fue seguido por ella; que lo agarró del brazo antes de que lograra subir a su auto.

-Sasuke-kun, espera – Le pidió aquella pelirroja, casi suplicando con su mirada -. ¿Por qué me tratas así aún siendo tu novia?

-¿Novia, Karin? – Repitió el azabache riendo con sorna -. No recuerdo haberte pedido que fueses mi novia.

-Pero tú y yo… - Intentó decir ella, pero fue interrumpida.

-Tú y yo nos la pasamos bien teniendo sexo, pero no pienses que yo podría tener otro tipo de relación contigo – El pelinegro se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Karin y entró a su auto, arrancándolo y dejando a la chica desconcertada.

Sasuke ya estaba harto de las incesantes chicas que decían ser sus novias sólo por haber pasado una noche de placer con ellas. Todas las mujeres no eran más que un estorbo.

Bufó con evidente molestia y al doblar por una curva, no notó el camión que venía hacia su auto.

Todo se había vuelto negro, y Sasuke Uchiha yacía inconsciente sobre el asiento de su auto, mientras se podía ver su rostro cubierto de sangre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El auto rojo de Gaara se detuvo frente al edificio de su ahora prometida y ambos bajaron de él, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Bien, ya estás aquí, mi futura esposa – Dijo Gaara a modo de broma. Matsuri lo miró con una sonrisa dulce y tierna, lo que lo hizo voltear la mirada. Sus palabras y lo que vendría adelante, Matsuri sabía que eran falsos, que eran fingidos, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces – Dijo la castaña -. ¿Cómo se lo diremos a todos?

-Lo más importante es convencer a Baki, por los demás no me preocuparía – Respondió Gaara -. Además sólo serán seis meses, así que el engaño no sería por mucho tiempo.

-Pues sí – Matsuri bajó su mirada -. ¿Y que excusa daremos para separarnos?

-No lo sé, que no funcionaron las cosas, que preferimos ser amigos… bueno, lo pensaremos luego, eso no importa tanto ahora – Contestó el pelirrojo. Tomó una de las manos de su amiga y le sonrió -. Luego hablaremos sobre lo otro y… muchas gracias.

-De nada – Matsuri lo abrazó por última vez en aquella noche y luego subió a su departamento, dejando solo al pelirrojo.

-Mi esposa… - Susurró Gaara dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Matsuri se dejó caer sobre su cama con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No podía creer que después de haber llorado tanto, al final fuese ella quien se casaría con él, y aunque fuese una boda fingida era una boda al fin y al cabo. Ella iba a ser su esposa y aunque él no la amara ahora, tal vez sería capaz de conquistarlo ahora que estarían más cerca, tal vez podría tener el valor de confesarle que lo amaba.

-Esta vez te diré lo que siento, lo haré – Murmuró abrazando la almohada sin poder disimular aunque sea un poco su felicidad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Justo hoy tenía su turno de noche. El hospital estaba bastante tranquilo, así que la doctora Sakura Haruno estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, sentada en una cómoda silla, mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos color jade. Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada al turno de noche, por esa razón se estaba muriendo de sueño, pero sabía que no se podía dormir.

-Ya Sakura – Se regañó -. No me puedo dormir ¿Qué pasa si hay una emergencia?

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la máquina de café para beber un poco y así poder mantenerse despierta, y justo cuando se lo acabó el altavoz comenzó a sonar.

_-Doctora Haruno, tenemos una emergencia, por favor preséntese en la sala de urgencias._

_-_Demonios – Susurró con cierta pereza ¿Por qué justo ahora sucedía una emergencia?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Al día siguiente…

-Bien, respira y cálmate – Se dijo mirando la entrada del edificio de las empresas Suna corp. Estaba nerviosa y la razón era porque hoy ella y Gaara anunciarían su compromiso. Matsuri aún no podía creerlo, pero era cierto y eso la hacía feliz.

Volvió a tomar aire una vez más y trató de que sus piernas dejaran de temblar, sin embargo no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir un suave aliento detrás de su nuca, muy cerca de su oído.

-Matsuri…

-¡Ah! – La castaña dio un salto algo asustada y luego se volteó -. G-Gaara, hola.

-Que linda te ves hoy – Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, pero era cierto y no lo podía negar.

Matsuri llevaba puesta una blusa de color rojo, de mangas cortas y de una tela muy fina, que iba ceñida a su cuerpo, haciendo notar sus curvas. También usaba un short negro ajustado y debajo de él unas medias rojas para que combinaran con su blusa. Por último, usaba unos botines negros de tacón.

Para Gaara no pasó desapercibida para nada, se veía tan hermosa que por un momento olvidó que ella era su mejor amiga, una de las personas a quien más quería y admiraba, y la única a la que se lo había dicho. Gaara jamás le había dicho a nadie que le quería, excepto a ella, porque sentía que era la única que le producía esa confianza.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada sonrojada.

Ella tampoco podía dejar de admirar lo bien que Gaara se veía con esa camisa de tela negra y ese pantalón café. Los últimos botones de su camisa estaban abiertos, dejando ver parte de su pecho, mientras que su cabello estaba desordenado, dándole un aspecto fresco, rebelde y sexy.

-Y bueno Matsuri ¿Estás lista para anunciar nuestro compromiso?

-Eso creo – Respondió la chica soltando un suspiro -. ¿De verdad piensas que nos creerán?

-Claro, si les decimos cuanto nos amamos y eso – Respondió Gaara como si nada, sin notar que su tono desinteresado le causaba dolor a Matsuri. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia la chica -. También debes usar esto – Mostró la pequeña caja y al abrirla lo que había allí dentro deslumbró a la chica.

-¿Un anillo? – Cuestionó sorprendida, observando aquella joya tan hermosa.

-Claro ¿O es que piensas estar comprometida conmigo sin un anillo? Si no lo tienes no nos creerán nada.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, estirando su mano para que Gaara le pusiera el anillo. Sintió su corazón latir con rapidez, casi como si de verdad él le estuviese proponiendo matrimonio -. "_Se siente tan lindo… ojalá algún día me quieras Gaara…"_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Oh, mi cabeza… - Susurró abriendo lentamente sus ojos color azabache. Se sentía mareado y adolorido, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Finalmente recordó que había chocado en su auto -. Mierda – Masculló llevando una mano a su cabeza, notando que la tenía vendada.

Se sentía como un estúpido ¿Cómo había podido chocar? Estaba seguro que en este momento su padre estaría deseando matarlo y le seguiría repitiendo lo irresponsable que era, al igual que lo lejos que estaba de parecerse a su hermano mayor. Seguro que ni siquiera le importaría que hubiera sobrevivido, Sasuke sabía que su padre no lo apreciaba a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba que él estuviese orgulloso, hasta hubiese preferido que él muriera, así no tendría que soportarlo.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamó la atención y vio entrar a una joven pelirrosa, que traía puesta una bata blanca de doctora. Ella se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo para revisar su pulso. Le sonrió y Sasuke pudo ver el precioso color jade de sus ojos.

Por un momento sintió todo detenerse, se sintió como un imbécil por eso, pero jamás había visto a una mujer que le causara tal impacto, además, ella no se había lanzado a sus brazos apenas lo había visto.

-¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó la doctora metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su delantal, sin soltar con la otra la mano de Sasuke.

-Peor que al día siguiente de una noche de borrachera, pero eso es bastante alentador para alguien que sufrió un accidente en su auto – Bromeó el azabache.

-Veo que no ha perdido el sentido del humor.

-De hecho antes no lo tenía – Dijo Sasuke. La pelirrosa soltó una risita y al verla sonreír él también lo hizo. Fue algo extraño, usualmente él jamás sonreía con una mujer a menos que fuera cuando las llevaba a la cama, pero esta doctora era bastante diferente a esas chicas desesperadas.

-Bueno señor Sasuke Uchiha, si le duele mucho le pondré un calmante.

-Pero que injusto, veo que usted ya sabe mi nombre, pero yo no tengo el placer de conocer el suyo – Dijo Sasuke en tono de queja. Ella le miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto – Dijo la ojijade. Se sentía muy bien hablando así con Sasuke, y desde el momento en que le había visto inconsciente la noche anterior había experimentado un extraño sentimiento. Pero Sakura sabía que no podía sentir nada por su paciente y aún si no lo fuera, le estaba prohibido, pues ella estaba comprometida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche anterior había sido un completo desastre. Él sabía que había sido un idiota y por eso ahora su esposa no quería ni verlo, pero en verdad no quería un hijo, sería algo demasiado problemático para él.

-Oh, maldita sea – Bufó molesto. No iba a disculparse, ella sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser su respuesta, así que no había sido su culpa.

-Shikamaru-san – Se acercó una de las asistentes -. Gaara-sama le llama a la sala de reuniones.

-De acuerdo, gracias – Dijo el Nara, para luego dirigirse a la sala de reuniones ¿Qué se le ofrecería a su cuñado?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari estaba ya en la sala de reuniones. Le sorprendió ver a Baki en ese lugar e incluso estaba la molesta y odiosa secretaria de Kankuro; Sayuri Sanjou, una mujer insoportable, arrogante y superficial, que había salido un tiempo con Gaara, pero él la dejó cuando se aburrió de ella, sin embargo Sayuri parecía haberse obsesionado con él.

Shikamaru entró y se sentó junto a su esposa, quien lo miró de mala manera y después le hizo un desprecio. El Nara se sintió algo mal, él no quería estar así con Temari y tal vez se había equivocado al negarse a tener un hijo con ella.

-¿Para que nos habrá llamado Gaara aquí? – Preguntó de pronto Baki, quien miraba constantemente su reloj, como si tuviera prisa. En ese momento llegaron Gaara y Matsuri.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada y ante nadie pasó desapercibido lo hermosa que se veía. Kankuro le hizo una señal a su secretaria –que le sirvió un café- para que abandonara la estancia, y ésta se fue de muy mala gana, pues quería oír que se traía Gaara.

La mujer sólo pudo notar el hermoso anillo que adornaba el dedo de Matsuri, la eterna mejor amiga de su amado Gaara, pero ella en realidad estaba segura de que Matsuri lo amaba.

-Bien, ya estamos todos – Habló por fin el pelirrojo -. Quiero hacerles un anuncio, o más bien, Matsuri y yo queremos hacerlo – Dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de la castaña, la cual no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué clase de anuncio? – Preguntó Temari un poco confundida. Por otro lado, Kankuro le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su hermano y la otra a Matsuri. Gaara le sonrió a Matsuri tiernamente, como diciendo que todo estaría bien y apretó más su mano para que a ella se le quitara el nerviosismo.

-Matsuri y yo nos vamos a casar – Dijo mirando a los presentes, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión que él había tomado. Nadie –a excepción de Kankuro- se lo esperaba.

-Eso no puede ser… - Susurró Sayuri con celos y rabia, mientras oía tras la puerta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-¿Cómo que tuvo un accidente? – Preguntaba Naruto enojado al teléfono -. ¿Y hasta ahora me avisas? ¿Y está bien? – El rubio no podía creer que su amigo y socio había sufrido un accidente, pero se tranquilizó al saber que no había sido grave y que pronto saldría. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta -. Pase – Indicó.

Hinata entró tímidamente con unos papeles en sus manos. Aún estaba deprimida por haberse enterado de que Naruto tenía novia, lo que le impedía mirarlo a la cara, porque sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar frente a él y eso no lo podía hacer.

-N-Naruto-kun, aquí están tus papeles – Dijo la ojiperla, sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban sólo por estar frente a él. No era una simple obsesión o un deslumbramiento, no era sólo admiración, Hinata estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él, y era un amor solitario y doloroso.

Naruto terminó su llamada y le dedicó una de sus hermosas y brillantes sonrisas a Hinata.

-Gracias, pero ahora voy a salir – Dijo el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

-Es que me acaban de llamar para avisar que Sasuke está en el hospital, así que tengo que ir a verlo – Naruto se puso su saco y sus lentes negros, después se acercó a Hinata y le recibió los documentos para guardarlos en el cajón de su escritorio -. ¿Me acompañas Hinata?

-¿Yo? – Cuestionó sorprendida, apuntándose con su dedo índice.

-Sí por favor, es que me gusta charlar mientras conduzco, además no tienes nada que hacer mientras yo no esté, después de todo eres mi asistente personal.

-D-de acuerdo – Hinata bajó su mirada avergonzada ante la nueva sonrisa de aquel rubio que le quitaba el sueño completamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-¿Cómo dices Gaara? – Preguntó Temari sorprendida y parpadeando. Miró a Matsuri de manera inquisidora y ésta sólo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Lo que acabas de oír – Respondió Gaara -. Matsuri y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes, se lo propuse anoche y ella aceptó.

-¿Y por que precipitarse de esta manera? – Cuestionó Shikamaru con su típica expresión de pereza, pues no confiaba en esta extraña y nueva actitud de Gaara de aceptar casarse y más, con su mejor amiga de toda la vida -. ¿No será esto una estrategia para recibir la herencia?

Baki sólo escrutaba con la mirada las expresiones faciales de Gaara, más este se encontraba muy tranquilo. Era cierto que él mismo le había propuesto una rápida solución a su problema, pero jamás esperó que Gaara se fuese a casar con su mejor amiga. Él había sido amigo del padre de los Sabaku No por años y por ende conocía a todos sus hijos desde pequeños, por lo que le sorprendió la decisión del pelirrojo.

-No digas tonterías Shikamaru – Le dijo Gaara molesto. Iba a decir algo más, pero Matsuri le hizo un gesto y él se quedó callado.

-Debido a la presión que hemos sufrido Gaara y yo desde que él ha sido obligado a casarse… - Matsuri miró a Gaara, de esa forma en que sólo ella podía hacerlo por amarlo tanto -. Nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, afortunadamente, antes de que fuese tarde – Sonrió dulcemente -. Nosotros nos amamos.

Sus palabras fueron tan convincentes que todos allí se las creyeron, incluso Gaara, por un momento pensó que Matsuri hablaba en serio, que ella de verdad lo amaba. Pero era cierto, ella hablaba con el corazón, porque realmente lo amaba con todo su ser.

Después de convencer a todos de lo verídico de su compromiso, Gaara y Matsuri salieron de la sala tomados de la mano. El primer paso había sido superado, pero ahora debían fingir ante toda la empresa lo mucho que se querían.

-Eres genial Matsuri, muchas gracias – Le susurró Gaara al oído, haciendo -sin darse cuenta- que la castaña temblase un poco.

-De nada, se supone que a eso vinimos – Dijo ella brindándole una dulce sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció al ver que Sayuri se paraba en frente de ellos. Gaara la miró, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Es cierto que ustedes van a casarse? – Preguntó en tono alto y demandante, llamando la atención de todos los empleados. Matsuri enseguida soltó la mano de Gaara, pues sabía perfecto lo que hubo entre él y Sayuri y que esa mujer seguía obsesionada con él.

Gaara volvió a tomarla de la mano, pero más fuerte esta vez.

-Es cierto Sayuri, Matsuri y yo nos vamos a casar – Respondió Gaara mirando fijamente a la rubia, la cual se veía irritada y molesta.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no les creo nada – Dijo Sayuri con sarcásmo. Gaara apretó la mano de Matsuri y frunció el ceño mirando fijamente los ojos azules de esa mujer. Sayuri miró a Matsuri de manera desafiante -. No creo que mi Gaara se vaya a casar con una estúpida como tú, y si lo hiciera sé que sólo es por dinero.

-Deja de decir tonterías Sayuri – Le recriminó Gaara enfadado -. Que yo recuerde no soy de tu propiedad, y no tienes ningún derecho de insultar a Matsuri.

-Pero Gaara… ¿Es que acaso no te importaron todas las veces que me hiciste el amor? – Cuestionó la rubia. Matsuri se sintió mal con ese comentario y bajó la mirada -. ¡¿Acaso tanto te gustó revolcarte con esta zorra? – Gritó alterada.

Grave error.

Nunca, jamás alguien se había atrevido a insultar a Matsuri de esa forma. No podía permitir que le llamaran de esa forma tan despectiva, como si ella fuese una mujerzuela. Y a Gaara también le molestó, jamás había soportado que insultaran a su amiga, pero cuando iba a decir algo, se sorprendió al ver como su "prometida" le propinaba una buena cachetada a la asistente de su hermano.

-¡A diferencia de ti no necesito acostarme con nadie para que me hagan caso! – Gritó Matsuri con enfado, dejando su mano marcada en la mejilla de Sayuri -. Si Gaara y yo vamos a casarnos no es tu problema, acepta que él no te quiere y no seas una patética arrastrada.

Gaara estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que Matsuri fuese capaz de defenderse así de bien. Y Sayuri estaba furiosa, levantó su mano para devolverle el golpe a la castaña, pero Gaara la detuvo a tiempo agarrándola de la muñeca.

-Ya basta Sayuri, vete si no quieres que te despida – Advirtió el pelirrojo en tono amenazante. Sayuri se soltó de su agarre de un tirón, con una mirada de odio hacia Matsuri.

-Yo no les creo nada, no creo que ustedes se amen, sé que sólo van a casarse por ese asunto de la herencia – Masculló la rubia con enojo, pero después miró a Gaara casi llorando -. Pero no tienes que hacerlo con ella, Gaara puedes casarte conmigo.

Gaara se quedó en silencio observándola y Matsuri temió que él fuese a aceptar, después de todo ella era sólo la amiga a la cual nunca iba a amar y la otra era una de las tantas mujeres que él había tenido. Si él decía que sí a Sayuri lo perdería para siempre y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ahora que estaba por ser su esposa.

Sin aviso tomó a Gaara por la nuca y unió sus labios a los de él, dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, porque nunca hubiera imaginado tal acción por parte de ella, sin embargo no le desagradaba.

Con sus manos rodeó la cintura de Matsuri para apegarla más a su cuerpo, y separó sus labios, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar en la boca de ella. Matsuri se lo concedió gustosa, sintiendo como poco a poco la lengua de Gaara entraba en su boca, volviendo ese beso aún más intenso.

Ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios casi con desesperación, mientras que Matsuri sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, porque no pensó que él iba a corresponderle y menos de esa manera. Y Gaara se sentía extraño, porque ese beso le estaba gustando más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Hinata iban dentro del auto del rubio. Mientras él conducía y miraba el camino, la ojiperla no podía quitarle la vista de encima por más que quisiera.

Para Hinata Naruto era tan perfecto, era como hecho por los dioses y es que no sólo era lindo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Ella no tenía ojos para nadie más, y aunque sabía que lo que sentía era imposible, la hacía muy feliz amar a una persona como Naruto.

-Oye Hinata ¿Por qué vas tan callada? – Preguntó Naruto volteando a verla por un segundo. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Es que… no tengo mucho que decir – Respondió Hinata con su dulce tono de voz. Naruto nuevamente volteó a verla, pero esta vez se quedó más tiempo perdido en ella, hasta que tuvo que volver a ver adelante para no chocar.

-Entonces hablemos sobre algo – Dijo el rubio animado -. A ver… ¿Quién te gusta Hinata?

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada, pero definitivamente no podía responder esa pregunta. Para su suerte, en ese momento llegaron al hospital.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, pero ni creas que me he olvidado.

Hinata suspiró aliviada, aunque no entendía del todo por que Naruto le había hecho esa pregunta.

Después de estacionarse bajaron del auto, e ingresaron al hospital. Naruto se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar por su amigo.

-¿El paciente Sasuke Uchiha?

-Se encuentra en la habitación 215 – Respondió la recepcionista un tanto sonrojada por la presencia de aquel guapo rubio, lo que molestó un poco a Hinata.

-Gracias – Dijo Naruto sonriendo, para después ir junto a Hinata a dicha habitación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles, pero siguieron viéndose a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que ella miró a la mujer que los observaba con la boca abierta y muerta de rabia.

-Como ves, lo nuestro va muy en serio, así que… ¿Por qué no te pierdes? – Dijo Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que había sido impulsiva, pero se sentía tan bien.

-Me las vas a pagar perra – Masculló Sayuri, para después darse la vuelta y alejarse de ellos.

-Vaya Matsuri… - Dijo Gaara aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Ninguna mujer lo había besado de esa forma tan apasionada pero dulce a la vez y le impresionaba que su querida amiga lo hiciera sentir así -. Eso fue muy inesperado.

-Lo siento Gaara, sólo quería que ella nos dejara en paz – Dijo Matsuri avergonzada, pero no se arrepentía de haber besado a Gaara, era algo que desde hace tiempo había deseado, pero había sido aún mejor aunque fuese todo fingido.

-Lo sé, gracias – Dijo Gaara tratando de calmarse -. "_Dios mío, si ella besa así entonces debe de ser una fiera en la cama" _– Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se sorprendió -. "_¡No puedo pensar así de Matsuri! Ella es mi mejor amiga, tengo que tranquilizarme" _– Pensó mirando a otro lado para distraerse; si no lo hacía terminaría por tomar a Matsuri y le haría el amor ahí mismo sobre el escritorio, sin importarle que era su mejor amiga y que estaban a plena luz del día en medio de la oficina y de los empleados.

-"_Besé a Gaara… de verdad lo hice…" _– Pensó la castaña, sintiendo una enorme felicidad por dentro. Aunque fuera fingido, ella sería su esposa y eso era lo que importaba.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Hinata llegaron hasta aquella habitación y entraron. Dentro estaba Sasuke recostado y viendo televisión.

-Hey Sasuke, te veo muy cómodo – Bromeó el rubio, mientras Hinata se acercaba tímidamente.

-No me quejo – Respondió el azabache-. Hola Hinata – La saludó.

-H-hola Uchiha-san ¿Cómo se siente?

-No tan mal – Dijo Sasuke -. Ustedes son los primeros en venir a verme, estaba un poco aburrido.

-¿Cómo? ¿No ha venido tu padre o Itachi? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido, no podía creer que los familiares de Sasuke ni siquiera estuvieran interesados en su estado de salud.

-No, es que… - Sasuke iba a decir algo más, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y todos se voltearon a mirar.

-Vengo a ponerle un calmante señor Uchiha – Dijo Sakura, quien acababa de entrar sin mirar a quienes estaban ahí. Sasuke sonrió al verla, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-Naruto – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, para después abrazarse al rubio, dejando a los otros dos muy sorprendidos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Temari – Dijo Shikamaru agarrando la mano de su esposa, deteniéndola en medio del pasillo -. Tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar – Respondió furiosa y soltándose de su agarre -. Eres un idiota, no sé por que me casé contigo.

-No me digas eso…

-No te quiero ver – Después de decir eso la rubia se alejó, dejando a su marido muy triste.

-Demonios, en serio la he cagado – Masculló enfadado consigo mismo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-¿Qué haces aquí mi amor? – Preguntó Sakura al separarse de Naruto. Hinata comprendió enseguida que ella era la novia de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke sentía un extraño pesar en su pecho. Ella le había gustado, no como las otras, era de verdad ¿Por qué tenía que ser la novia de su amigo?

-Soy amigo de uno de tus pacientes, como ves – Respondió Naruto con su sonrisa deslumbrante -. Sasuke, Hinata, ella es Sakura, mi novia y futura esposa.

-Ay Naruto – Dijo la pelirrosa en tono de regaño.

Hinata sintió como se le rompía el corazón y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, trató de no derrumbarse en ese mismo lugar, no podía hacerlo. Naruto no lo notó, pero sí lo hizo Sasuke.

-"_Tengo que ser fuerte" _– Pensó al intentar no llorar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche llegó y las estrellas iluminaron el firmamento, mientras que Matsuri bajaba del auto de Gaara, frente a su edificio. El pelirrojo también bajó, parándose a su lado.

-Gracias por traerme Gaara – Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada sonrojada al recordar aquel beso que la hizo sentir más cosas que ningún otro.

-De nada, que pases buena noche, y recuerda lo de mañana – Dijo Gaara, quien tampoco podía olvidar aquel "incidente". Podía sentir aún los labios de Matsuri sobre los suyos y un extraño cosquilleo en su pecho lo molestaba.

-Sí, no te preocupes que ahí estaré – La castaña se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y al separarse, se quedaron viendo fijamente, sintiendo su aliento mezclarse con el del otro y deseando volver a besarse como en la tarde, volver a experimentar aquella magnífica sensación que sólo se produjo cuando sus labios estaban unidos. Aquel pequeño segundo parecía eterno.

-Buenas noches entonces, hasta mañana – El pelirrojo se alejó de ella y se volvió a subir a su auto, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. No podía entenderlo, sólo la había besado una vez y ahora no podía dejar de imaginarla debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre con deleite. Gaara se llevó una mano a su cabeza, tratando de no desviar su vista del camino -. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, Matsuri es mi amiga, aunque vaya a ser mi esposa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se acostó bajo las sábanas de su cama con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba tan feliz por haber besado a Gaara y porque él le había correspondido. No estaba segura si él lo había hecho para alejar a Sayuri o porque en verdad lo había disfrutado, pero al menos ella había sentido que a Gaara sí le había gustado su beso.

-Te amo tanto Gaara – Decía con emoción mientras abrazaba la almohada contra su pecho, intentando recordar la sensación que aquel beso le había producido.

Era demasiado extraño pensar en que tan sólo ayer seguía sufriendo porque él se iba a casar y, ahora estaba tan feliz porque su sueño se había hecho realidad. Tal vez no era la forma en que lo quería, pero el fin justificaba los medios, y haría todo lo posible porque él correspondiera sus sentimientos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana. Matsuri y Gaara se encontraban afuera de la oficina de Baki. Debían asistir a una pequeña entrevista para comprobar la veracidad de su compromiso.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, no tan convencido de la entrevista. Él sabía y conocía muy bien los gustos de Matsuri, pero no estaba seguro de que tanto sabía ella de él.

-No te preocupes Gaara – Respondió la castaña tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amigo para mirarlo fijamente -. Te aseguro que todo saldrá muy bien.

La chica se alejó de él para ingresar a la oficina del abogado, pero antes de entrar, el llamado de Gaara la detuvo.

-Matsuri, espera…

-¿Qué sucede Gaara? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Gaara la miró en silencio por unos segundos y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sólo quería decirte… que no pude haber escogido a alguien mejor que tú – Matsuri sonrió al oír esas palabras y después de eso se perdió tras la puerta. Y por alguna razón el corazón de Gaara estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

Continuara:

Avance:

La boda ya ha sido anunciada y todos creen en el amor que supuestamente sienten Gaara y Matsuri. Temari planea la despedida de soltera de su amiga junto a Hinata, mientras Sari organiza la fiesta de la novia. Gaara también celebra su despedida con sus amigos, sólo que él lo hace de una forma algo diferente a la de Matsuri, y aquella extraña sensación que siente al verla crece cada vez más. Y finalmente llega el día de la boda.

Próximo capítulo: Despedidas de soltero.

.…

**Ups, parece que eso beso le gustó más de la cuenta a Gaara jeje ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora que ha comenzado a ver a Matsuri de otra manera?**

**Y ¿Qué harán Hinata y Sasuke con eso de Naruto y Sakura? O_O**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo, haré todo lo posible por seguir actualizando así de rápido ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Despedidas de solteros

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, así que espero seguir así de rápido xDDD**

**Espero que les guste, por fin veremos las despedidas de solteros de los futuros esposos jeje.**

…

**Capitulo 4: Despedidas de soltero**

Después de que la entrevista acabara y todo saliera muy bien, los futuros esposos estaban sentados en un restaurante almorzando.

-Te dije que todo iría bien – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Sí, pero Matsuri debemos hablar sobre otra cosa – La seriedad en el rostro de Gaara preocupó un poco a la castaña.

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, tenemos claro que nuestra boda sólo será para aparentar – Dijo Gaara. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza -. No tenemos ninguna obligación el uno con el otro, ya sabes, de tipo marital.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Preguntó Matsuri aún más confundida. Gaara soltó un suspiro, le incomodaba hablarle de estas cosas a ella, pero no había de otra.

-Lo diré sin rodeos, tú y yo no tendremos sexo – Al oír esa palabra Matsuri se sonrojó, pero trató de disimularlo mirando a otro lado.

-¿Y que con eso? ¿Acaso estás preguntándome si podemos tener intimidad? – La castaña estaba realmente avergonzada, pero era necesario hablar de ese tema.

-Sabes que yo nunca te pediría eso Matsuri – Respondió el pelirrojo también desviando la mirada, ya que otra vez esa imagen se repetía en su cabeza y no era nada grato teniéndola en frente -. Sólo digo que… si nosotros no vamos a tener ese tipo de relación, pues podemos ver a otras personas aunque estemos casados.

-Ver a otras personas… - Matsuri sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Ella no quería que su esposo se estuviera viendo con otras mujeres, y de ninguna manera ella se vería con otros hombres, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de eso, ya que había aceptado el trato y no iba a retractarse -. Claro, no hay problema – Dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-Que bueno, tú me conoces y sabes que no podría estar seis meses sin nada – Dijo el pelirrojo aliviado -. Debes entenderlo, has de haber estado con muchos hombres en tu vida.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó la castaña sorprendida por la afirmación de Gaara hacia su persona. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle que jamás había estado con un hombre sólo por amarlo a él -. P-pues claro que sí, bueno no demasiados… pero te entiendo.

-Sí… - Gaara bajó la mirada, sin entender por que de pronto se había molestado, pero no esperaba aquella respuesta sino más bien que ella se evadiera como lo hacía siempre que hablaban sobre temas que la avergonzaban. Pero si él iba a salir con tras mujeres, Matsuri tenía todo el derecho a estar con otros hombres y eso no debía molestarle, pero de sólo imaginarla con otro le hervía la sangre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se encontraba saliendo de la empresa, había quedado de juntarse con Matsuri y con Hinata en el parque, pero cuando iba saliendo vio a Shikamaru apoyado contra la puerta de su auto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – Preguntó aún enfadada. No podía entender por que Shikamaru no quería tener un hijo con ella, se suponía que la amaba.

-¿Por qué sigues molesta conmigo?

-Porque eres un idiota y no quiero verte – Dijo la rubia haciéndole un desprecio.

-Pero vivimos en la misma casa…

-¡Pues entonces me voy de la casa! – Gritó Temari casi histérica, para después correr a su esposo de un empujón de encima de su auto -. ¡Y quítate que me estorbas!

-¡Te comportas como una niña pequeña y caprichosa! – Reclamó Shikamaru, ya también molesto -. ¡Y si quieres irte de la casa no te lo voy a permitir!

La rubia no le hizo caso y sólo se montó en su auto, arrancando rápidamente.

-¡Que mujer más problemática! – Se quejó el Nara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata ordenaba su escritorio rápidamente, pues estaba atrasada para su cita con sus amigas y estaba ansiosa por saber que tenía que contarle Matsuri.

-¿A dónde vas tan apurada Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto al verla tomar su bolso y dirigirse al ascensor. Hinata pulsó el botón para abrir las puertas y luego se volteó hacia el rubio.

-Voy a juntarme con mis amigas Naruto-kun – Dijo bajando la mirada, pues aún le dolía lo de su novia -. Prometo no llegar tarde – Sonriendo dulcemente. Naruto por un momento se sintió embobado con aquella sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo el rubio con su sonrisa brillante -. Je, es curioso, cuando te vi tan apurada pensé que saldrías con tu novio.

-¿Novio? – Repitió la ojiperla con un leve sonrojo ¿Por qué debería importarle a Naruto si ella tenía novio? Se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero se alivió al ver que se abrían las puertas del ascensor -. Yo… no tengo novio, nunca he tenido uno.

Después de sus palabras, Hinata entró al ascensor y no pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa que ponía Naruto ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan linda nunca hubiese tenido un novio? ¿Y por que razón su corazón ahora estaba latiendo tan fuerte?

De una extraña forma, Naruto se encontraba confundido, no sabía que estaba pasándole, pero no pudo seguir pensando, ya que una llamada a su celular lo distrajo.

-¿Bueno? – Contestó -. Ah Gaara… ¿Hablar? Claro, no, Sasuke está en el hospital, de acuerdo nos vemos ahí – Después de terminar de hablar con su amigo guardó su celular, y se quedó mirando a la nada por un rato.

-De todos modos… ¿De que querrá hablar Gaara? – Se preguntó intrigado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke se encontraba mirando al techo de su habitación, estaba solo y aburrido, esperando a que le dieran el alta. En verdad no quería seguir ahí, donde tenía tan cerca a aquella pelirrosa, que cada vez que la veía sentía algo extraño en su pecho. Tal vez sólo le había llamado la atención su peculiar color de cabello, tal vez sólo eran sus hermosos ojos color jade, o sus provocativos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, o quizás era el hecho de que ella no lo trataba como todas las demás, no se derretía por él y eso le hacía verla como una especie de reto. Pero no importaba que fuera, ella era la novia de su amigo Naruto, a ella no podía tocarla.

-¿Cómo está hoy señor Uchiha? – Preguntó la doctora mientras revisaba un expediente.

-Estoy bien doctora ¿Pero podría dejar de tratarme de usted? – Se quejó el azabache frunciendo el ceño, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la chica. Usualmente él no solía ser amable con la gente, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba verla sonreír.

-De acuerdo Sasuke, pero tú me llamarás sólo Sakura y no doctora – Dijo ella, quien también sentía que aquel paciente le agradaba más de lo normal.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri y Temari estaban sentadas charlando en una banca del parque. La rubia no paraba de bombardear con preguntas a su amiga sobre como Gaara le había pedido matrimonio, por lo que Matsuri tuvo que inventarse una buena historia para dejarla tranquila.

-¿Entonces la fecha ya está puesta? – Inquirió Temari con una sonrisa. Matsuri iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su otra amiga.

-¿La fecha de que? – Preguntó la dulce voz de Hinata, quien acababa de llegar. Matsuri se levantó emocionada y abrazó a su amiga para saludarla.

-Hola Hina-chan – Dijo la castaña -. Lo que Temari me preguntaba, es por la fecha de mi boda.

-¿T-tu boda? – Repitió Hinata sorprendida -. ¿Te vas a casar?

-Sí, es un mes más me caso con Gaara – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa, a lo que Hinata le abrazó muy emocionada, soltando un pequeño grito. No podía creerlo, se sentía tan feliz por su amiga, porque ella hubiese conseguido estar con el hombre que amaba.

-No puedo creerlo Matsuri-chan ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero como?

-Acaba de contarme como es que mi hermano se lo pidió – Dijo Temari -. Así que Hinata, tenemos que planear desde ya la despedida de soltera – Hinata asintió con la cabeza, pero Matsuri no estaba de acuerdo.

-No chicas, yo no quiero nada de eso – Negó con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos delante de su rostro -. Además no creo que Gaara esté de acuerdo.

-¿Pero que dices Matsuri? – Cuestionó la rubia, abrazando a su amiga por el cuello -. No te puedes casar sin una despedida de soltera, yo tuve una, y no creo que mi hermano se niegue.

-Es cierto Matsuri-chan, aunque… bueno, una despedida de soltera es vergonzosa, Temari-san tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo – Decía Hinata con cierta timidez.

-Pero… - Trató de protestar una vez más la castaña, pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada Matsuri, la despedida va porque sí – Temari hablaba en tono demandante, por lo que Matsuri no tuvo opción de replicar. Sabía que sus amigas lo hacían porque la querían, por eso ya no se iba a negar, aunque en verdad no quería una ¿Qué caso tenía si su boda ni siquiera era real?

-De acuerdo – Aceptó la chica soltando un suspiro.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Gaara entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke, encontrándolo muy sonriente con la doctora Sakura, charlando de lo más felices. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a su novia y a su amigo llevándose tan bien, pero fue Gaara quien cortó ese romántico ambiente carraspeando su garganta.

Sakura y Sasuke voltearon hacia los recién llegados, y aunque Naruto no se veía de muy buen humor, esbozó su sonrisa brillante.

-Hola Sakura-chan, Sasuke – Saludó el rubio. Gaara arqueó una ceja al no comprender por que Naruto se dirigía a la doctora como "Sakura-chan".

-Buenos días Naruto – La pelirrosa se levantó –ya que permanecía sentada junto a Sasuke- y se acercó a Naruto, dándole un beso en los labios. Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño y desvió la mirada, pero el único que lo notó fue el pelirrojo.

-Que bueno que presentas, eh Naruto – Bromeó Gaara. Sakura lo miró en ese momento, notando que era muy guapo -. Soy Sabaku No Gaara, mucho gusto señorita – Dijo besando su mano como todo un caballero.

-Mucho gusto… Sakura Haruno – Habló Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues se había quedado perdida en aquellos ojos aguamarina y en esa sonrisa sexy y encantadora.

-Oye Gaara, no coquetees con mi novia – Se quejó Naruto tomando a la pelirrosa por la cintura, la cual se molestó un poco y se sonrojó.

-No digas tonterías Naruto, no tienes por que ser tan grosero – Recamó la chica -. Yo me voy, tengo más pacientes que atender.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego entonces – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, dejando a los tres hombres solos.

-¿Y que se les ofrece? – Preguntó el azabache. Sus dos amigos se acercaron. Naruto se sentó y Gaara se quedó de pie.

-Yo no sé, Gaara dijo que tenía algo que decirnos – Respondió Naruto.

-Así es – Habló el pelirrojo -. Chicos, sé que esto va a sonar raro y todo, pero dentro de un mes – Soltó un suspiro de resignación -. Me caso con Matsuri.

-¡¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que pudieron decir sus dos amigos, quienes no salían de su asombro. Los tres se conocían desde la preparatoria, habían sido amigos por muchos años y en todo ese tiempo Gaara siempre juró que jamás se casaría, pero ahora venía diciendo que se casaba, y encima con su mejor amiga.

-Que sorpresa… - Dijo Sasuke, quien fue el primero en volver a la realidad -. No sabía que estuvieras enamorado de Matsuri.

-No es como creen chicos, les explicaré…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri regresó a la oficina, pero se fue caminando para tomar un poco de aire. Tenía tantas cosas que planear y no tenía idea como. Hacer los preparativos para una boda nunca estuvo dentro sus planes, había sido algo demasiado sorpresivo e inesperado y no podía pedirle ayuda a su madre porque ella siempre estaba ocupada.

De un momento a otro recordó a Kankuro, todo esto se lo debía a él, él había hecho que casarse con Gaara fuese posible.

-Por algo le llaman el marionetista – Se dijo con una leve sonrisa -. Ay Kankuro, eres un manipulador.

En ese momento fue que se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Sari, ya que ella era una experta en organizar fiestas de ese tipo y además Temari y Hinata estaban ocupadas con su despedida de soltera. Miró la hora en su celular y sonrió.

-Hoy no tenía demasiado que hacer, creo que puedo ir a ver a mi amiga – Y dicho esto, hacia allá se encaminó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Como… ¿O sea que será una boda fingida? – Preguntó Naruto, quien tenía cara de no entender -. Vaya, y yo que pensé que tú y Matsuri-chan hacían una bonita pareja.

-¿De que hablas Naruto? Ella y yo sólo somos amigos – Aclaró el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Vamos ¿Vas a decir que nunca te has dado cuenta que Matsuri está enamorada de ti? – Dijo el azabache, ganándose una fea mirada de parte de su amigo.

-Deja de decir tonterías Sasuke, ella y yo somos como hermanos.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – Fue el contraataque de Sasuke. Gaara se quedó callado, él sabía que eso no era cierto, por eso no pensaba hacer una pelea de esto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sari se encontraba lavando los platos mientras su hija jugaba con sus muñecas sentada en la sala. Tenía una casita de muñecas sobre la alfombra y decía algunas cosas como si ellas estuviesen hablando. Sari la miró con una sonrisa y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el timbre de su casa.

-¡Voy! – Gritó la castaña mientras se secaba las manos con un paño. Se dirigió a la puerta y observó sorprendida a su amiga del otro lado -. ¿Matsuri? Que sorpresa.

-Hola Sari, etto… quiero hablar contigo – Decía Matsuri un poco avergonzada, pero se fijó en la sonrisa de su amiga y como ella le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ya lo sé todo, je – Dijo Sari -. Kankuro me dijo que te vas a casar con Gaara, además Temari ya me avisó de la despedida, sabía que vendrías pero no imaginé que tan rápido – Guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Matsuri desconcertada, pero no pudo decir nada cuando Sari la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia el interior de la casa.

-Tenemos un montón que organizar, así que más te vale que te prepares.

-S-si – Asintió la aludida con la cabeza, aún un poco confundida porque Sari parecía más informada de lo que pensó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Algunos días después…

Sasuke llegó a su casa aún un poco adolorido por su accidente y se sentó sobre el sofá. En ese momento se acercó su padre Fugaku leyendo unos informes y charlando de lo más animado con Itachi, su hermano mayor. Al ver a Sasuke, Fugaku sólo lo miró con frialdad.

-¿En donde has estado todos estos días? – Preguntó en un tono bastante normal y cotidiano mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-He estado en el hospital, sufrí un accidente – Respondió Sasuke tomando el control remoto con dificultad para encender el televisor, sin embargo a su padre no pareció importarle, no siendo lo mismo con su hermano.

-¿Un accidente Sasuke? ¿Y por que no nos dijiste nada? – Cuestionó Itachi en tono molesto y preocupado, pero Sasuke se distraía viendo la televisión.

-Simplemente no creí que les interesara – Fueron sus palabras -. "_Vaya mierda de familia" _– Pensó con nostalgia, recordando cuando solían ser una familia feliz, cuando Mikoto estaba con ellos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Este traje es ridículo y muy incómodo – Se quejó Gaara mientras se quitaba el molesto corbatín que no le gustaba para nada. Se encontraba en la tienda junto con Kankuro, escogiendo el traje con el que se casaría.

-Joder Gaara, a ti nada te gusta ¿Es que acaso te vas a casar en pelotas? – Reclamó Kankuro, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano, la cual le hizo temblar del susto.

-No seas ridículo y ayúdame a buscar algo decente – Dijo el pelirrojo muy molesto.

-Sí, de acuerdo – Kankuro sólo suspiró y se dispuso a ayudar a Gaara, en serio no era una buena idea que se casara en pelotas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se miraba al espejo de una tienda de vestidos de novia. Estaba luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco y se sentía muy emocionada, pues siempre había soñado con esto, con probarse un vestido de novia para casarse con él, el único al que siempre había amado. Su vestido era sencillo pero le quedaba perfecto, no podía haber pedido uno mejor.

-En verdad voy a casarme con él – Susurró sin poder ocultar su felicidad, sin poder creer que estaba frente a ese espejo usando el vestido con el que se casaría con Gaara.

-Matsuri-chan, que linda – Dijo Hinata llegando a su lado. Habían ido juntas a escoger el vestido. En verdad sus amigas eran demasiado lindas, todas la apoyaban en esto.

-Gracias Hina-chan – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, pero notó que la ojiperla se sentía un poco triste -. Vamos, no te pongas así, Naruto-san algún día se fijará en ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba así por eso? – Cuestionó Hinata agitando sus manos en medio de una risita nerviosa, pero Matsuri sólo la miró seriamente.

-No me puedes engañar, tu carita triste te delata ¿Es porque él tiene novia verdad?

-No puedo compararme con su novia, ella es bonita y exitosa, no como yo… - Hinata se encontraba deprimida y con deseos de llorar, pues en verdad le dolía no ser correspondida. Matsuri la abrazó para confortarla, después de todo ella sentía lo mismo.

-No digas cosas como esa, sólo te haces daño… - Se separó de ella, viéndola con su recientemente brillante sonrisa -. Mírame a mí, tanto que sufrí y lloré por el amor de Gaara y ahora voy a casarme con él, así que créeme cuando te digo que no es imposible.

-Tal vez…

Hinata sonrió para convencer a su amiga de que estaba todo bien, aunque por dentro se sintiera muy triste, pero sabía que debía estar alegre por Matsuri, después de todo ella estaba cumpliendo su sueño de casarse con quien siempre había amado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura se encontraba revisando las fichas de unos pacientes. Desde que se había ido Sasuke Uchiha se sentía muy aburrida. Él era una perfecta distracción en horas de estrés: guapo y con sentido del humor.

-Aunque es casi igual a Naruto ¿No? – Se preguntó tratando de explicarse por que pensaba más en Sasuke que en su novio Naruto. Soltó un suspiro y al mirar hacia la recepción pudo ver a una amiga que desde hace tiempo no saludaba.

Temari se encontraba recibiendo los resultados de unos exámenes rutinarios y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Sakura.

-Hey, hola Sakura – Le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Temari ¿Qué haces?

-Son exámenes rutinarios, es que no había tenido tiempo de hacérmelos porque he estado muy ocupada toda la semana.

-¿Has tenido mucho trabajo? – Preguntó Sakura, pero Temari negó con la cabeza.

-No, se trata de la boda de mi hermano Gaara, por cierto ¿No te gustaría asistir a la despedida de soltera de la novia?

-¿Yo? – Cuestionó la pelirrosa sorprendida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara suspiró al llegar a la empresa. Ahora todos estaban enterados de su compromiso y no dejaban de cuchichear sobre eso cada vez que lo veían, aunque a él le daba igual, después de todo sabía que pasaría.

Simplemente suspiró mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, pero la mano de alguien hizo que se detuvieran. Matsuri entró al ascensor respirando agitadamente, se notaba que había corrido.

-Matsuri – Dijo Gaara algo sorprendido, mientras esta vez las puertas sí lograban cerrarse -. ¿Por qué corres así?

-Lo siento Gaara, se me hizo tarde por estar comprando un vestido para la boda – Explicó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Oh sí, yo también estaba en eso – Dijo Gaara, quien de pronto se quedó mirando al suelo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Gaara no sabía que decir, mientras que Matsuri estaba demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada para decir algo, pues no era para menos el estar en ese estrecho lugar y completamente sola con Gaara.

Sin embargo aquel silencio se vio interrumpido cuando sintieron una especie de temblor, el cual hizo caer a Matsuri hacia los brazos de Gaara, mientras las luces se apagaban y el ascensor se detenía de golpe.

-¿Qué pasó? – Se preguntó la chica, levantando su rostro para encontrarse de frente con el de él.

-No lo sé, pero nos hemos quedado varados – Respondió el pelirrojo, quien no podía apartar su mirada de los labios de Matsuri. No podía entender por que, pero se estaba muriendo por volver a besarla de aquella forma tan apasionada.

-Eso veo… y no me gusta, soy claustrofóbica y lo sabes – Dijo Matsuri abrazándose a él más fuerte. El miedo a estar en espacios cerrados era lo que más podía contra ella, haciendo difícil su respiración.

-Tranquila Matsuri – Gaara la tomó por la cintura, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. Sentir tan de cerca su respiración lo estaba tentando demasiado y su deseo por besarla aumentaba cada vez más, haciendo subir la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-No puedo… Gaara… - Matsuri comenzaba a ver todo borroso, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero de un momento a otro las luces volvieron y el ascensor comenzó a moverse otra vez.

-¿Lo ves? Todo está bien – Le susurró él, tan sólo a unos centímetros de sus labios. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano para salir.

La castaña sonrió, sin haber sospechado si quiera lo que estaba provocando en su mejor amigo desde que le había besado.

-"_Tengo que olvidar ese beso, tengo que dejar de pensar en hacer mía a Matsuri" _– Pensó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada. Estaba comenzando a pensar que al estar casado con ella, probablemente no se podría resistir, sin saber que lo que Matsuri más deseaba era estar con él.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Varios días después…

Matsuri no podía creer cuantas chicas había en aquella discoteque, estaban sus amigas de la escuela y sus compañeras de trabajo, y hasta algunas más que no conocía, todas reunidas para celebrar su despedida de soltera. Y finalmente, al día siguiente sería la esposa de Gaara.

-Que buena me quedó la fiesta – Dijo Temari emocionada, mientras veía a todas las chicas bailar. Hinata –que estaba a su lado- se veía muy tímida y avergonzada.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco Temari-san? – Cuestionó la ojiperla. Matsuri sólo asintió con la cabeza, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tonterías chicas, todo está genial – Insistió la rubia. Sari se acercó a las tres y abrazó a Matsuri, para después saludar a las chicas.

-Que buena fiesta – Dijo mientras levantaba un vasito de sake de la mesa -. Menos mal que mi madre aceptó cuidar de Miki hoy, si no me la hubiese perdido ¿Pero donde está el streapper?

-¿El que? – Preguntó Matsuri abriendo los ojos sorprendida, para luego mirar a Temari la cual reía de forma confiada.

-Debe de estar por venir – Respondió como si nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Contrataste a uno de esos Temari?

-Claro, no sería una despedida de soltera sin uno – Recalcó la chica tomando un vasito de sake. En eso llegó Sakura al lugar -. Hey, hola Sakura.

-Hola Temari – Saludó la pelirrosa. Hinata se sorprendió al verla en ese lugar.

-"_No puede ser, es la novia de Naruto-kun" _– Pensó con tristeza. El verla le hacía recordar que nunca estaría junto a su adorado rubio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara observaba embelesado a las tres hermosas bailarinas que le habían traído sus amigos, pero su vista se enfocaba más en una guapa castaña que danzaba sensualmente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Parece ser que Ayumi-chan te tiene ganas – Le susurró Naruto al oído. Todos los chicos estaban ya algo ebrios, pues sus fiestas eran algo diferentes a las de las chicas.

-¿Cuál es Ayumi-chan? – Preguntó el pelirrojo muy interesado. De pronto sentía muchos deseos de pasar una buena noche y tal vez no era mala idea hacerlo con esa chica, a final de cuentas esta era su "última noche de soltero".

-Es la castaña que no ha dejado de mirarte – Fue la respuesta del rubio -. Está buenísima, pero yo no cambiaría a mi Sakura-chan por nadie.

-Yo que tú le voy, después de todo esta es tu última noche – Le dijo Sasuke, quien estaba al otro lado del pelirrojo. Gaara sólo sonrió y miró a la chica, para después beberse un vaso de whisky. En verdad aquella bailarina le estaba coqueteando descaradamente y él no se quedaba atrás ni por un segundo, pues respondía a todas las sonrisas de la chica desde su asiento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Vamos Matsuri, abre tu regalo – Decía una muy emocionada Temari. Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en una especie de círculo, mientras que Matsuri abría sus regalos.

-Ya va Temari, a ver… - La castaña tomó uno de los regalos que estaban sin abrir. Ya había recibido unos cuantos muy vergonzosos, entre ropa interior sexy y juguetitos no precisamente para niños. Abrió aquel regalo y encontró dentro un sexy conjunto de encaje, de color negro con celeste. Matsuri se sonrojó al verlo, pues se imaginaba con él puesto.

-Huy, con ese vas a volver loco a mi hermano – Dijo Temari, logrando sólo que la castaña se avergonzara aún más.

-"_Me pregunto, si yo usara esto… ¿Podré hacer que Gaara me mire?_" – Pensó Matsuri. Después de eso siguió abriendo sus regalos, mientras que Hinata se levantaba un momento, pues le habían dado ganas de ir al baño.

Después de haber salido se paró frente al espejo para lavarse las manos y la cara, y en ese momento entró Sakura, quien se puso a su lado para mojarse el cabello.

-Hola ¿Tú eres Hinata no? La amiga de Naruto – Saludó la pelirrosa amablemente. La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza.

-S-sí, y también soy su asistente.

-Ah es verdad, él me comentó algo de eso – Sakura sacó de su bolso su maquillaje para retocarse un poco -. ¿Conoces a Sasuke también no? – Al hacer esa pregunta se ruborizó levemente.

-Así es – Respondió Hinata -. Sasuke-san es uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto-kun y trabaja en la empresa.

Sakura se extraño un poco al notar que Hinata llamaba de esa forma a su novio, pero después pensó que seguro era porque ellos eran muy buenos amigos.

-¿Y como ha estado Sasuke? No he sabido mucho de él desde que salió del alta – La pelirrosa, por más que quería no podía evitar preguntar por él, necesitaba alguna noticia de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque se quisiera hacer la desentendida.

-Muy bien, ahora ha de estar en la despedida de soltero del novio.

-Ya veo – Sakura se terminó de retocar el maquillaje y le sonrió a la ojiperla -. ¿Y a que te dedicas a parte de ser la asistente de Naruto? – Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno…

Las dos chicas se quedaron platicando amenamente, mientras en el lugar de la fiesta un guapísimo streapper casi sin ropa causaba un enorme revuelto entre las chicas.

Matsuri se encontraba avergonzada mientras aquel joven bailaba a su alrededor y las chicas animaban contentas. Aquel streapper bailaba muy bien y era muy guapo, pero sin duda lo que a Matsuri más le llamaba la atención era su desordenado cabello rojo, pues le hacía recordar a Gaara y prácticamente, verlo a él mismo bailándole sensualmente.

-"_Gaara…" _– Era lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo un vaso de whisky, cuando de pronto aquella sensual castaña se le acercó. Ella prácticamente no traía ropa encima, si no fuera por esa pequeña ropa íntima casi del color de su piel. Gaara juraría que estaba desnuda.

-Hola guapo, me imagino que has de ser el novio ¿No? – Preguntó la chica, acercándose a él demasiado.

-Sí soy el novio ¿Por qué? – El pelirrojo no la miraba a la cara, por alguna razón no quería.

-Porque… - La chica se acercó sensualmente a su oído -. Me gustaría hacerte un servicio especial, claro que es sólo si tú quieres.

-¿Ah sí? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo esta vez mirándola con una sonrisa -. ¿Y que clase de servicio especial sería ese? – Tomó a la chica por la cintura y se acercó a su oído -. ¿Si se puede saber? – Susurró.

-Todo lo que tú quieras – Respondió ella antes de besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. Gaara no se negó, después de todo era un hombre con necesidades y esa tal Ayumi o como se llamara estaba muy guapa. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que aquel beso no producía nada en él, era como vacío, no hacía que sus latidos se aceleraran como cuando besó a Matsuri.

-"_Matsuri… ¿Por qué incluso ahora pienso en ti?" _– Pensó confundido. No lo entendía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke y Naruto estaban charlando sentados en una mesa, mientras se dedicaban a ponerse ebrios, lo que siempre hacían en todas las fiestas.

-¿Qué buena fiesta, no Sasuke? – Preguntó Naruto dejando el vaso de licor sobre la mesa.

-Sí, y Gaara parece estarlo pasando en grande – Dijo Sasuke señalando a su amigo, quien se besaba desenfrenadamente con esa tal Ayumi.

-Cielos, no pensé que lo haría – Naruto lo miraba sorprendido, porque le parecía mal que hiciera esas cosas a un día de casarse, por más que no fuese algo real -. Cuando yo me case con Sakura-chan definitivamente no haré eso.

-¿Cuánto llevas de novio con Sakura?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? – Cuestionó el rubio frunciendo el ceño. El azabache desvió la mirada y bebió un trago.

-Era simple curiosidad – Respondió restándole importancia al asunto, de todos modos no sabía por que le interesaba tanto, no había razón -. "_No hay forma de que ella me guste"._

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Todas las chicas gritaban mientras el streapper les bailaba, menos la futura novia y su amiga ojiperla, pues a ambas les avergonzaba y estaban alejadas.

-Temari se ha pasado con traer a ese chico, fue tan vergonzoso cuando bailó para mí.

-Pues sí, pero ve el lado bueno, a partir de mañana serás la señora Sabaku No – Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. Matsuri se sonrojó al oírse llamada de esa manera.

-Seré una señora… - La castaña soltó una risita -. Todavía no puedo creerlo.

-Sé que serás muy feliz con él, ustedes dos son el uno para el otro.

-Gracias Hina-chan – Matsuri abrazó a su amiga. Se había sentido muy feliz por sus palabras. Aunque estaba segura de que Gaara no la quería como ella esperaba, iba a ser muy feliz tan sólo estando a su lado.

Por otro lado, Hinata sentía mucha tristeza, por un lado se sentía feliz por su amiga, pero por el otro deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto se fijara en ella. El amor dolía mucho cuando sólo era de un lado, dolía demasiado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara y Ayumi seguían besándose, pero ya no estaban en aquel club nocturno, ahora se encontraban entrando en un cuarto. Claramente Gaara había bebido demás, pues se tambaleaba bastante.

Después de separarse de ella la arrojó sobre la cama de forma algo brusca, para luego acomodarse sobre ella, comenzando a besarle el cuello y a tocar su cuerpo. Ayumi dejaba escapar leves gemidos de sus labios, pues debía admitir que estar con Gaara era muy placentero.

-Gaara… - Le susurró al oído. El pelirrojo se separó un poco para poder mirarla y poner atención en que lo iba a decirle, pero al observarla, aquella imagen frente a sus ojos se había transformado completamente.

No podía creerlo, aquella mujer que estaba debajo de él y que lo miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa, era Matsuri. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, en verdad la deseaba, y en ese momento pensaba que la tenía.

-Matsuri… – Le susurró antes de besarla. Ayumi se sorprendió al ser llamada de esa forma y abrió bastante sus ojos, pero no le importó demasiado pues Gaara y sus caricias la abrumaban y volvían loca, así que sólo se dejó llevar.

Y así siguieron toda la noche, entre besos y caricias, mientras que Gaara imaginaba que le hacía el amor a Matsuri.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Finalmente el día había llegado. Matsuri estaba ultra nerviosa, ya en pocas horas iba a ser la esposa de Gaara y pensar en eso sólo la ponía más nerviosa. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y su boda era a las seis de la tarde, aunque ya había comenzado a arreglar sus cosas.

-Podrá ser una boda fingida pero estos nervios son muy reales – Decía andando de un lado para el otro en su departamento. En eso sonó el timbre y con todo su nerviosismo se dirigió a abrir la puerta, quedándose con la boca abierta al ver a esa persona -. ¿Mamá?

-¿Así me saludas hija? – Preguntó la mujer, la cual era muy parecida a Matsuri, sólo que su cabello era mucho más largo.

-Lo siento, creí que no vendrías, como dijiste que tenías trabajo hoy…

-¿Cómo me iba a perder la boda de mi única hija? – La mujer abrazó a su desconcertada hija, la cual comenzó a llorar al cabo de unos segundos.

-Gracias por venir mamá, es muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé Matsuri, por eso también vino tu padre, no íbamos a dejarte sola en el día más importante de tu vida, además ese muchacho es el que siempre has amado, debes estar muy feliz.

-Ahora que ustedes han venido lo estoy mucho más – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.

Matsuri venía de una familia bastante acomodada; los Koyama, dueños de una cadena hotelera muy famosa en todo el país, pero ella había decidido sobresalir por sus propios medios y sin depender de nadie –aunque igual lo iba a heredar todo al final- por esa razón casi no veía a sus padres, aunque tenía buena relación con ellos.

-¿Y donde está papá?

-Está afuera estacionando el auto, ya luego viene para acá – Respondió su madre mientras pasaba al departamento de su hija -. ¿Mientras tanto me enseñas tu vestido?

-Claro… - La castaña sonrió.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba frente al espejo. Ya estaba en su departamento, aunque no había pasado la noche ahí. Realmente la había pasado muy bien con Ayumi, lo único malo en todo eso había sido el haber visto a Matsuri en ella todo el tiempo, acariciándola, besándola y haciéndola suya.

-No puedo seguir así, Matsuri es mi mejor amiga y aunque se vaya a casar conmigo no será mi mujer, tengo que dejar de desearla de esta forma – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero lejos de estar molesto se sentía preocupado por todo eso que ella le hacía sentir.

Él lo sabía muy bien, a partir de hoy las cosas cambiarían radicalmente, dejarían de ser los mejores amigos ante todos para convertirse en los esposos enamorados. Gaara sabía que debía de tener un gran autocontrol para aguantar el no poder hacer suya a Matsuri. Y a pesar de todo aquello, no se arrepentía de haberla escogido.

Continuara…

Avance: Por fin Gaara y Matsuri celebran su matrimonio, uniendo sus vidas sin sospechar que será para siempre. Temari se reconcilia con Shikamaru, pero no todo está tan bien como parece, mientras que Naruto y Hinata comienzan a acercarse y Sasuke y Sakura tienen un encuentro bastante caluroso.

Próximo capítulo: La boda soñada.

.…

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, aunque deben estar odiando lo que hizo Gaara. Bueno, hombre tenía que ser xD**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**

**¡Bye!**

**PD: ¿Se imaginan a Gaara casándose en pelotas? xDDDD **


	6. La boda soñada

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews tan lindos, aquí por fin el quinto capítulo de este fic y la tan esperada boda de Gaara y Matsuri.**

**Espero que les guste y les dejo leer en paz.**

…

**Capitulo 5: La boda soñada**

Era el momento, ella lo sabía, tan sólo dentro de unos minutos se convertiría en la esposa de Gaara. Todos parecían estar felices con aquella unión, casi como si siempre hubieran estado esperándolo y aunque Matsuri sabía de sobra que no era algo real, estaba extremadamente nerviosa, después de todo se iba a casar, y con el hombre de su vida.

-Ay Dios… que nerviosismo siento – Decía mientras se miraba al espejo. Tenía puesto su vestido blanco (sería una boda al puro estilo occidental), el cual era largo hasta cubrir por completo sus piernas, de una tela muy suave. Tenía flores bordadas por toda la falda, la cuales parecían dibujadas, mientras que el top era muy ceñido y sin mangas, sólo tenía una delgada cinta que iba amarrada detrás del cuello, por lo tanto el escote era bastante pronunciado, pero sólo dejaba ver lo justo y necesario. El cabello lo tenía tomado, dejando dos mechones sueltos sobre el flequillo y llevaba un suave maquillaje sobre los ojos. Se veía realmente hermosa.

En ese momento entró Temari para hablar con ella antes de la boda, para la que sólo quedaba media hora. La iban a realizar en el enorme jardín de la mansión Sabaku No, ya que Gaara había insistido en que la quería en ese lugar y ningún otro.

-Matsuri, te ves preciosa – Dijo su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa -. No estés nerviosa ¿De acuerdo? Todo va a salir bien.

-Sí, pero no lo puedo evitar… Temari este es mi sueño, tú más que nadie sabes cuanto amo a Gaara, que yo daría hasta mi vida por verlo feliz… para mi casarme con él es algo maravilloso… - Temari la abrazó para hacer que se calmara, porque era bastante obvio que eso iba a estar bien difícil, pues Matsuri ya parecía a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-Sé que estás emocionada, te entiendo porque cuando yo me casé con Shikamaru me pasó lo mismo, pero debes tranquilizarte y sonreír.

-Lo sé – Dijo Matsuri separándose de ella. En eso golpearon la puerta y Hinata junto a Sari entraron a la habitación, la última trayendo a su hija en los brazos.

-Matsuri, que bonita te ves – Le dijo Sari con una sonrisa. Hinata también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras la pequeña Miki –que ya había sido soltada por su madre- se acercaba a su tía Matsuri.

-Tía Masuli se ve mu bonita – Dijo sonriendo. Matsuri le agradeció con otra sonrisa y miró a sus dos amigas.

-Y bueno ¿Qué pasó para que vengan así? – Preguntó algo dudosa. En eso vio que Sari se le acercaba con unas cosas y muy sonriente.

-Hinata y yo te traemos esto porque si vas a casarte tienes que cumplir con las reglas – Le dijo la castaña, mientras que se quitaba de la mano un hermoso brazalete con piedras preciosas incrustadas en él, por lo que se veía realmente caro. Tomó la mano de Matsuri y se lo puso -. Debes usar algo prestado para atraer la felicidad.

-Sí, y también algo viejo – Le dijo Hinata, quien le entregó una pequeña cajita. Matsuri la abrió y notó un par de pendientes pequeños y de oro, los cuales tenía guardados en la casa de sus padres y se los había dado su abuela como último regalo antes de morir -. Tu mamá me dijo que los trajera, así tendrás continuidad.

-Algo nuevo para la esperanza – Le dijo Temari sonriendo y señalando su vestido de novia, completamente nuevo.

Matsuri las miró a todas y sintió deseos de llorar, pues no podía creer lo lindas que eran sus amigas, haciendo todo esto por ella.

-Gracias chicas… - Susurró tratando de contener las lágrimas, porque si lloraba arruinaría su maquillaje y no quería ser un esperpento frente a Gaara.

-Hey, pero no llores, además todavía falta algo – Le dijo Sari. Hinata se golpeó la palma de la mano con la otra mano hecha un puño y Temari se puso en pose pensativa.

-Es verdad, falta algo azul, así Gaara-kun te será fiel por toda la vida – Le dijo Hinata. Matsuri miró para todos lados viendo si había algo azul que pudiera usar, pero nada. Entonces a Temari se le ocurrió una idea y buscó entre los cajones, ya que esa era su antigua habitación y había dejado varias cosas después de que se fue a vivir con su esposo.

-Aquí está, esta liga es azul – Dijo sonriendo la rubia -. Venga Matsuri ponte esto.

Matsuri lo miró y asintió, pero Sari rió un poco recordando que una vez había leído algo sobre usar una liga azul. Mientras Matsuri se ponía aquella liga Sari tomó a su hija en los brazos.

-Oye Matsu, una vez leí en internet que si la novia usaba una liga azul era símbolo de virginidad, lástima que tú lo vas a desmentir.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Matsuri completamente sonrojada, pues eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y lo más raro en todo esto era que en realidad no iba a desmentir nada.

Hinata también se sonrojó un poco, ya que al igual que Matsuri, ella tenía cero experiencia en temas amorosos, tal y como le dijo a Naruto; jamás había tenido novio.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor irnos a nuestros lugares chicas – Interrumpió Temari, quien sonrió y guiño un ojo hacia la novia y ésta, sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Bien, debía admitirlo. Gaara se encontraba nervioso. No podía parar de mirar el reloj de su muñeca, notando que los minutos avanzaban muy lentamente, mientras que él golpeaba su pie derecho constantemente contra el suelo.

-"_Maldición, tengo que calmarme" _– Pensaba enfadado consigo mismo, pues no podía creer que el hecho de casarse con Matsuri lo pusiera así. Ella era una persona tan especial en su vida, la única con quien siempre podía contar a pesar de todo, la única que tenía mil y un soluciones a todos sus problemas, la persona a quien le tenía más confianza en el mundo, la única mujer que no veía como un objeto, esa era su mejor amiga.

En ese momento sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y él lo miró.

-Tranquilo Gaara.

-Kankuro… - Dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño -. Yo estoy muy tranquilo ¿Acaso no se nota?

-Para nada – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa burlona. Gaara se cruzó de brazos y se alejó, necesitaba hablar con ella, o si no, no estaría en paz.

-¿A dónde fue Gaara? – Preguntó Naruto, quien era el padrino de bodas y por tanto traía consigo los anillos.

-Fue al baño.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya quedaban sólo diez minutos para que comenzara la boda, las chicas habían dejado a Matsuri a solas, la cual dio unos cuantos suspiros para tranquilizarse. En ese momento golpearon la puerta.

-¿Matsuri estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Gaara? – La castaña se exaltó un poco al oír la voz de él -. "_Ay no, no quiero que me vea con el vestido puesto" _– Pensó nerviosa.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó el pelirrojo desde el otro lado.

-Es que aún no estoy lista, además no debes ver a la novia antes de la boda – Respondió buscándose una buena excusa, no quería que él la viese antes de casarse.

-Matsuri, esas son sólo tonterías – Replicó Gaara apoyando su espalda contra la puerta -. Pero da igual, sólo quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Pregunta lo que quieras – La chica se acercó a la puerta apoyándose contra ella, sabiendo que él se encontraba del otro lado, el que sería su esposo.

-Sólo quiero saber que estás segura de esto, si te arrepientes sólo dímelo, no te pienso obligar a nada – Matsuri sonrió levemente con las palabras de Gaara. Su corazón latió muy rápido, le daba gusto que él se preocupara tanto por ella.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de esto – Fue su respuesta. Gaara se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz, sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho. Si ella no hubiese sido su mejor amiga, tal vez sería la única mujer a la cual habría podido amar, pero en estas condiciones no podía pensar en eso, porque aunque eso llegara a pasar sabía que Matsuri amaba a otra persona.

-Gracias Matsuri… - Dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa -. Será mejor irnos, ya se viene la hora.

-Adelántate – Dijo Matsuri, quien sonrió levemente. Como lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba ser su esposa sólo por conveniencia, aún sabiendo eso se sentía feliz, sólo por estar con él.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara regresó al lugar de la boda, ocupando el sitio que le correspondía. Ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que todo empezara, pero después de haber hablado con Matsuri se sentía mucho mejor.

Matsuri llegó al patio algo nerviosa, en donde su padre la esperaba para llevarla al altar. La castaña sonrió tomándolo del brazo y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a la novia, quedando sorprendidos por lo hermosa que se veía.

El corazón se Gaara había comenzado a latir de forma apresurada. Al ver a Matsuri tan hermosa de pronto sintió que toda la gente en ese lugar había desaparecido, sólo podía verla a ella, caminando lentamente hacia él, sobre esa roja alfombra, como si de verdad después de este día ella se fuese a volver completamente suya. No era capaz de desviar su mirada ni siquiera durante algún miserable segundo, estaba completamente perdido en aquella hermosa mujer.

-Matsuri, estás preciosa – Le dijo al momento en que ella llegó a su lado. Ambos se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Realmente Gaara no quería admitirlo, pero Matsuri lo hacía sentir especial.

La ceremonia dio inicio, no era demasiado larga pues era una boda por el civil (ya que si lo hacían por la iglesia sí que iba a ser complicado después), pero a pesar de eso todos habían insistido en querer una gran celebración porque el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad –eso según todas las revistas femeninas- por fin se casaba.

Hicieron el intercambio de anillos con una sonrisa en sus rostros y finamente llegó el momento en que debían firmar. Esa firma los unía como esposos, y aunque ellos pensaban que era sólo por seis meses, en realidad no sabían que era para el resto de sus vidas.

Gaara dejó caer el lápiz sobre la mesa al acabar de firmar, mientras que Kankuro y Temari no perdían oportunidad de tomar fotos.

-Bueno, por el poder que me confiere la ley los declaro marido y mujer, ya pueden besarse – Dijo el juez. Gaara y Matsuri se miraron con una sonrisa ante la expectación de todos los asistentes, en los cuales incuso había uno que otro periodista de colado para informar más tarde a los medios.

-He estado esperando este momento – Dijo el pelirrojo en tono bajo.

-¿Eh? – Matsuri lo miró confundida, pero no pudo decir nada pues Gaara la besó. Al principio fue un beso lento, pero fue tomando mayor intensidad al cabo de unos segundos. Ellos sabían que sólo debían fingir, pero tal y como disimulaban tan bien el estar enamorados, no podían disimular que ambos deseaban volver a besarse.

Este era apenas su segundo beso, pero Gaara lo había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, pues para él nadie besaba como Matsuri. Mientras que Matsuri simplemente lo besaba con su desbordante pasión y amor, expresando todo lo que sentía por él en aquel contacto.

Se separaron para tomar aire, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose completamente en sus miradas como si ya nada más importase, pero fueron distraídos por los eufóricos aplausos de todos sus amigos. Ya estaban casados, ahora eran esposos ante la ley y ante todos.

-¡Felicidades! – Temari fue la primera en acercarse a ellos, separándolos pues se abrazó emocionada a su nueva cuñada. Kankuro se acercó a abrazar a Gaara.

-Bien hecho hermano, has hecho lo correcto – Dijo el castaño, de manera en que sólo Gaara pudiera oír.

-Yo no sé que tan correcto sea – Fue la respuesta de Gaara. Nuevamente volvía a sentirse confundido con sólo pensar que ahora estaba casado con la amiga de toda su vida, esa que conoció cuando era una dulce niña que le gustaba jugar a las escondidas y comer helado de chocolate en el parque, y que hoy era una hermosa mujer a la cual no podía dejar de ver.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja para felicitarlos. La única que parecía infeliz era Sayuri –la que sólo había sido invitada por cortesía con los empleados de la empresa- ¿Y como no estarlo? Estaba obsesionada con Gaara y sin importar que ahora estuviese casado, no se rendiría, no iba a renunciar a él.

-"_Haré que Gaara vuelva conmigo, ni siquiera pienses que esta estúpida y falsa boda me detendrá, estúpida Matsuri" _– Pensó con una sonrisa malvada, para después irse del lugar pues no quería estar en esa fiesta.

-Felicidades hija mía – Dijo la madre de Matsuri, Ayako, abrazando a su hija con efusividad -. Que seas muy feliz amor.

-Sí mamá – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa muy tierna, aunque se sentía mal de engañar incluso a sus padres con todo esto. Su padre la abrazó y después se dirigió a Gaara, dándole la mano.

-Gaara, muchacho, espero que trates muy bien a mi hija y la hagas muy feliz, ya que ella es mi mayor tesoro – Habló con un tono algo intimidante, pero Gaara no se inmutó, en lugar de eso sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Descuide Ryu-san, Matsuri estará bien conmigo – Miró de reojo a la castaña, la cual le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-"_Por fin… por fin soy la esposa de Gaara… al fin ha llegado el día que tanto esperé, el que tanto soñé, soy tan feliz…" _– Pensaba Matsuri, observando a todos los invitados y aquel lugar especialmente decorado para celebrar su unión.

Y por fin la fiesta comenzó.

Kankuro se encontraba bebiendo una copa junto a la mesa del cóctel. La organización de la fiesta había resultado todo un éxito, en esas cosas su esposa era una experta y le daba gusto. Sentía que a pesar del tiempo la amaba más y más.

-Kankuro… - El castaño se volteó para encontrarse con la hermosa novia, quien lo miraba muy sonriente.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri? – Preguntó Kankuro acercando la copa a sus labios. Matsuri se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Ella estaba muy feliz y agradecida.

-Gracias, sé que sin tu ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible, gracias a ti ahora soy la esposa de Gaara – Matsuri se separó de él y este le sonrió.

-Yo te lo dije, y recuerda lo que prometiste.

-Lo sé – La castaña lo miró seriamente por un momento -. Kankuro, no pienso desperdiciar estos seis meses a su lado, conquistaré a Gaara porque simplemente no me resignaré a perderlo después de haberlo tenido – Dijo con decisión. Después de eso sonrió y se alejó para disfrutar de su fiesta.

Kankuro se sentía satisfecho, había hecho lo posible por cumplir el último deseo de su padre, que Gaara fuera feliz encontrando el amor de verdad, y él estaba seguro de que la persona correcta para su hermano era Matsuri, porque ella lo amaba de verdad y no lo veía sólo de la manera superficial en la que lo hacían las demás.

Hinata se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con Temari, ambas comentando lo bien que había salido todo, felices por su amiga. En eso se acercó Sari junto con Miki, la cual se veía muy emocionada observando la fiesta.

-¿Qué hacen chicas? – Preguntó Sari. Temari observó a su pequeña sobrina, sintiendo una cierta tristeza al recordar que aún seguía peleada con Shikamaru por el tema de los hijos.

-Aquí charlando, la fiesta te quedó preciosa – Respondió Hinata sonriendo dulcemente. Las tres se quedaron hablando un rato más, pero de pronto se les acercó Shikamaru.

-Temari – La llamó. La rubia frunció el ceño y le hizo un desprecio. Shikamaru también frunció el ceño -. ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una niña?

-¿Podrías dejarme charlar en paz con mis amigas? – Refutó Temari enfadada. A Hinata y a Sari les apareció una gotita en la frente, no podían creer que aún seguían peleados.

-Temari – Le habló Sari -. Creo que deberías hablar con tu esposo, no es bueno que sigan peleados.

-Es verdad Temari-san – Apoyó la ojiperla. Temari las fulminó con la mirada, pero finalmente no hizo nada y decidió irse tomando a su esposo de la mano y jalándolo de mala gana.

-Esa Temari es una terca, y Shikamaru no se queda atrás – Comentó la castaña, viendo como Hinata asentía con la cabeza. En eso Miki comenzó a jalar el vestido de su madre para llamar su atención -. ¿Qué sucede Miki-chan?

-Mami, Miki-chan quele i a baño – Dijo la pequeña con una carita muy tierna. Sari le sonrió y la levantó entre sus brazos.

-Voy a llevarla, nos vemos Hinata – Sari se alejó entre la gente para llevar a su pequeña al baño.

-Genial… – Suspiró Hinata-. Me he quedado sola.

La ojiperla caminó hacia la mesa de bocadillos y cuando se disponía a tomar uno, la mano de otra persona alcanzó el mismo. Hinata levantó su vista y se sonrojó al notar de quien se trataba.

-N-Naruto-kun…

-Hinata… - Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa. La observó de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía, y recordando el momento en que ella le había dicho que jamás había tenido novio, lo que ciertamente le parecía extraño pues Hinata era muy bella.

-¿No estás con Sakura-san? – Preguntó la chica para hacer un poco de conversación, pero notó de pronto que Naruto no dejaba de verla atentamente -. ¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Eh? Ah, Sakura-chan fue al baño – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. No entendía por que se había quedado mirando a Hinata de esa manera, sólo entendía que no había podido dejar de hacerlo, que era demasiado tentador observar sus dulces y rojos labios y ese cuerpo tan hermoso que ella poseía -. Oye Hinata… - Le habló al notar que habían puesto música -. ¿No te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-Claro, con gusto Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata un tanto sonrojada. No podía creer que él quería bailar con ella, pero después de todo Naruto era muy amable, no tenía que ver con ella, era mejor que no se hiciera ilusiones.

Los dos se pusieron a bailar mientras se sonreían y los novios también bailaban, al igual que muchos de los invitados.

-La fiesta quedó muy linda ¿No crees? – Preguntó Matsuri mientras bailaba con su esposo, siendo llevada al ritmo de la música. Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, la verdad es que hay que felicitar a Sari, esa chica es una genio en estas cosas – Gaara tomó a Matsuri de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta alrededor de él y después la hizo girar sobre si misma, para luego atraerla hacia su cuerpo y tomarla por la cintura -. Todos se han creído el cuento que montamos – Le susurró al oído.

Matsuri se sintió un poco mal al oír eso, esas palabras tan frías la lastimaban "el cuento que montamos", simplemente le dolía que sólo significara eso para Gaara.

-Claro – Fue todo lo que dijo al separarse para seguir con el baile, aunque detrás de su sonrisa se escondiera una gran tristeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se encontraba cruzada de brazos. Ella y Shikamaru estaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, pero la rubia no se veía muy cooperativa, pues ni miraba a su marido.

-Temari ¿Podrías hacerme caso? – Preguntó el Nara molesto, pero Temari sólo le hizo un desprecio, pues no quería nada con él, estaba demasiado molesta y dolida. Por su parte, Shikamaru ya estaba cansado del rechazo de su mujer, que desde hace un mes no le hacía ningún caso, en verdad le estaba doliendo y desesperando ese comportamiento tan infantil de la rubia.

Temari lo miró de reojo, notando la expresión de tristeza que él había puesto. Se empezaba a sentir un poco culpable por eso, pero toda la culpa era de él.

-Mi amor, estoy cansado de pelear contigo, yo te amo Temari, me duele que nos esté sucediendo esto – Dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia -. Escucha, esto es problemático, pero si en verdad tú quieres que tengamos un hijo… está bien.

-¿D-de verdad Shikamaru? – La chica lo miró con una sonrisa, esa era la mejor noticia que él podía darle, la hacía sentir realmente feliz.

-Si tú sientes que estamos listos yo lo aceptaré, no quiero que pienses que no te amo sólo por negarme a tener un hijo, porque no es así – Dijo decidido, aunque sabía que sólo lo decía para tranquilizarla. Su esposa lo miró y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Shikamaru, gracias – Le dijo muy contenta, pues por fin podría tener un hijo -. Esto es lo que más deseo, quiero tener un hijo tuyo, del hombre que amo.

-No quiero que nos volvamos a pelear – Dijo Shikamaru tomándola del mentón -. Te amo Temari.

-Y yo a ti Shikamaru, y tampoco quiero volver a pelear contigo – Al decir esto Temari lo besó de forma muy apasionada. Había estado muy triste al estar peleada con él, pero esta noche cuando llegaran a su casa compensarían todo el tiempo perdido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura había ido al baño, pero al llegar notó que estaba ocupado por Sari y su hija, así que decidió ir al baño de arriba, sin embargo quedó con la boca abierta al momento de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Sasuke se encontraba ahí, con los pantalones abajo; dispuesto a hacer sus necesidades, pero por suerte aún tenía puesta la ropa interior. La pelirrosa trataba de decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca y la media sonrisa seductora en el rostro de Sasuke no ayudaba demasiado.

-Yo lo siento… adiós – Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Sasuke rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca, cerrando la puerta y acorralándola contra la misma -. ¿Qué haces Sasuke?

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? – Preguntó el azabache acercándose a ella, mientras Sakura sentía muy de cerca su respiración, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

-¿De que hablas? – La pelirrosa trató de alejarlo poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho, pues los nervios de tener a Sasuke así eran demasiados, sin embargo él no quería alejarse. Nunca le había pasado algo así con una mujer y sabía que estaba mal ya que era la novia de su mejor amigo, pero el deseo de tenerla era demasiado fuerte, sus labios eran demasiado atrayentes y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía lucir adorable.

-Sakura ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que te me haces irresistible? – Susurró acercándose a sus labios. Sakura quiso decir algo pero no pudo; ya era demasiado tarde para replicar, Sasuke la estaba besando de forma apasionada y demandante.

La pelirrosa enredó sus dedos en el cabello azabache de Sasuke, sintiendo como la lengua de él entraba en su boca, mientras Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura y pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella, subiendo la temperatura del cuerpo de ambos, casi ahogándolos. En ese momento Sakura sintió como una especie de bulto que se apretaba contra su entrepierna, por lo que recordó que él seguía con los pantalones abajo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber que tal sería Sasuke para "esas" cosas.

Sasuke se separó de Sakura – Besas bien – Dijo sonriendo.

-Sasuke… - Sakura sonrió con cierta arrogancia mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos de forma bastante seductora -. Súbete los pantalones – Después de decir eso se alejó y salió del baño, mientras Sasuke se reía divertido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Definitivamente serás mía Sakura – Dijo mientras se subía los pantalones. Sakura podía ser la novia de Naruto, pero no le hubiera correspondido si no sintiera algo por él.

Por su lado, Sakura había corrido hasta afuera. Se estaba sintiendo muy culpable por lo que había hecho, pero no lo pudo evitar, besar a Sasuke había sido grandioso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Hinata estaban bailando abrazados, pues la música había cambiado a lenta y todos estaban muy juntos. La ojiperla sentía como si sus piernas fuesen de gelatina al sentir al rubio tan cerca de ella y, Naruto sentía latir su corazón con rapidez, aunque no se explicaba por que.

-Hey Hinata… ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste la otra vez? – Preguntó el rubio un tanto sonrojado. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en eso; Hinata le parecía una persona tan frágil y dulce, alguien que podría romperse con sólo ser tocada, pero a la vez era tan linda, tan hermosa, que esa sensación de querer saber más de ella lo estaba abrumando terriblemente.

-¿Qué cosa Naruto-kun? – Cuestionó Hinata confundida, sin saber de que le hablaba el rubio.

-Sobre… eso que nunca has tenido novio ¿Cómo puede ser que una chica tan linda no tenga novio? – Al oírlo Hinata se sonrojó y se sorprendió enormemente, no podía creer que Naruto la había llamado linda.

-E-eso… bueno, es cierto – Dijo la peliazul sonrojada -. Lo que pasa es que soy una persona muy poco sociable y lo de tener novio… para mí es algo importante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que sólo podría ser novia de la persona que amo, y como no he encontrado a esa persona… pues por eso sigo sin tener novio – Fue la respuesta de Hinata, dejando a Naruto sorprendido. Él nunca había conocido a una mujer que pensara de esa manera, que tuviera tan claras sus ideas y supiera exactamente cuando era el momento de entregarse a la persona correcta. Algo de ella le hizo ganar la admiración del rubio.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente para después seguir bailando con ella.

Temari y Shikamaru estaban bailando mientras se sonreían. Estaban muy felices por haberse reconciliado, sobre todo Temari, ya que al fin Shikamaru había aceptado que tuviera un hijo y ahora estaba decidida a tener uno.

-¿No crees que ya viene siendo hora de irnos a la casa? – Preguntó Shikamaru delineando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Temari por la cintura.

-Shikamaru ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? Es la boda de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga – Replicó la rubia dándole un beso corto a su esposo, el cual frunció el ceño.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, vamos, me muero por estar contigo Temari – Pedía el Nara casi haciendo un puchero. Temari sonrió levemente, era cierto que desde hace un mes no le hacía caso, así que merecía un premio por aguantar tanto.

-De acuerdo mi amor, vamos a despedirnos de los novios y nos vamos a la casa – Accedió la rubia por fin, logrando hacer sonreír a su esposo.

-Así te quería oír.

Gaara tomó por la cintura a Matsuri, mientras con la otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos con ella. Era la hora de vals de los novios, por lo que todos dejaron de bailar para verlos a ellos. De pronto volvieron a convertirse en el centro de atracción de todos los invitados y los periodistas que ahí estaban.

-Esto es un poco incómodo, todos nos miran – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pues aunque sabía que sería así le ponían tensa todas esas miradas sobre su persona.

-Lo sé, pero se supone que deben mirarnos – Dijo Gaara acercándose a su oído, no tenía nada de malo que intentara una pequeña travesura, al final este era el día de su boda y sus labios le estaban pidiendo a gritos volver a sentir los de ella -. Creo que quieren que nos besemos- Susurró.

Matsuri se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada para que Gaara no la notara, pero realmente se moría de ganas por besarlo de nuevo, besarlo era como tocar el cielo.

-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó en voz baja y aún sin mirarlo. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que sólo lo había hecho porque quería volver a besarla, era un maldito aprovechado, pero al diablo con todo eso, esta excusa era perfecta.

-No sé, pero los invitados de una boda siempre quieren ver a los novios besarse – Respondió casi susurrándole al oído de forma provocativa, sin imaginar lo que sus acciones provocaban en ella.

-P-pues entonces bésame Gaara – Dijo Matsuri sintiendo como se aceleraba su corazón, pues jamás pensó que le pediría a Gaara que la besara alguna vez. Por su lado, Gaara se sintió extraño con esa petición, aunque era justo lo que quería que ella le dijera, nunca una mujer le había pedido que la besara, él simplemente lo hacía sin pedir permiso, pero que se lo pidiera su mejor amiga era diferente. Ella siempre había sido su apoyo incondicional, la única persona que lo entendía de verdad, la que se prometió que jamás iba a tocar porque no quería romperle el corazón y arruinar su amistad, porque ni siquiera a él mismo se perdonaría herir a Matsuri. Y además de todo eso, estaba el hecho de que ahora Matsuri era su esposa.

-¿Estás segura? – Cuestionó esbozando una leve sonrisa, aunque no se sentía muy orgulloso de sus tácticas. Acarició la mejilla de ella mientras ésta asentía con la cabeza.

-Claro, estamos casados – El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír ante estas palabras y acercó sus labios a los de ella. En ese momento dejaron de bailar y se quedaron quietos en medio de la pista, sólo moviendo sus labios contra los del otro. Ninguno podía creerlo, pero mientras se besaban era como si algo mágico pasara, como si de pronto todo lo demás careciera de importancia y sólo ellos dos conformaran el mundo entero, sólo ellos y nadie más. Gaara se separó unos segundos para recuperar el aire, pero tras eso volvió a besarla de forma aún más intensa y apasionada, logrando hacer temblar el cuerpo de la castaña.

Se separaron justo cuando acabó la música y todos comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados, al tiempo que ellos se miraban con una sonrisa. Después de eso Temari y Shikamaru se despidieron y Matsuri se sintió feliz al ver que se habían reconciliado.

-Oye Matsuri – Sari se acercó a la novia con una gran sonrisa -. Ya viene siendo hora de que tires el ramo, y tú Gaara la liga – Dijo como si estuviese ordenándoles, pues tenía toda la fiesta planeada, cada detalle y en eso era muy meticulosa.

-Ay Sari, eso de la liga ya no se usa – Se quejó Matsuri, recordando aquella liga azul y lo que significaba, pero Sari no le hizo caso.

-No seas aburrida Matsuri, venga ya – La chica la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta hacerla subir a la pequeña tarima en donde tocaba la banda. Sari tomó el micrófono -. ¡Atención, chicas acérquense que la novia va a arrojar el ramo!

Todas las interesadas se acercaron y acomodaron en ese lugar, eran un montón, por lo que a todos se les hizo evidente que temían ser unas solteronas sin remedio. Matsuri sólo suspiró y tomó su ramo. Se paró dando la espalda a las chicas y se preparó para lanzarlo. Las chicas comenzaron a contar.

-¡Uno, dos, tres!

Al número tres Matsuri lanzó el ramo y todas las chicas se lanzaron para tratar de agarrarlo, sin embargo éste sólo rebotó en sus manos, llegando a las de una distraída Hinata.

Todas estaban muy decepcionadas.

-¡Aplaudan a la próxima en casarse! – Dijo Sari por medio del micrófono, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara completamente. Naruto la miró con una sonrisa y Matsuri le guiñó un ojo, notando lo apenada que se había puesto su amiga -. ¡Venga, ahora que el novio arroje la liga!

Algunas chicas comenzaron a gritar como fangirls al ver subir al novio, ya que todas ellas eran trabajadoras de la empresa que soñaban con que Gaara les hiciera caso, pero ahora sólo lo podían ver de lejos ya que pertenecía a otra.

Uno de los músicos trajo una silla y la puso en el centro de la tarima. Matsuri se subió un poco la falda del vestido y puso su pierna sobre la silla. Gaara se acercó con una sonrisa y bajando la liga con sus dientes ante los gritos y exclamaciones de las chicas, haciendo de paso que Matsuri se sonrojara. Después de eso arrojó la liga con su mano, pero no se molestó en ver quien la atrapó.

-"_Cielos, que piernas que tiene Matsuri" _– Pensó el pelirrojo observando a su esposa de una forma un tanto pervertida – "_Y esos besos que da son fantásticos… Demonios ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? Ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacerle eso, lo prometí"_

-Gaara… - Le habló Matsuri sacándolo de sus pensamientos -. Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos ¿No crees?

-Sí, es cierto – Respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza, así que fueron a despedirse de los invitados.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, la que estaba charlando con Naruto y despidiéndose de los novios, le sonrió levemente y la pelirrosa desvió la mirada. Ella se sentía mal, no podía seguir así, no debía ver más a Sasuke Uchiha porque si lo hacía no se iba a poder controlar.

En ese momento el azabache se fijó en Hinata, la cual sólo miraba con tristeza como Naruto y Sakura se tomaban de las manos. Se acercó a ella y la sorprendió hablándole por la espalda.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?

-¡Eh! – Hinata dio un salto asustada, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Sasuke que la miraba con una sonrisa -. P-pero que dice Sasuke-san, N-Naruto-kun no me gusta… - Aseguró bajando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente.

-¿No? ¿Y por que te has sonrojado? Además, siempre lo ves con tristeza, desde esa vez en el hospital – Sasuke insistió con el tema, pero Hinata no le quiso responder. El azabache suspiró -. No te preguntaré más, pero si de verdad te gusta deberías luchar y no rendirte, al menos eso haré yo – Dijo mirando a Sakura para después irse.

Hinata le miró algo sorprendida, pues no se esperaba que a Sasuke le gustara la novia de Naruto, aunque después volvió a bajar la mirada, tal vez sólo había sido una impresión suya y no era así en verdad.

-No, claro que no – Trató de convencerse.

Matsuri y Gaara se acercaron a los padres de la castaña para despedirse de ellos, ya que ahora irían a pasar su "noche de bodas" a un hotel, para irse por la mañana a su luna de miel.

-Bueno, nos veremos en dos semanas – Dijo Matsuri abrazando a sus dos padres al mismo tiempo.

-Que la pases bien en tu luna de miel hija – Dijo Ayako al deshacer el abrazo, para luego sonreír pícaramente -. Y espero que muy pronto me den la noticia de que tendré nietos.

-¿Nietos? – Matsuri se sonrojó levemente de sólo pensar en la forma en que le daría nietos a sus padres, aunque estaba segura de que eso no iba a suceder.

-Nos vemos después suegros – Dijo Gaara tomando la mano de Matsuri.

Al final los dos se terminaron de despedir y se fueron en limusina al hotel, sin embargo cada uno tenía en que pensar. Matsuri pensaba avergonzada como seria tener un hijo de Gaara, como sería que ellos fuesen una familia feliz y un matrimonio igual que los otros, mientras que Gaara pensaba en como se iba a controlar esta noche para evitar el deseo de hacer suya a Matsuri.

Esta no iba a ser una noche de bodas normal.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari y Shikamaru estaban besándose en su cuarto, en su casa. Ya se habían olvidado por completo de su pelea y ahora sólo querían estar juntos y felices, sobre todo la rubia.

-Shikamaru… - Habló Temari separándose un poco de él -. Eres un idiota ¿Ves que estuvimos peleados por nada? – Shikamaru frunció el ceño al oírla.

-No tienes que llamarme idiota, problemática – Dijo antes de besarla. Con sus manos comenzó a desatar la cinta del vestido de su esposa. Temari sonrió mientras desabrochaba la camisa del pelinegro, quitándosela por completo.

-El único problemático eres tú, vago – Dijo sonriendo mientras Shikamaru acababa de soltar su vestido, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Él la miró con una sonrisa algo pervertida; le encantaba el cuerpo de su esposa, para él no había una mujer tan hermosa.

-Podré ser un vago, pero así te gusto – Dijo Shikamaru para después recostarla sobre la cama y acomodarse sobre ella, comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Shikamaru, te amo – Susurró la rubia antes de besar a su esposo en los labios. Esta noche iban a olvidarse de todo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Bueno, llegamos – Dijo Gaara. Él y su "esposa" estaban justo afuera de la habitación que compartirían esta noche.

-Sí, abre ¿No? – Dijo Matsuri. Ella todavía no podía creer que estaba casada con Gaara, se le hacía algo demasiado irreal. Gaara asintió con la cabeza y pasó la tarjeta llave por la ranura, abriendo la puerta, pero una vez la puerta estuvo abierta levantó a Matsuri entre sus brazos.

-Vamos a entrar.

-¿Qué haces Gaara? – Cuestionó Matsuri entre pequeñas carcajadas.

-Somos recién casados, entraremos como tales – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo divertido. Entró al cuarto cargando a la chica, la cual reía divertida por la acción de él. Gaara cerró la puerta empujándola con su pie y se dirigió a la cama.

Cuando trató de soltar a Matsuri tropezó con la alfombra, lo que provocó que él cayera sobre ella, justo sobre la cama.

Sus sonrisas cesaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. El corazón de Matsuri latía increíblemente rápido al tener a Gaara encima de ella, y Gaara estaba sintiendo unos enormes deseos de besarla ahora. No entendía que le pasaba, pero desde hace un mes –desde ese beso- no había podido quitar de su cabeza la idea de poseer a Matsuri, de hacerla suya, era una atracción cada vez más fuerte que hacía flaquear su voluntad sin poder evitarlo.

Sus ojos inevitablemente se posaron sobre los labios de la castaña, que le parecían tan atrayentes, tan exquisitos, sólo quería volver a sentir sus besos.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella acariciando su mejilla. Matsuri cerró sus ojos sin cuestionarse nada, pues lo que más deseaba era pertenecer a él. Podían sentir de cerca el aliento del otro, mezclándose con el suyo propio al estar a sólo centímetros de un beso, de un beso que no sería fingido por ninguno de los dos, porque nadie estaba ahí para verlos, porque era lo que deseaban. Pero justo cuando eso iba a suceder los interrumpió el sonido del teléfono de la habitación.

-Lo siento Matsuri… - Dijo Gaara levantándose rápidamente, quedando sentado a su lado. Matsuri se sentó también. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, en parte para disimular aquella vergonzosa situación, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Gaara se levantó dejando a Matsuri aún sentada y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno? – Habló -. Es servicio a la habitación – Dirigiéndose a Matsuri -. ¿Quieres pedir algo?

-No ¿Tú sí? – La chica bajó la mirada, pues aún no olvidaba que estuvieron a punto de besarse hace unos segundos nada más.

-Sí – Dijo Gaara -. ¿Bueno? ¿Podrían enviar una botella de whisky? Sí, de acuerdo – Colgó.

-¿Para que quieres eso Gaara? – Preguntó la castaña frunciendo levemente el ceño, pues no le gustaba verlo beber tanto. Gaara la observó en aquella posición, sentada sobre la cama pero dándole la espalda, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido de novia y ese peinado.

-Es para brindar, por nuestro trato – Respondió sonriendo levemente. Se puso de pie mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata y se acercó a la puerta -. ¿No crees que esta situación lo amerite?

-Supongo, pero sólo beberé un trago – Dijo Matsuri no muy convencida. Justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta. Gaara la abrió y recibió la botella de whisky y dos vasos, cerrando luego para acercarse a Matsuri.

-Venga, es hora del brindis – Dijo Gaara dejando todo sobre la mesita de noche. Sirvió los dos tragos y se sentó en la cama entregando un vaso a Matsuri -. Brindo… por la mejor amiga que existe en el mundo, que ha sido capaz de casarse conmigo con tal de ayudarme – Alzando su mano con el vaso en ella -. Te toca.

-Yo brindo… por la boda soñada, la más rara de todas, pero fue perfecta – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo, haciendo parecer sus palabras como una broma, aunque en realidad eran lo que sentía.

Chocaron sus vasos y bebieron el trago de una sola vez. Luego de eso Gaara se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama y Matsuri hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora, dormir? – Bromeó un poco el pelirrojo, pues esta era su noche de bodas y no tendría sexo, sí que era extraño todo esto. Matsuri se puso de costado para poder mirarlo.

-¿Podemos tener sexo no? Después de todo esta es nuestra noche de bodas – Dijo en tono de broma, pero completamente avergonzada, aunque sus palabras causaron que Gaara se sintiera un poco inquieto.

-Podríamos, pero eso arruinaría nuestra amistad ¿No crees? – Gaara también se puso de costado -. ¿Qué clase de amigos son los que tienen sexo?

Matsuri sonrió.

-Son unos indecisos, que tienen miedo de dejar de ser amigos para ser algo más – Respondió ella -. Por eso… nosotros siempre seremos amigos, no tenemos ese problema.

-Así es, siempre seremos amigos… - Repitió Gaara no muy convencido de sus palabras, porque ya no sabía si quería seguir siendo sólo el mejor amigo de Matsuri –. "_¿Pero que tonterías pienso? Nosotros… nunca habrá nada entre nosotros…" – _Pensó confundido y algo molesto consigo mismo -. "_Sólo quiero que estos seis meses pasen rápido para poder olvidarme de todo esto, sólo quiero que todo sea como antes"._

_-"Sólo quiero que me ames Gaara…" _– Pensó Matsuri observándolo en silencio. De pronto se puso de pie, desconcertando un poco a su "esposo".

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Gaara confundido, pues ella se había parado de golpe.

-Tengo sueño, voy a ducharme para dormir – Respondió la castaña dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación. Gaara lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor, encendiendo el aparato para ver si así lograba tranquilizarse un poco y alejar de su mente esos extraños pensamientos, pero la tele no le ayudó mucho al encenderla justo en un canal para adultos, en donde habían un chico y una chica haciendo las cosas que a él le gustaría estar haciendo con Matsuri ahora.

-Mierda… - Dijo tomando el control remoto para cambiarlo, pero en lugar de eso se quedó viéndolo más atentamente, no podía apartar sus ojos de eso.

Después de un rato Matsuri salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Las gotas del agua aún resbalaban por su cuerpo y Gaara no podía ignorar este hecho, ni el hecho de haberse casado con una mujer que verdaderamente lo encendía a pesar de ser su mejor amiga. No pudo evitar que al verla en esa forma tan sensual cierta parte de él se despertara de golpe.

-Gaara ¿Qué ves? – Preguntó Matsuri con una sonrisa. En ese momento Gaara recordó lo que estaba viendo y se moría de la vergüenza, por lo que apagó el televisor enseguida y se puso rápidamente de pie, casi corriendo al baño y dejando a su amiga muy desconcertada.

-No, nada – Respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de si -. Yo también voy a ducharme.

Se encerró en el baño y abrió la ducha del agua fría. Se miró al espejo y tenía el rostro sonrojado, sentía mucho calor y además su "amiguito" estaba totalmente despierto.

-Rayos ¿Y ahora como soluciono esto? – Se preguntó mirando su entrepierna.

Matsuri mientras tanto se termino de secar el cuerpo y se puso un camisón de seda de color celeste que traía en su maleta, era su único pijama. Este le quedaba bastante apretado, haciendo que su cuerpo se viera a la perfección.

-No debí dejar que Temari hiciera mi maleta – Susurró un tanto sonrojada mientras se veía al espejo -. ¿De todos modos que le pasará a Gaara que se tarda tanto?

Gaara estaba bajo la ducha, recibiendo las gotas del agua helada sobre su cuerpo, tratando de calmarse, sin embargo la imagen de Matsuri no desaparecía de su mente y el agua helada no estaba funcionando para nada. Quería sentirla, quería entrar en ese cuarto y arrojarla sobre la cama para hacerle el amor toda la noche, pero sabía que no se atrevería, que hacer eso sería un terrible error y ofendería a Matsuri; no quería eso, así que sólo lo haría en sus fantasías.

Imaginaba que Matsuri estaba bajo la ducha con él, besando su torso y recorriéndolo con sus manos, mientras que él acariciaba sus piernas y su espalda. Sentir su suave piel era excitante, se estaba volviendo loco, loco por sentirla de verdad, por que esta fantasía fuese real.

-Soy un maldito pervertido – Se regañó a si mismo, pero no podía evitar querer continuar imaginando aquella escena, mientras que su mano se encargaba del resto.

Matsuri se recostó bajo las sábanas y trató de cerrar sus ojos para poder dormir, pero justo en ese momento salió Gaara del baño. Ella se sonrojó al verlo cubierto sólo por una toalla en su parte baja, pudiendo apreciar su bien formado torso y abdomen, sin embargo siguió acostada como si nada.

-¿Aún sigues despierta? – Preguntó Gaara mientras se ponía su ropa interior, para ir a acostarse sobre el sofá. Matsuri trató de no mirarlo, pero le era difícil.

-Sí, es que… no podía acomodarme bien – Respondió la castaña, quien de pronto se sentía demasiado sola en aquella cama. Se sentó mirando a Gaara y sin pesarlo dos veces hizo su ofrecimiento – Oye Gaara… duerme conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Q-quiero decir… la cama es muy grande, no tienes por que dormir en el sofá – Aclaró sonrojándose notoriamente. Gaara asintió con la cabeza y se metió a la cama, dándole la espalda a Matsuri.

-Buenas noches Matsuri – Le susurró el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos para quedarse dormido. Matsuri apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches Gaara – Susurró la castaña también cuando cerró sus ojos. A pesar de todo, de que esta fuese una boda fingida, de que Gaara no la amara, ella se sentía feliz, porque ninguna otra mujer se iba a acercar a él ahora, porque Sabaku No Gaara era su esposo – "_Te amo Gaara, algún día te lo diré…" _

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara y Matsuri se van de viaje a Hokkaido para su luna de miel, en donde suceden cosas que los acercan más. Un pequeño accidente hará que Naruto se fije más en Hinata. Shikamaru y Temari están bien ahora. Mientras Gaara se va dando cuenta de que las cosas no le están saliendo como las planeó, pues no deja de pensar en Matsuri.

Próximo capítulo: ¿Una feliz pareja?

.…

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo.**

**Jaja, Gaara pervertido, mira que imaginarse esas cosas con la pobre de Matsuri, que ni cuenta se dio, además estaba viendo porno jajaja.**

**Por fin Shika y Tema se reconciliaron, pero, no durará muajajaja.**

**¿Qué planeará Sasuke? ¿Quieren saberlo?**

**Esperen la conti entonces ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Bye!**


	7. ¿Una feliz pareja?

**¡Buenas!**

**¿Qué tal a todas?**

**Mil gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, en serio me alegran el día cada vez que las leo. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes porque sin ustedes no habría conti ^^**

**Lean con calma ^^**

…

**Capitulo 6: ¿Una feliz pareja?**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y los recién casados se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, que salía en una hora.

Gaara miraba una revista en donde salía todo lo relacionado con su boda y había un montón de fotos de él y Matsuri, pero una le llamó la atención más que todas, era una foto en donde se estaban besando.

Besar a Matsuri había sido tan maravilloso que anhelaba volver a repetirlo una y otra vez, deseaba tanto que eso pasara que cuando se dio cuenta se enfadó por estar pensando en eso nuevamente y dejó la revista tirada sobre un mostrador; _odiaba_ esa _tonta _revista.

-¿Crees que la pasemos bien en ese viaje? – Preguntó Matsuri mientras ojeaba el folleto turístico del lugar a donde iban a ir. Gaara se sentó a su lado, bebiendo un poco de soda de una botella.

-Seguro, serán dos semanas en Hokkaido, será grandioso – Respondió él, quitándole el folleto de las manos a su esposa.

-Hey, estaba viendo eso – Replicó la castaña molesta, pero Gaara ignoró esto y se puso a leer el folleto -. Rayos, odio cuando hace eso – Susurró Matsuri entre dientes, pues odiaba que Gaara se hiciera el tonto para ignorar cuando la hacía enojar.

-Matsuri – La llamó Gaara poniéndose muy serio -. Hay algo que quiero decirte – Al instante la miró seriamente -. "_Tengo que hacerlo, si no hago esto no dejaré de pensar en ella y no podré soportarlo" – _Pensó.

-Claro Gaara, dilo – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo dulcemente. Con sólo verla sonreír así, Gaara sentía unos enormes deseos de besarla nuevamente, pero sabía que eso estaría mal, además lo que sentía era sólo producto de su repentina cercanía con Matsuri, no era que estuviera sintiendo algo por ella.

-Cuando estemos allá, me gustaría pasar un buen rato, ya sabes… lo hablamos antes de casarnos – Dijo un poco contrariado, pues no entendía por que de pronto hablar de eso con Matsuri le incomodaba.

-¿Quieres buscar a alguna chica para tener sexo? – Preguntó la chica bajando la mirada, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón. Estaban casados y aún así todo sería igual que antes.

-Sí – Asintió él con la cabeza, pero otra vez no se sentía bien diciéndole eso, de alguna forma era como si a Matsuri le doliera y eso hacía que a él le sucediera lo mismo.

-Vamos, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya te había dicho que no hay problemas con eso – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa fingida, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro pues no podía soportar la idea de que su esposo estuviera con otras mujeres, pero así eran las cosas y ella debía aceptarlo -. Es más… puede que yo también me busque a alguien.

-Claro – Dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie. Se sentía molesto, de sólo imaginar que cualquier idiota pusiera sus manos sobre Matsuri, que cualquier otro hombre la hiciera su mujer le hacía hervir la sangre, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por que demonios le enojaba tanto esta situación si después de todo esto había comenzado por su culpa.

Matsuri simplemente lo veía con tristeza, le lastimaba tanto esta situación, Gaara era su esposo, era su marido, pero aún así no era suyo, ni ella tampoco le pertenecía a él, debía aceptarlo de una vez. Ella debía tener siempre presente que esta boda era sólo un trato, que esto sólo duraría seis meses y después todo volvería a ser como antes.

-"_Todo será como antes… pero no quiero, no quiero volver a ser sólo su amiga" _– Pensó consternada, pues sería demasiado para ella el haberlo tenido como esposo y después perderlo como si nada.

Tal vez había sido un error aceptar esta locura.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El sol entraba por la ventana dando sobre los ojos azules de Temari y eso le molestaba un poco.

-Demonios… - Susurró dándose unas cuantas vueltas sobre la cama, pero finalmente se hartó y se sentó, notando que su cuerpo estaba desnudo, así que se cubrió con las sábanas. Miró a su costado y notó que su esposo no estaba en la cama -. ¿Y Shikamaru?

De pronto percibió como la puerta se abría y vio a Shikamaru dirigirse a ella, trayendo una bandeja con el desayuno en sus manos. Temari sonrió.

-Ya despertaste problemática – Dijo el Nara mientras dejaba el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche para poder darle un beso en los labios a su esposa.

-Gracias por traerme el desayuno mi amor, eso es muy tierno de tu parte – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa al separarse de él.

-Creí que estaría bien para disculparme por todos estos días que hemos estado peleados. Temari en verdad no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, siento mucho lo que pasó…

-Shikamaru – Lo interrumpió la rubia poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -. Está bien, sólo hay que olvidarnos de eso, ya todo pasó.

-¿De verdad me perdonas? – Preguntó Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazando a Temari y tomándola por la cintura.

-De verdad – Temari lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente para demostrarle que no mentía. De ahora en adelante todo iría bien.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura se encontraba hoy en su turno matutino en el hospital, pero no lograba en lo más mínimo concentrarse por estar pensando otra vez en el beso que ayer le había dado Sasuke. A pesar de haber besado muchas veces a su novio Naruto y de haber estado con él en repetidas ocasiones, jamás él la había hecho sentir lo que hizo Sasuke sólo con un beso; y aunque lo intentara no podía olvidarlo.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en él, maldita sea es el amigo de Naruto, no puedo engañar a mi novio con uno de sus amigos – Se reprochaba mientras trataba de revisar la ficha de uno de los pacientes, pero aún no pasaba del nombre.

Simplemente suspiró resignada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya se encontraban dentro del avión y Matsuri estaba extremadamente nerviosa pues nunca había subido a uno antes y temía volar en él.

-Genial, como si la claustrofobia no fuera suficiente – Susurró para si misma, pero Gaara pudo oírla perfectamente.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri, temes volar? – Le preguntó mirándola. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

-Sí, soy una cobarde pero no puedo evitarlo – Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Gaara levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la castaña, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-Tranquila, yo estoy a tu lado y todo estará bien – Aseguró con una leve sonrisa.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y justo en ese momento les avisaron por altavoz que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad. Todos los pasajeros lo hicieron y al cabo de unos minutos el avión comenzó a despegar. El corazón de Matsuri se oprimió y sintió como su respiración se agitaba, siéndole muy difícil respirar, pero de pronto todo eso se le olvidó al sentir como Gaara tomaba su mano con delicadeza y entrelazaba sus dedos, apretándola con fuerza.

Sintió como la calidez se apoderaba de su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido que antes, sólo por el hecho de tenerlo cerca, de tocar su mano.

-Tranquila Matsuri, sólo respira – Le dijo Gaara tratando de reconfortarla. Matsuri se sonrojó y miró hacia la ventana, observando como se elevaban en el aire.

-Sí Gaara, gracias por estar a mi lado – Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Era increíble como unas palabras suyas podían hacerla sentir mejor y el hecho de que él tomara su mano podía hacerla tan feliz. Lo amaba demasiado y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a conquistar su amor, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo dentro de seis meses.

Por su parte Gaara se sentía confundido, no podía entender aquellos sentimientos que Matsuri producía en él y esas ganas enormes que tenía de poseerla, pero pensaba que tal vez estando con otra mujer eso se le iba a olvidar, porque era ilógico que se estuviese enamorando de ella, él, quien jamás se enamoraba, definitivamente no se podía enamorar de su mejor amiga.

-"_Esto sólo es una tontería que olvidaré después de una buena sección de sexo" _– Pensó aún aferrando su mano a la de Matsuri.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina tratando de revisar unos documentos del último diseño que habían sacado para un celular de la nueva generación, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en cierta persona que de un tiempo para acá no se quería salir de su cabeza.

Anoche cuando había bailado con Hinata y la había sentido tan cerca se había sentido muy extraño, por un momento se había quedado perdido en los labios de ella y había sentido deseos de besarla.

-Eso no me puede pasar, yo tengo novia – Se recordó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, enredando los dedos en su cabellera rubia. Estaba confundido, no entendía que estaba pasándole, ni siquiera Sakura se metía tanto en sus pensamientos.

De pronto unos golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención y enseguida ella entró, trayendo una taza de café en sus manos. Su sonrisa la hacía ver tan linda que el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Permiso Naruto-kun, es la hora de tu café – Dijo Hinata con su dulce voz -. Espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante.

-Eh… n-no, para nada – Dijo Naruto en medio de una risita nerviosa -. Pasa Hinata, llegas justo a tiempo, se me antojaba un café.

-Hai – Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se acercó, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio de Naruto mientras sonreía dulcemente como siempre. Naruto le sonrió y Hinata salió de su oficina, por lo cual el rubio soltó un sentido suspiro.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede? – Se preguntó.

Hinata soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en su puesto. Se llevó una mano al pecho y notó que su corazón estaba muy agitado.

-Cielos, sigo sin poder controlar esto cuando estoy frente a él – Susurró cerrando los ojos con su rostro sonrojado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-¡Este lugar es increíble! – Exclamó Matsuri emocionada mientras extendía sus brazos, observando la hermosa y reluciente playa frente a sus ojos.

Ya se habían registrado en el hotel y conocieron su cuarto; una hermosa y muy fina habitación con una enorme cama matrimonial que casi invitaba a pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor sobre ella, o al menos esa impresión se había llevado Gaara cuando vio a Matsuri lanzarse sobre la cama muy sonriente, en ese momento quiso lanzarse sobre ella pero como siempre se contuvo. También había un balcón con una vista preciosa hacia el mar, casi daban ganas de sentarse ahí y observar el atardecer y después la luna y las estrellas.

-Matsuri, pareces una niña – La regañó Gaara al verla tan alegre y risueña al estar en ese lugar -. Ni parece que viniste aquí con tu esposo.

-Ay cállate amargado – Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero mientras a Gaara se le marcaba una venita en la frente al haber sido llamado de esa manera.

-¿A quien llamas amargado?

Matsuri no le hizo caso y caminó hacia la playa sonriendo alegremente, deteniéndose en cuanto encontró un buen lugar para sentarse. Extendió una manta sobre la arena y dejó encima el bolso que traía consigo. Gaara llegó a su lado y se quitó su camiseta para quedar sólo en traje de baño, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la chica al ver su imponente físico.

-¿Vas a ir al mar? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose a su lado. Matsuri sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, primero tomaré un poco de sol – Respondió la chica agachándose para buscar algo en su bolso.

-¿Vestida de esa manera? – Señaló Gaara, apuntando al vestido blanco de tirantes que traía puesto Matsuri y el sombrero veraniego que tenía en la cabeza.

-Claro que no tontito – Dijo Matsuri, quien sacó por fin del bolso su bloqueador solar para pararse y comenzar a subir su vestido hasta quitárselo, dejando ver su bikini color rosa pastel, el cual era bastante pequeño y dejaba ver a la perfección su figura.

Matsuri no solía usar cosas ajustadas al cuerpo, siempre usaba ropa bastante holgada, por eso Gaara la observó con la boca abierta; era la primera vez que venía con Matsuri a la playa –en todos sus años de amistad jamás había ido con ella a un lugar como este- y por lo tanto era la primera vez que la veía en bikini. Realmente no podía creer lo hermosa que era, su delgada cintura y sus piernas bien contorneadas, al igual que esa línea que se formaba entre sus pechos, todo le gustaba muchísimo, pero no pudo disfrutar demasiado de esa vista al notar como unos tipos se le quedaban viendo a Matsuri con cara de pervertidos y eso simplemente no lo pudo soportar.

-¿Matsuri por que no te cubres? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño muy molesto. Matsuri se sentó a su lado y comenzó a ponerse bloqueador en sus piernas, provocándolo con los movimientos de sus manos y haciendo que él sintiera deseos de acariciarla.

-No digas tonterías Gaara y mejor ayúdame y me pones bloqueador en la espalda, no quiero pasarme estas dos semanas quemada completamente.

-Como usted diga sargento – Bromeó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el frasco del bloqueador entre sus manos. Comenzó a aplicarlo sobre la espalda de la castaña, dándole suaves masajes en el proceso. Le gustaba sentir la suavidad de su piel y le hacía pensar en que estaba con ella, en que la estaba acariciando lentamente. Miró a los sujetos que veían pervertidamente a Matsuri y sonrió con arrogancia, haciendo notar que ella le pertenecía y que jamás tendrían una oportunidad, así que lo mejor era que miraran para otro lado. Mientras que Matsuri se estremecía levemente con aquellas caricias, sintiendo esas manos deslizarse por su espalda, lo que logró ponerla extremadamente nerviosa.

-Gaara… -Susurró la chica casi sin darse cuenta. Él dejó de aplicarle el bloqueador y se acercó a su oído para susurrar dentro de él.

-Matsuri, hay unos tipos pervertidos que no dejan de mirarte, lo mejor será hacer que se den cuenta que eres mi esposa y así no se meterán contigo.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – Preguntó la castaña alejándose de Gaara y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara -. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que aquí podíamos estar con quien quisiéramos?

-Sí pero… - Gaara la quedó mirando muy sorprendido pues no esperaba que ella fuese a sacar ese tema y ahora que lo pensaba le parecía una pésima idea. No podía soportar la idea de que alguno de esos idiotas, cualquiera de ellos, manoseara a la que era _su esposa, _no lo iba a permitir -. Pero esos tipos no me gustan y punto.

-La idea es que a mí me gusten – Replicó Matsuri. Estaba intentando hacerlo enojar, o tal vez que se pusiera celoso, no sabía con exactitud a donde quería llegar, pero Gaara estaba siendo injusto, sólo él quería divertirse y aunque ella sabía que no se iba a meter con nadie quería que él pensara que sí, pues le dolía mucho toda esta situación de que Gaara estuviera con otras mujeres aún estando casado con ella. Notó como Gaara fruncía el ceño y la miraba bastante enojado.

-Si yo no me acuesto con ninguna chica entonces tú tampoco podrás hacerlo.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó ella confundida. Gaara suspiró y desvió la mirada, pues se sentía avergonzado. No entendía aquella rabia y ese instinto posesivo que tenía sobre Matsuri, pero estaba convencido, no la dejaría meterse con nadie en este viaje.

-Significa que no dejaré que te acuestes con algún desconocido que tal vez pueda hacerte cualquier cosa, me preocupo por ti Matsuri, sobre todo porque conozco lo ingenua que eres, así que esos sujetos se pueden ir olvidando de mi esposa – Dijo antes de tomarla por la cintura y besarla, aunque se convenció a si mismo de que sólo lo había hecho para mostrarle a esos sujetos que Matsuri era su mujer y así alejarlos, por más que eso fuese una mentira.

Aunque estaba desconcertada, Matsuri le correspondió y se sintió feliz con esas palabras ¿Acaso Gaara estaría celoso? Porque si era así significaba que él sentía algo por ella.

-"_¿Estarás empezando a quererme?_"- Se preguntó la castaña sonrojada mientras correspondía al beso de su esposo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se encontraba en un restaurante almorzando junto a Hinata, a Sari y a su sobrina Miki, ya que la niña de apenas tres años no se separaba de su madre casi nunca.

-¿Y entonces todo se arregló con tu marido? – Preguntó Sari bebiendo un poco de refresco. Miki estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, comiendo helado con una cuchara.

-Ajá, Shikamaru por fin entendió – Respondió la rubia observando a su tierna sobrina, por lo cual sonrió levemente pues ya le hacía ilusión tener un bebé.

-¿Eso quiere decir que por fin tendrás un hijo Temari-san? – Inquirió Hinata mientras comía una cucharadita de helado.

-Así es – Asintió la rubia con la cabeza. Miki miró a su tía y sonrió alegremente.

-Miki-chan quele un pimo.

-Se dice primo amor – La corrigió Sari mientras le limpiaba la boca con la servilleta -. Y en verdad te deseo mucha suerte cuñada, sé cuanto deseas un hijo y también lo feliz que se siente una al tenerlo.

-Gracias – Dijo Temari sonriendo. Hinata suspiró de pronto -. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-B-bueno… lo mismo de siempre.

-Uzumaki Naruto – Dijeron Temari y Sari al mismo tiempo. La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y suspiró con decepción, pues la verdad le afectaba aquel tema más de lo que quisiera.

-Uzuaki Nauto – Repitió Miki con una sonrisa traviesa y al verla, las tres mujeres comenzaron a reír.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche había llegado y Matsuri se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación del hotel. Estaba peinando su cabello, dejándolo al final tomado en una especie de tomate y dejando su flequillo igual que siempre. Usaba un par de aretes largos y un hermoso vestido de color negro, el cual le llegaba justo a las rodillas y era descubierto en la espalda. Tenía una caída ancha, pero era muy ceñido en la cintura y el busto.

-Estoy lista – Susurró sonriendo. Se había arreglado así porque Gaara la había invitado a cenar en el restaurante del hotel, en el primer piso, pero él ya la estaba esperando abajo.

La castaña se miró una última vez y sonrió, pues estaba perfecta. Después se volteó y echó una mirada a la cama, sonrojándose en el acto ya que se imaginó ahí con Gaara y no precisamente durmiendo. Después cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Será mejor que baje y deje de pensar en tonterías – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y se dirigió al restaurante, mientras pensaba en el beso que le había dado Gaara en la tarde. No podía quitar de su cabeza ese instante, ni tampoco todos los demás momentos que habían pasado juntos. Sentía que lo amaba cada vez más y no sabía si soportaría demasiado sin poder decírselo, aunque rompiera el trato sentía la necesidad de confesarle a Gaara sus sentimientos, pero lo haría en el momento adecuado y no antes.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba sentado a una mesa del restaurante mientras leía la carta del menú. Se veía realmente muy concentrado pero en verdad no dejaba de pensar en los labios de Matsuri. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo pensando en una mujer, menos sin poder tocarla, sin poder poseerla, pero era cierto, durante más de un mes no había dejado de desear a Matsuri, a su querida _mejor amiga._

-Demonios… - Suspiró desanimado ya que estaba harto de seguir con lo mismo.

-Gaara… - Escuchó la dulce voz de la castaña justo detrás de él. Se puso de pie y se volteó, quedándose sin palabras en cuanto la vio. Ella se veía tan hermosa que no sabía que demonios decir.

-M-Matsuri… que linda – Dijo con una sonrisa de estúpido estampada en su rostro. Matsuri le sonrió dulcemente y se sentó a la mesa.

-Bueno ¿Y que vamos a pedir? – Preguntó la castaña al tiempo que tomaba el menú para echarle una ojeada a lo que había.

-Ah, pues… pide lo que quieras que yo invito, amor mío – Dijo Gaara en tono de broma. La chica soltó una leve sonrisa y el pelirrojo hizo un gesto para llamar al camarero.

El camarero era un joven alto y bastante guapo, que al acercarse a ellos se quedó perdido observando a Matsuri. Gaara notó eso y frunciendo el ceño carraspeó levemente, haciendo que el camarero diera un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué se les ofrece a los señores? – Preguntó un tanto nervioso.

-Yo voy a pedir el plato especial – Respondió Gaara mirando la carta, pero sin quitar su expresión de enfado -. Y mi esposa… pues no sé ¿Qué vas a pedir Matsuri?

-Eh… pues… - La castaña lo miró algo sorprendida, en verdad Gaara se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña ¿Qué le había dado por decirle a todo el mundo que ella era su esposa? -. Yo quiero lo mismo.

-Bien – Dijo el camarero -. Con su permiso – Se retiró. Matsuri miró a Gaara algo confundida.

-¿Qué pretendes Gaara? – Cuestionó.

-¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó el pelirrojo tomando la carta y ocultando su rostro. La chica le hizo bajar la carta con su mano y lo miró enfadada.

-Gaara – Pronunció en tono de regaño. Gaara volvió a subir la carta y sonrió levemente pero ella no pudo verlo -. "_En verdad no lo entiendo ¿Qué le sucede a Gaara?_" – Pensó desconcertada, pues él actuaba como si estuviese celoso, pero eso no era posible.

-Matsuri, no te enfades, sólo trato de cuidarte – Se justificó Gaara, pero aún así no logró convencer del todo a Matsuri, ni mucho menos a si mismo.

-Sí, como digas – Dijo la castaña haciéndole un pequeño desprecio, escondiendo la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios al ver lo que hacía Gaara para mantenerla alejada de otros hombres, y lo mejor era que él tampoco se metería con nadie, ya lo había dicho y ella se encargaría de que fuera así -. "_Si tanto insistes en alejarme los pretendientes entonces yo te haré lo mismo a ti_" – Pensó con una mirada maliciosa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba saliendo de la empresa Konoha, se le había hecho tarde terminando un trabajo de último minuto. Ella no tenía auto pues no había aprendido a conducir aún, así que todas las noches tomaba un taxi para llegar a casa, pues tampoco quería que siendo una secretaria se estuviese movilizando en una limusina como había insistido su padre.

-Ay creo que olvidé mis llaves sobre el escritorio – Dijo mientras revisaba insistentemente su bolso, pero era inútil porque sus llaves no estaban ahí. Frunció levemente el ceño y se devolvió al interior del edificio. Estaba dispuesta a subir a su piso pero el ascensor ya había sido apagado, por lo que no le quedó más opción que subir las escaleras hasta el piso doce, usando tacones -. No acostumbro a maldecir, pero maldita sea… ¿Por qué a mí?

Para cuando llegó al piso doce se encontraba cansadísima y apenas podía caminar. Se acercó a su escritorio y cogió las llaves de su casa.

-Al menos sí estaban aquí – Dijo suspirando aliviada. La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar, avisándole que ya eran las once de la noche -. ¡Cielos!

La ojiperla guardó su teléfono y sus llaves en su cartera y se fue corriendo por las escaleras, pero al llegar al último peldaño tropezó y cayó, doblándose el tobillo.

-No puede ser… - Se quejó llevando una mano a su tobillo lastimado -. Soy una tonta, me duele…

-¿Hinata? – La ojiperla levantó la mirada para ver a su rubio jefe parado al principio de las escaleras. La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada -. ¿Estás bien Hinata? – Preguntó Naruto preocupado y bajando rápidamente para ir a verla. Se agachó junto a ella -. ¿Puedes caminar?

-N-no lo sé – Respondió Hinata muy avergonzada.

-A ver, te voy a ayudar – Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo enseguida Hinata sintió un dolor en su pie derecho.

-Creo que… no puedo, me duele mucho Naruto-kun.

-De acuerdo, entonces te llevaré a ver a un doctor – Hinata estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no pudo decir nada ya que Naruto la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia el estacionamiento. Hinata estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar, además su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y estaba extremadamente nerviosa y sonrojada.

-N-Naruto-kun, pero…

-Pero nada Hinata – La interrumpió Naruto -. Podrías tener algo grave así que es mejor asegurarnos, además te llevaré en mi auto.

Hinata finalmente se rindió y permitió que Naruto se saliera con la suya, después de todo gracias a ese accidente había podido ser cargada por los fuertes brazos de su amado rubio y en definitiva, no había forma de que la noche terminara mejor.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de la cena en donde Gaara espantó dos pretendientes más de su esposa, ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Gaara se había llevado consigo una botella de vino y la abrió apenas llegaron.

-¿Quieres brindar algo Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri un tanto desconcertada. El pelirrojo le entregó una copa y le sonrió.

-Celebramos nuestro primer día de casados.

-Que se me hace que sólo estás buscando una excusa para beber – Dijo la castaña sonriendo. Gaara asintió.

-Eso también.

Matsuri sonrió, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su amado Gaara, porque sólo así estaba segura de que él no estaba con ninguna otra mujer, sabía que eso le rompería el corazón, pero estar a su lado era maravilloso.

Después de beber el vino ambos se sentaron sobre la cama.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir – Dijo Matsuri interrumpiendo aquel incómodo silencio que se formó de pronto y que sólo la ponía más nerviosa, así que se puso de pie.

-Sí, tienes razón Suri –La secundó Gaara. Al oírlo, Matsuri lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Suri? – Repitió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -. Hace años que no me llamabas de esa forma.

-¿En serio? Pues no sé por que lo dije – Dijo el pelirrojo levemente avergonzado -. Ahora que recuerdo la primera vez que te llamé así te enfadaste conmigo y me dijiste que ese era un apoco ridículo.

-Ah sí, pero cuando me dijiste que a ti te parecía bonito te permití llamarme así – La castaña se sintió un poco nostálgica, de aquel tiempo en que sólo eran unos niños y no les preocupaba nada más que jugar juntos. En ese tiempo sí podían ser amigos de verdad, no como ahora, porque ahora ella lo amaba y sentía un intenso dolor en su pecho cada vez que se tenía que aguantar el impulso de besarlo, de abrazarlo y de gritarle que lo amaba con todo su ser.

-Me sigue pareciendo bonito – Dijo Gaara parándose y quedando frente a ella, mirándola de esa forma tan intensa que sólo él tenía -. Tanto como tú…

-Gaara… - Susurró Matsuri sonrojada. El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse a ella, acariciando su mejilla. No sabía por que pero en estos momentos se estaba muriendo por besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos sin importarle nada. Matsuri cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el aliento de la persona que la enloquecía; ya no le importaba nada, sólo estar con él y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de besarse los interrumpió el sonido de un celular.

-Es mi teléfono – Dijo Gaara separándose de ella de golpe. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Pues contesta – Aconsejó la castaña, que se sentía igual o peor que él, pero más que nada estaba frustrada porque ese beso lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, un beso y mucho más.

-Sí – Gaara tomó su celular y se sorprendió al ver que quien lo llamaba era una de sus ex novias. Frunció el ceño levemente y contestó -. ¿Bueno?

Matsuri simplemente lo miraba en silencio, sospechando que se tratara de una de las tontas amantes de Gaara. Se sentía morir de sólo pensar en eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-No me llames más, ahora soy un hombre casado – Dijo Gaara cortando la llamada, dejando sorprendida a Matsuri pues no se esperaba una acción de ese tipo por su parte.

-¿Una de tus ex? – Preguntó la chica tratando de disimular su molestia.

-Sí, pero ya me tiene harto con sus llamadas, espero que ahora que estoy casado se aburra y ya se busque a otro.

-Ya veo que este matrimonio no sólo te beneficia en la parte de la herencia.

-Perdón por aprovecharme de eso para espantar a mis ex, es que hay algunas que no dejan de acosarme y es realmente molesto – Dijo Gaara mientras se soltaba el nudo de la corbata.

-Sí, como Sayuri por ejemplo ¿No? – Comentó Matsuri quitándose sus aretes para dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche -. En realidad no sé como te metiste con esa loca, está muy mal de la cabeza, armando sus escándalos en la oficina porque nos íbamos a casar.

-Bueno Sayuri fue… un pequeño desliz – Dijo con una gotita resbalando por su frente, sin notar la cara de fastidio de Matsuri -. Nunca pensé que se volvería así de obsesionada.

-Bueno… basta de hablar de ella, vamos a dormir – Matsuri desamarró el tirante de su vestido y Gaara se quedó mirando como la prenda de la chica se deslizaba por su espalda hasta caer al suelo. Sólo podía verla así porque ella le estaba dando la espalda, pero podía ver su hermosa figura y tuvo que desviar la mirada -. No me estés viendo Gaara, date la vuelta.

-Seguro – Dijo el pelirrojo algo avergonzado. A pesar de haber visto a muchas mujeres desnudas en su vida jamás se imaginó que un día estaría tan cerca de ver a Matsuri de esa manera.

La castaña se puso su pijama y se soltó el cabello, mientras que Gaara aún le daba la espalda, pero estaba muy tentado a observarla.

-¿Ya puedo voltear? – Preguntó.

-Claro Gaara – Respondió Matsuri tratando de bajar un poco la basta de su camisón, ya que era muy corto. El pelirrojo se volteó y al verla volvió a sorprenderse. Nunca había visto a Matsuri como a las demás mujeres, pero no podía ignorar lo hermosa que era y al verla así sólo le daban unas enormes ganas de tocarla, de acariciar su cuerpo con lentitud y perderse en los caminos de su piel.

-"_¿Por qué me está sucediendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa cada vez que veo a Matsuri?_" – Se preguntó algo sofocado por aquel deseo. No se entendía, lo único que tenía claro era que estar con Matsuri le estaba prohibido, porque debía respetarla a pesar de todo.

-¿Gaara te pasa algo? – Preguntó la castaña, pero él negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

-No es nada, sólo quiero dormir – Respondió comenzando a quitarse el saco. Matsuri no dijo nada y se metió a la cama con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por haber sido vista por Gaara, pero es que no tenía otro pijama y todo por culpa de Temari y su genial idea de recrear la vista de su hermanito.

Después de quitarse la ropa Gaara apagó las luces y se acostó en el otro extremo de la cama, dándole la espalda a Matsuri. Se sentía como un estúpido pues no podía dejar de pensar en ella y a pesar de estar en la misma cama no podía siquiera besarla. Sonrió levemente, ésta y la noche anterior habían sido las únicas en que compartía la cama con una mujer sin tener sexo con ella y aunque se estaba muriendo por tenerla, también se contradecía porque sabía que eso sería un error.

También pensaba en que realmente había disfrutado este día al lado de Matsuri, viéndola reír como si fuera una niña chiquita, disfrutando del mar como si fuera lo más grandioso que existiera en el mundo; ella era la única persona que lo hacía sentir de esa manera tan especial.

-"_Es imposible… yo no puedo…" _– Pensó con intención de olvidarse de esos sentimientos, no era bueno pensar tanto en Matsuri.

-Gaara… - Lo llamó la chica en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

-¿Sí?

-Sólo quería decirte… que tengas buenas noches.

-Tú también Suri – Dijo Gaara comenzando a cerrar sus ojos. Quería dormir y así quitarse todas esas ideas raras de la cabeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

-Que bueno que sólo fue una fractura menor ¿No es así? – Preguntó Naruto mientras detenía su auto frente a la mansión Hyûga -. Wow, que casa tan grande.

-Gracias por traerme Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata levemente sonrojada. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y tenía su pie derecho vendado. Naruto bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a ella, ayudándola a que se apoyara sobre su hombro para caminar.

-No te podía dejar tirada con un pie lastimado – Dijo sonriendo el rubio. Ayudó a Hinata a llegar hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre -. Por cierto, te doy libre el día de mañana.

-No, como crees que yo…

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, no puedes caminar – La interrumpió Naruto volviendo a sonreír. Hinata sólo se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo también.

-Como digas Naruto-kun – Al verla sonreír tan dulcemente, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de verdad Hinata era demasiado linda.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama y viendo hacia el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en Sakura y en el beso de ayer, era la primera vez que se obsesionaba con una mujer y tal vez ahora entendía a todas esas que lo perseguían como locas.

-Tal vez sólo me gusta porque no me pertenece – Se dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia. Era muy cierto que sentía algo de culpa porque ella era la novia de Naruto, pero también era cierto que Sakura sentía algo por él, lo había sentido en su beso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se sentó sobre su cama dando un largo suspiro pues había tenido un día muy pesado y se sentía muy cansada. Comenzó a quitarse la blusa pues tenía muchas ganas de acostarse y tomar una gran y larga siesta. Shikamaru entró a la habitación quitándose la corbata.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir mi amor? – Preguntó él sentándose junto a su esposa.

-Así es, tengo mucho sueño – Respondió Temari quitándose la blusa por fin. Shikamaru frunció el ceño y ella lo notó -. ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

-Tenía otros planes para esta noche – Dijo un poco frustrado. Temari sonrió algo divertida.

-Ya veo por donde vas y no me parece mala idea – Dijo acercándose al oído de él -. Pero sólo un ratito.

Shikamaru la rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla en los labios. Le encantaba cuando su mujer no se comportaba como una problemática, porque sí tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba y eso no lo podía negar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto iba en su auto pensando en lo sucedido hoy. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa sonrisa de Hinata, era realmente difícil de olvidar ¿Por qué la tenía tan presente en su cabeza si antes eso no le sucedía? No podía entender que pasaba con él, pero no era bueno pensar tanto en una mujer que no era su novia.

-Es verdad… Sakura-chan… - Susurró tratando de pensar en ella, pero por más que lo intentaba la imagen de Hinata regresaba a su cabeza una y otra vez.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaba tratando de dormir pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se imaginaba acorralándola en esa cama, haciéndola suya una y otra vez. No soportó más aquello, el tener que estar a su lado sin poder hacer nada y se levantó yéndose a encerrar al baño. Abrió la llave de la ducha y metió su rojiza cabellera bajo el agua helada, tal vez así podría disminuir el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de que la noche anterior no había funcionado para nada.

-¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo? – Se preguntó golpeando la pared de la ducha -. Ya estoy harto de esto, no es posible que no pueda quitarme esta estúpida idea de la cabeza, maldición.

Gaara golpeó la pared una vez más y cerró la llave de la ducha. Se secó un poco con una toalla y salió hacia la habitación de nuevo. Al acercarse a la cama notó que Matsuri estaba toda destapada y eso sólo lo dejó peor que antes, ya que ese corto pijama se había subido aún más y casi dejaba ver su ropa interior, además de ese provocador escote.

No podía dejar de mirarla, no sólo por lo hermosa que era sino también porque se veía tan frágil, tan inocente. Como deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo, o robar su aliento entre besos y caricias apasionadas. Deseaba también que ella le correspondiera, deseaba sentir como esas suaves manos se deslizaban por su espalda y su pecho con extrema lentitud, lo anhelaba ¿Pero por que? ¿En que momento Matsuri se había vuelto una obsesión?

Porque sólo era eso, una simple obsesión, algo que seguramente olvidaría una vez que la tuviera.

La castaña estornudó y Gaara soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero que tonta, con esa pequeña pijama es obvio que te enfermaras – Dijo en tono de regaño, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírlo. Se acercó a la cama y la cubrió con las frazadas. La chica se movió un poco y ladeó su cabeza, haciendo que sus labios dieran justo hacia donde se encontraba Gaara. El pelirrojo se acercó un poco a su rostro y pasó una mano suavemente por su mejilla, observándola fijamente -. ¿Qué se supone que me has hecho?

-Gaara… - Susurró la chica entre sueños, haciendo que él se sorprendiera al oír su nombre entre los labios de Matsuri mientras dormía. Ese rostro angelical y sus labios semi-abiertos hacían que se perdiera en ella, hundiéndose más en el deseo de besarla de nuevo.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella, sintiendo su suave aliento sobre su rostro. No importaba que la besara ahora, ella estaba dormida y jamás lo sabría, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía aprovecharse así de ella, simplemente no se lo podía permitir.

-Soy un imbécil – Susurró para si. La siguió mirando unos segundos más y finalmente le dio un beso en la frente -. Duerme bien pequeña Suri.

Se alejó de ella y se acostó en su lado de la cama, cerrando sus ojos para ver si ahora lograba dormirse. Ya sabía que mañana tendría que volver a hacer como si nada le pasara, como si el estar junto a ella no provocara nada en él. Tendrían que fingir ser una feliz pareja ¿Pero hasta cuando podría reprimir aquel deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos?

En verdad no lo sabía.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Gaara y Matsuri están casados y sorpresivamente deberán convertirse en padres por un día al cuidar de su sobrina Miki mientras sus padres se van a un spa. Naruto y Hinata tienen una cita en donde por fin sucede algo entre ambos. Sasuke va a ver a Sakura al hospital, en donde sucede algo interesante. Y la llegada de una ex de Gaara provoca los celos de Matsuri y frustra su intento por confesar su amor.

Próximo capítulo: ¿Quién dijo que ser padres era fácil?

.…

**Y bueno, otro capítulo más que acaba.**

**¿Qué le pasa a Gaara? ¿Alguien sabe? ¿Y a Naruto?**

**Todos confundidos en este capítulo jejeje.**

**¿Cómo será cuidar de Miki-chan para estos dos? **

**En fin, gracias una vez más a todos quienes leen y comentan, nos leemos pronto en este y mis otros fics.**

**¡Bye!**


	8. ¿Quien dijo que ser padres era fácil?

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegran muchísimo cada vez que los leo, mí las quiere mucho a todas.**

**Este capítulo, se lo dedico a Aki No Kisu, por dedicarme uno de sus fics que además me encantó ^^**

**Espero que les guste, aunque yo creo que el final les va a gustar jejeje.**

…

**Capítulo 7: ¿Quién dijo que ser padres era fácil?**

No podían creerlo cuando Kankuro y Sari se los habían pedido, jamás pensaron que terminarían cuidando de una pequeña niña que además era muy inquieta.

—Cielos – Suspiró Matsuri mientras observaba como Gaara le compraba un helado a Miki.

Hace unas horas atrás los padres de la niña les pidieron que la cuidaran por el fin de semana ya que ellos deseaban tener un tiempo a solas. Aceptaron pensando en que ella se portaría bien pero apenas sus padres se fueron comenzó a hacer pataleta y lo peor era que ninguno de los dos había cuidado una niña antes.

—¿Te gusta tu helado Miki-chan? – Preguntó Gaara regresando junto con la niña al lado de Matsuri. Los tres se encontraban en el centro comercial, ya que Miki había insistido en salir.

—Hai, aligato tío Gaala – Dijo Miki mientras comía de su helado muy sonriente. Matsuri tomó su mano y sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Y donde vamos primero? – Preguntó a la pequeña, a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos mirando hacia una tienda de juguetes.

—¡A la juguetelía! – Gritó emocionada y corriendo hacia la tienda. Gaara y Matsuri se miraron entre ellos y soltando una risita siguieron a Miki

Había pasado más de un mes desde que estaban casados y todo parecía ir muy bien. Estaban viviendo en la mansión de la familia ya que Kankuro y Temari se la habían cedido porque preferían una casa más pequeña y querían dejarla libre para los recién casados. Lo más raro era que no habían sido molestados ni por Sayuri ni por ninguna de las ex de Gaara, así que Matsuri se sentía tranquila.

—Nunca me imaginé cuidando de una niña – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa mientras entraban a la juguetería.

—Pues sí que es extraño verte haciéndolo, pero te las apañas muy bien – Comentó Matsuri, quien miraba constantemente a Miki pues no quería si quiera pensar en que se les fuese a perder.

—Yo no sé, ni siquiera he pensado en tener un hijo algún día, ya sabes como soy – Matsuri lo miró un momento fijamente, no lo había pensado, pero era cierto; Gaara no era de esos que se casaban para tener hijos y una gran familia, aunque ella quisiese otra cosa.

—Sí – Dijo un poco triste y desanimada -. En cambio a mí me gustaría mucho tener un hijo algún día, eso sería muy lindo – Sonrió imaginando como sería estrechar a un bebé recién nacido entre sus brazos.

Gaara la observó fijamente, imaginándola de esa manera, primero embarazada y luego con un bebé en los brazos, con un bebé que fuera suyo. Sonrió levemente; aquello era una verdadera tontería ¿Qué hacía imaginando imposibles? Él era Sabaku No Gaara, él era quien no sabía amar, no conocía ese sentimiento, esa palabra que llevaba tatuada en su frente como un modo de revelarse contra él ¿Entonces que demonios le sucedía?

—¿Sucede algo Gaara? – Cuestionó la castaña pasando su mano frente a los ojos de Gaara, el cual pestañeó y desvió la mirada.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba… que hermosa te verías esperando un hijo – Dijo antes de caminar hacia su sobrina, dejando a Matsuri paralizada y sorprendida, pues no se esperaba tan lindas palabras de su parte.

—Sólo tendría un hijo si fuese tuyo – Dijo para si, siguiendo a Gaara y a Miki, tomando la mano de la niña para caminar los tres juntos como si fuesen una familia.

Gaara miraba de reojo a Matsuri, algo arrepentido de sus pensamientos ya que después de todo no podía suceder. Durante todo este tiempo le había sido muy difícil reprimir sus deseos por ella, pero lo había conseguido. Había estado –sin embargo- tan concentrado en aquello que ni siquiera se había acostado con alguna chica, la última había sido Ayumi hace más de un mes, pero desde que estaba casado con Matsuri no había estado con nadie y sólo pensaba en estar con ella.

—"_¿Será que de verdad siento algo por Matsuri?_" – Pensó confundido, pues no hallaba otra explicación a lo que le estaba pasando.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Kankuro y Sari se encontraban relajándose en un spa. Desde que había nacido Miki no tenían un tiempo para ellos solos ya que la niña era bastante demandante en ese aspecto, por eso habían decidido dejársela a Gaara y a Matsuri para darse una escapada.

—Que bien – Dijo Kankuro recostado en una camilla mientras una chica le daba un masaje en la espalda. Sari estaba a su lado, recostada en otra camilla y recibiendo un masaje también.

—Sí, la verdad es que haber venido aquí ha sido una buenísima idea – Dijo Sari igual de relajada que su marido -. Oye cariño… - Lo llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarles a Miki-chan a tu hermano y a Matsuri? Ellos dos no tienen idea de niños – Comentó algo preocupada. Kankuro ladeó el rostro para poder verla y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes, ellos la cuidarán bien – Le aseguró el castaño -. Además necesitan practicar para cuando tengan sus propios hijos.

Sari lo miró confundida.

—¿Pero que dices amor? – Cuestionó en tono incrédulo -. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo de ellos es una mentira ¿De verdad crees que en los cinco meses que quedan Gaara-kun acabe enamorándose de Matsuri?

—Tú no entiendes, él ya está enamorado de Matsuri, lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo, es sólo que no lo ha querido ver – Dijo Kankuro con seguridad, haciendo que su esposa se sorprendiera pues no pensó que Kankuro diría algo como eso. Lo miró aún dudosa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿No recuerdas como se comportaba con los novios de Matsuri? Si hasta los fulminaba con la mirada – Sari soltó una risa divertida al oír ese comentario.

—Sí es verdad, se comportaba tan posesivo con Matsu, casi como si ella le perteneciera – Dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba un poco, recordando todas esas veces en que Gaara había espantado novios y pretendientes de Matsuri con su actitud tan hostil con todos ellos -. Seguro se retorcía de los celos y no se daba cuenta.

—Mi hermano siempre ha alegado que esa sobreprotección que tiene con ella es porque son amigos, pero eso es sólo una excusa, Gaara está completamente enamorado y lo que espero es que se de cuenta antes de que sea tarde ya que yo no puedo hacer más – Kankuro cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro -. Sólo quiero que él sea feliz.

—Eres tan lindo – Dijo Sari extendiendo su mano hacia él. Kankuro la estrechó mientras los dos se sonreían mutuamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama muy concentrada escribiendo en su laptop. Sus dedos se movían tan rápido que apenas se veían, se notaba que era toda una experta en eso. Sonreía levemente mientras su mente imaginaba cada cosa que escribía, porque su verdadera pasión era escribir.

—Bien, ha sido mucho por hoy – Dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando su computadora portátil. Luego de eso se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse a bañar, pero mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en el dueño de sus fantasías y de su corazón, aquel rubio que ni siquiera la volteaba a ver.

Era una tonta por haberse enamorado, pero al menos se sentía feliz de poder guardar ese sentimiento en su corazón.

—_Mira, aquí es donde vas a trabajar – Le había dicho Sasuke como encargado de enseñarle los lugares de la empresa a la nueva empleada. Hinata estaba muy atenta y asintió con la cabeza; hoy era su primer día y debía hacerlo todo bien._

—_Entiendo, muchas gracias Sasuke-san – Dijo sonriendo amablemente. Sasuke asintió –con su siempre seria expresión- y se dispuso a marcharse, pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando él apareció en frente._

_Hinata comenzó a revisar la computadora, así que no puso atención en aquella persona que estaba hablando con Sasuke._

—_Te andaba buscando Sasuke, tenemos una reunión pronto y llamaron de Suna – Comunicó él. De pronto, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la muchacha que estaba revisando la computadora y miró a Sasuke como queriendo preguntar algo, éste sólo asintió y él se dirigió a la ojiperla -. ¿Eres Hinata cierto?_

—_¿Eh? – La chica se exaltó un poco al oír aquella voz, pero fue peor cuando levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con esos azules. Su corazón dio un salto casi queriendo salirse de su pecho mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar; jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa y avergonzada, pero tampoco había sentido nunca algo como eso, el ver a un hombre y quedarse sin respiración. _

_Su rostro se sonrojó totalmente y notó como Sasuke la veía algo divertido._

—_S-sí señor – Respondió más avergonzada porque el azabache se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba -. S-soy Hinata, Hinata Hyûga mucho gusto._

—_Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy tu jefe ¿De acuerdo? – Se presentó el rubio con su agradable sonrisa, cosa que para Hinata fue el acabose, él era perfecto._

La ojiperla se metió bajo la ducha y cerró sus ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual creció un poco a medida que el agua caía sobre su piel desnuda.

—"_Desde ese día me enamoré perdidamente de Naruto-kun… _" – Pensó avergonzada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba asiento frente al televisor de su casa. Hace sólo unos minutos Sakura se había ido, pero durante todo el tiempo que compartió con ella estuvo pensando en Hinata.

Durante las últimas semanas se habían acercado un poco más y no dejaba de pensar en ella, incluso un día –por raro que le pareciera- había sentido la tentación de besarla, pero eso sería un grave error y ella jamás le perdonaría, sería como uno de esos típicos jefes que acosan a sus secretarias y él no era un pervertido, por más que su padrino fuese el escritor más pervertido del mundo él no era igual.

Aún recordaba el día en que la había conocido, Hinata era tan tímida y adorable. Cuando la vio ahí sentada revisando el ordenador de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era hermosa, pero más que eso le sorprendió su forma de ser, ahora más que nunca no sabía que demonios le pasaba con ella.

Acercó su mano al teléfono e impulsivamente marcó el número de celular de la ojiperla, oyendo el tono de marcado. Tragó saliva un poco nervioso y quiso colgar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo alguien habló con una dulce voz.

—_¿Bueno? – _Contestaron por fin, lo que hizo que el corazón del rubio se oprimiera por los nervios.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? – Preguntó Hinata, quien había salido apresurada del baño para contestar y tenía su cuerpo cubierto sólo por una toalla.

—_Hinata, hola _– Le habló aquella voz del otro lado, mientras Hinata se sorprendía y sonrojaba a la vez.

—N-Naruto-kun… - Dijo casi sin poder creérselo, pero era cierto y aunque estaba confundida se sentía feliz -. ¿Qué haces llamándome? ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

—_No, no, sólo… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo Hinata? _

—¿Eh? – Ahora sí que Hinata no podía creerlo ¿Naruto invitándola a salir? – S-sí, claro Naruto-kun, con mucho gusto – Accedió sonriendo, aunque parte de lo recién ocurrido le parecía un sueño.

—_Bien, entonces paso por ti _– Dijo Naruto. Hinata no dijo nada, sólo oyó como el rubio cortaba la llamada y tan pronto como eso sucedió corrió a su closet a buscar que ponerse, pues debía verse hermosa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—No te vayas muy lejos Miki-chan – Dijo Matsuri mientras la pequeña corría hacia unos juegos inflables que había en el centro comercial. Ella y Gaara se sentaron en una banca que había junto a una hermosa fuente.

—Cielos, que día – Dijo Gaara soltando un suspiro y cruzando ambos brazos sobre la nunca -. De verdad esto de cuidar niños no es lo mío – Mirando como Miki jugaba.

—Oye Gaara… - Matsuri lo llamó. El pelirrojo volteó a verla y la notó con la mirada baja y algo sonrojada -. ¿Tú… tú de verdad crees que si yo estuviera embarazada me vería linda?

—¿Eh? Pues… - Gaara no sabía que decir, no se esperaba aquella pregunta, pero sin duda lo pensaba. Sonrió un momento al volver a imaginarla así, tan dulce y linda mientras esperaba un bebé -. Pues claro que sí, tú te ves linda de cualquier forma y estoy seguro de que así también, porque tendrías siempre en el rostro tu hermosa sonrisa.

—Me gustaría mucho… - Dijo la castaña aún sonrojada -. Debe ser muy lindo tener un hijo de la persona que amas.

En ese momento Gaara lo recordó; Matsuri estaba enamorada de alguien, lo que ciertamente le dolió un poco.

—¿Y por que no lo intentas? Es decir, después de divorciarnos podrías intentar conquistar a ese sujeto del que me hablaste – Al oír sus palabras Matsuri lo miró -. ¿Todavía sigues enamorada de él?

—Sí – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa -. Gaara yo a él jamás podré olvidarlo, jamás podré cambiarlo por otra persona, nunca dejaré de amarlo, él siempre será el amor de mi vida – Desviando la mirada.

—Ya veo… - El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, sin explicarse por que de pronto una gran tristeza embargaba su corazón. No sabía por que le dolía que Matsuri amara a alguien con tanta intensidad, pero quien fuera ese sujeto, tenía una increíble suerte de que una persona como ella lo amara tanto. A Gaara le molestaba, quería saber quien era -. Oye Suri ¿Y quien es ese sujeto? ¿Lo conozco?

—N-no ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? – Respondió Matsuri algo nerviosa, mientras Gaara la veía con cierta desconfianza, preguntándose por que de pronto estaba tan nerviosa.

—No lo sé, sólo tuve curiosidad de saber quien es el sujeto al que amas tanto, ese idiota que te hace sufrir – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, ahora estaba demasiado enojado con aquel imbécil que le había roto el corazón a su querida Matsuri, a su querida _amiga _Matsuri.

—¿De verdad quieres saber quien es él? – Cuestionó Matsuri mirándolo fijamente -. "_Es ahora o nunca, te lo diré Gaara, te diré que te amo" _– Pensó decidida, dispuesta a confesarle al hombre que amaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Si tú quieres decírmelo está bien – Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -. "_Cuando sepa quien es lo mataré_" – Pensó sin saber que de hacerlo, cometería suicidio.

—Gaara, la persona que yo amo er… - Pero justo antes de completar su frase "eres tú" fue interrumpida por el grito de una niña y al mirar hacia donde se encontraba Miki, la vio llorando en el suelo. Se puso de pie exaltada olvidando lo que estaba a punto de hacer -. ¡Miki-chan!

—¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Gaara confundido, pero Matsuri no le respondió para irse corriendo hacia su sobrina. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y corrió hacia Miki también -. ¿Qué pasó pequeña?

—Me caí – Respondió Miki sin dejar de llorar. Matsuri se agachó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza mientras veía que tenía una raspadura en la rodilla izquierda.

—No llores linda, yo tengo una bandita por aquí – Dijo la castaña buscando en su bolso. Cuando encontró la bandita la puso sobre la herida de la pequeña y sonrió -. Ya está princesa.

—Aligato tía Masuli – Dijo Miki tratando de parar de llorar, pero sus ojitos aún estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, lo que le daba un aspecto muy tierno. Gaara se acuclilló a su lado y le sonrió, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

—Miki-chan ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado? Te podemos llevar al parque de diversiones.

—¡Sí! – Respondió Miki emocionada y parándose de un salto. Gaara y Matsuri la tomaron cada uno de una mano y la llevaron caminando.

—"_Esto se siente como si fuésemos una familia_" – Pensó Matsuri con un sonrisa y enternecida por la escena que protagonizaban los tres. Miró a Gaara de reojo y se sonrojó levemente -. "_Como deseo estar así contigo, con un hijo nuestro, eso sería muy hermoso."_

—"_De alguna forma me siento muy bien de esta manera" _ - Pensó Gaara mirando a Matsuri y a Miki. De pronto, al observar lo que acababa de pasar, comenzaba a pensar que no sería tan mala idea tener un hijo propio algún día, hasta se oía bonito; su hijo -. "_Mi hijo…"_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura se encontraba bebiendo un poco de refresco junto a una máquina expendedora, aprovechando que tenía un rato libre pues no había parado desde que comenzó su turno. Hoy había estado con Naruto pero lo notó muy desconectado, tanto que prefirió dejarlo. Desde que había conocido al amigo de su novio sentía que todo había cambiado, ya no le emocionaba estar con Naruto como antes y desde que Sasuke la había besado no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se sentía como una tonta pero era inevitable.

—Dios ¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó cerrando sus ojos ¿Es que acaso era todavía una adolescente indecisa? Por supuesto que no ¿Pero por que Sasuke confundía tanto sus sentimientos?

—¿Pensando en mí? – Escuchó aquella voz que la hacía temblar. Sakura se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él, vistiendo una sexy camisa negra y unos jeans azules, mostrando una seductora sonrisa. Dios, como la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – Preguntó la pelirrosa para evadir la pregunta que él le había hecho. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Iba pasando por aquí y me dije ¿Por qué no fingirme enfermo para que me atienda una linda doctora pelirrosa? – Bromeó el azabache. Eso era algo que a ella le gustaba de él y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, siempre decía cosas tan arrogantes pero a la vez graciosas.

—Pues yo no te veo fingiendo.

—Oh doctora, me estoy muriendo – Dijo Sasuke llevándose una mano al corazón, mientras Sakura no paraba de reír -. Me estoy muriendo por besarla, doctora.

Sakura dejó de reír y lo miró sorprendida, pero no pudo hacer o decir nada cuando él la tomó por la cintura, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya la estaba besando y jalándola hacia el cuarto de servicio. La pelirrosa se dejó llevar, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache y correspondiendo a cada beso; en ese momento todo lo demás carecía de importancia. Todo, -incluso Naruto-, estaba fuera de su mente.

Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y acorraló a la doctora contra la pared, tirando algunas cosas en el camino debido a la prisa que llevaba. Los besos se volvían desenfrenados mientras las manos de ambos comenzaban un intenso y por lo demás prohibido recorrido por sus cuerpos. Entonces Sasuke se separó de ella, pero sin soltarla en ningún momento.

—Ya no puedo aguantarlo más Sakura, me vuelves loco, te haré mía ahora – Susurró antes de volver a besarla, acariciando sus piernas lentamente.

Después de eso ambos se dejaron llevar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

En el mismo parque de diversiones a donde fueron aquella noche en que decidieron casarse, se encontraban hoy Gaara y Matsuri junto a su sobrina, la cual caminaba de la mano de cada uno, dando pasos largos como si estuviese tratando de pisar un insecto, pero sólo lo hacía por divertirse, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Tío Gaala, tía Masuli, quelo uno de esos! – Gritó entusiasmada mientras señalaba a un puesto de ramen. Los dos adultos se miraron y sonrieron.

—De acuerdo Miki-chan – Respondió Matsuri con ternura -. Vamos que ya me ha entrado hambre.

—Seguro – Dijo Gaara. Los tres se dirigieron al puesto de ramen y se sentaron. Enseguida se les acercó el dueño del puesto para atenderlos.

—¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Yo quiero ramen con carne de cerdo – Respondió Gaara, luego miró a su sobrina -. ¿Qué quieres Miki-chan? – Preguntó con una sonrisa a la niña.

—Yo quelo lo mismo – Respondió Miki muy animada. Matsuri repitió la orden y enseguida el señor se alejó a preparar la comida para los tres.

—Hace tiempo que no pruebo un delicioso plato de ramen – Dijo Matsuri con cierta nostalgia, pues recordó que la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando vio a Gaara besándose con una mujer y luego de llorar por casi una hora se había ido a caminar por las calles, llegando a un puesto de ramen en donde estuvo bebiendo sake hasta que pudo olvidar. Usualmente no se emborrachaba, pero aquella vez no lo había podido evitar.

—Sí, yo tampoco – Comentó el pelirrojo. Después de un rato el dueño les sirvió su comida y los tres tomaron sus palillos muy contentos.

Cuando ya estuvieron llenos se dispusieron a salir, pero antes Gaara pagó la cuenta.

—Quelo que me calguen – Dijo Miki estirando sus bracitos hacia su tío Gaara, quien enseguida la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola.

—Se ve que tus padres te quieren mucho pequeña – Dijo el dueño de la tienda. En ese momento Gaara y Matsuri se miraron y se sonrojaron, aunque el sonrojo de ella fue mucho más notorio.

Ninguno dijo nada sobre eso, sólo se despidieron y salieron del lugar, aunque esas palabras no querían salir de la cabeza de Matsuri. Deseaba tanto que su matrimonio fuese real, que Gaara correspondiera a sus sentimientos y la amara de la misma forma que ella a él, deseaba tanto sentirlo, estar entre sus brazos.

—"_Hoy no pude decirte nada, pero no me rendiré_" – Pensó mientras oía como latía su corazón con sólo pensar que estuvo a punto de confesarse.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en un club de boliche y el rubio trataba de enseñarle a la ojiperla como debía lanzar la bola para derribar los pinos, sólo que ella era muy mala y al lanzar la bola ésta se fue por la canaleta.

—No puede ser, quinta vez que la arrojo y no he tirado ni uno solo – Se quejó la chica con el ceño fruncido, era el colmo que ahora que por fin tenía una cita con Naruto ésta se arruinara por su culpa.

¿Cita? De sólo pensar en esa palabra los colores subían a su rostro.

—No te preocupes por eso Hinata – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo de esa forma tan linda -. Lo que sucede es que la estás lanzando mal, pero yo te ayudaré así que sólo haz lo que te diga.

—Como digas – Hinata asintió con la cabeza y tomó la bola nuevamente. En ese momento Naruto se acercó a ella por la espalda, abrazándola y tomando su mano derecha.

—Ahora sígueme – Le dijo al oído haciendo sonrojar a Hinata y que su cuerpo entero temblara, mientras marcaba el trazo moviendo su mano adelante y atrás. La mano izquierda del ojiazul estaba rodeando la cintura de la chica y en un momento ella volteó su rostro para poder mirarlo, quedándose perdida en el azul profundo de sus ojos. Naruto sintió algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido antes, y de pronto los labios de Hinata se le hacían apetitosos e irresistibles.

La ojiperla dejó caer la bola, la cual avanzó haciendo una chuza, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de observar eso, porque estaban concentrados en algo mucho más importante, la unión de sus labios en un tierno beso, aún en la misma posición en la que se encontraban hace unos momentos, y profundizaban aquel contacto intensamente. De pronto ambos habían olvidado todo; ella que Naruto era su jefe y Naruto que él tenía novia. Nada más importaba porque aquel momento era mágico.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari no podía creerlo pero estaba casi segura, por fin su sueño, su más grande anhelo como mujer se estaba haciendo realidad, aunque aún quedaba comprobarlo pues sólo se había dado cuenta de que tenía un atraso de unos días. Aún así estaba muy emocionada y no podía esperar a recibir un resultado positivo.

—Bueno, aún no debo cantar victoria – Se dijo mirándose al espejo de su baño, mojando su rostro para calmarse un poco -. Me pregunto que dirá Shikamaru cuando se lo cuente, o no, mejor se lo diré cuando esté completamente segura, no quiero celebrar antes de ganar la batalla.

Después de secar su rostro con una toalla, Temari salió del baño hacia su habitación, en donde la esperaba su esposo recostado sobre su cama. La rubia se recostó a su lado y él la abrazó mientras mantenía su vista fija en el televisor, pero volteó a verla para darle un beso.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Te has perdido una buena parte de la película ¿Qué no recuerdas que es nuestra favorita?

—Claro que sí – Respondió la rubia apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo -. Pero la hemos visto tantas veces que ya la sé de memoria, así que no importa si me pierdo una parte.

—De todas formas me gusta verla a tu lado – Le dijo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa. Temari le sonrió y lo besó de forma dulce pero apasionada a la vez. Estaba ansiosa por contarle que tal vez pronto serían padres, pero lo haría cuando tuviera la certeza; sería una gran sorpresa para él.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La pelirrosa se terminó de abotonar su blusa y se puso la bata de médico, mientras Sasuke se subía el cierre de su pantalón. Después de eso el azabache la abrazó por la espalda, besando su cuello.

—Fue grandioso Sakura – Le susurró al oído, pero ella se separó de él y lo miró seriamente, aunque en verdad no quería hacer esto.

—Sasuke, lo que pasó no puede repetirse – Dijo segura de que se arrepentiría más tarde, pero más se arrepentía por haber engañado a Naruto.

—¿Es por él no es verdad? – Preguntó Sasuke contrariado, pues de verdad le dolía que después de haberla hecho suya ella le dijera que no se repetiría, que se quedaba con Naruto. Nunca le había pasado pero de verdad quería a Sakura.

—Así es Sasuke – Respondió Sakura abriendo la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento y lo miró a los ojos -. No nos podemos ver más ¿Lo entiendes cierto?

—Como quieras – Dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada. Después de eso Sakura salió del cuarto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri observaba sonriente como Miki se divertía arriba de un carrusel. Gaara también la observaba, se sentía bien al estar así y de pronto no dejaba de imaginar como sería tener una familia de verdad con Matsuri, pero eso era una tontería, él no estaba hecho para eso sino para disfrutar del placer de la vida.

—Gaara… - Lo llamó Matsuri tomando su mano delicadamente, haciéndolo sentir una extraña sensación, una especie de hormigueo que recorrió todo su cuerpo -. Yo tengo algo que decirte.

—Claro Suri, di lo que quieras – Le animó con una leve sonrisa. Matsuri se sonrojó un poco, le pasaba cada vez que Gaara la llamaba Suri, le encantaba cuando él le decía así porque podía sentir el cariño que le transmitía.

—Sé que debí decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, que lo he callado esperando a que tú lo notaras, pero creo que eso no sucederá, por eso yo debo decírtelo – Gaara la miraba confundido, no estaba seguro de que era lo que iba a escuchar pero sentía que era muy importante -. Gaara yo te a… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una voz la interrumpió.

—¿Gaara? ¿Gaara eres tú? – Preguntó una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules y brillantes, la cual se paró justo frente a ellos y miró fijamente al pelirrojo.

Matsuri soltó la mano de Gaara rápidamente.

—¿Yuki? – Gaara la miró esbozando una sonrisa, estaba algo cambiada, pero pudo reconocerla -. ¿De verdad eres tú Yuki?

—Claro que soy yo, no puede ser que estés tan sexy como siempre – La chica se apresuró a abrazar a Gaara, ante la mirada sorprendida y dolida de Matsuri, sobre todo cuando notó como él correspondía el abrazo ¿Y quien se creía para llamarle sexy a su esposo?

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya, te ves igual de bonita que cuando salíamos juntos – Dijo Gaara al separarse de ella, sin darse cuenta que su comentario había lastimado a Matsuri y también la había hecho enojar -. No te veía desde entonces Yuki – Terminó él.

—Es verdad, desde que me fui de Tokio ¿Pero como has estado? ¿Todavía eres un conquistador de primera? – Preguntó Yuki sonriendo ampliamente, sin notar todavía a la chica que acompañaba a Gaara.

La castaña no podía creerlo ¿Quién era esa que abrazaba así a Gaara? Además venía a enterarse de que salían juntos y lo decían de esa forma tan desvergonzada en frente de ella, que era su esposa. Toda su intención de confesarse a Gaara y decirle que lo amaba se había ido por el caño, había desaparecido por completo, ahora no sabía ni que decir, sólo sabía que esto le dolía mucho.

—No exactamente – Respondió Gaara a la pregunta de Yuki -. Ahora estoy casado.

—¿Casado? – Por alguna razón la expresión de Yuki se entristeció por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sonreír como si nada -. Eso sí que es inesperado de tu parte.

—Sí, pero ya ves – El pelirrojo volvió a tomar la mano de Matsuri, haciendo que la alegría regresara a su cuerpo -. Ella es mi esposa Matsuri, Matsuri ella es Yuki… mi ex novia.

—Mucho gusto Yuki – Dijo Matsuri extendiendo su mano hacia la chica con una amable sonrisa, pero por dentro se sentía poderosa al haber sido presentada como la esposa ante una de las ex de su marido, porque eso era Gaara, era su marido y ninguna mujer tenía derecho a meterse en eso.

Yuki estrechó la mano de Matsuri – Mucho gusto Matsuri, no puedo creer que lograras atrapar a Gaara, creo que debería ovacionarte.

—No es necesario – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa algo sarcástica -. Cuando una persona ama de verdad puede conseguir que la amen también – Apretó un poco la mano de Yuki.

—Ya veo… - Dijo la pelinegra con un atisbo de celos en su mirada, simplemente no podía creer que Gaara estuviera casado con ella, le parecía demasiado insignificante -. "_Esta se cree la gran cosa por ser la esposa de Gaara, pero ya verás que él siempre será el mismo._"

En ese momento Miki llegó corriendo pues el carrusel ya se había detenido y abrazó su tío Gaara.

—Tío Gaala, ya me quelo i a casa – Dijo la pequeña. Gaara la levantó entre sus brazos y miró a Yuki. Le había dado gusto volver a verla pues habían compartido muchas cosas juntos; ella era igual a él en caso todos los sentidos, pues ambos vivían del placer y veían al sexo como un medio por el cual obtenerlo, los dos sabían que el amor no existía y no lo necesitaban.

—Bueno Yuki, nos tenemos que despedir, espero verte de nuevo – Gaara tomó la mano de Matsuri, la cual sonrió a Yuki.

—Espero volver a verte otra vez – Dijo con aquella sonrisa forzada -. "_No te aparezcas nunca más en frente de mi esposo, como se nota que te mueres por él, pero no te dejaré._"

—Lo mismo digo, fue un gusto conocerte Matsuri-san – Respondió Yuki con la misma sonrisa fingida -. "_Ni pienses que te dejaré quedar con Gaara sin antes haber pasado un buen rato con él_."

—¡Adiós señola! – Le gritó Miki agitando su manito mientras se alejaban, haciendo que a Yuki se le marcara una venita en la frente.

—¿Quién se cree esa mocosa para llamarme señora? Y aún soy muy joven – Masculló enfadada.

Gaara había subido a Miki a sus hombros mientras la niña cantaba una canción muy alegremente y Matsuri caminaba mostrándose algo enfadada. Realmente se había sentido celosa de esa tipa, odiaba la sola idea de que ella hubiese estado con él, de que lo hubiese besado, que hubiese sentido su cuerpo y sus manos sobre ella.

—"_Maldita sea no debo pensar en eso, no y no" _– Se regañó sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. Gaara la miró y recordó que ella iba a decirle algo antes de que apareciera Yuki. Estaba intrigado ¿Qué podría ser?

—Matsuri ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes? – Preguntó, notando como de pronto los pasos de Matsuri se detenían.

La castaña sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza y su corazón dio un salto abrupto. Era cierto, iba a decirle a Gaara que lo amaba, pero ahora no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, se había arrepentido por completo.

—¿Yo? Pues no recuerdo – Fingió la chica sonriendo nerviosamente -. Seguro que era algo sin importancia.

—Pues por lo seria que te veías pensé que era algo importante – Gaara siguió caminando, mientras sonreía un poco al sentir que su sobrina jugaba con sus cabellos. Matsuri retomó su camino -. Es raro que tú olvides algo.

—Como te dije… no tenía importancia… - Dijo Matsuri con cierta tristeza. Le dolía mucho el haber conocido a esa ex de Gaara, sobre todo porque era muy hermosa y sentía que no podría competir con ella. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la promesa que le hizo a Kankuro sobre hacer que Gaara se enamorara de ella definitivamente no podría ser cumplida, porque ya llevaban un mes siendo esposos, viviendo juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama, pero aún así él no la miraba, sólo miraba a las otras mujeres como Yuki -. "_Que tonta soy, creo que sólo debo resignarme._"

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La noche había caído y Hinata se encontraba escribiendo su novela en su habitación. Se sentía tan inspirada que sus dedos no paraban de teclear. Todo se debía a lo sucedido esta tarde; el haber besado a Naruto.

Se sentía feliz a pesar de que después él le dijera que fue un error, que no debió suceder. Naruto la había llevado a su casa en completo silencio y después casi salió huyendo de ella, pero Hinata no podía pedir nada más, el haberlo besado era como ver un sueño hecho realidad.

—Aunque ahora no sé como lo miraré a la cara – Dijo soltando un suspiro y dejando de escribir. Cerró su laptop y se recostó sobre su cama, tocando el contorno de sus labios con sus dedos, pues aún podía sentir aquel dulce contacto -. Aunque no se vaya a repetir jamás… fue un momento muy hermoso… - Susurró esbozando una suave sonrisa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto apagó el televisor y recargó su espalda contra el respaldar del sillón. Cerró los ojos y chasqueó su lengua molesto. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué había besado a Hinata? Y lo peor de eso era que le había gustado, a pesar de decirle que había sido sólo un error.

Jamás imaginó que los labios de Hinata fueran tan dulces, que besarla le provocaría una sensación tan intensa. Lo que agravaba el asunto era que ese había sido el primer beso de la ojiperla, lo había notado por lo inexperta que se comportó, porque tembló completamente cuando él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Jamás había sido besada hasta que él llegó y robó la virginidad de sus labios y, sinceramente, no era eso lo único que estaba deseando robarle. De sólo pensar en que podría ser el primero en hacerla suya su corazón de agitaba con mucha fuerza en su pecho.

—Demonios… yo y mis estúpidos pensamientos – Susurró golpeando levemente su cabeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se sentía como una traidora, pero por lo sucedido hoy con Sasuke sabía que ya no podía seguir al lado de Naruto. Lo había hecho con Sasuke; la peor traición que podía hacérsele a un novio, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no lo amaba, si lo amara jamás se hubiera acostado con Sasuke.

—Lo mejor será que hable con Naruto y terminemos de una vez – Se dijo resignada a todas sus confusiones. Después de todo debía ser honesta consigo misma y admitir que no sentía amor por él, tal vez sí mucho cariño, pero no más que eso.

Desde que había aparecido Sasuke en su vida todo había cambiado de forma repentina.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri salió del baño y se recostó bajo las sábanas de su cama, junto a su esposo, el cual leía un libro sobre misterio. La chica le dio la espalda y enseguida cerró sus ojos, recordando por que habían decidid dormir en la misma cama a pesar de que no pasaba nada entre ellos.

_Era la primera noche que pasarían juntos en su nueva casa, pero cuando llegaron descubrieron que todas sus cosas estaban en la habitación grande, ya acomodadas como si fuesen pareja._

—_¿Que vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Matsuri desconcertada, pero Gaara no se veía muy preocupado. Él se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la misma._

—_Bueno, ya todo está aquí, además si dormimos en cuartos separados los empleados se darán cuenta y comenzarán a hablar – Dijo Gaara restándole importancia al asunto, aunque Matsuri lo miró algo confundida._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Cuestionó. Gaara volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos aguamarina._

—_Que tendremos que seguir durmiendo juntos – Respondió curvando sus labios en una leve sonrisa, mientras que Matsuri se sonrojaba al oírlo, después de todo era vergonzoso tener que compartir la cama con él._

No quería admitirlo, pero el dormir en la misma cama con Gaara era una gran tentación, pues muchas noches se había tenido que aguantar de besarlo mientras él dormía, por temor a que se despertara. En esta ocasión esperaba dormirse antes que él.

Gaara marcó la página de su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, apagando la luz para acomodarse entre las sábanas.

—¿Ya te has dormido Suri? – Preguntó volteándose hacia la chica. Matsuri abrió sus ojos y se dio la vuelta hacia él, sorprendiéndose un poco de lo cerca que estaban.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo sueño – Respondió sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco… - Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose fijamente. Matsuri se había quedado perdida en los ojos de Gaara, mientras él no dejaba de mirar los labios de ella. Deseaba tanto volver a besarla y sentía que no se podría aguantar.

—Oye, hoy fue un día divertido ¿No crees?

—Sí, aunque nunca pensé que ser padre era algo tan complicado, los niños son muy caprichosos, creo que nunca tendré hijos – Dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, pues aunque el día fue lindo, sería extraño que fuese igual todos los días.

Matsuri sonrió mientras lo observaba.

—Lo dices como si en verdad hubiese sido una pesadilla – Matsuri cerró sus ojos y se acomodó en la cama -. Yo creo que sería lindo…

—Matsuri… ¿Tú crees que yo sería un buen padre? – Preguntó Gaara volviendo a mirarla, pero esta vez se acercó un poco más que la vez anterior. Ella lucía tan hermosa con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

—Seguro que sí, por como te portaste hoy con Miki-chan pienso que serías el mejor – Respondió la castaña, acercándose también un poco a él. Sintió su aliento chocar con el de Gaara, era realmente tentador, tanto para ella como para él.

Y Gaara ya no pudo soportarlo más, necesitaba sentirla y hacerla suya ya mismo o terminaría por volverse loco. Se levantó y aprisionó a Matsuri debajo de su cuerpo, notando el sonrojo de la chica aún en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, puesto que él no permitía que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro al bloquear su paso.

—G-Gaara… - Susurró Matsuri cerrando sus ojos. Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza y sintió como las manos se Gaara se apoyaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobre la almohada, mientras él se le acercaba.

—Matsuri… esto es más fuerte que yo… - Susurró Gaara justo en la comisura de sus labios, para finalmente rozarlos levemente con los suyos, haciendo que poco a poco ese suave contacto se convirtiera en un beso. Las manos se Gaara aún estaban en la misma posición, tratando de no aplastar a Matsuri, pero de un momento a otro una de ellas se deslizó hacia la pierna de la chica, mientras la besaba cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Matsuri lo rodeó por el cuello, sintiendo la lengua de él entrar en su boca. Ya no importaba nada, estaba decidida a entregarse a él. Separó un poco sus piernas al sentir como Gaara la acariciaba debajo de las sábanas, no sabía por que estaba pasando esto, pero le gustaba demasiado, no quería detenerse por nada, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Miki abrazando un osito de peluche.

Gaara y Matsuri se separaron de inmediato, con los rostros sonrojados y la respiración agitada.

—Tío Gaala, tía Masuli, tuve una pesadilla – Dijo la niña con los ojos llorosos.

—Ven aquí pequeña – Le dijo Matsuri con una dulce sonrisa, aunque aún se sentía agitada por lo que acababa de pasar con Gaara, de sólo pensar que estuvo a punto de entregarse a él, que lo habría hecho de no ser porque fueron interrumpidos.

—Hai – Miki subió a la cama, acostándose en medio de los dos. Gaara la cubrió con las mantas y Matsuri comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna para dormirla. Cuando Miki al fin se durmió, la castaña besó su frente y ella y Gaara se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Vamos a dormir también - Dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja para no despertar a su sobrina -. Y sobre lo que pasó… en verdad lo siento, sólo me dejé llevar.

—No… no te preocupes, fue lo mismo en mi caso – Dijo Matsuri apenada.

Ambos se contentaron con aquella simple explicación y se acostaron para dormir, aunque sabían que sólo habían mentido, pues lo que pasó, ambos lo deseaban con todas sus fuerzas.

—"_Dios… estuvo a punto de pasar…" _– Pensó la chica con una sonrisa -. "_Tan sólo un poco más y Gaara y yo habríamos… ¿Será que me quieres?_"

Continuara…

Avance:

Temari confirma su embarazo, pero Shikamaru no lo toma nada bien. Gaara está confundido y no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos por Matsuri, lo que lo hará cometer un error. Naruto y Hinata fingen que nada ha pasado, mientras que el rubio termina su relación con Sakura, y Matsuri sufre al saber lo que ha hecho Gaara a sus espaldas, pero el regreso de alguien a su vida podría hacer que Gaara finalmente acepte lo que siente.

Próximo capítulo: Lágrimas.

.…

**Jo, los interrumpieron, pero al menos pasó algo jejeje ¿Quién creen que sea ese que viene a joderle la vida a Gaara? Porque sí, vendrá a joderle la vida.**

**¿Creen que Yuki haga algo muy malo, o será Sayuri? Uf, Matsuri contra dos rivales, pero al menos a Yuki no le interesa quedarse con Gaara como a la otra.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**PD: ¿Verdad que Miki-chan es tierna? No se parece a su papá xDD**

**¡Bye!**


	9. Lágrimas

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas chicas lindas, gracias por todos sus comentarios, muchas gracias ^^**

**Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo, como había prometido que sería hoy sábado, aunque ya sea un poco tarde jaja, es que tenía cosas que hacer, pero en fin, no podía dejarles sin conti ^^**

**Espero que les guste éste capítulo, porque ya nos acercamos cada vez más a lo interesante jojojo.**

**Bueno, pueden leer con tranquilidad ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 8: Lágrimas**

—¿Entonces doctor? ¿Ya va a decirme si estoy o no? – Preguntó Temari muy ansiosa, pues quería estar segura si estaba o no embarazada.

El doctor parecía más serio de lo normal mientras leía los resultados del examen, pero Temari sabía que eso era sólo producto de su ansiedad. Finalmente el doctor la miró con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades señora Nara, está usted embarazada – La rubia no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción, esto era lo que más deseaba en la vida y por fin lo tenía. El doctor continuó hablando -. Según los resultados, tiene poco menos de un mes.

—Muchas gracias doctor, no sabe lo feliz que me hace ésta noticia – Dijo Temari secando sus lágrimas, luego se puso de pie para irse, pero antes tomó las manos del doctor -. De verdad gracias.

—De nada señora, es mi trabajo – Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa.

Después de salir de la consulta Temari se subió a su auto y partió hacia la empresa. Ésta noche le daría la sorpresa a Shikamaru y no podía parar de sonreír.

—No sé como me voy a aguantar hasta la noche – Se dijo mientras conducía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se encontraba con los nervios de punta mientras trataba de preparar el café para Gaara. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en lo de anoche y en lo que hubiera pasado si Miki no llegaba. Su rostro se sonrojaba y su corazón de aceleraba de sólo pensar en que tal vez habrían hecho el amor, pues se dio cuenta de la intención que había tenido Gaara, no había sido un simple beso como los otros que se habían dado, pues cuando él la había aprisionado contra la cama pudo sentir su erección contra su entrepierna, lo que sólo la hacía sentir más nerviosa al recordarlo.

—Dios, debo calmarme – Se dijo respirando hondamente. Terminó de preparar el café y lo tomó entre sus manos, para luego dirigirse a la oficina de Gaara.

—Buenos días señora Matsuri – La saludaban las empleadas y empleados de la oficina. Matsuri sólo les hacía un gesto con la mano y seguía su camino. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de señora; se sentía bien que todos le tuvieran más respeto por ser la esposa del jefe –aunque el apodo de señora la hacía sentir algo vieja y sólo tenía 23 años-, incluso Sayuri -aunque fuera de mala gana- la trataba ahora con respeto.

—Buenos días Sayuri – Dijo la castaña con cierto sarcasmo al cruzarse con la rubia, la cual la miró sin ocultar su antipatía por la chica.

—Muy buenos días señora – Dijo Sayuri con la misma sonrisa sarcástica de Matsuri -. Espero que su día siga siendo bueno.

—Seguro que sí – Respondió Matsuri antes de dejarla ahí. No podía soportar a esa mujer, a leguas se notaba que no hacía más que destilar veneno y que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por ser la esposa de Gaara. A veces no entendía esa obsesión que tenían esas mujeres con Gaara, si lo amaban de verdad debían entender que él no sentía lo mismo, por eso sentía que ella era la única que lo amaba con esa intensidad, porque sería capaz de dejarlo para que él fuera feliz, aunque no pudiera estar a su lado nunca.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina tratando de leer unos documentos importantes, pero no hacía más que leer la misma línea una y otra vez, sin poder quitar de su mente lo ocurrido anoche en su cama, cuando había tenido a Matsuri ahí, dispuesta a ser suya, a entregarse a él.

Ninguno estaba fingiendo anoche pues no había quien los viera, sabía que lo que casí pasó había sido por su propia voluntad, porque la deseaba y no había podido controlarse. Pero sin duda lo que lo tenía más confundido fue que ella le había correspondido, porque ya no estaba tan seguro de que ella lo viera como su mejor amigo, tal vez a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él, porque un hombre y una mujer estando juntos era una tentación difícil de ignorar.

—Demonios… - Masculló dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio, mostrándose fastidiado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana a observar los autos y las personas, que de esa distancia se veían como hormigas. Se llevó una mano a su pecho -. Esto no es… yo no puedo sentir esto…

Sólo quería convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que sentía por Matsuri no era más que un deseo sexual; que definitivamente no era amor.

—Yo no la amo… - Se dijo empuñando su mano. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y al voltearse vio a Matsuri sonriéndole tan dulcemente, que no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se apretaba con fuerza con tan sólo mirarla, buscando contradecir sus palabras de forma terca.

—Gaara, perdón por entrar sin golpear… te traje tu café de todos los días – Dijo Matsuri dejando la taza de café sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo, el cual la miró fijamente -. ¿Sucede algo?

—No – Gaara rápidamente desvió la mirada, alejándose de la ventana para acercarse al escritorio y tomar la taza entre sus manos -. Gracias – Dijo antes de beber.

—Si me necesitas sólo me llamas – Después de volver a sonreír dulcemente, Matsuri salió de la oficina, dejando a Gaara aún peor de lo que se encontraba.

—Lo único que necesito es dejar de desearte tanto – Susurró bebiendo un poco más de café, tal vez así se controlaría un poco. En ese momento notó que su celular vibraba sobre su escritorio –pues estaba en modo silencio- y lo levantó para contestar -. ¿Bueno? ¿Yuki? – Preguntó sorprendido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Has visto a mi esposa? – Preguntó Shikamaru a uno de sus empleados, el cual negó con la cabeza. Desde la mañana que no tenía noticias de Temari y ya comenzaba a preocuparse, no quería ni pensar en que lo pudiese pasar algo malo -. Que extraño… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Frunció el ceño, preocupado por ella, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla cruzar la puerta de entrada de la empresa. Temari lo divisó y se acercó a él.

—Cielos ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupado.

—Lo siento Shikamaru, es que estaba en un trámite muy importante – Dijo la rubia, quien no podía disimular su sonrisa. Abrazó a su esposo y éste la miró sonriendo también.

—¿Qué te hace sonreír así? ¿Te pasó algo bueno o que? – Cuestionó el Nara muy intrigado, pero su esposa sólo calló sus labios con su dedo índice.

—Se trata de una sorpresa, pero te lo diré ésta noche en la casa – Respondió Temari, para luego alejarse de Shikamaru, a quien dejó más intrigado aún.

—Que problemática es – Murmuró el pelinegro mientras la observaba, pero sonrió, ya quería saber cual era esa sorpresa que la tenía así de feliz.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata no podía dejar de temblar sentada en su escritorio. A pesar de que el día anterior todo con Naruto quedó en que el beso fue una equivocación, simplemente no lograba calmarse.

—Respira, todo va a estar muy bien – Se dijo tratando de convencerse. Tomó la carpeta que estaba sobre el escritorio y caminó hasta la oficina de Naruto, aferrando a su pecho dicho objeto.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces y entró a la oficina sin esperar respuesta, encontrando a Naruto muy pensativo. Al principio no quiso hacer ningún ruido para no molestarlo, pues se veía tan guapo con esa expresión seria en su rostro, sin embargo Naruto la notó y volteó a verla.

—Etto… - Al notar que Naruto la observaba Hinata se sonrojó completamente -. N-Naruto-kun… aquí están tus documentos, perdón por la demora.

—Gracias – Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, aún estando muy serio. A Hinata le pareció un poco raro, pues desde el día anterior Naruto no la trataba igual y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Salió de la oficina y se limpió una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun no me sonrió como antes?

Naruto se dio un golpe en la cabeza sobre el escritorio, pero no le llegó a doler.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? Hinata no tiene la culpa de mis tonterías – Se reclamó llevando una mano a su cabeza. Se sentía como un estúpido por haberla tratado así, pero no tenía el derecho de darle esperanzas pues él ya estaba en una relación, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata.

Soltó un enorme y hondo suspiro, esto no le podía estar pasando.

—Sakura-chan… - Susurró con cierta tristeza. Le dolía darse cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, no sólo por Hinata, sino que de pronto había comenzado a morir aquel sentimiento que antes lo hizo tan feliz.

Era muy extraño como a veces el corazón humano cambia de parecer, de un momento a otro.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran ya las doce y Gaara salía de su oficina para ir a almorzar. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y notó a Matsuri que estaba guardando algunas cosas para ir a almorzar también. Por más que trataba no podía mirarla sin recordar lo sucedido anoche, pues ansiaba volver a repetirlo y llegar mucho más allá, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal.

Fijó su vista luego en Sayuri, pues ella no dejaba de mirarlo con mucha rabia. De verdad se arrepentía de haberse enredado con ella pues estaba completamente loca, no lo dejaba en paz, sobre todo después de haberse casado con Matsuri, ya que –sin que Matsuri lo supiera- lo había estado acosando muy seguido y lo tenía ya harto.

Matsuri tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir, pero Gaara la tomó de la mano para impedirle que se fuera.

—¿Vas a almorzar Suri? – Preguntó el pelirrojo. Matsuri se dio la vuelta y con sólo verlo se sonrojó, ya que esos recuerdos e imágenes no querían salir de su cabeza.

—Sí ¿Acaso vendrás conmigo?

—Si no te molesta – Dijo Gaara algo apenado, pero se alegró al ver a su esposa sonreír de esa forma que la hacía lucir tan hermosa.

—Claro que no ¿Cómo me va a molestar?

Gaara sólo sonrió y tomó la mano de Matsuri para salir junto con ella, notando como Sayuri los veía aún con rabia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke se sentía tan mal, tenía ganas de correr al hospital y estrechar a Sakura entre sus brazos, para gritarle en su cara que no lograría alejarlo de ella, porque él…

—Yo… ¿Qué siento por ella? – Se preguntó. Se levantó de su puesto y salió, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Justo cuando éste se iba a cerrar apareció Naruto, sonriendo de esa típica forma zorruna. El sólo hecho de ver a Naruto le hacía recordar su traición, y no se sentía demasiado orgulloso.

—¿Qué hay teme? ¿Pensando en tu próxima presa?

—No digas tonterías, no vivo de eso todo el tiempo – Dijo Sasuke con su típica frialdad, pero por dentro se sentía lo peor, pues nunca antes se había acostado con la mujer de algún amigo -. "_Mierda, Sakura sal de mi cabeza antes de que me vuelcas loco_".

—"_El teme me oculta algo, lo sé, puedo verlo en su mirada_" – Pensaba Naruto mirando a su amigo sospechosamente -. Bueno, si no son líos de faldas ¿Entonces que te tiene tan tenso?

—No tengo por que responder a tus estúpidas preguntas dobe.

—Uy pero que sensible estás hoy – Susurró Naruto entornando los ojos, ya que estaba seguro de que a Sasuke le pasaba algo, porque por muy pesado que fuera su amigo nunca era así de cortante.

—Cállate Naruto – Masculló el azabache antes de salir del ascensor –que ya se había detenido- pero Naruto lo siguió pues también se dirigía al estacionamiento -. ¿Por qué me sigues?

—No te sigo, sólo voy hacia mi auto, hoy tengo una cita con Sakura-chan – Respondió el rubio como si nada, dejando a Sasuke paralizado en ese lugar. Naruto subió a su auto y partió, mientras que el Uchiha aún no podía entender ese dolor que sintió de pronto en su pecho.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sari estaba cuidando de su niña. Le acababa de servir el almuerzo y no hacía más que mirarla con una sonrisa. Cuando supo que la tendría había sido tan sorpresivo que no lo podía creer, pues jamás se imaginó teniendo un hijo. Tuvo miedo de confesárselo a Kankuro de inmediato pues cuando sucedió ni siquiera tenían una relación formal. De hecho había sido Temari quien se lo contó a Kankuro y no ella misma.

_Eran como las seis de la tarde y Sari acababa de salir del baño pues había vomitado luego de comer un sándwich de jamón y queso._

—_Demonios, me siento pésimo – Dijo limpiando su boca mientras un montón de lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, pues estaba segura de que estaría sola en esto -. ¿Pero quien me manda a quedarme embarazada? Que descuidada soy…_

_Se secó las lágrimas y en ese mismo instante_ _sintió que sonaba el timbre de su casa. Estaba sola pues sus padres habían salido, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que abrir ella, llevándose una gran sorpresa._

—_K-Kankuro… - Dijo desconcertada al ver al castaño en su puerta. Trató de sonreír y no mostrar sus lágrimas -. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Sari, Temari ya me dijo todo – Habló Kankuro con una seria expresión en su rostro, dejando a la joven aún más triste, pensando en que él estaría molesto._

—_Lo siento, no tienes que hacerte cargo de esto así que puedes irte, no te obligaré a nada – Al decir sus palabras la chica se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Kankuro, quien frunció el ceño ante tal afirmación por parte de Sari, pero en lugar de enfadarse la tomó suavemente de la mano, haciendo que ella se diera la vuelta para abrazarla._

—_¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo me largaré sin hacerme cargo de mi hijo y de ti? – Cuestionó abrazándola más fuerte -. No seas tonta._

—_P-pero… ¿Pero entonces…?_

—_Cásate conmigo – Le susurró al oído, dejándola asombrada; ella realmente no podía creer lo que Kankuro le acababa de proponer -. Sari te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa._

—_Claro que sí – Respondió la chica sonriendo y a la vez llorando de la felicidad. Kankuro la tomó del mentón y la besó._

—Mami, ya acabé – Dijo Miki sonriendo. Sari le dio un beso en la frente y levantó el plato de la mesa.

—Miki-chan ¿Cómo se portaron tus tíos contigo?

—¡Bem, tío Gaala y tía Masuli son muy benos! – Respondió muy animada la niña -. Tío Gaala me calgó y tía Masuli me cantó pala dolmilme, canta mu bonito, y tamben, cuando entlé a su cualto estaban mu pegados – Relató inocentemente. Sari se quedó paralizada, tratando de entender lo que su hija le había dicho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estaban… muy pegados? – Cuestionó confundida mientras la niña sólo se seguía riendo.

—¡Tío Gaala estaba soble tía Masuli y tenían sus bocas mu jumtas! – Al oír sus palabras Sari se imaginó la escena en su cabeza y enrojeció completamente, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—¡Miki-chan, aún estás muy pequeña para esas cosas así que olvídate de lo que viste! – Gritó escandalizada, para después dirigirse a lavar los platos.

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó Miki confundida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara no podía apartar su vista de Matsuri mientras ésta terminaba de comer, le recordaba mucho a cuando eran unos niños y solían cenar juntos un pedazo de pizza. Ella seguía siendo la misma chica linda y alegre, por eso siempre fue su mejor amiga.

—"_¿Por qué ahora no logro verte como mi mejor amiga¿ ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?_" – Pensaba confundido y consternado, pues por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de ver a Matsuri como una hermosa mujer con la cual deseaba estar. Jamás había reprimido tanto sus deseos por una mujer, pero Matsuri era más que eso, a ella la conocía más que a cualquier otra persona y ella lo conocía a él más que cualquier otro, por eso todo le parecía más extraño aún.

—¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri al notar que él no dejaba de mirarla. Enseguida volvió a recordar lo sucedido anoche y se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. Su corazón se había vuelto a agitar.

—Matsuri yo… - Gaara no sabía que decir, pero necesitaba saber que había sentido ella anoche cuando se habían besado, cuando casi se entregaron el uno al otro, tenía que saberlo -. Lo que pasó anoche… cuando tú y yo… nos besamos…

—"_Por Dios, está hablando sobre eso" _– Pensó Matsuri muerta de los nervios -. ¿Qué hay con eso Gaara? – Preguntó poniendo una sonrisa para disimular esos nervios incontrolables.

—Matsuri yo… yo… - El pelirrojo tomó una de las manos de ella sobre la mesa, sintiendo una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo -. Lo que sentí en ese momento…

Matsuri no hacía más que mirarle a los ojos, estando atenta y expectante a sus palabras, sólo quería oír que él también la quería, que por fin se había dado cuenta, pero tal parecía que algo o alguien la odiaba, porque justo en ese momento el sonido de su celular dispersó por completo aquel ambiente, haciendo que soltasen sus manos.

—¿Bueno? – Contestó la llamada de muy mala gana -. Ah, sí Kankuro, no recuerdo donde están pero enseguida voy y los busco, bye – Matsuri terminó de hablar y miró a Gaara -. Era Kankuro, me pidió unos documentos que necesita con urgencia.

—Pues ve – Le dijo Gaara -. Si es urgente será mejor que te des prisa.

—Pero tú ibas a decirme algo – Replicó la castaña mostrando insistencia en su expresión, pero él sólo se puso de pie y dejó sobre la mesa el dinero de la cuenta.

—No te preocupes, igual no era nada importante – Dijo con cierta molestia, pero no con ella sino consigo mismo ¿Qué tontería estaba a punto de decirle? ¿Qué ella le gustaba más de lo normal? ¿Qué deseaba terminar lo que habían empezado anoche?

¿Y que vendría después de eso?

—"_Soy un estúpido ¿Qué pretendo? ¿Qué Matsuri me diga que sí y seamos una feliz pareja? Eso es imposible, ella ama a otro tipo, a ese maldito imbécil, jamás se entregaría a mí, para ella sólo somos amigos_" – Pensaba erradamente Gaara, pero al menos estaba seguro de algo, el sentimiento que tenía por Matsuri iba mucho más allá de sólo deseo.

—Ah, no era importante – Dijo la castaña decepcionada. Se puso de pie y miró a Gaara con su típica sonrisa dulce -. Bueno, yo me voy entonces…

—Sí, yo iré a hacer unas cosas ahora – Dijo Gaara también parándose.

Después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla cada uno se fue en direcciones opuestas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Sakura estaban muy serios mientras terminaban de comer. La pelirrosa se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró a Naruto con cierta tristeza.

—Así que… hemos terminado… - Dijo Sakura. Naruto bajó la mirada, pues no se sentía nada bien con esto, pero después de mucho hablarlo ambos llegaron a ese acuerdo.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero tanto tú como yo… sabemos que estar juntos no es lo que queremos.

—No te preocupes por mí – La pelirrosa sonrió -. Naruto yo te quiero mucho, y quiero que sepas que aunque no tengamos una relación de novios siempre podremos ser amigos.

—Te amaba tanto… - Dijo Naruto mirándola con tristeza. Realmente no podía entender como habían cambiado sus sentimientos por ella; antes la amaba y ahora sólo la quería como una amiga, no podía verla como la mujer de su vida. Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto sobre la mesa y le sonrió -. Yo de verdad no entiendo.

—Te enamoraste de otra chica ¿No es verdad? – El rubio se sorprendió un poco por aquella afirmación, pero finalmente terminó por asentir con la cabeza -. ¿Es Hinata?

—La verdad… - Naruto se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada -. La verdad no sé que siento por ella, pero me tiene muy confundido – Miró a la ojijade -. ¿No te duele que te esté haciendo esto? ¿O es que también te enamoraste de otro?

—¿Eh? – Exclamó Sakura sin saber que decir. Por un momento tuvo la intención de contarle a Naruto lo sucedido con Sasuke, pero al segundo siguiente pensó que definitivamente no era una buena idea, pues no sabía como podría reaccionar Naruto al saber del pequeño "desliz" que había tenido ella con uno de sus mejores amigos. Soltó un suspiro y miró al rubio con una sonrisa -. Claro que no, sólo creo que ésta relación nunca iba a funcionar, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

—Tienes razón Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Vaya, en que problema te has metido Sasuke – Dijo Gaara mientras le daba un leve golpe a la espalda del azabache -. Si Naruto se llega a enterar te aseguro que no te perdonará.

—Ya lo sé – Respondió Sasuke bebiendo un vaso de whisky. Él y Gaara estaban sentados en la barra de un bar, charlando sobre sus problemas -. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo vas con Matsuri?

—Bueno… - Gaara soltó un hondo suspiro -. Las cosas con Matsuri van excelentemente.

—¿Y por que demonios lo dices en un tono que parece todo lo contrario? – Cuestionó el Uchiha arqueando una ceja, pues realmente no había entendido a su amigo.

—Es que ahí está el problema, Matsuri es una esposa maravillosa, es dulce, atenta, siempre está pendiente de mí y de mis cosas, además es buenísima en la cocina "_Sin contar el hecho de que me muero por hacerla mía"_ – Respondió Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando aún más confundido a Sasuke.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Sí, bueno no, es decir… - El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar -. Para cualquiera sería genial, pero para mí es muy malo, Matsuri es mi mejor amiga y creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

En ese momento Sasuke escupió lo que estaba bebiendo y miró a Gaara muy sorprendido, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, pues no se esperaba algo como eso de parte del pelirrojo.

—Vaya… ahora sí que te metiste en un buen lío – Le comentó aún sorprendido. Gaara sólo bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos, pues ésta conversación no le había ayudado en nada, sólo lo dejó más seguro de que estaba en problemas. En eso notó que a su celular llegaba un mensaje de texto de Yuki, el cual tenía una dirección en donde podían verse.

—"_Si voy con Yuki… seguro que seré capaz de quitarme a Matsuri de la cabeza_" – Pensó decidido. Definitivamente hoy recordaría los viejos tiempos junto a su antigua compañera de cama.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri suspiró algo cansada, pues a parte de tardarse bastante en encontrar los documentos que le pidió Kankuro, le había salido otro trabajo más entre medio y se le hizo algo tarde, además estaba preocupada porque desde que se despidió de Gaara no había sabido nada de él.

—Ay Gaara… - Susurró sacando su celular, pues de pronto se sentía desesperada por saber de él, ya que la única idea que venía a su cabeza era que él estaba con otra mujer. Marcó el número de Gaara, pero sólo oía el tono de marcado, para después oír aquella molesta grabación que le decía que dejara un mensaje. Alejó el teléfono de su oído con una expresión de consternación -. Demonios… no me contesta… por favor que no esté con otra, si él está con otra yo… yo me muero…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sus manos se paseaban ansiosas por la ancha espalda del pelirrojo, a veces enredaba sus finos dedos entre los cabellos rojizos, sin dejar de besarlo apasionadamente, sin embargo Gaara se separó un poco de ella para poder respirar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar? – Le preguntó Yuki mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa negra de Gaara. Él la miró con esos ojos penetrantes de color aguamarina, casi sin expresión.

—Bueno, fue algo que se dio – Respondió poniendo una sonrisa seductora, mientras que con una de sus manos bajaba el cierre del vestido azul de la pelinegra -. Pero no vinimos a hablar de mi matrimonio ¿O me equivoco?

—Claro que no, vinimos por algo más interesante – Dijo Yuki comenzando a besar el bien formado torso de Gaara, el cual había quedado expuesto después de que ella le abriera por completo la camisa. Luego se separó un poco, haciendo que su vestido cayera al suelo y que Gaara sonriera.

—Sigues siendo igual de pervertida, ni siquiera traes sujetador – Yuki se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo besó apasionadamente, aprovechando de quitarle la camisa. Gaara acariciaba su espalda y sus piernas, empujándola sobre la cama, cayendo sobre ella.

—Gaara, extrañaba tanto sentirme tuya.

—Ya no lo sigas extrañando… - Dijo Gaara antes de volver a besarla, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, sin embargo, a pesar de estar con aquella hermosa chica, su mente no dejaba de pensar en su esposa, en Matsuri ,y se maldecía por esto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya eran casi las nueve y Matsuri aún no podía hablar con Gaara, lo peor era que no sabía nada de él y no dejaba de pensar en que estaba con otra, y de seguro esa otra era la tal Yuki.

—No quiero que él esté con ella… - Susurró con tristeza. Tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina de la empresa, pero como estaba sola decidió tomar un taxi. Caminó hasta la calle en donde haría parar uno de los taxis, pero al estar tan preocupada por Gaara no le puso demasiada atención a la calle, por lo que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada, de no ser porque el conductor frenó a tiempo.

La castaña se asustó con la ruidosa frenada, dando un pequeño salto.

—¡Ten más cuidado! – Le gritó el conductor tremendamente molesto. La castaña se sonrojó completamente e hizo una reverencia apenada.

—¡Lo siento mucho señor! – Se disculpó, pero los ojos de ese hombre se abrieron con sorpresa y agrado al reconocerla.

—¿Matsuri? – Preguntó él. La castaña se sorprendió, pues esa voz le parecía conocida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari y Shikamaru estaban sentados a la mesa mientras charlaban amenamente, pero el pelinegro no dejaba de ver a su esposa de reojo mientras pateaba el suelo nerviosamente, pues estaba ansioso por saber que sorpresa le tenía ella.

—Bueno ya Temari, dime cual es la famosa sorpresa que ya me estoy impacientando – Dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo el silencio de esa habitación. Temari suspiró rendida y lo miró.

—Pues se ve que no puedes esperar – La rubia dejó de comer y se puso de pie -. Está bien, te lo voy a decir.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, observando como su esposa se le acercaba con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su vientre. El pelinegro vio ésta acción algo sorprendido, pero no pudo decir nada al respecto ya que ella habló primero.

—Estoy embarazada mi amor, vamos a tener un hijo – Anunció con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, estando segura de que él se lo tomaría tan bien como ella, pero no fue así. Apenas la oyó, Shikamaru se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, por lo cual ella se extrañó -. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿Cuánto tienes? – Preguntó el Nara rápidamente, evadiendo la anterior pregunta de la rubia. A Temari le pareció una extraña reacción, normalmente debería abrazarla y decirle que estaba feliz.

—Tengo… poco menos de un mes ¿Pero por que me preguntas eso?

—Menos de un mes… - Shikamaru se dio la vuelta mirando a Temari -. Todavía tenemos tiempo de deshacernos de él.

Temari abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella macabra propuesta por parte del propio padre de su hijo. Al principio creyó que había oído mal, que sus oídos la engañaban, pero la expresión de frialdad en el rostro de Shikamaru no le ayudaba mucho en esa teoría.

Apretó sus puños con rabia, sintiendo deseos de estamparlos contra él.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? – Preguntó enfadada, sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas pues simplemente no podía creer esto -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que yo podría matar a nuestro hijo?

Ante ese grito Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba proponiendo ¡Por Dios era algo horrible! No podía creer que había sido él el que lo dijo, se sintió la peor basura del planeta.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sé en que estaba pensando – Dijo arrepentido de verdad. Intentó acercarse a Temari para abrazarla mientras ella no paraba de llorar, pero ésta lo alejó de inmediato dándole un fuerte manotazo.

—¡No me toques! – Gritó llorando aún más fuerte -. ¡Nunca pensé que serías capaz de esto Shikamaru Nara! – Después de eso se fue corriendo a su habitación.

—Maldición ¿Qué mierda hice? – Masculló Shikamaru dejándose caer sobre la silla del comedor -. Yo no quería un hijo pero… no tenía que haberle dicho eso, ahora Temari me odiará… soy un imbécil.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Idiota… ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? – Se preguntaba Temari mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su cama. Pero a pesar de lo que le dijera Shikamaru ella jamás podría atentar contra la vida de su bebé, no importaba que él no lo quisiera, porque ella sí lo quería.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Un automóvil blanco se detuvo justo frente a la mansión Sabaku No y segundos después, Matsuri bajó de él.

—Muchas gracias por traerme – Dijo con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa hacia esa persona -. Sigues siendo el mismo hombre caballeroso, Sasori.

La castaña lo miró atentamente, era un hombre alto, de cabello rojizo oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color entre gris y negro. Su rostro tenía finas facciones y una seductora sonrisa.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer – Dijo Sasori tomando la mano de Matsuri suavemente, para luego besarla sin dejar de ver los ojos de la castaña, aunque en un momento miró de reojo su anillo de casada.

No podía creer que la había vuelto a encontrar después de tres años. Matsuri había sido su novia durante ocho meses y estuvo tremendamente enamorado de ella, de hecho aún lo estaba, jamás la pudo olvidar y se sentía arrepentido de haberla dejado por irse a vivir a Osaka para trabajar, porque ahora ella era una mujer casada, y estaba casada con el estúpido de Sabaku No Gaara, el hombre que ella siempre había amado.

—¿Cuándo regresaste de Osaka? – Preguntó Matsuri algo sonrojada, pues Sasori siempre había sido un hombre guapo y sexy, el único que había logrado hacerla sentir algo a parte de Gaara, tal vez por su parecido.

—Hace una semana, me llamaron de Akatsuki, escuché que son la competencia de ustedes – Respondió Sasori sonriendo -. De todas formas, no puedo creer que te hayas casado, y sobre todo con Gaara… - Bajando la mirada -. Recuerdo que nunca pudiste amarme como a él.

—No digas eso… - Le dijo la castaña también bajando la mirada -. Yo sí te quería Sasori, pero tú terminaste conmigo.

—No sabes cuanto envidio a Gaara, él tiene por esposa a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la única que ha logrado conquistar mi corazón y que he amado – Ante sus palabras, Matsuri sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, mientras él la miraba tan seductoramente que de pronto ella recordó aquellos increíbles besos que él le daba, pero que con todo y eso no lograron que dejara de amar a Gaara -. Me arrepiento de haberte dejado, debí insistir para que te fueras conmigo, pero no fui capaz porque sabía que no lo harías.

—No podía irme, toda mi vida está aquí.

—Gaara está aquí – La corrigió Sasori -. Sé perfectamente que él es toda tu vida.

—¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de esto? – Preguntó Matsuri ya algo fastidiada, pues no le gustaba que Sasori insistiera tanto con el tema de Gaara.

—Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya Matsu – El pelirrojo se acercó a la castaña, dándole un cálido abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura y respirando su suave aroma. Se quería quedar así un buen rato, abrazándola, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, ese que ella jamás le quiso entregar y que pertenecía ahora a Gaara, o al menos eso creía.

Mientras ellos dos se seguían abrazando, el auto de Gaara se detuvo detrás del de Sasori. Bajó algo desconcertado, pero al ver a ese idiota abrazando a Matsuri, una rabia increíblemente grande se apoderó de él. Su Matsuri, _su esposa_; estaba abrazando a otro hombre.

—¡Matsuri! – La llamó tan fuerte que ella dio un salto algo asustada, separándose al instante de Sasori. Gaara miró a Sasori y Sasori miró a Gaara, ambos sintiendo el mismo deseo de querer matarse recorriendo cada parte de su ser, igual que antes -. Sasori… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

—Regresé hace una semana y me encontré con Matsuri por casualidad – Respondió Sasori, quien también esbozó una sonrisa forzada -. Me enteré de que ahora están casados.

—Sí, así es – Afirmó Gaara, caminando hacia Matsuri para abrazarla por la cintura. La castaña se sonrojó un poco por ésta acción, más aún cuando Gaara la atrajo hacia su cuerpo casi como si ella fuese su posesión -. Matsuri y yo ya cumplimos un mes como esposos, apuesto a que jamás te lo esperaste.

—Pues no, pero bien por ustedes – Dijo Sasori sin dejar de sonreír. Miró a Matsuri y a ella sí le sonrió sinceramente -. Nos vemos otro día Matsu, hasta pronto.

Sasori se subió a su auto y se marchó de la mansión, pero en el mismo instante en que él se perdió de vista, la castaña se alejó de Gaara.

—¿Dónde has estado todo el día Gaara? – Preguntó molesta, pues odiaba la idea que había estado todo el día rondando en su cabeza.

—Yo estaba… - Gaara pareció dudar un momento, pero luego miró a su esposa -. Me llamó Naruto, teníamos que ver unas cosas sobre un nuevo modelo.

—Ah, ya veo… - Dijo Matsuri con una alegre sonrisa, ya que se había tragado todo el cuento y se sentía feliz al saber que él no estaba con ninguna otra mujer.

Sin embargo Gaara no quitaba su ceño fruncido, de todos los ex novios de Matsuri, Sasori era el peor ¿Por qué? Porque era la relación más seria que había tenido Matsuri, porque cuando él y Sasori eran amigos éste le había comentado que planeaba casarse con ella y llevarla con él a Osaka, cosa que Gaara no iba a permitir. Ese imbécil de Sasori había intentado robarle a su _mejor amiga_ y eso no se lo perdonaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Matsuri al verlo tan serio, pero él sólo la miró fríamente.

—No me pasa nada – Respondió caminando hacia el interior de la casa. Nunca trataba así a Matsuri, pero se sentía tan extrañamente molesto por la llegada de Sasori que casi no se podía controlar -. "_¿Acaso yo… estoy celoso…?_" – Pensó sorprendido.

Después de que ambos cenaran tranquilamente se fueron a acostar, aunque Matsuri no dejaba de sentirse triste por como él la había tratado.

—Voy a ducharme – Avisó Gaara antes de irse al baño, dejando su celular a los pies de la cama. Matsuri sólo le sonrió.

—Claro, yo mientras me voy a acostar, tengo mucho sueño – Dijo comenzando a quitar los botones de su blusa. Gaara se volteó y miró de reojo como la castaña se quedaba en brasier. No podía creer cuanto le gustaba su cuerpo, el ver como ahora se quitaba su falda para quedar sólo en ropa interior. Observaba su delicada cintura, sus pechos redondos y firmes, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, esas caderas grandes y esas largas piernas, todo eso lo deseaba, a pesar de haber estado con Yuki hace sólo unas horas el deseo por estar con Matsuri no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, la deseaba tanto que de pronto sintió como todo se acumulaba en su entrepierna.

—Oh demonios, no otra vez – Se dijo soltando un suspiro, pues se había excitado al ver a Matsuri semi-desnuda.

La chica mientras tanto se puso su camisón de color rosa pastel y se dispuso a acostarse, pero el sonido del celular de Gaara la distrajo, tomándolo entre sus manos.

—Es un mensaje – Dijo mientras observaba la pantalla -. No tiene nada de malo que lo lea ¿O sí? – Se preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, pero se convenció de que no sucedería nada, así que abrió el mensaje, sólo que al leerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—"_Gaara, hoy la pasé genial contigo, sigues siendo tan bueno en la cama como siempre, tu querida Yuki. PD: Llámame para vernos otro día._"

Matsuri dejó el celular sobre la cama y se fue corriendo de la habitación. Se sentía tan triste, tan destrozada. Le dolía el sólo hecho de pensar, de imaginar a Gaara con esa mujer, estando juntos. Su corazón se encontraba roto en mil pedazos, porque él le había mentido tan descaradamente además. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía por que llorar, porque Gaara se lo advirtió desde un principio, pero aún así era algo que la lastimaba profundamente.

—¿Por qué Gaara? – Se preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón de la sala -. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme? ¿Por qué tienes que buscar a otras mujeres?

Sus lágrimas siguieron sin detenerse, dejando marcado su camino por las mejillas de la castaña. Ya no quería estar así, ahora comprendía que haberse casado con Gaara había sido el peor error de su vida, porque le hería demasiado ser su esposa y no poder decirle que lo amaba, no poder estar con él de verdad, no poder sentir jamás que él la quería.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ya han transcurrido dos meses desde que Gaara y Matsuri se han casado. En medio del aniversario de Suna, Sasori trata de seducir a Matsuri, provocando los celos de Gaara a tal punto de hacerlo pelearse con su esposa. Naruto está confundido por un nuevo pretendiente que ha aparecido en la vida de Hinata, haciéndole darse cuenta de que debe actuar antes de que la pierda, pero está inseguro sobre que hacer. Temari está peleada con Shikamaru nuevamente, pero él se siente arrepentido, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura finalmente deciden estar juntos.

Próximo capítulo: Celos.

**00000000000000**

**Lo sé, no me lo digan, Shikamaru y Gaara son un par de idiotas, y Naruto no se queda atrás, el único que realmente me hace sentir orgullosa es Sasuke y eso sí que es raro jajaja.**

**En fin, el próximo capítulo será muy bueno, veremos a Gaara celoso en serio, y con muy buenos motivos, a parte de encontrarse con cierta sorpresita que lo dejará así O_O**

**Y en cuanto al problemático vago, ya verán que se ve a arrepentir y arreglará las cosas con Temari, así que no se preocupen ^^**

**Bueno, entonces ya me voy, nos leemos muy pronto y estén atentos que pronto habrá conti de "Naruto, Un Detective Muy Particular" y de "Odio Amarte".**

**¡Bye!**


	10. Celos

**¡Hola!**

**Después de un tiempo sin conti ¡Por fin la he podido terminar!**

**Como ya sabrán, ahora estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo para nada, por eso mi demora en todos mis fics, pero no se preocupen que tarde lo que me tarde igual habrá conti ^^ así que sean felices y no se olviden de mí, que siempre les traeré conti de el fic que sea.**

**Bueno, lo otro que iba a decir es ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En verdad me hacen muy feliz ^^**

**Y sin más les dejo la conti, que la disfruten.**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 9: Celos**

Celos. Esa era la única palabra de todo el diccionario que podía definir lo que estaba sintiendo en éste momento, al estar viendo como su esposa sonreía tan dulcemente a ese completo imbécil de Akasuna No Sasori.

Casi un mes había pasado desde lo de Yuki. Después de ese último encuentro sólo la llamó un par de veces, pero no volvió a quedar con ella, porque simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando que el imbécil ese no se atreviera a meterse con Matsuri, que no se acercara a ella más de la cuenta. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo porque se habían prometido no interferir en las relaciones del otro, pero tenía una maldita obsesión con no dejar que nadie la tocara, al menos mientras fuera ella su esposa, pues la sola idea le causaba repulsión.

—Hey Gaara ¿Qué te sucede hermano? – Preguntó Kankuro acercándose a él, palmeando levemente su espalda. El castaño miró alrededor de todo el salón en donde celebraban el aniversario de la empresa, divisando a su cuñada hablando muy animadamente con su antiguo compañero de la escuela Sasori. Y ahí estaba; la molestia de su hermano, porque realmente traía una cara de metralleta -. ¿Estás celoso? – Delineó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Cuestionó Gaara frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Su hermano mayor volvió a sonreír.

—Vamos Gaara, no tiene nada de malo que celes a tu esposa ¿Es tuya o no? – Gaara le miró con cierta sorpresa ¿Suya? Claro estaba que Matsuri no lo era, pero aún así lo sentía de esa manera, desde que Matsuri llevaba el titulo de su esposa le era imposible imaginar las cosas de otra manera.

—Deja de decir tonterías – Respondió molesto y alejándose de su hermano. Sabía que Kankuro tenía la razón, pero no quería admitirlo, no podía admitir que sentía algo por Matsuri que hacía acelerar su corazón y producía un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago, aunque se lo hubiera dicho a Sasuke estaba tratando de negárselo a sí mismo.

Si no fuera por ésta estúpida fiesta de aniversario no tendría que estar viendo a Matsuri con el galancete de pacotilla de Sasori, pero no podía armarle un escándalo en plena fiesta, aunque sus ojos parecían soltar chispas de fuego.

—Dame eso – Dijo quitándole un vaso a uno de los camareros que pasó por su lado. Se lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo, pero ni eso le hizo disminuir su rabia.

—Y entonces preciosa ¿Ya te vas a separar del inútil de tu marido? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa seductora, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la castaña.

—No me voy a separar de él, deja eso Sasori – Respondió Matsuri soltando una sonrisa, pues creía que las palabras de Sasori eran sólo una broma, sin embargo no podía estar más lejos de la verdad, porque lo que realmente se proponía Sasori era reconquistarla sin importar que ella estaba casada.

—Bueno ¿Y que opinas de ser amantes?

—Claro que no – La castaña se cruzó de brazos haciendo un desprecio, por lo que Sasori sólo la miró divertido.

—"_Haré que dejes a Gaara y vuelvas conmigo, sólo espera y verás_" – Pensó el pelirrojo con determinación. Estaba seguro de amarla y de querer hacerla su mujer sin importar que.

Por otro lado se encontraba Naruto, quien no dejaba de apretar un vaso de whisky con su mano izquierda, mientras observaba a los lejos a Hinata con su nuevo pretendiente. Gaara se acercó a su amigo rubio sosteniendo un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha.

—Ese imbécil ¿Quién se cree que es? – Cuestionó Naruto muy enfadado. Gaara observó a la pareja al oírlo. Entendía a Naruto pues él se sentía igual; los celos lo estaban matando.

—¿Qué no es el novio de Hinata?

—Claro que no, es un tipo que le presentó su padre hace unas semanas y no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra – Respondió el rubio fastidiado. Gaara miró a Naruto y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que estás celoso, fuiste tú el que le dijo a Hinata que no querías nada con ella - El pelirrojo notó la expresión molesta que ponía su amigo al oírle -. ¿No será que te has arrepentido?

—En ese momento fui un idiota – Dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro -. Había terminado apenas con Sakura-chan y además ella y yo trabajamos juntos todo el tiempo ¿No crees que se nos complicaría tener una relación?

—Yo estoy casado con Matsuri – Dijo Gaara, como tratando de hacerle ver a su amigo que eso no tenía nada de malo, pero Naruto se mostró exasperado.

—Lo de ustedes no es real.

—Tienes razón, no fue un buen ejemplo – Afirmó Gaara suspirando -. Bueno, mi hermana y Shikamaru, ya van a llevar tres años casados.

—Y se la pasan peleando – Acotó Naruto, pues todos sabían que esa relación no iba tan bien como lo aparentaban.

Después de todos los argumentos de Naruto Gaara simplemente se rindió. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que quería como para dárselas de consejero amoroso, pero él sabía de los sentimientos de la Hyûga por su amigo -ya que ella se lo dijo-, por eso no se quiso quedar con los brazos cruzados.

—"_De todas formas… ¿Qué siento yo por Matsuri? ¿De verdad sólo la quiero como mi amiga…?_" – Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Matsuri se alejó de Sasori y se acercó a su amiga Temari, la cual estaba sentada sola en un rincón, mientras observaba a Shikamaru hablando con unos tipos.

—¿Aún siguen peleados? – Preguntó la castaña sentándose a su lado.

—Me dijo que no quiere a nuestro hijo, dice que… que tener un hijo es demasiado problemático… - Respondió Temari con la voz quebrada. Matsuri la abrazó, le dolía verla así, si estaba embarazada se suponía que debía estar feliz, no sufriendo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Notó que una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de Temari y la abrazó más fuerte; de cierta forma también sentía deseos de llorar.

—No vayas a llorar que las lágrimas van a arruinar tu maquillaje y ésta noche te ves preciosa – Le dijo Matsuri para tratar de animarla, pero de nada sirvió pues la rubia comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro.

Shikamaru se alejó de los representantes financieros de otras dos importantes empresas, una era la tan famosa Akatsuki, su rival número uno, pero Suna Corp los había invitado a su aniversario como una cortesía, para así demostrar que no les temían.

—Ese Gaara… me debe una buena – Se dijo, pues había sido su cuñado quien le pidió hablar con esos tipos. Justo en ese momento vio como Matsuri acompañaba a Temari hacia la salida, pero su esposa no se veía bien, así que se fue corriendo hacia ellas.

Hinata estaba tratando de sonreír y hacer como que escuchaba todo lo que le decía su "novio" Kiba Inuzuka. No es que en realidad fuera su novio, ni siquiera se habían besado, era sólo que su padre se lo había presentado para una entrevista de matrimonio, pero Hinata dijo que prefería que se conocieran un poco primero, desde entonces Kiba la seguía a todos lados, pues él decía que iba a conquistarla.

—Hinata… - La llamó Kiba, pero ella no hacía más que voltear a ver a Naruto, no podía olvidar lo que pasó.

_Ya era de noche y Hinata se encontraba saliendo de la oficina para irse a su casa, pero justo ahí, apoyado en la puerta de cristal se encontraba Naruto, clavando su mirada azulada sobre ella, lo que la hizo sonrojar._

—_Hinata, necesitamos hablar – Dijo con una seria expresión. La ojiperla miró al suelo apenada y asintió con la cabeza._

—_Claro Naruto-kun…_

_Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban paseando por el parque, caminando en el más absoluto de los silencios, hasta que él se encargó de romperlo._

—_Hinata… ¿Tenemos claro que… yo soy tu jefe y tú mi asistente, cierto? – Preguntó, haciendo que los pasos de la ojiperla se detuvieran, mientras su rostro se debatía entre mostrar una sonrisa o dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas._

—_Por supuesto… eso está claro – Al final optó por sonreír, pero era una sonrisa fingida, una sonrisa que ocultaba detrás una gran tristeza._

—_Entonces también está claro que somos sólo amigos – Dijo Naruto mostrando su habitual sonrisa, aunque por dentro no fuera así -. Y que ese beso que nos dimos fue sólo porque nos dejamos llevar por el momento, no significó nada…_

—_Lo sé, entiendo, no tienes de que preocuparte – Hinata volvió a sonreír, tan dulcemente que Naruto sintió que se derretía su corazón, aunque para ella fue muy doloroso que él dijese que no significó nada, porque para Hinata fue lo más hermoso que le haya pasado -. Si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer – Y tras esas palabras la Hyûga salió corriendo, derramando un par de lágrimas sin que él se diera cuenta._

_Naruto bajó la mirada, sabía que la había lastimado, pero se sentía demasiado confundido como para empezar una relación ahora. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que con Sakura, antes de estar con Hinata quería estar seguro de que la amaba._

—Hey Hinata – Volvió a llamarla Kiba. Finalmente la ojiperla volteó a verlo, observando su rostro algo frustrado y su ceño fruncido. Su cabello era corto y castaño y sus ojos eran del mismo color, a decir verdad era un chico muy apuesto, pero Hinata no lograba verlo como un posible marido.

—Lo siento Kiba-kun, estaba distraída ¿Qué me decías? – Preguntó con su sonrisa amable. Kiba pareció relajar su expresión ante eso y la miró con otra sonrisa.

—Pues… te iba diciendo…

Shikamaru llegó a la salida, ya que Matsuri venía de regreso, pero sin Temari. De alguna manera, al verla regresar sola, se sintió mal, preocupado.

—¿Dónde está Temari? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero Matsuri lo miró de la misma forma, pues no podía creer lo insensible que era.

—Ella se sintió mal y se fue a su casa.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Acaso no le importa que hoy sea el aniversario de su empresa? – Reclamó él molesto, pues Temari no solía ser así. Al oírlo Matsuri frunció el ceño, verdaderamente enojada.

—¿Y a ti acaso no te importa tu hijo? – Fue su contraataque, dejando a Shikamaru sin argumentos, no sabía que decir -. Nunca pensé que fueras así de cruel Shikamaru, ella no merece lo que le estás haciendo, me decepcionas.

—¿Tú que sabes sobre esto? Eres una mujer, todas ustedes piensan en lo mismo – Dijo el pelinegro aún más enojado que antes -. Yo no quería un hijo, no lo pedí y no lo necesito.

—Yo creo que él tampoco pidió un padre como tú, pero él si te necesita – Después de sus palabras la castaña decidió regresar a la fiesta, dejando a un sorprendido y muy pensativo Shikamaru, el cual no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Realmente no sé como Temari sigue con él – Susurró Matsuri con molestia, pues de verdad le había enfadado la actitud de Shikamaru. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que le sorprendió sentir unas fuertes manos tomarla por la cintura desde la espalda, para después sentir ese fantástico cuerpo pegarse al suyo.

—Matsuri, me has rehuido toda la noche – Le susurró Gaara al oído, de forma tan sensual y provocativa que Matsuri sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, tembló completamente bajo su suave aliento, que era como una sutil caricia. Su corazón se aceleró, haciéndole creer que ésta vez sí estallaría, pero sólo era la sensación de tener tan cerca a la persona que amaba con locura.

—Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada – Respondió ella esbozando una leve sonrisa, la cual él no podía ver por estar a su espalda.

—Si sigues así todos van a pensar que me engañas con Sasori, la verdad es que esa idea no me agrada – El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y soltó a Matsuri, la cual se volteó para mirarlo, notando su mal humor. Tomó el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos, sonriéndole.

—Te aseguro que mientras esté casada contigo no estaré con nadie más – Dijo ella, haciendo sentir a Gaara extrañamente feliz, olvidando por completo el pacto que hicieron antes de casarse -. No quiero que vayan a pensar que eres un cornudo – Completó.

—Muy graciosa – Dijo Gaara soltando una risita. No podía evitar posar sus ojos sobre Matsuri, se veía tan hermosa y sexy usando ese vestido rojo que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y que tenía un provocativo escote en V, dejando ver una buena parte de su busto, que a Gaara tanto lo enloquecía. Otra vez el deseo de poseerla se apoderaba de él, el anhelo de arrancarle ese vestido y poder acariciar su blanca piel desnuda, de acorralarla debajo de su cuerpo y lentamente irrumpir en su intimidad femenina, haciéndola su mujer, sólo suya. No sabía que era todo eso que se arremolinaba en su pecho, pero ya comenzaba a agradarle, tanto como el hecho de estar junto a ella.

Sin previo aviso Gaara la abrazó, tan fuerte que en un momento Matsuri pudo sentir como un ligero temblor lo envolvía a él, lo que ocasionó que ella volviese a temblar. Ninguno dijo nada, era suficiente con estar así, sintiendo y recibiendo el calor de cada uno, porque a falta de palabras estaban sus acciones, porque aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera decir lo que sentía, podían demostrarlo aunque sea de forma sutil.

La música estaba un poco fuerte, por esa razón Matsuri no estaba segura, pero le pareció que Gaara le dijo algo en voz apenas audible, algo como "_Realmente te quiero_".

Hubieran seguido abrazados por más tiempo, pero unos empresarios se acercaron a Gaara y se pusieron a hablar de negocios con él, así que Matsuri decidió salir a tomar aire un momento al balcón.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hoy Sakura salía algo más temprano de su turno de noche, por lo que se dirigió a su auto para irse a su casa, pero se encontró con cierto azabache, el cual estaba apoyado contra su auto, mirándola con una media sonrisa. Se había salido de la fiesta, por lo que vestía de forma bastante elegante y Sakura sonrió al verlo.

—¿Qué es esa ropa Sasuke? – Preguntó divertida, pues parecía que él venía disfrazado de galán de película. Lo vio arrojar una colilla de cigarrillo y luego mirarla con una media sonrisa.

—Me escapé de una fiesta de etiqueta porque quería verte – Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Era cierto que desde hacía un mes Sakura ya no estaba con Naruto, pero aún así no había querido tener nada con Sasuke a pesar de la insistencia del Uchiha.

—Tú no vas a rendirte ¿Cierto Sasuke Uchiha?

—No hasta que seas mía – Dijo Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sakura se le acercó con una sonrisa y le miró directo a los ojos.

—En las revistas de farándula dicen que eres un casanova y que sólo buscas a las mujeres por diversión – Dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sasuke la tomó sorpresivamente por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, dejándola algo sorprendida.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los reporteros, todos mienten – Se defendió, notando como el cuerpo de la peli rosa comenzaba a temblar al estar en contacto con el suyo.

—Cuando el río suena es porque piedras trae ¿O no? – Le dijo Sakura en la comisura de los labios. Aunque trataba de resistirse a él le era realmente difícil; se moría por besarlo.

—Mierda, tú me pones de malas – Le susurró Sasuke antes de besarla fieramente, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para acorralarla contra el auto cerrado. Al separarse la miró intensamente, haciéndole sentir a la ojijade que iba a desfallecer en ese mismo instante. Sasuke apoyó una de sus manos sobre el vidrio, mientras acercaba su boca al oído de Sakura -. Quiero hacerte el amor…

—S-Sasuke… - Sakura trató de protestar, pero otro beso apasionado de Sasuke la hizo callar, sólo que esta vez había sido más suave que la anterior, más dulce. Tal vez se estaba equivocando al dejar que esto pasara, pero ya no lo podía evitar más, no quería hacerlo.

—Deja de resistirte… - Dijo Sasuke, casi ordenándole, para volver a besarla luego.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri tomó un poco del fresco aire del balcón del segundo piso, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro y sus cabellos. Luego abrió sus ojos y miró a la luna llena. Ya dos meses llevaba de casada con Gaara, pero aún no se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba y, ciertamente se sentía algo arrepentida de haber aceptado toda esta locura desde un principio, a pesar de haberle dicho a Gaara que jamás se arrepentiría en el día de su boda, pero no podía evitarlo, le dolía demasiado saber que él seguía siendo el mismo de antes, ese hombre al que sólo le importaba el placer, que jamás amaría a una mujer. Realmente no entendía por que se había enamorado de él.

—Soy una estúpida ¿Cómo pude pensar que yo lo haría cambiar? – Se preguntó bajando la mirada con tristeza. Se sentía como una niña tonta e ingenua, creyendo que iba a conseguir su amor por haberse casado con él, que ilusa.

—Al fin te encuentro mi preciosa Matsu… - Aquel susurro tan seductor produjo un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de la castaña. Sabía perfectamente que era él, no podía creer lo insistente que se había vuelto.

—Sasori ¿Otra vez vas a acosarme? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, pero apenas pudo verle el rostro porque en ese momento él la abrazó -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quería abrazarte ahora que no estamos bajo la mirada de tu esposo – Le dijo Sasori, tomándola fuerte por la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo -. Matsu, hace rato hablaba en serio, déjalo, deja a Gaara y vuelve conmigo.

—¿Sasori que estás diciendo? —Cuestionó completamente sonrojada, realmente no se esperaba algo como eso, Sasori debía estar loco.

—Matsu – El pelirrojo se alejó un poco para poder observarla, sonriendo al notar que estaba sonrojada -. Yo sé que no terminamos bien, me fui a Osaka y te dejé aquí, pero la verdad es que nunca dejé de amarte, y no puedo soportar la idea de verte casada con él, quiero recuperarte.

—No me puedes decir esto ahora – Matsuri lo apartó suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad -. Sasori yo te quise, pero eso fue antes, ahora estoy casada con Gaara y no voy a dejarlo, lo siento y por favor no vuelvas a insistir con este tema.

Matsuri le dio la espalda y se dispuso a regresar a la fiesta, pero Sasori no se rendiría tan fácil, así que la sostuvo por la muñeca de forma algo brusca, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para luego besarla a la fuerza. Matsuri abrió los ojos como platos y trató de liberarse, pero él tenía demasiada fuerza y finalmente se rindió, además el beso no estaba nada mal.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Dónde estará Matsuri? – Se preguntaba Gaara mirando para todos lados. Después de acabar de hablar con esos empresarios se había puesto a buscarla, pero ni sus luces. Soltó un suspiro y en ese momento se le acercó Sayuri con una sonrisa y luciendo un sexy vestido negro.

—Hola Gaara ¿Tienes un momento? – Preguntó admirando -y sin disimular- descaradamente todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, estoy buscando a mi esposa – Respondió Gaara algo incómodo por aquella mirada perturbadora, aunque no quería ser grosero con ella, sabía que por su culpa ella se había vuelto una loca obsesionada. Antes no le importaba demasiado, pero desde que estaba casado con Matsuri había comenzado a reflexionar sobre sus acciones y se había dado cuenta de cuanto dañaba a algunas mujeres a las que utilizaba, un claro ejemplo de ello era Sayuri.

—Tu esposa… - Repitió la rubia con una expresión burlona -. Pues la acabo de ver muy acaramelada con aquel sujeto ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah sí, Sasori, estaban en el balcón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "muy acaramelada"? – Cuestionó Gaara frunciendo el ceño, pues al oír que Matsuri estaba con Sasori un extraño dolor oprimió su pecho. Matsuri se lo había prometido, prometió no estar con él ¿Acaso le había mentido?

—Ya sabes como, abrazados, muy cerca el uno del otro – Dijo Sayuri con mucho cinismo, no quería más que sembrar cizaña entre Gaara y Matsuri , para que así él volviera a sus brazos. Gaara empuñó su mano y se alejó furioso, completamente celoso y ni siquiera le dijo algo a Sayuri, pero ella no paraba de reír satisfecha.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasori estaba besando dulcemente a Matsuri, la cual correspondía a su beso, pero no lo hacía porque sintiera algo por él, sino porque quería saber si algún día iba a poder olvidarse de Gaara, quería probar si era capaz de sentir algo con otro hombre que no fuera él.

—S-Sasori… - Trató de articular la castaña, pero él no la dejó hablar y la volvió a besar. Adoraba la sensación de esos suaves y dulces labios de Matsuri sobre los suyos, no quería dejar de sentirla.

Y mientras Matsuri lo besaba -sólo por despecho- no pensó jamás que dos orbes aguamarina la miraban con tristeza y dolor, un dolor tan punzante e inexplicable que le hacía aún más daño del que él pensó, y lo invadía por completo. Gaara se sintió engañado, al ver como su esposa se besaba con ese imbécil se sintió traicionado e incluso sus ojos se cristalizaron sin explicarse por que, pero no llegó a llorar, él no era uno de esos malditos lloricas.

—¡Basta Sasori! – Gritó Matsuri empujando al pelirrojo. Al darse cuenta de ello Gaara se escondió tras la pared para que no lo vieran y para poder oír -. Ya no sigas con esto, te dije que no.

—Pero Matsu, acabas de corresponder mis besos – Replicó Sasori, quien no entendía para nada a esa chica, primero lo besaba y luego lo alejaba.

—Lo sé y lo hice porque soy una tonta, pero yo no quiero engañar a Gaara – Al oír sus palabras Gaara se sintió raramente feliz -. Sasori yo ya estoy casada, olvídate de mí por favor.

—Todo, siempre todo es por Gaara ¿Verdad? – Reclamaba Sasori con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Gaara que yo no tenga? – Tomó a Matsuri bruscamente de los hombros -. ¡¿Por qué siempre lo has preferido a él antes que a mí?

—Me estás lastimando… - Se quejó la chica poniendo expresión de dolor, pero Sasori no la quería soltar, estaba furioso y fuera de sí, sin embargo en ese momento la mano de Gaara apretó fuertemente su muñeca, haciendo que él lo mirara.

—Bastardo, aléjate de mi esposa – Dijo totalmente furioso, seguro de que si Matsuri no estuviera ahí con mucho gusto se convertiría en un asesino. Sasori se soltó del agarre de Gaara con brusquedad y se alejó de ahí furioso, sintiéndose muy mal después por como trató a Matsuri.

—G-Gaara yo…

—¿Cómo pudiste besarte con ese imbécil Matsuri? – Reclamó Gaara, que en ese momento no podía contener sus celos y su rabia. Por otro lado Matsuri estaba sorprendida ¿Así que los había visto? -. Cuando recién me habías dicho que no tenías nada con él – Terminó de hablar.

—¿Por qué me reclamas? Fue él quien me besó – Reprochó Matsuri enojada, no podía creer que Gaara le hiciera esto ¿Cuál era su derecho de pedir explicaciones?

—Claro, él te besó pero tú vas y le correspondes – Dijo el pelirrojo sin pensar, sin medir sus palabras -. Al menos te lo hubieras llevado a un hotel para no hacer sus cochinadas en público ¿No te parece?

Matsuri no pudo soportar esas palabras y abofeteó a Gaara, no podía creer que él, precisamente él, la estuviese tratando como a una cualquiera, eso no se lo permitiría por mucho que lo amara. Gaara se llevó una mano a su mejilla, sorprendido y dolido por tal acción.

—Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no soy esa clase de persona – Dijo Matsuri derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia, porque se sentía humillada -. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie y aún así no crees en mí, te dije que no estaba con él y es cierto, como también que Sasori me besó a la fuerza, pero claro a ti sólo te importa que no digan que yo te puse el cuerno ¿Verdad?

—Matsuri lo siento… - Se disculpó Gaara apenado por lo que había hecho. Las palabras de Matsuri le habían hecho reflexionar y se sentía como un maldito imbécil, pero no había podido controlarse, estaba demasiado celoso, no había soportado verla besándose con Sasori -. Tú tienes razón, lo dije todo sin pensar y de verdad lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderte.

—Pero lo hiciste Gaara, y me dolió – Después de eso la castaña se fue, dejándolo solo. Gaara se sentía tan mal, pero quería que ella fuese sólo suya, no quería compartirla con nadie y menos con Sasori. Él no se iba a meter con _su _esposa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se encontraba recostada bajo las sábanas de su cama. Algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pues a pesar de tener al fin lo que siempre quiso, de estar esperando un bebé, no se sentía feliz como creyó que estaría, porque su esposo no quería a ese hijo.

—¿Por qué Shikamaru? – Se preguntó secándose las lágrimas y acariciando su vientre con la otra mano, sin saber que desde la puerta de la habitación la observaban.

Shikamaru se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Se sentía como el peor de los cobardes e imbéciles de la tierra. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? – Se preguntó. Recordó las palabras de Matsuri y se sintió peor, pues ella tenía toda la razón, no era más que un idiota que tenía miedo de tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como tener un hijo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ese bebé que espera Temari era su hijo y lo necesitaba, necesitaba a su papá y Temari necesitaba el apoyo y amor de su esposo.

Finalmente decidió que hablaría con ella y le pediría perdón, pero al llegar al cuarto la encontró durmiendo. Se acercó a ella y secó una lágrima de su rostro con su mano.

—Perdón Temari, he sido un idiota pero te juro que a partir de ahora todo cambiará – Le dijo sin que ella pudiese oírlo, pero a pesar de eso una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la rubia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba realmente furiosa con Gaara. Llegó a su cuarto y lanzó su bolso a la cama. Gaara subió las escaleras de la mansión y se dirigió al cuarto dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero al llegar junto a la puerta la escuchó decir algunas cosas molesta.

—Uy, tengo tanta rabia, no puedo creer que Gaara me dijera esas cosas – Decía mientras llevaba sus dos manos atrás del cuello para soltar su vestido. Al oírla hablar así Gaara quiso entrar y disculparse una vez más, pues nunca le había gustado estar peleado con ella.

—Matsu… - Pero se cortó a media frase al notar como el vestido de la chica caía hasta el suelo, dejando su cuerpo desnudo y sólo cubierto por sus bragas, ya que no traía sujetador para lucir el vestido correctamente. Matsuri se dio la vuelta y vio a Gaara parado en la puerta, mirándola con la boca abierta.

Gaara paseó sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Matsuri, sin perderse ningún detalle de él, desde su delgada cintura hasta sus pechos firmes y redondos, que estaba deseando tocar y lamer con su lengua, aunque aquella imagen duró sólo unos segundos, pero para ambos fue mucho más que eso.

Matsuri se sonrojó completamente, se cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos y se volteó, sin saber que en ese momento Gaara hubiese deseado seguir viéndola, que se estaba volviendo loco por ella.

—¡¿Gaara como entras así? – Gritó Matsuri totalmente avergonzada, pues no podía creer que Gaara la había visto desnuda casi por completo, sentía deseos de que se la tragara la tierra. Gaara estaba tan sonrojado que el color de su rostro rivalizaba con el de su cabello, mientras que su respiración era muy agitada y sinceramente, no sabía en donde meterse, esto había sido muy vergonzoso.

—Lo siento Matsuri – Se disculpó dándose la vuelta para ya no verla, porque incluso viendo su espalda se sentía excitado, con sólo ver esas piernas, ese trasero y esa pequeña cintura, deseaba tanto seguir las finas líneas de su cuerpo con sus manos, de forma lenta para poder memorizar cada curva -. No tenía idea de que estabas desvistiéndote.

—¿Y que esperas para irte? ¿O es que piensas esperar también a que me quite las bragas?

Gaara enrojeció más con sólo imaginarse aquella escena y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, pero con un serio problema en su entrepierna, el cual por suerte Matsuri no notó. Matsuri suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—No puedo creerlo, que vergonzoso… - Dijo aún sonrojada, porque nunca pensó que algo así podría pasarle -. Seguro que ahora no podré verlo a la cara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era de día y se encontraban todos en sus respectivos trabajos. Shikamaru se dirigió a la recepcionista del primer piso mientras se lamentaba mentalmente por no haber podido hablar con Temari esta mañana y ahora ella lo estaba evitando en la empresa, así que aún no le decía que estaba arrepentido de rechazar a su bebé en un principio.

—Que problemático – Suspiró el pelinegro. Se acercó a la joven y ésta le sonrió -. Sasame ¿En donde está el chico de las entregas?

—Oh, él renunció hace dos días Shikamaru-san, ahora tenemos a una mensajera nueva – Le respondió Sasame alegremente. Shikamaru sólo soltó un suspiro y observó un par de cartas que debía enviar, las cuales tenía en su mano derecha.

—¿Y donde está? – Preguntó con cierto fastidio, pues era el colmo que esa chica nueva ni siquiera estuviera presente. En ese momento Sasame la vio llegar y la apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Allí viene – Dijo la joven peli naranja. En ese instante una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos negro azabache se apareció trayendo una caja mediana consigo. Se acercó a la recepción y dejó la caja sobre el mostrador.

—Sasame-san, enviaron esto – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Sasame asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo la caja y miró a Shikamaru.

—Shikamaru-san, ella es la chica de las entregas, se llama Kin y trabaja aquí desde ayer.

En ese momento Kin miró a Shikamaru y se quedó asombrada. Jamás había visto a un hombre que le causara tal impresión y sus mejillas automáticamente se tiñeron de rojo, al mismo tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia.

-M-mucho gusto señor, es un honor trabajar aquí – Dijo muerta de los nervios -. "_Dios, creo que a esto le llaman amor a primera vista"_ – Pensó sonriendo disimuladamente.

—Mucho gusto Kin – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo, pues por alguna razón esa chica le había gradado bastante -. Ten, necesito que entregues esto en la oficina de correos.

—Sí – Respondió Kin recibiendo las cartas en sus manos que Shikamaru le entregaba. Sin querer las manos de ambos se rozaron levemente, produciendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos.

—Bien – Fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru antes de darse la vuelta e irse, porque de pronto se sintió muy incómodo en aquella situación y no entendía por que.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina leyendo un informe sobre el nuevo artículo que iban a sacar al mercado junto con Konoha, pero por más que trataba de interesarse en ese dichoso papel, no podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri y en su cuerpo desnudo. Se reprendía mentalmente cada vez que lo recordaba, no era más que un maldito pervertido y ninfómano, pero era la primera vez que tenía frente a él a una mujer desnuda y no podía ni moverse, además cuando recordaba el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Matsuri no podía evitar pensar que se veía adorable, como una linda niña asustada. Pero lo peor de todo esto era que nunca había pensado así de una mujer "adorable" o "linda" no eran precisamente las palabras que venían a su cabeza cuando se acostaba con ellas.

—Maldita sea ¿De verdad… de verdad estaré enamorándome de ella? – Se preguntó dejando sus papeles de lado. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su oficina, quedándose apoyado en el marco para mirar a Matsuri, la cual se veía concentrada en la computadora.

Era tan hermosa, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su forma de ser, a veces adulta y unas tantas infantil. Le gustaba estar cerca de ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba y el dulce aroma de su piel. Sus besos eran maravillosos, desbordaban tanta pasión que a él le era difícil pensar que sólo eran fingidos, pero era eso mismo lo que le impedía aceptar lo que sentía por ella, este matrimonio acabaría en menos de cuatro meses y, Matsuri ya tenía a quien amar, ella ya amaba a otro sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

—"_Soy un idiota, ella ya está enamorada de ese sujeto, ella no va a quererme, debería de olvidarme de esta tontería" _– Y con ese pensamiento decidió regresar a su oficina.

Por su parte, Matsuri tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche, en el momento en que Gaara la había visto casi desnuda. No tenía idea de lo que él deseó en ese momento, que deseaba tanto poder estar a su lado. Y ella también lo deseaba, que Gaara la hubiese tomado entre sus brazos y la hubiese tumbado sobre la cama, que la hubiese hecho suya, sin duda se habría entregado a él gustosa aunque fuera su primera vez, a pesar de que al día siguiente todo fuera de nuevo como antes.

—"_Te amo Gaara… te amo tanto… ¿Pero que debo hacer para que tú sientas lo mismo?" _– Pensaba confundida -. "_Sólo faltan cuatro meses…_".

En ese momento la castaña oyó la conversación de otras empleadas, que comentaban lo poco que faltaba para navidad. Le sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello, pero era cierto, ya la próxima semana era navidad y no sabía que regalarle a Gaara, además la última vez habían acordado que harían una cena familiar en la mansión.

—Apenas salga del trabajo me pondré en eso – Se dijo con una sonrisa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hoy Hinata había traído su laptop a la oficina porque tendría unas horas libres debido a una salida de Naruto. Ahora se encontraba escribiendo el capítulo final de su novela, pero eso lo hacía más que nada como un entretenimiento y no como algo serio, pues no creía que su historia de amor fuese lo suficientemente buena.

Soltó un suspiro y estiró sus brazos, poniéndose de pie y yendo por alguna cosa de comer al piso de la cafetería, así podría continuar escribiendo con mayores energías. Desde el otro ascensor apareció Naruto, que tenía un trabajo que encargarle a Hinata, pero frunció el ceño al no verla en su puesto.

—Me voy un rato y todos hacen lo que quieren – Masculló entornando los ojos, pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención, algo en la pantalla de aquella laptop que estaba sobre el escritorio de la Hyûga.

—Deme un pastel con manjar y un café por favor – Pidió Hinata con una dulce sonrisa. Al instante le entregaron su orden y ella le dio un mordisco a su pastel -. Está delicioso – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego bebió un poco de café y caminó hacia el ascensor. Bebió otro poco y volvió a morder su pastel, después presionó el botón de su piso y esperó hasta llegar.

La ojiperla caminó hacia su escritorio, pero al llegar se quedó paralizada con lo que vio. Naruto estaba sentado ahí, pero lo peor era que él estaba leyendo su novela y se veía bastante concentrado.

—N-Naruto-kun… - Musitó sorprendida. El rubio se volteó al oírla, notando lo roja que se había puesto -. E-eso…

—¿Hinata tú escribiste esto? – Interrogó Naruto con seriedad. El corazón de Hinata estaba muy acelerado, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero sin duda la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del rubio la desconcertó -. Venga ¿Lo escribiste tú?

—S-sí – Confesó Hinata bajando la mirada. Naruto apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, mirándola fijamente.

—Hinata ¡Es increíble! – Gritó emocionado. Hinata lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Eh?

—Eres realmente una gran escritora Hinata, tu historia es genial, los personajes, la trama… me preguntaba si puedo leerla completa – Decía Naruto con euforia. Hinata se sonrojó más, no podía creer que Naruto pensara así de su historia, jamás pensó que le gustaría.

—A-aún no la termino, pero si quieres, cuando la acabe… puedo volver a mostrártela.

—Sería genial – Respondió el rubio sonriendo. Hinata también sonrió, se sentía muy feliz, pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica.

—¿Bueno? Ah, Kiba-kun – Dijo Hinata sonriendo más ampliamente. Naruto frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre y se alejó para dejarla hablar tranquilamente, cosa a la cual Hinata no tomó la mayor importancia.

—Estúpido sujeto – Masculló él empuñando una de sus manos. De sólo imaginar de que estarían hablando se sentía enormemente celoso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La tarde se hacía presente y con ella la hora de regresar a casa. Gaara bajó al estacionamiento por su auto y Matsuri bajó tras él. El pelirrojo la observó y bajó la mirada al recordar lo de anoche, además ella no lo miraba y eso no le gustaba; los ojos de su esposa eran demasiado bellos como para no verlos.

—Matsuri, por favor no me ignores, siento lo de ayer, no fue mi intención – Se disculpó, pues no quería sentirse alejado de ella, le dolía.

—Gaara… - Matsuri le sonrió, haciendo que el corazón del pelirrojo se acelerara repentinamente -. Yo… yo sé que fue un accidente, y sobre lo de Sasori… también eso está olvidado, pero… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro – Respondió Gaara con una sonrisa, después de todo se sentía feliz de que Matsuri lo hubiese perdonado.

Ella caminó hasta él y le miró dulcemente.

—Por favor abrázame – Pidió la castaña. Gaara no dijo nada, sólo le hizo caso. Ya no sabía que pasaba con él, pero tenerla así entre sus brazos, lo hacía sentir muy reconfortado. Sentía su dulce aroma y su calor, que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón desmesuradamente. Se sentía como un idiota, pero ya no podía negar lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, como tampoco podía negar que sabía que aquello jamás se haría realidad, pues sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Continuara…

Avance:

La navidad ha llegado por fin, y con ella finalmente la claridad llega a Gaara, reconociendo al fin que se ha enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero no será capaz de decírselo. Poco a poco Shikamaru va aceptando la idea de ser padre, siendo guiado por su cuñado Kankuro, quien le habla de lo maravilloso que él lo siente, pero no es tan fácil que Temari lo perdone. La navidad es distinta para Gaara al pasarla casado con Matsuri, realmente y por primera vez disfruta de aquella fecha.

Próximo capítulo: Una navidad diferente.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, eso sería todo por ahora.**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque se vienen cosas buenas, pronto, pronto xD**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	11. Una navidad diferente

**¡Hola!**

**Y, después de un tiempo finalmente tengo la conti de este fic. Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz y me animan mucho a continuar con mis historias.**

**Bueno, ya saben que la inspiración y las ganas no van siempre de la mano, por eso mi demora, pero trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo para no tardar con el siguiente capi.**

**Y ahora sin más, les dejo leer ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 10: Una navidad diferente**

Matsuri se encontraba ojeando una revista de postres muy atentamente, pensando en cual de ellos podría hacer para la cena de noche buena que era justo mañana domingo. Por suerte hoy tendría el día completo libre y ya tenía casi todo listo.

—Señora Matsuri – Se le acercó una de las empleadas de la casa –una anciana- de manera respetuosa, después de todo –y aunque Matsuri fuese muy amable- era su patrona -. Ya está la carne para la cena y también lo que se va a beber.

—De acuerdo, gracias Juuna-san – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa amable. La mujer le hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Matsuri dejó la revista sobre la mesa y suspiró -. Llamaré a las chicas, aún tengo que buscar el regalo de Gaara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la mesa de una fuente de sodas, al parecer esperando a alguien. Miraba constantemente el reloj, pues ya parecía ser algo tarde para su "cita". De pronto suspiró y bebió un sorbo del refresco que había sobre la mesa, dispuesto a marcharse de una vez, pero al acabar soltó una sonrisa.

—Creí que me habías plantado – Dijo a la nada, pero detrás de él apareció Sakura con una sonrisa y luciendo un jeans azul con una blusa de tela negra; hoy no vestía de bata blanca.

—Perdón pero si vas a salir con una doctora deberías acostumbrarte, a veces se presentan emergencias en el hospital y tengo que atenderlas – Se excusó la peli rosa. El Uchiha sólo se puso de pie y la tomó por la cintura, robándole un apasionado beso de esos labios que tanto anhelaba.

—Aún así me pudiste avisar – Reclamó al separarse de ella -. Pero en fin, que bueno que hayas venido, quería verte.

—Yo también a ti – Sakura lo rodeó por el cuello y le sonrió -. ¿Qué será lo que hiciste conmigo? Sólo te conozco hace tres meses y no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

—Que curioso, a mí me pasa igual – Dijo el azabache en tono de broma, para después volver a besarla. Realmente no sabía que había hecho Sakura con él, pero le encantaba estar junto a ella, besarla, abrazarla y hacerla su mujer, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera siempre lo disfrutaba de forma increíble, aunque aún no se atrevía a decirle a Naruto que estaba saliendo con su ex –novia, pero seguramente y por como estaba Naruto por Hinata, no le importaría mucho.

—Sasuke yo… - La peli rosa estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Al observar la pantalla notó que se trataba de su amiga Temari -. ¿Eh? – Se preguntó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara salió de la ducha dejando el vapor de agua en todo el baño. Tomó una toalla y la puso sobre su mojado cabello rojizo, mientras que con otra secaba su perfecto torso, por el cual aún resbalaban algunas gotas del agua que había mojado su piel. Últimamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y todas y cada una de ellas tenían relación con su _mejor amiga_.

Se vistió con un jeans desgastado de color azul oscuro y una camisa de tela de color negro, dejando los últimos botones sin abrochar, además con su cabello aún húmedo lucía realmente sexy. Bajó hasta la sala y notó a su _esposa_ calzándose los zapatos.

—¿Vas a salir Suri? – Preguntó, percibiendo como las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaban levemente. Sonrió con disimulo -. "_Cielos, ella se ve tan adorable con ese sonrojo…_" -. Pensó mientras la observaba, perdido como si estuviese viendo algo maravilloso.

—Sí voy a salir, iré a hacer unas compras al centro comercial con las chicas – Respondió Matsuri algo nerviosa. Adoraba cuando Gaara le llamaba Suri, pero también la hacía poner nerviosa y avergonzada, por eso siempre se sonrojaba, y es que parecía el típico apodo que le pondría un hombre a su esposa para demostrar que la amaba y que sólo él le podía llamar de esa manera, de hecho sólo él la llamaba así desde hace mucho.

—Ya veo, que te vaya bien.

—Gracias – Después de eso Matsuri se acercó a él y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, haciendo que el corazón de Gaara latiera desmesuradamente rápido.

Ella salió y él se sentó sobre el sofá, tomando entre sus manos la fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesita de centro; eran él y Matsuri posando en el día de su boda. Pasó sus dedos sobre la imagen de Matsuri, observándola fijamente. Jamás iba a olvidar ese día, Matsuri lucía como toda una princesa, era la mujer más hermosa que habían visto sus ojos, ella no necesitaba tener un cuerpo despampanante como esas mujeres que él frecuentaba, Matsuri era perfecta tal y como era, por esa razón la adoraba -. Te quiero Suri… te quiero demasiado… pero no puedo decírtelo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto estaba en su casa, ubicado frente al PC. Estaba leyendo la novela de Hinata, la cual ella había terminado y tal como se lo prometió, le permitió a él leerla primero que a nadie. El rubio no podía creer que ella pudiese escribir de esa forma, desbordando tanta pasión y sentimientos en cada párrafo de esa historia, en cada línea, en cada palabra. Además, el protagonista le recordaba a alguien, estaba seguro de que conocía a una persona como él ¿Pero quien podía ser? ¿En quien se habría inspirado Hinata para crearlo?

—De cualquier manera esta novela es genial, creo que se la enseñaré a Sai y a Ero-sennin – Se dijo con una brillante sonrisa, ya que seguro su amigo y su padrino –que eran reconocidos escritores- sabrían apreciar muy bien aquella obra.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Perdón por la demora! – Gritaba Matsuri mientras corría hacia sus amigas, quienes la esperaban junto a la hermosa y gran fuente de agua del centro comercial. Hinata le sonrió, Temari se cruzó de brazos y Sari se le acercó con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué te demoró tanto mujer? – Interrogó enfadada -. Nos invitas y eres la única que llega tarde.

—Ya no la regañes – Saltó Temari a defender a su cuñada y amiga querida -. Seguro que mi hermano no la dejaba levantar, conoces el apetito sexual de los recién casados – Dijo con picardía.

—¡T-Temari! – Gritó Matsuri completamente sonrojada y de paso se sonrojó Hinata también, pues ambas siempre habían sido extremadamente tímidas y hablar sobre temas como _sexo_ las ponía al borde de la vergüenza.

—¿Para que te escandalizas Matsu? – Preguntó Sari con una sonrisa algo divertida, conocía a su amiga y le encantaba jugarle bromas -. No me vas a decir que Gaara-kun y tú no tienen sexo ¿Cierto? Porque para llevar sólo unos meses y que no tengan vida sexual es realmente preocupante.

—N-no, sí tenemos, claro que tenemos – Aseguró Matsuri dejando de tartamudear y oyéndose más segura, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, que _eso_ jamás pasaría entre ella y Gaara -. ¿Por qué rayos me preguntas eso?

—Eso es porque al oír hablar de sexo reaccionas como una virgen – Respondió Temari, la cual abrazó a Hinata por el cuello mientras ésta parecía un tomate -. ¿Ves? Justo como Hinata-chan.

—N-no se burlen de mí por ser virgen – Se quejó la ojiperla haciendo un puchero y jugando con sus dedos. Las demás sólo rieron ante ese acto.

—Bueno ya – Habló Matsuri de pronto -. ¿Vamos a seguir hablando de esto o vamos a hacer las compras?

—Cierto, esperemos un poco, es que invité a alguien – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa, mientras sus tres amigas la miraban confundidas. Justo en ese momento se le acercó una peli rosa sonriendo, ante la sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de Hinata.

—Hola Temari – Saludó Sakura muy sonriente -. Hola chicas.

—"_No puede ser, es la novia de Naruto-kun_" – Pensó Hinata con tristeza e incomodidad, pues no estaba para nada enterada de que ellos dos ya habían terminado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba junto con Sasuke sentados en la barra de un bar, bebiendo un vaso de whisky mientras hablaban sobre sus cosas.

—¿Así que Sakura? – Preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa divertida mientras dejaba el vaso medio vacío sobre el mesón -. No pensé que te enamorarías de la ex de Naruto, tú que siempre decías que las mujeres son una molestia.

—Bueno, no he sido el único que últimamente traicionó sus principios ¿Verdad amigo? – Dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gaara, el cual sólo suspiró sin negar una palabra.

—Nunca creí que esto me pasaría, pero cada vez que la miro la deseo más, cada vez que me sonríe quiero besarla y abrazarla, la quiero como nunca pensé que querría a una mujer – Gaara bebió otro sorbo de su trago y Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con diversión, jamás lo había oído hablar así de una mujer, por lo general decía cosas como "_Quiero llevarla a la cama_", pero decir que la quería, eso era algo nuevo.

—Estás perdido amigo, acepta de una vez que tú amas a Matsuri – El pelirrojo le miró mientras ahora él bebía un poco del trago -. Y esto no es de ahora, me he dado cuenta de que la amas desde hace años, aunque tú nunca te dieses cuenta, era muy obvio.

—¿Tú crees? – Gaara bajó la mirada pensando en las palabras de su amigo -. "_¿Yo enamorado de Matsuri desde hace años? Aunque… tal vez sea cierto, tal vez esa es la razón por la que siento tantos celos cuando la veo con otros hombres, yo quiero que sea sólo mía…"_

—Las mujeres son un verdadero problema, una vez que te enamoras no puedes vivir sin ellas – Dijo el azabache sin responder a la pregunta de su amigo, pues sabía que él solo encontraría la respuesta.

—La verdad es que… no puedo imaginar mi vida sin Matsuri – Comentó el pelirrojo, bebiendo el resto del contenido de su vaso de una sola vez.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Las cinco chicas se encontraban recorriendo las tiendas del mall. Matsuri había planeado sólo comprar el obsequio de Gaara –el cual ya tenía-, porque los de sus amigas, familiares y demás ya los había comprado, sin embargo sus amigas estaban como locas con las ofertas en ropa.

—Miren que bella ropa interior – Señaló Sari hacia la vitrina de una tienda. Tomó a dos de las chicas de la mano y terminó jalándolas a todas hacia el interior del lugar, en donde las cinco se quedaron viendo las hermosas prendas íntimas.

—Pero que lindo es este conjunto rosa – Dijo Sakura, quien pensaba en lucirlo para Sasuke sin duda. La verdad era que el Uchiha –como todo un hombre- era muy bueno en la cama, siempre sabía como complacerla, pero a parte de eso, le gustaba estar con él, le gustaban sus besos y su corazón se aceleraba tan sólo con abrazarlo -. "_Tal vez si esté enamorada de él_" – Pensó con una sonrisa, pues le era algo difícil admitir que lo que sentía por Sasuke era amor, no quería volver a equivocarse.

—¿Piensas usarlo para Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata en un evidente tono de molestia, porque le dolía demasiado estar frente a la novia del amor de su vida. Sakura sólo sonrió y no se molestó; era demasiado obvio lo que sentía Hinata por Naruto y tal vez, ella era la indicada para él.

—No, yo ya terminé con Naruto – Respondió dejando a la ojiperla totalmente sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada, sentía que había hecho el ridículo al mostrarse celosa en una situación como esta y sin saber que ellos ya no estaban juntos, pero al mismo tiempo la noticia la hacía sentir feliz.

—Ah… ya veo… - Dijo bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sakura sólo sonrió y siguió observando las prendas.

—Entonces Matsuri ¿Crees que te quede bien este conjunto? – Preguntó Sari guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. De entre todas ellas, era la única que sabía la verdad sobre el matrimonio de Matsuri, Kankuro se lo dijo desde el primer momento pero decidió hacerse la desentendida con Matsuri, sabía que eso la lastimaría, así que hacía de cuenta que sabía lo mismo que las demás, Matsuri no tenía por que saber que ella estaba enterada sobre la farsa.

Matsuri observó aquel conjunto de color negro con toques en turquesa, era realmente hermoso, pero demasiado provocativo, así que no tardó en sonrojarse.

—No lo sé, no creo – Respondió bajando la mirada. Sari sonrió pícaramente, por más que ellos dos fuesen sólo amigos eran un hombre y una mujer, compartiendo la misma cama, conviviendo juntos todos los días, además conocía bien las mañas de su cuñadito, si veía a Matsuri vestida así no se podría resistir. Simplemente le entregó la ropa a Matsuri y la obligó a entrar al probador.

—Pruébatelo, te aseguro que con él Gaara-kun no te va a querer soltar en toda la noche, aunque… creo que te desvestirá más rápido de lo que tú te vistas – Aseguró avergonzando más a Matsuri -. Tendrás una noche candente amiga.

—No me digas esas cosas, podré ser una mujer casada pero me avergüenza hablar de sexo – Se quejó la castaña, aún con aquel sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, pues trataba de no imaginarse en esa situación con Gaara, sólo que con las insinuaciones que hacía Sari era casi imposible.

—Que aburrida eres, ve y pruébatelo – Le insistió Sari. Matsuri soltó un suspiro y cerró la cortina del probador, no le quedaba de otra más que darle en el gusto a la testaruda esa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ese día Shikamaru estaba en la empresa trabajando. A pesar de haber intentado muchas veces hablar con Temari ésta siempre lo evadía, razón por la cual se sentía muy frustrado. La había visto llorar en silencio varias veces y se sentía como un miserable, más porque en ninguno de esos momentos había sido capaz de abrazarla y de decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero sin duda las palabras de Matsuri lo seguían atormentando, lo hacían sentirse como una verdadera basura cada vez que las recordaba, pero ya no sabía que hacer.

—Demonios – Masculló mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento, pues tenía otras cosas que hacer ahora. Definitivamente no debía dejar pasar más días.

De pronto, justo al llegar al estacionamiento chocó con alguien, tirando una caja llena de cartas al suelo.

—Lo siento – Se disculpó apenado. Al mirar con quien había chocado se dio cuenta de que era la mensajera -. ¿Kin? ¿Qué haces aquí este día?

—Hola Shikamaru-san – Fue lo primero que dijo la pelinegra, esbozando una sonrisa, para luego agacharse y comenzar a meter las cartas dentro de la caja. Shikamaru la imitó -. Estoy aquí porque Gaara-san me pidió que trajera todo esto.

—Ya veo ¿Cómo se atreve a darte trabajo en víspera de navidad?

—Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Rápidamente Kin, pues no quería hacer que Shikamaru se molestara con su cuñado. Cuando pensaba en eso se sentía decepcionada, no tenía ni idea de que Shikamaru fuese un hombre casado, además estaba por ser padre ¿Qué podía ser peor? Y sin embargo, había notado que las cosas con su esposa no iban bien del todo, tal vez tuviera una esperanza.

—Bueno – Ambos terminaron de recoger todo y el Nara le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica -. Yo te dejo, tengo que hacer unas cosas e ir a ver a mi esposa.

—Claro – Dijo Kin bajando la mirada. Shikamaru se levantó y se dirigió hasta su automóvil, mientras Kin suspiraba -. ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar un hombre casado?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Wow, que bien te queda – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa y algo asombrada a una sonrojada Matsuri, quien lucía el conjunto que Sari le escogió. La verdad era que Temari no tenía idea que su amiga se gastara ese cuerpecito, seguramente traía loco a su hermano.

Sari mientras tanto asentía con la cabeza y Hinata sonreía dulcemente.

—¿Ustedes creen? – Preguntó Matsuri bajando la mirada para observarse. La verdad era que le parecía que el brasier tenía un escote muy exagerado, resaltaba demasiado sus pechos, mientras que las pantaletas eran apretadas y muy pequeñas.

—Tu marido se va a enloquecer cuando te vea – Opinó Sakura, sonriendo con cierta picardía, causando que un sonrojo aún más fuerte se apoderara de la castaña.

—Y-ya no me molesten – Reclamó cerrando el probador de golpe. Se miró al espejo que había dentro y se avergonzó con su propia imagen -. Como si a Gaara… como si a él le importara como luzco – Se dijo algo deprimida y bajando la cabeza, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a mirarse.

Fue entonces que dejó a su imaginación volar, viendo como en el espejo aparecía su amado Gaara justo atrás de ella, pegando ese irresistible torso a su espalda y respirando pesadamente dentro de su oído. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle las piernas de arriba hacia abajo, pero volvieron a subir luego, pasando por sus caderas y descansando justo sobre su vientre, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba muy despacio la lengua por el cuello.

Matsuri sólo veía lo que él le hacía, sin hacer o decir nada, aunque su rostro estaba de color rojo fuego por aquella excitante fantasía.

La mano izquierda del pelirrojo subió hasta encontrarse con uno de sus pechos y sin esperar demasiado comenzó a acariciarlo, acoplándose a su redondez, mientras que su otra mano bajaba por el vientre de la chica buscando su centro, cada vez más abajo, cada vez más cerca.

—¡Matsuri! – La voz de Sari sacó completamente a Matsuri de su ensoñación, haciendo que la imagen de Gaara se desvaneciera y que volviera a la realidad.

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó completamente sonrojada por lo que acababa de imaginar, se había dejado llevar demasiado, definitivamente eso había sido muy pervertido y ella no solía ser así, sin embargo también se sentía decepcionada, pues deseaba que eso fuese real.

—¿Cuánto te vas a tardar? – Oyó de nuevo la voz de Sari, al parecer las otras chicas se habían ido a mirar lo demás.

—¡Ya voy! – Respondió Matsuri comenzando rápidamente a quitarse esa ropa interior, aunque al final de todo pensaba comprarla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba dando una vuelta por el barrio comercial de la ciudad. Había recordado que aún no compraba el regalo de navidad de Matsuri y definitivamente debía darle algo, pues lo hacía todos los años, aunque este sería un poco diferente pues ella era su esposa y se preguntaba ¿Qué se le debe regalar a una esposa?

—Ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea – Se dijo sintiéndose un tanto apenado por su torpeza, pero no pudo pensar demasiado al sentir las manos de alguien cubriendo sus ojos. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Matsuri porque ella solía hacerle esa broma muy a menudo, además se suponía que iba a estar por aquí con las chicas -. ¿Matsuri eres tú? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, tal vez algo ilusionado.

—Lamento decepcionarte – Escuchó una voz femenina algo molesta y enseguida sus ojos fueron destapados. Se volteó y la miró algo sorprendido -. No soy tu adorada esposa.

—Yuki… - Pronunció Gaara en tono de decepción, lo último que quería era encontrarse con ella, de verdad hubiese querido que fuera Matsuri.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no volviste a llamarme? – Preguntó furiosa. Gaara volvió a sorprenderse, pero era cierto, no se había acordado de llamarla por estar tan ocupado pensando en lo que realmente sentía por Matsuri, en como quitarle de encima a los _buitres_ y sobre todo a uno llamado Sasori, ni siquiera había pensado en Yuki en todos estos días, porque se daba cuenta de que junto a Matsuri no necesitaba a nadie más.

—Lo siento, el trabajo me ha tenido ocupado, no he tenido tiempo de nada – Se excusó falsamente, aunque tenía parte de razón no era lo que deseaba decir, lo que quería realmente era decirle que ya no quería nada con ella, porque si estaba con ella o con cualquier otra sabía que se sentiría un traidor, se traicionaría a sí mismo y a lo que sentía su corazón. Esto no era lo que había planeado cuando comenzó todo, lo que en verdad había querido era fingir un feliz matrimonio y seguir siendo un mujeriego, pero desde que se había "comprometido" con Matsuri había estado con sólo dos mujeres ¡Sólo dos! Todo esto era un completo fracaso, pues lo peor de todo era que por idiota, por haberse descuidado, se había enamorado de Matsuri y ya no podía negarlo; la amaba más que a su vida y la deseaba tanto que ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en nadie más.

—Ya veo – Yuki sonrió de forma insinuante y seductora. Tal vez en otro momento a Gaara le habría encantado, pero ahora no le provocó nada más que repulsión, ella parecía una mujer desesperada y eso no le gustaba. No, la razón de que ella ya no le gustara era simplemente porque ella _no _era Matsuri, su esposa. Yuki se le acercó, tratando de seducirlo como otras veces ya lo había hecho -. Bueno, pero imagino que ahora tienes un tiempito para compartirlo conmigo ¿Cierto? – Gaara sólo podía alejarse a pasos de ella, tampoco quería ser un grosero.

Las chicas iban por la calle de enfrente, cuando de pronto la ojiperla divisó al pelirrojo charlando con esa mujer, pero se veía bastante incómodo.

—¿Ese no es tu marido Matsuri-chan? – Preguntó Hinata señalándolo. Matsuri miró hacia ese lugar y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ese era Gaara y estaba con esa tal Yuki.

No podía creerlo, no podía entender como Gaara estaba de nuevo con esa mujer. Le había dolido tanto cuando leyó aquel mensaje, cuando supo que su esposo había ido a acostarse con otra mujer, su corazón se rompió en pedacitos y ahora también le dolía ver al amor de su vida con esa misma mujer, aunque sólo estuviesen hablando.

—Esa perra… - Susurró sólo para ella y sin esperar más se encaminó hacia esos dos, pues no iba a quedar como una cornuda frente a sus amigas, si Gaara podía espantarle a los pretendientes entonces ella haría lo mismo.

—Creo que está molesta – Comentó Sakura observando a la castaña caminar hacia su esposo. Las otras tres sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

Yuki se acercó insinuante a Gaara una vez más, sólo quería pasar un buen rato como la otra vez, a su lado, en ese aspecto Gaara jamás la había decepcionado, siempre había sido su mejor amante y por eso de vez en cuando se volvía adicta a él, aunque no podía evitar sentirse molesta al darse cuenta de que por alguna razón en particular, Gaara parecía querer evitarla a toda costa.

—Vamos Gaara ¿Qué me dices? – Insistió la ojiazul con una sonrisa, la cual se borró por completo al notar a quien llegaba junto a Gaara.

—¿Qué haces aquí mi amor? – Preguntó Matsuri abrazándose al pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de que por dentro lo quería asesinar muy lentamente por ser un mujeriego descarado.

Gaara en un principio se sorprendió, pero debía admitir que le agradó de sobremanera que ella le llamara "mi amor", ojalá lo hiciera en la realidad.

—Sólo estaba comprando Suri – Respondió como si nada, como el más tierno de los esposos rodeando con su mano la delgada cintura de su chica -. ¿Ya terminaste de hacer tus compras? – Preguntó besando su mejilla. Matsuri no se esperaba algo así y se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero volvió a sonreír.

—Sí, y recuerda que mañana estaremos muy ocupados todo el día, así que vámonos a la casa – Dijo mientras le daba un leve pellizco a Gaara en la espalda, en donde Yuki no los veía. Él dio un pequeño salto por el dolor y la impresión, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo preciosa, entonces nos vemos otro día Yuki – Y dicho esto Gaara se dio la vuelta y se alejó aún abrazado de Matsuri, dejando a una ofendida Yuki en medio de la calle y sola.

—Pero Gaara… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—¿Qué hacías con ella? – Inquirió Matsuri muy enojada, mientras que ambos caminaban de regreso donde las chicas los esperaban.

—Sólo hablábamos ¿Y por que estás enojada? – La pregunta de Gaara hizo que el cuerpo de Matsuri se tensara, era cierto, no tenía por que molestarse, o al menos no debía demostrarlo en frente de él, a veces no podía controlar sus celos.

—No sé de que hablas, yo no estoy enojada – Respondió caminando más rápido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía expresión de niña berrinchuda. Gaara sólo sonrió levemente, pues aunque no fuera verdad le parecía muy lindo que Matsuri estuviese celosa, si eso sucediera se sentiría muy feliz.

Matsuri soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ya que al final de todo Gaara se había venido con ella y no se quedó con esa, que aunque apenas la conocía ya la odiaba, pero más que odiarla a ella odiaba la idea de que ella hubiese sido de Gaara, que lo hubiese tenido para ella en su cama, pudiendo sentir sus besos y caricias, detestaba pensar en eso, además le dolía que él jamás la vería como a una mujer y siempre sería su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué haces aquí hermano? – Preguntó Temari apenas los vio llegar, frunciendo un poco el ceño pues no le parecía nada correcto el haber visto a su hermano charlando de esa manera con una mujer que no era su esposa, porque aunque apenas fuesen a cumplir tres meses Matsuri era su esposa y él debía respetarla.

—Vine a comprar un regalo de navidad para mi esposa – Contestó Gaara mirando de reojo a Matsuri, la cual no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y su corazón daba un leve salto de la emoción, porque le parecía un gesto muy lindo de parte de Gaara ¿Pero sería verdad?

—Que lindo esposo eres Gaara-kun – Le dijo Sari con una sonrisa mientras le daba unos leves golpecitos en el hombro a su cuñado -. Apuesto a que Kankuro olvidó mi regalo como siempre hace – Suspiró.

—Y qué decir del idiota de Shikamaru – Dijo Temari también suspirando, pues además de todas sus peleas su esposo nunca le daba un regalo, ni siquiera de navidad.

Sakura y Hinata sólo observaban desde un rincón sin decir nada, al menos ellas no tenían un marido del cual quejarse.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Estás seguro de comprar algo tan caro cuñadito? – Preguntó Shikamaru a Kankuro mientras ambos observaban las hermosas joyas de una tienda exclusiva.

—Sí, y tú deberías buscar algo para mi hermana también – Respondió Kankuro, quien se detuvo en un hermoso y costoso anillo de diamantes, realmente precioso -. Todos los años Sari se queja de que no le llevo ningún regalo, tengo pésima memoria, pero esta vez la voy a sorprender.

—¿La amas mucho, verdad? – Inquirió el Nara de forma algo desinteresada, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba las joyas. Kankuro le miró por un segundo y luego volvió su vista al anillo que estaba del otro lado del vidrio de la vitrina.

—Claro que sí – Dijo sonriendo también, y con mucha seguridad en su voz. Con su mano hizo un gesto para llamar a la dependienta -. Ella es la madre de mi hija y la mujer con la que me casé, supongo que me entiendes ahora que también vas a ser padre – La dependienta llegó y el castaño señaló el anillo a través de la vitrina -. ¿Cuánto cuesta este?

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio y pensando en esas palabras. Al principio, cuando pensaba en que iba a ser padre, sólo tenía el deseo de deshacerse de esa criatura que sólo vendría a fastidiar su vida, pero al ver lo feliz que era Kankuro cada vez que hablaba de su hija o estaba con ella, le hacía pensar en que tal vez no sería tan mala idea.

Tal vez fuese un bebé parecido a él, un pequeño inocente que no era culpable de nada, no tenía por qué desearle el mal a ese ser, era su propia sangre y él lo había estado despreciando, había cometido un error muy grande, pero quizás aún había tiempo de remediarlo, sin tan sólo Temari lo escuchara, tenía que hacer que ella lo escuchara.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya caía la noche cuando Matsuri se encontraba bajo la ducha, recibiendo las gotas tibias del agua sobre su piel desnuda, imaginando nuevamente los besos y las caricias de Gaara, casi como si fuesen reales. Se abrazó a sí misma, cubriendo sus pechos y apoyó su frente contra la pared.

—Dios ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? – Se preguntó avergonzada, pero es que la sola idea de Gaara besándola y acariciándola la excitaba mucho, le hacía querer que sucediera de una vez, que Gaara le hiciera el amor.

Se cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla y miró la ropa que había traído al baño para cambiarse, era aquel sexy conjunto, junto con un camisón transparente de color negro.

—¿Será que me pongo eso? – Se preguntó confundida.

Al final decidió que eso era demasiado provocativo, no sabía que podría causar, así que decidió ponerse una linda pijama que también hoy había comprado, era una delgada remera de tirantes de color lila claro, con un short muy corto del mismo color, que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y la hacía lucir preciosa. Después de vestirse salió hacia la habitación, en donde vio a Gaara leyendo un libro sentado en la cama, con sus piernas tapadas bajo las sábanas y su torso desnudo.

Era tan cruel ¿Por qué debía exhibir su perfecta anatomía de esa manera frente a ella?

—"_Ay Gaara ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sexy? Entre más te miro… más deseo ser tuya_" Pensó la castaña apretando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero en especial sus piernas, pues al ver a Gaara de esa manera y combinándolo con los pensamientos que había tenido hoy, sintió como su intimidad se humedecía. Matsuri era una mujer después de todo y aunque fuera aún virgen, también sentía de vez en cuando el deseo de tener relaciones con un hombre, de estar con ese hombre que le hacía hervir la sangre, su amado Gaara.

—¿Todavía estás enojada Suri? – Preguntó Gaara observándola y notándola un poco tensa, pero a parte de eso, pudo darse cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía con ese nuevo pijama, se veía adorable. Ella nuevamente había logrado calentarle la sangre con ese cuerpo que lo tentaba todas las noches, cada vez que debían compartir la cama.

—N-no, para nada – Respondió Matsuri sonriendo y bajando la mirada. Aún un poco tensa, caminó hasta la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, dándole la espalda a Gaara y cerrando los ojos para tratar de quedarse dormida y así dejar de imaginar a Gaara tocándola, haciéndole el amor.

Gaara guardó su libro en el cajón de la mesita de noche y apagó la luz, metiéndose por completo debajo de las sábanas.

—Buenas noches Suri, duerme bien.

—Buenas noches Gaara, tú también – Respondió Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Por fin era 24 de diciembre, hoy sería Noche Buena y Matsuri se había levantado muy temprano para tener todo listo en la noche. Se encontraba ahora preparando el postre ella misma, no era por presumir pero era una experta en repostería.

—Listo – Dijo con una sonrisa apagando la batidora eléctrica para luego soltar un suspiro. El postre en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que un delicioso pastel con crema y fresas, aunque también llevaba un poco de piñas en rodajas.

Desde la puerta de la cocina Gaara la observaba con una leve sonrisa. Le parecía tan agradable el verla cocinar, verla poner tanto esmero en cada uno de los pasos que realizaba. Matsuri era tan hermosa, tan dulce y linda que lo que sentía por ella ahora era prácticamente inevitable, era imposible no amarla, no desearla con todas sus fuerzas.

—"_¿Por qué debo sentir esto por ti Suri? ¿Por qué tengo que amarte?_" – Pensó consternado, ya que haber descubierto que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga no era nada fácil, porque cada vez que la veía se moría por abrazarla, por acariciarla y por besarla, sabiendo que eso sería arruinar todo lo hermoso que existía entre ellos.

—¿Qué haces ahí Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri sonriendo divertida al verlo tan distraído, pues parecía hipnotizado quizás con qué.

Gaara se le acercó, manteniéndose serio.

—Sólo te veía cocinar – Rió divertido -. Te ves linda con crema en la nariz – Esta vez soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras que Matsuri se sonrojaba.

—No te burles de mí – Se quejó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Su esposo sólo sonrió al verla ponerse tan tierna y acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, para así quitarle la crema de la nariz y luego comerla.

—Te quedó deliciosa – Después de eso se alejó de la cocina, dejando a Matsuri con el corazón muy agitado, pero después sólo siguió preparando el pastel, aunque no podía quitarse la sensación de que Gaara la estaba mirando de una forma diferente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Cielos, es precioso Neji nii-san – Dijo Hinata mientras cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño hijo de su primo, el cual tenía sólo dos meses y era un bebé muy tierno.

—Sí lo sé, es porque se parece a mí y su destino es ser un ganador como su padre – Dijo Neji con mucho orgullo y un tanto de arrogancia, pero al llegar Tenten frunció el ceño al ver que él otra vez estaba presumiendo por su hijo.

—Neji, ya estás otra vez haciéndote el chulo – Lo regañó la castaña, quien tomó a su bebé en los brazos y miró a su esposo con reproche -. Bueno, gracias por cuidarlo Hinata – Y dicho esto se alejó.

—Ya se enojó otra vez – Susurró Neji en voz baja, soltando un suspiro -. Bueno, ya se le pasará cuando estemos en la cama – Hinata se sonrojó por las palabras dichas por su primo mientras éste se alejaba de ella, pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo, sacándolo de su bolsillo. Notó un mensaje de texto que le sacó una sonrisa al leerlo.

—Naruto-kun – Susurró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban tiernamente. Luego guardó su celular y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba en resto de su familia, listos para comenzar con la cena de noche buena

"_Feliz navidad Hinata, te mando un beso y un abrazo. Naruto_"

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Feliz navidad Sasuke – Dijo Sakura alzando una copa de vino y chocándola con la que sostenía Sasuke. Ambos bebieron un trago y luego él dejó la copa sobre un mueble para abrazar a la chica apretadamente -. S-Sasuke – Se quejó la peli rosa por la sorpresiva acción.

—Esta ha sido mi mejor navidad, que bueno que preferí venir aquí que quedarme con mi familia – Dijo abrazándose más a ella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, como buscando un refugio. Sakura se dio cuenta de que él hablaba con cierto dolor, lo que la extrañó, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás él le había hablado así.

—Sasuke… - Sakura se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos -. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?

—No es nada – Aseguró el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos aún se veía reflejada esa tristeza. Sakura no le quiso insistir más y sólo lo besó, dando paso ambos a las caricias mutuas, hasta desvestirse lentamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La familia Sabaku No se encontraba cenando alrededor de la gran mesa, todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, incluso los padres de Matsuri estaban ahí.

—Que buena te quedó esta comida Matsuri – Decía una sonriente Temari, quien comía más de lo normal debido a su embarazo.

Matsuri agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, había pensado en hacer sólo el postre, pero cuando menos lo pensó ya tenía todo listo.

—Y bien Matsuri – Habló la madre de la castaña mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa -. ¿Cuándo nos alegrarán Gaara-kun y tú diciéndonos que tendremos un nieto?

Al oír la pregunta Matsuri casi escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo y a Gaara le sucedió exactamente lo mismo, la verdad es que fue una reacción muy graciosa por parte de ambos.

Todos rieron al verlos tan nerviosos, menos la madre de la castaña, que no veía nada malo en preguntar, siempre había soñado con ser una hermosa y joven abuela.

—¿Y bien princesa? ¿No piensas decirme cuando tendré un nieto? – Insistió Ayako mirando a su hija. Matsuri sabía muy bien que a ella le obsesionaba la idea de tener un nieto.

—No lo sé mamá, apenas vamos a llevar tres meses de casados, aún es muy pronto – Dijo un poco nerviosa y viendo constantemente de reojo a Gaara -. "_Además, ni siquiera hemos tenido relaciones_" – Pensó frustrada.

—Queremos esperar un poco más – La secundó Gaara también algo nervioso -. Eso de tener un bebé es una decisión muy importante y cuando lo tengamos queremos estar seguros.

—Así es – Terminó Matsuri sonriendo, volteando a ver a su esposo nuevamente -. "_Demonios, lo has dicho como si fuese verdad…_"

Gaara miró a Matsuri y siguió comiendo en silencio – "_No me importaría tener un hijo si puedo hacer el amor contigo. Matsuri… estoy loco por ti…_" – Pensó, sintiendo deseos de mandar todo al diablo y confesarle de una vez a Matsuri que la amaba y que la deseaba entre sus sábanas.

—Pero créanme cuando les digo que tener un bebé no es algo para asustarse, al contrario – Dijo Sari con una sonrisa, mientras que su hija comía pastel sentada sobre sus piernas. Después de eso, la chica miró a Shikamaru, como si esas palabras fuesen dedicadas a él.

—Es verdad – La apoyó Kankuro -. Tener un hijo con la persona que amas es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Gaara sólo volvió a mirar a Matsuri, sonriéndole sólo a ella, mientras Shikamaru miraba a su esposa, notándola un poco triste, todo por su maldita culpa.

Después de la cena todos estaban charlando en la sala y bebiendo un poco de vino. Miki se había quedado dormida así que Kankuro y Sari fueron los primeros en despedirse, no sin que antes el castaño le diese su regalo a su esposa.

Temari estaba un poco alejada del resto ya que ella no podía beber por estar en estado, pues tenía que cuidar mucho el desarrollo de su bebé. Estaba mirando las estrellas por la ventana del oscuro pasillo, cuando sintió como alguien tomaba suavemente su mano derecha.

—¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó volteándose de mala manera. Estaba aún demasiado dolida y enojada con él, aunque había estado fingiendo que todo estaba bien para que sus hermanos no se enterasen ni se preocupasen.

—No me trates así, sólo quiero pedirte perdón por todo, sé que he sido un idiota pero…

—Pero nada Shikamaru – Lo interrumpió Temari soltándose de su agarre -. Quiero que sepas que en cuanto nazca mi bebé te pediré el divorcio.

—¿Qué? ¿Temari que estás diciendo? – Interrogó incrédulo el Nara, sintiendo de pronto como algo dentro de él se rompía con fuerza, porque la estaba perdiendo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, mirándola con desesperación -. No Temari, por favor no me hagas esto – Rogó sin dejar de mirarla -. No quiero perderlos, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.

—Ahora dices que es nuestro… - Dijo Temari con rabia en su voz. De un golpe apartó las manos de Shikamaru y se alejó para ir a despedirse, pues ya tenía ganas de irse a casa. Shikamaru sólo la siguió en silencio, iba a ser muy difícil conseguir su perdón, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya todos se habían despedido y Matsuri se encontraba sentada en el jardín, observando cómo caía la nieve. Se abrazó a sí misma por el frío y de pronto sintió como el calor de un abrigo la inundaba. Se volteó y vio a Gaara sentarse a su lado, mientras que sus manos acercaban un poco más el abrigo hacia su cuerpo, era de él.

—Te puedes resfriar – Fue todo lo que dijo, para luego mirar al cielo en silencio. Matsuri notó que él traía una pequeña cajita envuelta con un lazo entre sus manos.

—¿Eso…? – Preguntó señalándola. Gaara la observó, se sintió un tanto nervioso, pero finalmente decidió mirarla a los ojos.

—Es para ti, tu regalo de navidad, no te lo había dado aún – Le ofreció la cajita a la castaña, quien la recibió con su corazón latiendo muy rápido, este momento era muy hermoso, sin duda uno de los que siempre guardaría en su corazón.

—Gracias Gaara – Dijo mientras quitaba la cinta de color rojo como el cabello de su amado. Abrió la cajita y se encontró con un precioso collar de plata, una cadena de la cual colgaba un dije con la forma de la letra M. Ella lo miró con sus ojos brillando de la emoción, no porque fuese un regalo caro, sino porque era de él -. Está hermoso.

—Trae acá, déjame ponértelo – Le dijo Gaara. Matsuri se lo entregó y se bajó un poco el abrigo hasta los hombros, para darse la vuelta y así permitir a Gaara poder ponerle aquella cadena delicadamente en ese cuello que deseaba besar una vez más. Después de cerrar el broche Matsuri se volteó, dejando caer su cabello y luciendo la joya que brillaba fuertemente -. Te ves hermosa.

Matsuri sólo se sonrojó, bajando la mirada, pero Gaara no podía dejar de verla. La tomó del mentón y le levantó el rostro, perdido completamente en sus labios, quedándose hipnotizado. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras se acercaba a ella, quería besarla, lo necesitaba, pero cuando estaban a unos centímetros algo llamó la atención de la castaña.

—Mira Gaara – Matsuri se separó de él señalando al cielo -. Es una estrella fugaz.

—¿Eh? – El pelirrojo miró al cielo, sorprendiéndose al ver la estrella fugaz aún con el cielo nublado por la nieve que caía. Volteó hacia Matsuri y la notó con los ojos cerrados, al parecer pidiendo un deseo.

—"_Deseo… deseo que Gaara pueda amarme_" – Pensó con una leve sonrisa -. _"No, deseo tener el valor de decirle que lo amo con todo mi ser" _– Se corrigió, pues lo que en verdad necesitaba era un poco más de valor.

—¿Pediste un deseo? – Preguntó Gaara esbozando una sonrisa divertida. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie -. ¿Dónde vas?

—A dormir – Fue la respuesta de Matsuri antes de entrar a la casa. Gaara se quedó unos segundos ahí, sentado en el altillo de la entrada de la mansión, hasta que finalmente decidió entrar también.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Matsuri ya se había puesto su pijama y estaba destapando la cama para acostarse, pero de pronto una especie de mareo la hizo tambalearse y él se apresuró a atraparla, sintiendo como las curvas de la castaña rozaban con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó un preocupado Gaara, aprovechando de sentar a Matsuri sobre la cama y así tocar su frente -. Tienes calentura, debes haberte enfermado.

—Creo que estoy un poco cansada, no he dormido demasiado en estos días, pero con algo de descanso estaré bien – Aseguró Matsuri con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Claro – Dijo Gaara asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de eso la chica se acostó y Gaara apagó la luz para dejarla descansar, dejando encendida sólo una pequeña lámpara. Se desvistió y se recostó en la cama, dándose la vuelta para poder observar a Matsuri, que le daba la espalda y ya se había quedado dormida.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello castaño, notando el collar que le había regalado.

De un momento a otro ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndolo al quedar muy cerca de él. Gaara podía sentir el aliento de Matsuri cerca de su boca y ya no podía resistirse, tenerla así de cerca era demasiado tentador, así que se le acercó más de forma inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía con rapidez.

—Matsuri, mi querida Matsuri – Susurró apoyándose en su codo para poder levantarse un poco y acercar su rostro al de la chica, acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano y acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios, hasta hacerla nula, hasta desaparecerla.

Había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, la estaba besando aunque ella no lo supiese, a pesar de que no pudiera corresponderle por no estar consciente. Se sentía como un aprovechado, pero no podía negarlo más, la necesitaba como al aire que respiraba, necesitaba aunque fuese tan sólo un segundo sentir los labios de Matsuri contra los suyos, porque estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Al separarse la siguió observando fijamente, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

—Te amo Matsuri… te amo – Murmuró sonriendo. Después alejó su mano de ella y le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormirse. Y nuevamente, se quedó con el deseo de amarla y de decirle lo que sentía atravesado en la garganta.

Tal vez nunca sería capaz de confesarlo.

Continuara…

Avance:

Las cosas entre Shikamaru y Temari finalmente se arreglan, mientras que Naruto, en un arranque de celos sigue a Hinata en una de sus citas con Kiba, lo que finalmente podría terminar mejor de lo que espera. Gaara está cada vez más confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, sabe que ama a Matsuri pero no sabe cómo enfrentar eso, además, nuevamente los celos lo llevan a competer imprudencias, lo que podría echar a perder todo con Matsuri.

Próximo capítulo: Tus dulces labios.

**00000000000000**

**Y el capítulo acabó.**

**Pobre Matsu, las cosas que se imagina, pero ya le tocaba a ella sacar su lado pervertido ¿Por qué sólo Gaara? xD**

**Shikamaru ya está decidido a arreglar las cosas con Temari, así que lo verán actuar como un hombre xD**

**Y vaya, Gaara huyendo de una mujer que le gusta ¿Se lo esperaban? Ya no se va a volver a portar mal, al menos por ahora.**

**Ah por cierto, en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon ¿Se imaginan de quien?**

**Jejeje, gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	12. Tus dulces labios

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad que me les agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que leen este fic, gracias a ustedes encuentro la inspiración para seguir.**

**No puedo más que ponerles la conti y decirles que falta muy poco para lo que todos desean, por ahora, les advierto que este capítulo contiene lemon, pero no de los protagonistas.**

**xxxx**

**Capítulo 11: Tus dulces labios**

Ya estaban en su cuarto mes de matrimonio y las cosas para Gaara estaban cada vez peor, pues con cada nuevo día que pasaba a su lado se sentía más enamorado de Matsuri, aunque también los celos eran mayores, los sentía con cada hombre que se acercaba a su esposa.

—Por fin acabé – Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa al terminar de revisar unos planos en su laptop. Miró su reloj de mano y notó que eran las doce del día, la hora perfecta para una _cita_ —. Creo que invitaré a Matsuri a cenar, quiero pasar tiempo con ella.

Ya decidido a salir con su esposa, Gaara se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, encontrando a la castaña charlando muy animada con unas empleadas. Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, pero alguien se le plantó en frente con una sonrisa molesta. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño pues la presencia de esa mujer le desagradaba mucho.

—¿No vas a saludarme Gaara? – Preguntó Sayuri con su habitual actitud engreída. Durante estos cuatro meses había estado relativamente tranquila, pero ya estaba cansada de eso, ya no más, de ahora en adelante se iba a encargar de destruir ese matrimonio a como diera lugar.

—Claro, hola Sayuri – Dijo Gaara con frialdad, pasándola de largo y yendo hacia Matsuri. Sayuri sólo sonrió de forma maliciosa, sin tratar de seguirlo, ya tendría tiempo para encargarse de él.

—Ah, yo también me quiero casar pronto – Dijo una de las chicas que estaban con Matsuri, mientras llevaba ambas manos a su rostro y se sonrojaba.

—Seguro no encontrarás un esposo tan guapo como el de Matsuri-san – Opinó la otra, provocando carcajadas en las tres. En ese momento Matsuri sintió como alguien la abrazaba cálidamente por la espalda, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—¿Vamos a almorzar Matsuri? – Le preguntó al oído, haciendo que su esposa se sonrojara.

—Claro Gaara, vamos – Respondió la castaña. Gaara le dio la mano y se la llevó luego de despedirse de esas dos chicas, las cuales sólo suspiraban encantadas con aquel pelirrojo, deseaban tanto un marido como ese.

Mientras Matsuri era llevaba por Gaara, se sentía muy extraña. Desde la navidad él actuaba muy diferente, casi como un esposo de verdad, ya que era cariñoso y la abrazaba cada vez que podía y eso nunca lo hizo antes, incluso parecía no andar con ninguna mujer desde hace un tiempo, ni siquiera miraba a las mujeres hermosas que pasaban por su lado como antes y cada vez que Yuki lo llamaba se inventaba una excusa para no verla. Pero sin duda lo más raro era que no permitía que ningún hombre se acercara a ella ¿Acaso estaba actuando como un hombre celoso?

—"_¿Será que Gaara está…?_" – La castaña enseguida le miró confundida, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada ¿Qué pasaba si no eran más que suposiciones suyas? Tal vez sólo se estaba haciendo ilusiones otra vez, no debía ser tan tonta.

—Sube Matsuri – Le dijo Gaara abriéndole la puerta del auto. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y entró, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando llegaron al estacionamiento por estar pensando en tonterías.

Por su parte, Gaara subió al auto, mirándola de reojo y mientras encendía el motor para salir del edificio pensaba en lo hermosa que ella lucía hoy. Cada día Matsuri se ponía más linda y él no tenía el valor para decirle cuanto le gustaba, cuan loco lo estaba trayendo.

Lo mejor sería guardar silencio, aunque ese silencio lo estuviese matando y se estuviese quemando por dentro, era lo que debía hacer.

Sayuri hizo parar un taxi y subió a él, aún sin para de sonreír maliciosamente.

—Siga a ese auto – Ordenó al conductor, el cual sólo obedeció sin más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari estaba saliendo de la empresa dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, cuando de pronto Shikamaru se apareció frente a ella, viéndola fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? – Cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Shikamaru la observó con tristeza, acercándose a ella para luego abrazarla. Desde la navidad había intentado todo para que ella lo perdonara, le había traído flores, chocolates y hasta una serenata, pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera las disculpas que le había ofrecido un millón de veces, ya no sabía que más hacer —. Suéltame – Exigió Temari.

—Quiero ir contigo al control médico – Dijo Shikamaru, ignorando tanto la pregunta como la exigencia de su esposa, la cual de pronto relajó su cuerpo —. No me lo niegues, eres mi esposa y este es mi hijo.

—¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Temari, ya que ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para empujarlo lejos de ella, así que sólo lo siguió abrazando.

—Te lo acabo de decir, eres mi esposa y vas a tener a mi bebé, quiero rectificarme por los errores que he cometido, sé que he sido un problemático – Aseguró, aún sin soltarla. Y Temari por un momento quiso dejar de pelear, sólo pudo quedarse así, abrazada a él.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto estaba a punto de irse a comer cuando notó que Hinata estaba por salir, pues se arreglaba un poco el cabello frente al espejo. Se acercó a ella sonriendo, pensando en invitarla a salir con él.

—Hinata… - La llamó sonriente. Ahora que había pasado más tiempo con ella había pensado mejor las cosas, poco a poco se había enamorado de ella, había descubierto cosas en Hinata que ninguna otra mujer poseía y quería decírselo cuanto antes. Eso que sentía por ella era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió hacia Sakura, era algo que le llenaba por completo y le hacía vibrar como un niño.

—Sí ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata sonriendo dulcemente, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del ojiazul, mientras su corazón daba un extraño vuelco.

—Yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría que fuésemos a almorzar juntos, es que tengo algo que preguntarte – Respondió bajando la mirada pues se sentía avergonzado. Sí, planeaba decirle a Hinata lo que sentía por ella, necesitaba que ella supiera lo que le provocaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun, tengo una cita con Kiba-kun ahora y estoy atrasada – Dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta, sin notar la expresión de sorpresa y dolor en el rostro de Naruto. La ojiperla se alejó; era la primera vez que lograba decirle que no a él, pero lo había hecho sólo porque ya se había comprometido con Kiba y por nada más.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había pasado ¿Acaso las cosas con ese idiota iban tan enserio? Se sintió como un imbécil, totalmente ridículo y patético, porque esto estaba sucediendo por su culpa, por su indecisión.

—Maldición… - Masculló apretando los puños con rabia —. No la voy a perder, no sin decirle que la quiero…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estacionó su auto y bajó dando un portazo. Se sentía molesto, desde hace varios días que estaba tratando de hablar con ella y no podía porque ella siempre le decía que estaba ocupada. Hoy estaba fastidiado porque cuando la llamó le dijo que estaba yendo a comer con su esposo.

—Maldito Gaara… - Masculló con enfado. Odiaba la sola idea de que _su_ Matsuri se entregara a él cada noche, de que Gaara fuese el dueño de ese cuerpo que siempre soñó con poseer, de ese corazón que siempre quiso que fuera suyo. Pero no, Matsuri siempre había amado a Gaara, aún cuando fue su novia no logró sentir algo así por él.

Sasori caminó hacia el interior de aquel restaurante pues se estaba muriendo del hambre, pero justo cuando se iba a sentar se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba la mujer de sus sueños junto al que era _su esposo_. Matsuri y Gaara estaban unas mesas más allá y ambos notaron a Sasori mirándolos con cierta sorpresa.

—Pero si es Sasori – Dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa, cosa que molestó a Gaara de sobremanera ¿Es que acaso a ella le agradaba su presencia?

La chica se levantó de su asiento, pero no alcanzó a dar demasiados pasos porque Sasori se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Matsu, hace días que no te veía – Dijo de forma seductora y caballerosa, tomando la mano de la castaña para besarla suavemente, gesto que la hizo sonrojar y que provocó los celos de Gaara, que no dejaba de verlos con el ceño fruncido.

—"_¿Pero que le pasa a este estúpido? ¿Cómo se atreve a besar la mano de mi esposa?_" – Pensó apareciéndole un tic en el ojo derecho; ahora sólo tenía ganas de matar a Sasori, si no fuera por Matsuri lo haría de verdad.

—Hola Sasori – Saludó Gaara con una sonrisa forzada, al mismo tiempo que separaba la mano de él de la de Matsuri, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la castaña que lo miraba desconcertada y confundida, porque no entendía su actitud tan despectiva hacia Sasori –sobre todo cuando ella estaba de por medio- ya que antes solían ser de los mejores amigos.

—Hola Gaara – Saludó Sasori con el mismo tono despectivo. Matsuri realmente no podía entender por que ellos se odiaban tanto, que había pasado para que de un momento a otro algo así sucediera, pero temía que en cualquier segundo trataran de matarse, así que debía estar alerta.

—Bueno Matsuri, volvamos a nuestra mesa a comer, ven – Gaara jaló a su esposa hacia la mesa para volver a sentarse y Sasori les dio la espalda, pero al ver eso Matsuri se sintió incómoda, no le parecía que debía dejarlo sentado solo a unas mesas de la suya, nunca había sido una persona descortés, así que se soltó de la mano de Gaara, sorprendiéndolo.

—Sasori – Lo llamó sonriendo dulcemente —. No te vayas a otra mesa, ven a sentarte con nosotros.

—¿De verdad? ¿No le molesta a tu esposo? – Cuestionó Sasori, mirando de reojo la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Gaara, sin embargo Matsuri no lo notó y sólo siguió sonriendo.

—Claro que no, por algo te estoy invitando – Sasori sonrió ante la insistencia de Matsuri, no podía negar que le agradaba que ella quisiese su compañía.

—De acuerdo preciosa – Respondió con su sonrisa seductora y amable. Pero a Gaara no le había gustado para nada todo esto de comer los tres juntos, se suponía que este sería un almuerzo entre él y su esposa, además una perturbadora idea le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—"_¿Podrá ser que… el hombre al que ama tanto Matsuri sea Sasori?_" – Se preguntó sintiendo una leve punzada en su corazón; realmente le dolía el hecho de que Matsuri amara a alguien más con esa intensidad y se sentía como un estúpido por no poder decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, porque definitivamente esa persona a la que ella quería no era él, Matsuri sólo lo veía como _su mejor amigo._

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se encontraba recostada en una camilla mientras una doctora de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules le aplicaba un gel frío sobre su vientre, para después dirigir sobre él una máquina, volteando a ver al monitor.

—Ahí se ve muy bien – Comentó la doctora sonriendo y señalando a la imagen que se movía muy despacio. Shikamaru la observó atentamente, no podía creer que ese era su bebé, era su hijo y él lo había rechazado —. Está muy sano, va todo muy bien.

—¿Estás segura Ino? – Preguntó Shikamaru algo inseguro, después de todo no veía más que sombras que no lograba interpretar con claridad, pero la doctora sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién es la doctora aquí eh? – Cuestionó Ino sonriendo. Ella y Shikamaru habían sido compañeros de escuela y por tanto eran muy buenos amigos, se conocían el uno al otro a la perfección.

—Me alegra que el bebé esté bien – Dijo Temari sonriendo con alegría, ya que su futuro hijo era todo lo que tenía ahora. En ese momento entró una enfermera llamando a Ino, la cual se disculpó y salió a ver que pasaba, dejándolos a solas.

—Nuestro hijo será muy sano y fuerte ¿Cierto?

—Deja de decir que es nuestro – Reclamó Temari desviando la mirada. Estaba aún demasiado dolida y molesta por todo, no podía simplemente perdonarlo.

—Temari… - Shikamaru tomó la mano de su esposa y le sonrió. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hizo reír al pelinegro —. Siempre has sido la mujer más terca y temperamental del mundo… y creo que embarazada eres aún más problemática, pero te amo, eres mi esposa… y vas a tener a mi hijo.

—Tú lo odias Shikamaru – Dijo la rubia levantándose y quedando sentada mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin embargo Shikamaru las secó con sus dedos.

—No es así, yo sé que he sido un idiota y mi primera reacción no fue la mejor. Estaba asustado, nunca me había imaginado con un hijo… siempre pensé que era problemático, pero estoy arrepentido de verdad ¿Qué más quieres que haga para que me perdones?

—Dime que lo quieres – Respondió Temari llevando una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo —. Dime que sí quieres que tenga a nuestro hijo… que cuando nazca sí vas a querer ser su padre.

—Yo sí quiero a nuestro hijo, sí quiero ser su padre y sí quiero que lo tengas, quiero verlo nacer, no me perdería ese momento por nada – Aseguró el Nara sonriendo, causando que ella sonriera también.

Temari se puso de pie y lo abrazó, lo abrazó muy fuerte, y entonces él la besó como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo, la extrañaba tanto que ya no lo podía soportar, necesitaba sentir sus labios una vez más y ahora por fin ella lo había perdonado. Debía de hacerse a la idea de que pronto dejarían de ser ellos dos, tendrían un hijo y al fin estaba comprendiendo que no era tan malo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? – Se preguntó Naruto escondido detrás de unos arbustos, tapando su cara con una hoja larga mientras observaba en la calle de enfrente a Hinata y a Kiba sentados a la mesa de una fuente de sodas, hablando muy animadamente.

Naruto la había seguido para saber que estaba haciendo y hasta ahora no había pasado nada más que unas simples sonrisas y unas tomadas de mano, pero aún así se sentía celoso.

—Desgraciado, aléjate de ella – Susurraba enojado, expulsando una gran cantidad de aura negra de su cuerpo, porque se sentía extremadamente envidioso. Las personas que pasaban detrás de él le miraban raro ¿Qué hacía escondido entre los arbustos? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

Kiba en un momento le tomó la mano a Hinata y comenzó a acariciarla, y aunque la ojiperla lo soltó él volvió a tomarla. Naruto estaba hirviendo de los celos al ver eso, pero se distrajo al sentir como un líquido le caía en la pierna, al voltearse notó que un perro estaba haciendo sus necesidades sobre él.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que te pasa perro estúpido? – Gritó a todo pulmón, saliendo de su escondite.

Hinata escuchó un extraño grito y quiso voltear a ver, pero Kiba la tomó del mentón impidiendo que se diera la vuelta.

—Oye Hinata, no me había fijado pero que lindo color de labial estás usando – Le halagó, provocando que la chica se sonrojara al instante.

—Kiba-kun…

Naruto se volvió a esconder después de haber corrido al perro del lugar, pero aún así había quedado todo sucio.

—Maldito perro, me mojó todo mi pantalón de marca – Se quejó quitándose un poco de polvo de su camisa. En ese mismo instante volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban Hinata y Kiba, quedándose con la boca abierta al notar que… ¡Se estaban besando!

Sintió una horrible punzada, nunca le había dañado tanto una imagen como esa, pero era todo su culpa, por ser un idiota había perdido a Hinata y ahora ella estaba con ese tipo. No pudo hacer nada más que alejarse lleno de rabia, frustración y tristeza.

Hinata empujó a Kiba para alejarlo de ella y le dio una bofetada, la cual llamó la atención de los demás clientes, pero como Naruto ya se había marchado no pudo ver aquello.

—¿Cómo te atreves a besarme? No te he dado la confianza para eso – Reclamó la ojiperla con el ceño fruncido y claramente enfadada. Kiba se llevó una mano a su mejilla, la cual estaba algo roja.

—Lo siento Hinata, no creí que te molestara tanto – Se disculpó avergonzado.

—El que haya aceptado esta cita no significa que vaya a tener algo contigo – Dijo Hinata tomando su bolso, para después marcharse indignada y dando patadas al suelo.

Kiba sólo dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y se fue también.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri comía muy animada, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez que Gaara y Sasori se llevaban un pedazo de carne a la boca, se miraban como si se fuesen a matar.

—Está delicioso – Dijo la castaña sonriendo, para después mirar a Sasori —. Y dime Sasori ¿Qué tal va todo con Akatsuki?

—Ya veo, con que tratas de espiar los secretos de mi empresa – Bromeó el pelirrojo haciendo sonreír a la chica ligeramente.

—No digas tonterías Sasori, sólo quiero charlar contigo.

—Todo va muy bien como siempre – Respondió Sasori ahora algo más serio, aunque no podía evitar mirar a Matsuri con ojos de enamorado, lo que enfermaba a Gaara por completo, pues no era ningún idiota para no darse cuenta.

—Espero que no les sorprenda cuando los aplastemos en el mercado con nuestros nuevos productos – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa socarrona, sólo para molestar a Sasori, pero no pareció funcionar pues éste le miró de forma confiada.

—No estés tan seguro, Akatsuki es y seguirá siendo el líder en ventas – Afirmó Sasori viendo a Gaara de manera desafiante. Matsuri se dio cuenta que de seguir así esos dos se terminarían trenzando a golpes en cualquier momento, así que decidió cambiar la conversación.

—Y bueno… ¿Qué tal te va en lo personal? – Preguntó para destensar el ambiente, pero no sabía que su inocente pregunta pondría aún peor las cosas.

—Bueno… - Sasori miró a Matsuri profundamente, sonriéndole de esa manera que a ella le había gustado de él la primera vez que lo vio —. La verdad es que sigo perdidamente enamorado de ti – Confesó directamente, sin siquiera importarle que el _esposo _ de Matsuri estuviera presente.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y blanca como una estatua, mientras que Gaara se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa furioso, haciendo que los platos y los cubiertos resonaran.

—¡Ya es suficiente! – Gritó alterado y viendo a Sasori con verdadero odio —. ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y tus estúpidos coqueteos con Matsuri! – Gaara tomó la mano de Matsuri de forma algo ruda y la hizo levantar —. ¡Escúchame bien, ella es mi esposa imbécil!

Matsuri no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Gaara se comportaba tan posesivamente con ella que parecía que estaba celoso. Su esposo pagó la cuenta y la llevó jalándola del brazo bruscamente y Sasori salió tras ellos sólo para verlos subir al auto.

—¡Maldito seas Gaara, te juro que te la voy a quitar! – Gritó el pelirrojo furioso mientras el auto partía, no le importaba ni siquiera que la gente lo oyera o que lo tacharan de _roba esposas._

—¿Así que estás enamorado de ella? – Escuchó la voz de una mujer desde su espalda. Se volteó y vio a una chica rubia, sonriéndole con complicidad —. Soy Sayuri, y estoy de tu parte.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Claro, esta noche nos vemos – Decía Sasuke hablando por teléfono. Notó que Naruto entraba a la empresa y se despidió de Sakura, dirigiéndose a su amigo que no se veía de muy buen humor —. ¿Qué te sucede Naruto?

—No me pasa nada – Respondió el rubio de mala gana, ya que aún la imagen de Hinata y Kiba besándose no quería salir de su cabeza y lo perturbaba. Sasuke lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Si tratabas de mentir déjame decirte que eres pésimo – Informó el azabache poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, para después alejarse hacia el ascensor. Naruto sólo bufó con molestia y le siguió.

—"_Maldita sea… estoy tan celoso…"_ – Pensó fastidiado, pero estaba seguro de una cosa y esa era que sin importar qué, hablaría con Hinata hoy mismo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa y se bajó dando un fuerte portazo. Matsuri se bajó después de él; estaba aún sorprendida por lo que había pasado y se sentía muy enojada con Gaara, más que durante todo el camino él la había ignorado, peor ya no más.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Gaara? – Exclamó furiosa la castaña —. ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que se te ha pasado por la cabeza al hacer todo eso?

—¡¿Y a ti como demonios se te ocurre invitar a comer con nosotros a tu amante? – Gritó Gaara casi totalmente fuera de sí, dejando a Matsuri totalmente sorprendida por su reclamo, pero a la vez le provocaba un gran dolor pues nuevamente la trataba como a una cualquiera. Quiso abofetearlo ¿Pero que caso tendría?

—Sasori no es mi amante y lo sabes – Dijo bajando la mirada —. Estás ofendiéndome… - Trataba de contener las lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Gaara la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

—No trates de manipularme haciéndote la ofendida, me dijiste… me juraste que no tenías nada con él, pero el muy imbécil te dice en frente de mi que te ama ¿Qué demonios quieres que piense? – Cuestionó apretando la muñeca de la joven, causándole dolor sin darse cuenta —. Lo odio… no soporto que esté cerca de ti.

—Tú fuiste el que dijo que aunque estuviéramos casados no teníamos que darnos ninguna explicación ¿Por qué estás interrogándome?

—No quiero que estés con él, con quien sea menos con él, te lo exijo, termina con eso ahora – Ordenó Gaara en tono demandante, pero Matsuri sólo se soltó de su agarre.

—No tienes derecho a exigirme nada, y ya te dije que no tengo nada con él – Reiteró la chica, pero Gaara nuevamente la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, acercándose a ella más de la cuenta.

—Eres mi esposa, tengo todo el maldito derecho a exigirte lo que quiera – Masculló de forma seca y ruda, tomando a Matsuri bruscamente por la nuca para besarla. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y trató de separarse de él al instante, pero no lo consiguió ya que él la sostenía con mucha fuerza y además de todo, el beso comenzaba a agradarle. Finalmente ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, moviendo sus labios suavemente para suavizar el beso. Gaara se separó un poco de ella para tomar aire, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, pero a los segundos después la tomó por la cintura y la empujó despacio contra la puerta del auto, volviendo a besarla pero esta vez de forma suave.

Matsuri separó un poco sus labios y sintió la lengua de Gaara adentrarse en su boca, volviendo el beso aún más apasionado y profundo. Las manos de él comenzaron a subir lentamente bajo la blusa de la chica, acariciando su espalda.

—G-Gaara… - Trató de decir Matsuri, pero él no la dejó hablar porque volvió a besarla, sin dejar de acariciar su piel, provocando leves descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de la castaña.

—"_Maldición, tus labios son tan dulces y cálidos, al igual que tu piel… Matsuri, ya no puedo más, tengo que decirte que te amo_" – Pensaba Gaara sin detener su apasionado beso ni sus caricias; ya no aguantaba esto, necesitaba decirle a Matsuri lo que sentía por ella de una vez o sucumbiría.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos, sorprendidos por lo que habían hecho, ya que ninguno de los sabía que decir. Matsuri trataba de decir algo, movía sus labios buscando las palabras, pero nada salía.

—Matsuri yo… - Finalmente fue Gaara el primero en hablar —. Yo sólo quiero decirte que yo estoy… que yo a ti te am…

Él estuvo a punto de decirlo, estuvo a punto de confesarle a Matsuri que la amaba, pero el sonido de la bocina de un auto lo interrumpió, lo que le recordó que se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la empresa, además al mirar se pudo dar cuenta de que ese era su hermano Kankuro. Se sintió como un estúpido y se alejó de Matsuri de inmediato.

—Lo siento Matsuri, lo siento mucho – Se disculpó y luego se subió al auto para sacarlo del camino.

Matsuri se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón daba fuerte y descontrolados latidos dentro, sintiéndome también muy desconcertada por esos increíbles besos que se habían dado.

—Dios mío… - Susurró con la respiración agitada y llevando dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios, porque aún podía sentir esos labios apasionados besándola.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La tarde había llegado rápidamente y con ella la hora de la salida del trabajo. Hinata estaba agotada y además aún algo molesta por lo sucedido en la cita con Kiba. Se disponía a irse a su casa, pero de pronto sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, impidiéndole caminar.

—Espera Hinata – Le dijo Naruto mirándola seriamente. Hinata le miró algo sorprendida pues su actitud era muy rara, pero se sintió avergonzada porque él sostenía su mano fuertemente.

—¿Sucede algo malo Naruto-kun? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. Nunca imaginó que esta sería una noche que no podría olvidar jamás, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya Naruto la estaba besando.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron tremendamente por la sorpresa, pues no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, sólo pudo dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Naruto la tomó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo tentadoramente y volviendo el beso más profundo. La primera vez no lo había notado, pero los labios de Hinata eran extremadamente dulces y suaves, nunca había besado a una chica que le provocara esa sensación. Y Hinata no podía hacer más que corresponderle, porque verdaderamente estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Q-que fue eso? – Cuestionó confundida y tremendamente sonrojada al separarse de él, mas Naruto la miró fijamente, casi atravesándola con esa mirada.

—Hinata… yo estoy enamorado de ti – Se atrevió a confesar el rubio directamente, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata diera un salto, casi estando al borde del infarto. Trató de decir algo, pero no sabía que, estaba demasiado sorprendida, así que sólo pudo seguir oyéndolo —. No sé como pasó, de verdad no me lo explico, pero no hago más que pensar en ti todo el día, Hinata… sé que tú estás con Kiba pero yo…

—¿Con Kiba? – Lo interrumpió la Hyûga en tono de sorpresa, arqueando una ceja —. Yo no estoy con él ¿De donde has sacado eso?

—Los vi besándose, por favor no me lo niegues – Naruto se separó de ella, dejándola aún más confundida, pero de pronto la ojiperla lo miró con reproche.

—¿Has estado espiándome? – Enseguida el rubio se sintió nervioso, había metido la pata al decir que los había visto, sin embargo antes de poder responder sintió como Hinata lo abrazaba —. Yo no estoy con él, es cierto que me besó, pero me molesté por eso, además… yo sólo tengo ojos para ti – Dijo sonrojada, mientras los ojos de Naruto se abrían a más no poder.

—Hinata… - La volteó a ver sin poder creer lo que oía, _su _Hinata le correspondía. Entonces sin esperar más la volvió a besar profundamente, encontrando su lengua con la de ella y sintiendo sus suaves manos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba loco por ella, Hinata podía hacerlo ver las nubes con sólo tocarlo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Y bien Matsuri ¿Vas a explicarme por que no te fuiste hoy con mi hermano? – Interrogó Temari mientras conducía su auto. Matsuri estaba sentada a su lado y miraba al suelo.

—Temari es que yo… no quiero verlo – Respondió la castaña que se encontraba algo deprimida. Temari la observó por un momento y luego frunció el ceño, volviendo su vista al frente.

—No me digas que se han peleado porque le descubriste a otra, porque si es así lo mato – Dijo la rubia enfadada, apretando las manos contra el manubrio, pero Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que él asegura que tengo un amante pero eso no es verdad – Aclaró la chica mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos —. Temari, lo nuestro es una mentira.

—¿Qué? – Exclamó Temari deteniendo el auto de golpe para luego mirar a su amiga sorprendida —. ¿Qué quieres decir con que es una mentira?

—Eso, que es falso, que nuestro matrimonio es fingido… Gaara no me ama y nunca lo hará… - Matsuri comenzó a sollozar despacio y Temari la miró con tristeza, fuera de que no podía creer que la boda, que todo había sido una mentira —. Todo fue un plan para recibir la herencia y ya… ya no puedo más… realmente lo amo pero él a mí…

—Pero… ¿No estás diciendo que se enojó contigo por un supuesto amante? – Preguntó la rubia un poco desconcertada por la confesión de su amiga.

—Sí, pero es sólo porque no quiere quedar como un cornudo – Dijo Matsuri secándose las lágrimas —. Tú sabes lo posesivo que es y ahora que soy su esposa me ve como un trofeo… no quiere perder ante nadie – Volvió a secarse las lágrimas y sonrió dolorosamente —. Él no me quiere, sólo me ve como una posesión y ya.

—Yo no lo creo.

—¿Eh? – Matsuri miró algo confundida a su amiga.

—Que he visto como mi hermano te mira, yo estoy segura de que él sí te quiere, pero hay que hacer que se de cuenta de eso – De pronto Temari comenzó a reír maliciosamente y miró a Matsuri, la cual se intimidó por esa mirada —. Y yo tengo la idea perfecta.

Matsuri tan sólo puso una mueca de confusión, quizás que cosa rara se le había ocurrido a su cuñada ahora.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Hinata mantenían sus labios unidos en un apasionado beso, mientras que el rubio la sostenía por la cintura, sin embargo ya no se encontraban en la empresa, sino que ahora estaban en el departamento de Naruto, en su habitación. La Hyûga no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, primero Naruto se le había declarado y ahora se estaban besando y estaban completamente solos, sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Naruto-kun, estoy avergonzada – Dijo bajando la mirada con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, que para Naruto la hacía lucir simplemente adorable.

—¿Por qué Hinata? No estamos haciendo nada malo – Dijo Naruto sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de la chica. Besó su frente y se alejó —. Te llevaré a tu casa, vamos – Tomó la mano de Hinata y quiso caminar con ella, pero la ojiperla lo detuvo.

—Naruto-kun, yo ya no soy una niña, sé perfectamente lo que quiero y quiero estar contigo- Confesó con seguridad y sin titubear por fin, causando cierta impresión en el rubio que luego sonrió y no dijo nada más, sólo volvió a tomarla por la cintura con delicadeza y la besó apasionadamente, olvidando por completo lo dulce y tierna que ella podía llegar a ser, porque en este momento Hinata le despertaba otro tipo de sensaciones, el deseo, la pasión, quería sentirla por completo.

En medio de aquel beso sus manos fueron bajando lentamente, hasta posarse sobre el trasero de la chica, que de un momento a otro tensó su cuerpo con nerviosismo, porque por muy decidida que estuviera esta sería su primera vez.

Los labios del rubio bajaron despacio por el cuello de Hinata, mientras sus manos volvían a subir para dirigirse al borde de su abrigo, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. Sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a empujarla hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

—Hinata… - Le susurró al oído, provocando un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de la chica —. Quiero hacer el amor contigo – Y la última frase fue suficiente para que el corazón de Hinata se terminara de derretir al igual que una barra de chocolate sometida al calor.

—Y-yo también Naruto-kun… quiero… estar contigo… - Naruto volvió a besarla, sin permitir que dijera una palabra más. Con sus manos comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, y cuando llegó hasta el último botón le quitó la prenda por completo, para observar el cuerpo de Hinata, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente.

—Eres hermosa Hinata – Dijo sorprendido. Hinata se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Me estás avergonzando – Susurró cubriéndose su cuerpo con las manos, pero Naruto hizo que volviera a descubrirse y la besó en los labios.

—No te cubras, quiero verte – Pidió el rubio. Volvió a besar el cuello de la ojiperla, acariciando con suavidad su espalda, mientras dirigía sus manos al broche del brasier de la chica.

Hinata no quiso quedarse quieta y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio, acariciando sus pectorales y su abdomen. Era cierto que era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, pero a parte de estar algo nerviosa no tenía miedo alguno, pues confiaba plenamente en Naruto.

Al quitarle por completo la camisa se quedó perdida observándolo, le parecía tan guapo con el torso desnudo que en cierta forma se desconcentró, así que Naruto aprovechó ese instante para levantarla entre sus brazos y arrojarla con cuidado sobre la cama. Se recostó sobre ella, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo y volviendo a devorar su suave cuello, mientras que sus manos se disponían a bajar el cierre de la falda de la chica. A Hinata le avergonzaba el hecho de sentirse cada vez más desnuda, pero cuando Naruto la besaba instantáneamente eso se le olvidaba por completo.

Las manos del rubio se deslizaron por las piernas de la ojiperla, logrando sentir la suavidad de su piel. Por su parte Hinata pudo sentir una especie de bulto contra su entrepierna y enseguida supo de que se trataba, por lo que otra vez los nervios regresaron. La respiración de Naruto era agitada, lo que aumentó en el momento en que se deshizo del sujetador de la Hyûga, para dejar por fin a su merced esos voluptuosos pechos que enseguida lo volvieron loco.

—N-Naruto-kun… – Susurró Hinata al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a pasar su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, mientras su mano pellizcaba el otro —. Ah… - Esta vez gimió cuando él comenzó a darle sutiles mordidas, sin embargo sus latidos se aceleraron al máximo cuando la mano del rubio se dirigió hacia su intimidad, masajeándola sobre su ropa interior.

—Relájate Hinata – Aconsejó Naruto sonriéndole. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos cuando la mano de Naruto se deslizó bajo sus bragas y sintió uno de sus dedos hundirse en su intimidad.

—¡Ah…! – Se quejó levemente la peli azul. Naruto no le hizo mucho caso, aumentando un poco el ritmo de su caricia y sintiendo lo húmeda y caliente que se encontraba aquella zona de la joven. Hinata comenzó a gemir despacio y para Naruto era un verdadero deleite tener así a la dulce y tímida Hinata, completamente sometida a él.

—Ya no puedo más Hinata, te necesito ahora – Le susurró al oído de forma seductora, causando que ella se sonrojase una vez más y, sin esperar respuesta, se deshizo de sus pantalones y de sus bóxers, quedando desnudo frente a la sorprendida joven. Hinata nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, era la primera vez que sentía todo eso, así que Naruto lo comprendió y la besó tiernamente en los labios mientras le quitaba su última prenda —. No te asustes, todo estará bien – Le aseguró. Hinata lo rodeó por el cuello y separó sus piernas para concederle la entrada, viéndolo a los ojos.

—Hazlo Naruto-kun, estoy lista – Musitó sonrojada. El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza, no podía dejar de sentir ternura hacia ella, era demasiado inocente aún, pero la amaba y quería sentirla por completo, así que sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a entrar en ella, causándole un gran dolor.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y se tensó completamente debido a la extraña sensación que la invadía. Enterró sus uñas en la espalad de Naruto, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por sí solas, respondiendo al hecho de que algo en su interior estaba siendo roto, la barrera que indicaba su virginidad ya no estaba.

—Perdona por lastimarte – Le dijo Naruto secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares para luego fundirse con ella en un apasionado beso. Comenzó a envestirla despacio, sin separar sus labios de los de ella aún, hasta lograr que Hinata se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Cuando finalmente la ojiperla se acopló, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del rubio y comenzó a gemir al sentir el placer que rodeaba por entero su cuerpo. Por primera vez podía sentir como miles de descargas eléctricas se apoderaban de su ser y no quería que parase, se sentía tan bien que sólo quería que él fuese más rápido y fuerte, pues del dolor ya nada quedaba, sólo una grata sensación de estar con el hombre que amaba.

Naruto no podía creer que estaba haciendo el amor con Hinata, con aquella tímida y dulce asistente que desde que la había conocido lo había hecho sentir como nadie. Pero esto era real y maravilloso, porque ahora más que nunca sentía que la amaba con todo su ser, ahora que ella era suya. Y oírla gemir era tan excitante y embriagador que no se dio cuenta en que momento ya estaba por alcanzar el clímax.

Hinata lanzó un grito al sentir como algo explotaba dentro de ella, alcanzando el cielo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Naruto. Y luego de acabar, el rubio salió de ella y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de respirar normalmente.

—Dios… fue grandioso Hinata…

—¿De… verdad? – Preguntó ella dudosa y sonrojada, aunque estaba tremendamente feliz de haber tenido su primera vez con su amado rubio. Naruto cubrió sus cuerpos con la manta de su cama y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—De verdad – Aseguró con su brillante sonrisa, acercándose más a ella —. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo – Respondió la Hyûga justo antes de que él la besara de nuevo y volviera a aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo, pues al parecer aún la noche era muy larga.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se encontraba dormida mientras que Shikamaru la observaba atentamente. Después de haber ido a dejar a Matsuri a su casa la rubia había caído rendida y su esposo no podía hacer más que observarla, acariciando su cabello.

—Me alegra que me hayas perdonado, prometo que no lo arruinaré de nuevo – Susurró Shikamaru a su oído, para después besar su frente y recostarse a su lado, abrazándola. Era cierto que no era un tipo demasiado romántico, pero de todas formas ella no lo iba a saber.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se hizo un moño con los lazos de su sexy pijama de encaje transparente de color negro, mientras se miraba al espejo no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer, ya que sería sin duda lo más vergonzoso que haría en su vida, además aún seguía enojada con Gaara.

—Tengo que hacerlo, prometí que haría que Gaara se fije en mí… lo haré – Se dijo tratando de convencerse. Se miró nuevamente, comprobando que la ropa interior que traía debajo le quedara realmente bien, era la misma que había comprado aquella vez en el mall, ahora la luciría frente a Gaara para ver que pasaba, tal como le dijo Temari.

Salió desde el baño hacia la habitación y ahí estaba Gaara, recostado en la cama y viendo la televisión. Ella aún recordaba el beso de esa tarde y no podía evitar querer repetirlo, de sólo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel, había sido algo grandioso. Deseaba tanto que Gaara la tomara entre sus brazos, que acariciara su piel, que le hiciera el amor de la forma más apasionada existente, como a todas esas mujeres que él había tenido.

—"_Gaara…_" – Pensó observándolo, sonrojándose con sólo verlo —. "_¿Por qué eres tan guapo? Como me gusta tu cuerpo… tus ojos, y ese pelo… tus labios…" _– La chica sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en tonterías y se acercó a su esposo, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

Gaara desvió su mirada del televisor al oír carraspear a Matsuri, volteando el rostro para mirarla y quedándose con la boca abierta. Matsuri estaba usando un provocativo y sexy conjunto de encaje, el cual dejaba apreciar su hermosa figura, desde sus firmes pechos hasta su delgada cintura y sus largas piernas ¿Pero como demonios se lo ocurría vestirse así? ¿Es que acaso quería matarlo de un ataque cardiaco?

Lo estaba tentando demasiado y él no podía con tanto…

—¿Estás viendo algo interesante? – Preguntó Matsuri sentándose en su lado de la cama, mientras los ojos del pelirrojo la seguían fijamente.

—Eh… no, nada interesante – Respondió Gaara extremadamente nervioso, ya que ella estaba siendo muy cruel al ponerse así en frente de él sin que pudiese tocarla y hacerla suya como tanto quería.

—Ah que bien – Fue todo lo que dijo la castaña, en un tono medio grosero ya que no olvidaba lo molesta que seguía con él. Se acercó a su cajón y sacó su crema de noche, comenzando a aplicarla sobre sus piernas realizando suaves movimientos con sus manos, los cuales tenían a Gaara hipnotizado y casi babeando.

—Voy a beber agua y ya regreso – Avisó el pelirrojo parándose para salir del cuarto, huyendo como siempre hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Matsuri. Pero algo que ella dijo lo detuvo.

—Sasori no es mi amante, no tengo nada con él y no me interesa tenerlo – Aclaro la chica con la mirada baja. Gaara no se volteó a verla, había recordado lo de Sasori y se sentía mal por ello.

—¿Acaso no es él el hombre al que tú amas? – Interrogó empuñando una de sus manos sin que ella se diera cuenta, la idea simplemente le repugnaba.

—Claro que no, no digas cosas sin sentido.

—"_Cosas sin sentido…"_ – Pensó Gaara molesto, pero no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se disculpó con Matsuri, simplemente se marchó. Le tranquilizaba saber que no había nada entre Matsuri y Sasori, pero se había dejado llevar por sus celos y había tratado muy mal a Matsuri, pues no lo pudo evitar, odiaba a Sasori con toda su alma y aborrecía la idea de que se acercara a _su_ Matsuri, _su esposa._

Mientras, Matsuri se dejó caer sobre su cama con tristeza. Le dolía mucho lo que había pasado, aquella horrible pelea ¿Pero acaso Gaara estaba celoso? ¿Sería posible que sintiera celos de Sasori?

—Gaara… que tonto eres ¿Es que no puedes darte cuenta de que tú eres el único que me importa? – Se preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Como deseaba ser valiente ahora.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto y Hinata son novios. Temari y Shikamaru han arreglado todas sus diferencias y ahora son felices, pero en medio de tanta felicidad, una acción de Kin podría poner en riesgo la vida del futuro hijo de ellos. Gaara y Matsuri comienzan a llevarse peor que nunca, pues ella ha decidido darle una lección para que deje de comportarse como un idiota posesivo, sólo que las cosas no le salen como ella planea porque sin darse cuenta terminan en una situación comprometedora que hará que Gaara esté a punto de confesar lo que siente.

Próximo capítulo: La inocente tú.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, cuantas cosas han pasado en este capítulo ¿No?**

**¡NaruHina por fin! Y con todo xD**

**Ya verán lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo, les sorprenderá y les gustará, la pelea que se va armar con estos dos tercos jaja.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye ^^**


	13. La inocente tú

**¡Hola!**

**Oh Dios, me he tardado todo el santo día en este capítulo ¡Odio distraerme con cualquier cosa!**

**Pero bueno ¡Lo hice! Al fin lo terminé, alábenme xDD Ok no, pero al menos me esforcé xD**

**No tuve tiempo de revisar, así que perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, pero quiero jugar los sims *w* tengo un Gaara y una Matsuri, y quiero hacerlos Family xD**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, en serio les agradezco y espero que este capi les agrade ^^ porque tiene un hot moment GaaMatsu xD**

**Xxxx**

**Capítulo 12: La inocente tú**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se sentía extraña, este era el amanecer más raro que había tenido y al voltear se dio cuenta de la razón, no estaba en su cama ni se encontraba sola; él estaba durmiendo a su lado. Su rostro se veía tan sereno que ella no pudo evitar acariciarlo con su mano, sonrojándose completamente al asimilar por fin lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Naruto-kun, eres tan lindo… - Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido anoche entre los dos, pero había sido real, había perdido su virginidad al amor de su vida. Siempre había pensado que llegaría virgen al matrimonio ¿Pero que importaba ahora? Se había entregado a él, así que se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Hmmn – Balbuceó Naruto mientras se daba una pequeña vuelta sobre la cama, abriendo sus ojos azules para observar a la joven que estaba recostada a su lado y que lo miraba sonriente —. Buenos días Hinata – Saludó emitiendo su brillante sonrisa, la cual aceleró el corazón de Hinata.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun – Saludó la ojiperla cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana ya que le avergonzaba que Naruto viera su cuerpo desnudo, a pesar de que anoche ya lo hubiese hecho. Él rió divertido al verla hacer eso, se veía tan tímida y linda.

—¿Para qué te cubres? Anoche ya te vi toda – Le comentó provocando nuevamente el sonrojo de la joven.

—N-Naruto-kun – Susurró en tono de regaño.

—No te enojes, te ves tan bonita sonriendo – Dijo Naruto aprisionando a Hinata con su cuerpo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para luego besarla en los labios de forma apasionada y profunda, hasta sacarle un leve gemido a la ojiperla, luego se separó sonriente —. Anoche no te lo pregunté porque claramente estábamos ocupados…

—¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la chica son dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Naruto la volvió a besar, de una forma lenta y dulce, pues realmente besar a Hinata era algo que le encantaba y hacía temblar su cuerpo completamente, hacía vibrar su corazón como nadie. Era mil veces mejor que todas las noches que pasó con Sakura.

—Hinata… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó casi rozando sus labios en contra de los de la Hyûga, la cual se quedó sorprendida, sintiendo como si nada de esto fuese real. Sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas y Naruto se separó un poco, mirándola preocupado —. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso no quieres?

—No es eso, es que estoy demasiado feliz – Contestó Hinata sonriendo ampliamente, como nunca antes —. Te amo mucho, y por supuesto que acepto.

Naruto sonrió lleno de felicidad, por saber que al fin la mujer de sus sueños era su novia. La besó nuevamente, pero esta vez había comenzado a acariciarla bajo las sábanas, dispuesto a repetir el acto de anoche ¿Y que importaba si llegaban tarde al trabajo? Después de todo él era el jefe.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Mientras conducía hacia la empresa, Gaara no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido el día anterior, tanto en ese magnífico beso como en lo hermosa que Matsuri lucía anoche. Ella iba sentada a su lado, mirando por la ventana y él no la podía dejar de mirar de reojo. Se notaba que estaba molesta, por lo que él no era capaz de decirle algo, era obvio que le gritaría hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, había sido un verdadero idiota en dudar así de Matsuri, el que Sasori fuese un descarado no era culpa de ella, no tenía que haberla acusado de ser su amante, pero los celos habían sido más fuertes que nada en ese momento, porque de verdad no quería compartirla con nadie, la sentía como suya.

La amaba, estaba tan estúpida y completamente enamorado de ella que no podía contener sus impulsos y esa ira que se apoderaba de él cada vez que cualquier hombre que no fuera él se le acercaba, cada vez que cualquier idiota la miraba y apreciaba lo hermosa que era, porque Matsuri era _su esposa_ y sólo él debía mirarla, sólo él tenía el derecho de hacerla sentir mujer y eso era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas; poder estar con ella sin importarle nada.

—Llegamos – Avisó volviendo a mirar de reojo a Matsuri, la cual no le dijo nada y sólo bajó del auto dando un portazo.

Ella estaba enojada y harta de ser siempre la idiota que le perdonaba todo a Gaara, que le perdonó incluso por haberse metido con esa Yuki cuando estaban casados, que soportaba que él estuviera con todas esas mujeres mientras se moría por dentro del dolor. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta vez no se dejaría humillar, él entendería que no podía pasar a llevar a todas las personas como se le diera la gana sin recibir un castigo. Matsuri era la persona que más lo quería en el mundo y aún así él se atrevía a lastimarla cada vez que podía, cada vez que le restregaba en la cara que eran sólo amigos.

—¿Matsuri? - Gaara bajó del auto y tomó de la mano a la castaña, que sólo trataba de alejarse —. Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó un tanto dolido, pues no podía soportar la indiferencia de la chica. Ella sólo lo miró fríamente y se soltó de su agarre con cierta brusquedad.

—Es curioso que lo preguntes ¿Acaso has perdido la memoria? – Cuestionó altanera, para luego alejarse de él, dejándolo con una amarga sensación.

—Matsuri… - Susurró bajando la mirada. Era la primera vez en todos sus años de amistad que Matsuri lo trataba de esa manera tan fría y extrañaba ahora que ella le sonriera de esa forma tan especial, que le dijera con su dulce voz que todo estaría bien y que le mirara con sus brillantes ojos negros, transmitiéndole su calidez.

Matsuri entró al ascensor y presionó el botón del último piso. Tenía el ceño fruncido y empuñaba su mano derecha con rabia ¿Es que acaso a Gaara se le había olvidado como la trató ayer? ¿Cómo se podía hacer el desentendido así como así? Y aunque sí le había dolido tratarlo de esa manera, no iba a ser una tonta de nuevo, él debía disculparse.

—Eres un tonto Gaara, un idiota – Masculló enojada, pero enseguida se sintió triste y bajó la mirada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ella estaba revisando unos papeles sentada en su escritorio, cuando un par de golpes a su puerta la distrajeron. Levantó la mirada y vio a su esposo parado en la entrada, sonriéndole.

—¿Sucede algo Shikamaru? – Preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia, la cual se amplió más al ver las lindas flores que traía Shikamaru en sus manos —. ¿Qué es eso?

—Pensé en traerte un pequeño detalle, ahora que ya no estás enojada conmigo – Respondió acercándose a ella, para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios y sentarse a su lado.

—Gracias Shikamaru – Dijo Temari recibiendo las flores. Shikamaru posó una mano sobre su vientre; quería sentir a su hijo, aunque con sólo tres meses no se notara nada aún, era una necesidad que iba mucho más allá de todo eso.

—¿Se te empezará a notar pronto? – Preguntó acariciándola. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió —. Oye ¿Y qué crees que sea? A mí me gustaría un niño.

—Yo no sé, pero lo que sea lo amaré mucho – Temari posó su mano sobre la de Shikamaru —. Aunque preferiría un niño también, la vida de las mujeres es muy complicada.

—Bueno, no importa tanto si es hombre o mujer, lo importante es que los dos lo querremos mucho, porque te lo repito, yo lo voy a querer – Aseguró el Nara, atrapando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa para luego darle un profundo y apasionado beso, el cual duró hasta que ya no pudieron respirar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto entró al edificio de Konoha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todos los que lo observaban se le quedaban viendo con curiosidad, ya que él solía sonreír pero jamás con ese afán. Cuando llegó frente a Sasuke, éste no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Pasaste buena noche? – Interrogó, delineando una arrogante sonrisa.

—La mejor de toda mi vida – Respondió el rubio, sin ocultar su felicidad. Sasuke le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo miró con expresión pícara.

—Ya confesa ¿Es Hinata cierto?

Naruto frunció el ceño ¿Cómo rayos se había dado cuenta? Sin embargo no alcanzó a responderle cuando vio entrar a Hinata por la puerta de la empresa, tan hermosa, tan radiante que no tuvo más opción que correr a sus brazos y estrecharla muy fuerte, sin importar que mucha gente les estuviera viendo.

Hinata era simplemente perfecta, era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer; dulce, sensible, inteligente y hermosa. Aún podía recordar la suavidad de su piel, la fragilidad de su cuerpo y el dulzor de sus besos mientras la hacía suya, jamás olvidaría aquello, sólo ansiaba repetirlo mucho más; la amaba.

—Je, que escandaloso es – Susurró Sasuke, soltando una pequeña sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para subir al ascensor, ya que debía trabajar.

Él entendía a la perfección lo que sentía Naruto; le pasaba lo mismo con Sakura.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Ya estoy aquí ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Preguntó Sasori sentándose a la mesa de una fuente de sodas, justo frente a cierta rubia de mirada maliciosa.

—Sabes de lo que quiero hablar, es sobre el trato que te propuse ayer, Sasori – Respondió ella, tomando una cucharadita de helado para llevarlo a su boca.

—Sayuri, no sé si esto sea buena idea, yo amo a Matsuri pero no quiero hacerle daño separándola de la persona que ama, aunque me duela debo aceptar que ella es la esposa de Gaara – El pelirrojo apretó sus puños con rabia, pero era cierto lo que decía, no podía interferir en un matrimonio, a pesar de haberlo gritado no era capaz.

Amaba a Matsuri de verdad, por eso era capaz de renunciar a ella si eso le daba felicidad.

—Que tierno e ingenuo eres – Comentó Sayuri, riendo divertida por lo que acababa de presenciar, de verdad Sasori era todo un hombre, Matsuri no se merecía a alguien tan bueno pero era su única opción para separarla de Gaara y volver a tenerlo con ella —. ¿De verdad te has creído esa tontería del matrimonio? – Sasori arqueó una ceja sin comprender sus palabras —. Ese matrimonio no es más que una farsa.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? – Cuestionó el chico confundido. Sayuri levantó su dedo índice, como si estuviera haciendo una aclaración, sonriendo con astucia.

—Hace seis meses atrás, cuando el padre de Gaara murió, le dejó en su testamento una cláusula muy especial para que él pudiera recibir su herencia y la presidencia de la empresa.

—Sigo sin entender – Dijo Sasori con el ceño fruncido. Sayuri llevó otra cucharadita de helado a su boca y prosiguió con su relato.

—La cláusula en cuestión decía que Gaara debía casarse, yo misma le vi buscando una esposa desesperadamente durante un mes, hasta que un día él y Matsuri anunciaron que se iban a casar, sospechosamente un mes antes de que se venciera el plazo.

Sasori por fin se sorprendió, entendiendo todo al instante.

—¿Estás diciendo que sólo se casaron para obtener la herencia? – Cuestionó sin salir de su asombro, observando a la rubia asentir con la cabeza —. ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?

—Tengo mis fuentes, me interesa mucho Gaara y quiero que esté a mi lado – Respondió la chica, mirándole fijamente para esperar su respuesta —. ¿Y entonces? ¿Aceptarás?

—Yo… - Sasori lo dudó por un momento, de verdad no quería hacerle daño a Matsuri, pero ese idiota de Gaara no la merecía, no hacía más que jugar con sus sentimientos y utilizarla de una vil manera, cuando ella se moría de amor por él. No iba a permitir que Gaara se saliera con la suya; él no amaba a Matsuri, no como él —. De acuerdo – Miró a Sayuri, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de la chica —. Te dejaré el camino libre con Gaara, Matsuri será mía, te lo aseguro.

—Trato hecho – Dijo Sayuri, estrechando su mano —. _"Que fácil has caído…"_ – Pensó con malicia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

En todo lo que llevaba del día ella apenas le había dirigido la palabra, e incluso cuando le llevo su café casi se lo aventó por la cabeza. Gaara se sentía abrumado, no sabía que hacer para arreglar las cosas, puesto que el trato que estaba recibiendo de su _esposa_ no era nada agradable, le dolía que esa dulce sonrisa que ella siempre tenía para él hoy ya no estuviera.

—Matsuri, Matsuri… - Murmuraba tratando de pensar en una solución. Pero nada se venía a su cabeza, además tenía muchos proyectos que revisar, con lo nuevo que iban a lanzar al mercado en compañía de Konoha, ya casi no faltaba nada para eso.

Unos golpes a la puerta le llamaron la atención, dio un simple "adelante" y observó a su hermano Kankuro entrar, el cual traía unos papeles en sus manos.

—Oye Gaara, te traigo estos presupuestos para que los apruebes, la reunión con Konoha será en dos días para afinar sobre el sistema operativo y los programas integrados – Dijo Kankuro, sentándose en la silla frente a su hermano menor.

Gaara recibió los papeles.

—Está bien, déjame revisarlos – Dijo de mala gana. Kankuro arqueó una ceja al notar el mal humor de su hermano, pero esperó hasta que él terminara de revisar y luego firmara —. Listo.

—¿Oye estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño recibiendo de vuelta los papeles. Gaara le miró con el ceño fruncido —. No te ves muy contento que digamos.

—No, bueno… - Bajó la mirada ofuscado, llevando una mano a sus cabellos —. Lo que pasa es que… peleé con Matsuri y ahora está muy enojada conmigo, ni siquiera me habla.

—¿Qué le hiciste? – Interrogó Kankuro cruzándose de brazos, porque para él era obvio que había sido culpa de Gaara; tenía tan poco tacto con las mujeres. Podía ser todo un conquistador de primer nivel, pero la diferencia estaba en que Matsuri no era una de esas mujeres fáciles —. Vamos Gaara, algo le habrás hecho – Gaara le miró con cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos.

—Yo… le grité en su cara que ella y Sasori eran amantes – Respondió por fin, notando de reojo como su hermano se sorprendía bastante.

—Idiota ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo como eso? Y con Sasori…

—Es que ese imbécil se le declaró enfrente de mis narices ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – El pelirrojo se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio con fuerza. Kankuro se fijó en como apretaba los puños con rabia y sonrió por eso —. Yo estaba tan molesto… estaba tan…

—¿Celoso? – Lo interrumpió el castaño. Gaara se sorprendió al oírlo, antes nunca lo hubiera aceptado, pero era verdad y Kankuro lo acababa de descubrir; Gaara no había sentido celos nunca por otra mujer que no fuera Matsuri. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, relajando un poco su cuerpo; no había sido capaz de negarlo —. Gaara, dime la verdad… ¿Te enamoraste de Matsuri?

Gaara guardó silencio por unos segundos, volviendo a sentarse con la mirada baja. No lo había reconocido ante nadie aún, sólo cuando estuvo hablando con Sasuke aquella ocasión en el bar, pero nadie más sabía de sus sentimientos. Nuevamente su cuerpo se sentía tenso y pesado, como si llevara una gran carga sobre su espalda.

—Es verdad… - Respondió finalmente, volviendo a mirara al suelo con frustración, sin notar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Kankuro —. Hermano… ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo decirle a Matsuri que estoy enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo demonios soporto estos celos y esta rabia que me da cada vez que la veo con alguien más?

—Me sorprendes, tú mismo dijiste que jamás te ibas a enamorar, pero llevas cuatro meses de casado y me vienes a confesar que estás enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

—No lo digas de esa forma, me haces sentir peor ¿Sabes? – Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Kankuro sólo le miró soltando un suspiro.

—Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que se lo digas.

—¿Estás loco? Confesárselo a Matsuri es lo último que haré – Aseguró aún con el ceño fruncido. Había estado con muchísimas mujeres, pero jamás se había enamorado y no sabía como declararse, como demostrar que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, menos aún si se trataba de su querida _mejor amiga._

Por otro lado Kankuro suspiró resignado una vez más, si tan sólo Gaara supiera que todo sería tan fácil como decirle a Matsuri lo que sentía, porque ella definitivamente le correspondía.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura y su amiga Ino se encontraban en una galería de arte, donde se estaba exhibiendo nada más y nada menos que los cuadros del novio de la rubia. Ella y Sakura eran amigas de la infancia y trabajaban en el mismo hospital.

—Ah, mi Sai es tan genial – Decía Ino sonriendo. Sakura sólo asintió, riendo divertida al verla cara de boba enamorada de su mejor amiga, que nunca se había tomado una relación tan enserio como esta. En ese momento observó al chico alto, de cabello y ojos negros que se acercaba a su amiga para abrazarla.

—Hola Ino-chan – La saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sai, que lindo verte amor – Saludó emocionada Ino. Sai le dio un beso en los labios y Sakura entornó los ojos al verles ponerse tan melosos. Luego de eso Sai se separó y miró a Sakura.

—Hola Sakura, luces bien – Le comentó, esbozando su peculiar sonrisa —. Por cierto ¿Naruto estará en su oficina?

—Pues no sé, ya no salgo con Naruto, pero me imagino que sí – Respondió la peli rosa en pose pensativa.

—Ah, es que él me pidió que leyera la novela de una amiga suya y que le diera mi opinión – Dijo Sai, abrazando un poco más fuerte a su novia —. Solamente quería decirle que es fantástica, pero ya sabes como soy, perdí mi móvil y no sé su número.

—Pero si quieres te lo doy – Ofreció la chica de ojos jade, viendo a su amigo asentir con la cabeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La tarde ya había llegado y el sol se estaba poniendo en el cielo. Matsuri salía del edificio de Suna Corp, ignorando los gritos que le pegaba Gaara para que se detuviera.

—¡Matsuri! – Vociferó el pelirrojo una vez más, pero nuevamente fue completamente ignorado por su esposa, la cual caminaba a paso rápido por la calle llevando sólo su bolso consigo —. ¡Matsuri, por favor háblame! – Insistió.

Matsuri detuvo sus pasos en seco y entornó los ojos, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Gaara. Se le estrujó el corazón al ver su expresión de tristeza y quiso olvidarse de todo, arrojarse a sus brazos y perdonarlo de una vez, pero no podía ser tan idiota, él se merecía que lo tratara con la punta del zapato, por ser un insensible.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó con indiferencia, dándose cuenta de que Gaara otra vez la miraba con tristeza. A ella también le hacía mal, ella también tenía sentimientos ¿Acaso Gaara no podía darse cuenta de eso?

—Quiero que dejes de tratarme así, por favor sólo fue una pelea estúpida.

—¿Una pelea estúpida, Gaara? ¿Es estúpido que tú me trataras como si fuese una mujerzuela barata? ¡¿Es estúpido que me hayas lastimado de esa manera? – Gritó la castaña sin fingir su enojo pues realmente le molestaba que él se siguiera comportando como si fuera inocente de toda culpa, que siguiera creyendo que la podía pasar a llevar todas las veces que quisiera y ella siempre lo iba a perdonar.

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Es por ese imbécil! – Gaara tampoco podía contenerse, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por la ira sin darse cuenta de que le hacía daño a su Matsuri —. Matsuri… - Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la miró fijamente —. Entiende, ese estúpido… no quiero, no tolero que esté cerca de ti, no lo soporto…

—¿Por qué Gaara? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto si estoy o no con Sasori? – Preguntó Matsuri sin atreverse a apartar la mirada. Sentía el aliento del pelirrojo cada vez más cerca, nublando sus sentidos; él estaba a punto de besarla.

—Porque eres mi esposa – Fue la respuesta de Gaara, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios y los de Matsuri, pero cuando sólo quedaban unos centímetros se desvió y besó su mejilla, abrazándola por la cintura de manera protectora —. Y porque eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que Sasori te lastime.

Matsuri se quedó unos segundos más así, permaneciendo en silencio, pero de un momento a otro se separó, mirándolo con cierta frialdad.

—Te aseguro que él no me lastima – Dijo alejándose por completo de él y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y era cierto, Sasori no era capaz de hacerle ningún daño porque él no era el dueño de su corazón, el único que siempre la hería era Gaara y aunque no se diera cuenta, ya tenia destrozado su corazón.

Gaara sintió como si le clavasen una puñalada en el pecho, el dolor fue el más fuerte que había experimentado en su vida, porque esas palabras sólo podían significar que ella también amaba a Sasori, por eso él no la lastima, porque la hacía feliz.

—Matsuri, por favor aléjate de él…

—No tienes derecho a exigirme que me aleje de él ni de nadie, eres mi esposo, pero nuestra unión no es más que un simple papel, a nosotros no nos unen los sentimientos, no estamos enamorados – Mintió como jamás lo había hecho, ocultando bajo su rostro de enfado todo el dolor que sentía su corazón al asegurar que no lo amaba como lo hacía. Mientras que Gaara bajó la mirada; sus palabras sólo le confirmaban que ella no sentía nada por él, que los sentimientos que ella hizo aparecer en su pecho eran inútiles, que sus besos no significaban nada, que todo su hermoso ser no era para otro que no fuera Sasori. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran casados, Matsuri simplemente no lo amaba como él a ella.

Quiso escapar de todo por un momento, quiso volver a ser aquel insensible que no amaba a nadie, por eso fue que la miró con frialdad.

—Muy bien, haz lo que quieras ¡Si quieres revolcarte con Sasori como una zorra adelante!

—¡Vete a la mierda Gaara! – Matsuri le dio un empujón en el pecho y se fue corriendo, mientras que Gaara se quedaba paralizado en su sitio.

—Maldita sea, lo arruiné de nuevo – Se dijo enojado, pero se sentía tan mal por lo que había pasado que no estaba seguro de regresar a casa. Justo en ese momento recibió una llamada de Yuki, mirando la pantalla con cierta molestia, pero decidió contestar —. Hola Yuki.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Shikamaru había quedado de salir hoy un poco antes que su esposa, ya que ella tenía que terminar un trabajo antes de bajar, por lo que él la estaría esperando en el estacionamiento. Apenas llegó a su auto y estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, notó a su cuñado Gaara arrancar su auto como alma que lleva el diablo. No le prestó demasiada atención a eso y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasará a ese problemático de Gaara? – Se preguntó de forma desinteresada, pero justo en ese momento alguien le llamó.

—Shikamaru-san… - El Nara se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Kin. Aquella chica era bastante agradable, siempre le estaba sonriendo y actuaba dulcemente, no como Temari que le gritaba por todo.

—Kin ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó el pelinegro, sonriendo levemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír.

—Así es, tengo algo que decirle – Respondió Kin, acercándose un poco a él.

En ese momento estaba Temari bajando las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso para asegurarse que las llaves de su auto estaban ahí, a pesar de que hoy se iría con su esposo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Kin? – Interrogó Shikamaru arqueando una ceja, pues que ella se le acercara así era bastante extraño.

—Que yo sé… que usted está casado, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento al mirarlo – Confesó la chica algo sonrojada. Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, pero cuando iba a decir algo Kin se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, dejándolo paralizado.

Las llaves de Temari cayeron al suelo al haber presenciado esa escena, como su esposo estaba ahí, siendo besado por otra mujer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trató de desviar la mirada, pero no podía.

—S-Shikamaru… - De pronto sintió un terrible dolor en su vientre, algo que jamás había experimentado, era como estarse desgarrando. Inmediatamente se fijó en que estaba botando sangre, y temió por la vida de su hijo —. ¡Ah!

Ese grito llamó la atención tanto de Shikamaru como de Kin, quien se separó de él para voltearse y ver con horror lo que estaba pasando. Shikamaru se quedó estupefacto ¿Qué le pasaba a Temari?

—T-Temari… - Escapó de sus labios, hasta que al fin reaccionó cuando vio a Kin correr hacia la rubia, entonces supo que algo malo pasaba —. ¡Temari! – Y corrió hacia ella con desesperación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Estaba sentada en el solitario columpio de un parque, tratando de dejar de llorar por la increíble rabia que sentía, porque realmente había sido un duro golpe el horrible insulto de Gaara.

—Él cree que soy una zorra… - Susurró, llorando esta vez con tristeza, pues lo dolía que él tuviese un tan mal concepto de ella.

Se volvió a secar las lágrimas, hacía mucho frío y de pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, lo cual se intensificó al cabo de unos segundos, resultando en una torrencial lluvia.

—¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué a mí? – Reclamó completamente empapada y molesta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Cielos! No pensé que se pondría a llover de esta manera – Decía Naruto corriendo hacia su auto mientras se cubría la rubia cabellera con su maletín. Al llegar vio salir corriendo a Hinata, por lo que sonrió levemente al notar como el agua había hecho que las ropas de la chica se pegaran a su cuerpo. Se sintió extasiado con aquella sensual imagen y no pudo evitar atrapar a la ojiperla entre sus brazos en cuanto ésta pasó cerca de él.

—N-Naruto-kun… - Balbuceó la joven con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, mientras que la insistente lluvia los mojaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Ya te vas a tu casa, Hinata-chan? – Le preguntó susurrándole al oído, cosa que estremeció por completo el cuerpo de la Hyûga, además de que ese tono sensual realmente le provocaba.

—Así es, es muy tarde ya – Respondió Hinata bajando la mirada. Naruto la tomó del mentón para hacer que lo mirara directo a los ojos y así ella pudiera notar la decepción en ellos —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Vamos a mi casa, no te vayas a la tuya, quiero estar contigo – Rogó el ojiazul en tono de súplica, por lo que Hinata no le pudo replicar.

—Pero me llevas temprano a mi casa mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa en esos delicados labios que Naruto deseaba tanto besar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿De que querías hablarme? – Preguntó Gaara a Yuki. Se encontraba en el departamento de ella, sentado en el sofá individual, mientras notaba la lluvia caer con fuerza a través de la ventana que estaba cerca de él.

—¿Por qué me tratas tan fríamente Gaara? – Se quejó Yuki frunciendo el ceño. Observó al pelirrojo beber un poco de té, ella suspiró, era evidente que Gaara no se sentía de buen humor, ni siquiera la estaba mirando —. Oye, sólo quiero saber por qué me has estado evitando.

—No es que te haya estado evitando, es sólo que… - Gaara bajó la mirada son saber que decir, no tenía idea de las palabras que debía usar ahora, pero estaba seguro de que ya no quería tener nada más con ella, porque sólo amaba a su esposa.

—No importa – Le susurró Yuki al oído, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de él. Gaara estaba algo sorprendido ¿En que momento ella había llegado ahí? —. Gaara… no me importa que me hayas estado ignorando, ahora no podrás hacerlo – Aseguró, tomando la mano izquierda del pelirrojo, haciendo que la pusiera sobre uno de sus pechos. Gaara sólo la miraba fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento, realmente no estaba sintiendo nada.

—Yuki… yo… - Iba a hablar, pero ella lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No digas nada ahora, sólo hazme tuya – Le pidió antes de besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, mientras que con su mano hacía que Gaara masajeara su seno. El pelirrojo comenzó a corresponderle, llevando la mano derecha a su nuca para profundizar el roce, sintiendo como la lengua de la chica entraba en su boca.

—"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no siento lo mismo de antes?" _– Se preguntó mentalmente, pues en este momento –y a pesar de estar a punto de hacerlo con Yuki- no podía dejar de pensar en Matsuri.

Cuando se separaron él la volvió a mirar fijamente, observando sus ojos azules, dándose por fin cuenta de que era lo que faltaba; le faltaba aquel sentimiento, ese que le hacía vibrar y temblar como un adolescente, le faltaba amar a esa persona como amaba a su esposa.

—Lo siento Yuki – Dijo con seriedad, para luego apartarla de encima de él con suavidad, se levantó con rapidez y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué me rechazas? – Cuestionó sorprendida y ofendida, pues era la primera vez que Gaara le hacía esto.

—No puedo estar contigo, estoy enamorado de mi esposa – Respondió el pelirrojo apoyando su mano en el pómulo de la puerta, pero Yuki lo detuvo tomándole de la mano.

—¿Enamorado tú? ¿Estás jugando? – Gaara la miró fríamente y se soltó de su agarre, abriendo la puerta al fin para salir fuera de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

—No estoy jugando, amo a Matsuri y eso no lo cambiarás ni tú ni nadie – Aseguró antes de marcharse, mientras que Yuki se había quedado asombrada, ya que nunca pensó que Gaara llegaría a enamorarse; la había traicionado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Maldita sea, estúpida lluvia – Se quejó Matsuri entrando a la casa. Estaba demasiado furiosa y triste, además de estar completamente empapada. Sentía ganas de gritar, de golpear algo, nunca se había sentido tan molesta como ahora.

—Señora Matsuri ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó su empleada Juuna muy preocupada al verla toda mojada, pensando en que se podría resfriar —. Está empapada ¿Quiere que le ayude?

—No, gracias Juuna-san – Respondió la castaña sonriendo dulcemente, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un enfadado y todo mojado Gaara.

Matsuri lo observó y frunció el ceño.

—¡Madre santa! El señor también está empapado – Exclamó Juuna sorprendida, pero se quedó en silencio al notar como se miraban los señores de la casa, como si sintieran mucha rabia el uno por el otro.

—Juuna-san, váyase a dormir, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto – Dijo Gaara. La mujer sólo asintió y se alejó, entonces Gaara miró a su esposa —. Matsuri yo…

—No me digas nada, no quiero oírte estúpido – Dijo Matsuri interrumpiéndolo, para luego irse corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a Gaara estático en su sitio. Ella acababa de insultarlo ¡Lo había insultado!

—¡Matsuri! – Gritó furioso corriendo detrás de ella. Ya estaba harto de esta situación, no iba a permitir que ese imbécil de Sasori se saliera con la suya, no iba a dejar que él se quedara con su esposa, y mucho menos se iba a quedar con las ganas de gritarle todo lo que sentía por ella a Matsuri.

Matsuri entró a su cuarto y dio un tremendo portazo. Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar otra vez, lanzándose sobre la cama. En ese momento Gaara entró al cuarto, se veía muerto de rabia, pero al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que surcaban el fino rostro de su esposa toda su rabia desapareció, siendo reemplazada por preocupación y culpa.

—Suri no llores por favor – Le pidió con un tono suave, acercándose a ella y posando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la chica, mientras con la derecha acariciaba su rostro, secando sus lágrimas.

—Gaara, yo no tengo nada con Sasori… - Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada. Gaara se sintió muy mal, se sentía como un completo imbécil, la había hecho llorar y la lastimó con sus comentarios estúpidos y su insistencia.

—Lo siento – Se disculpó abrazándola, tomándola con una mano por la cintura y con la otra acariciando ese cabello castaño que le gustaba tanto. Matsuri descansó su rostro sobre el pecho de Gaara y continuó llorando —. Perdón Suri, fui un idiota, jamás debí decirte todo eso.

—No – La chica se separó de él, dándole la espalda y secándose las lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie. Él sólo la miró con tristeza —. Gaara por favor vete a dormir a otro cuarto, no quiero verte.

—Bien – Fue todo lo que dijo Gaara antes de salir. Matsuri se volvió a sentar sobre la cama y soltó un hondo suspiro, para finalmente levantarse y comenzar a quitarse la ropa mojada.

Gaara mientras tanto había bajado hasta el bar, se sirvió un vaso de tequila y lo bebió de una sola vez. Se había sentido tan miserable al ver llorar a Matsuri por su culpa, si se suponía que la amaba entonces no debería hacerla sufrir, pero esos malditos celos lo enfermaban y no lo dejaban pensar en nada con claridad. Volvió a beber otro trago y golpeó el vaso contra la madera del mesón de ese pequeño bar; había decidido que se lo diría a Matsuri, no importaba lo que ella dijera, no importaba que lo rechazara, ya no podía soportarlo.

—Es suficiente, Matsuri lo sabrá ya, no importa lo que pase, le diré que la amo – Estaba totalmente decidido. Dejó el vaso ahí y regresó sus pasos hacia el cuarto, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocarla y quedando maravillado con la vista de su hermosa esposa usando un diminuto pijama de encaje en rojo, con su cabello aún mojado y un tanto ondulado por el efecto del agua.

—Gaara… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo Gaara no le respondió, simplemente la arrojó sobre la cama, dejándola sorprendida —. ¿Q-que te pasa?

—Tengo algo que decirte y me vas a oír aunque no quieras – Respondió Gaara, posicionándose sobre ella y apoyándose en sus palmas y sus rodillas para no aplastarla y acorralarla al mismo tiempo. Matsuri se sonrojó al verlo sobre ella, su corazón y su respiración se agitaron considerablemente, mientras que su intimidad se humedecía, deseosa por sentirlo dentro de ella, porque tenerlo tan cerca le tentaba demasiado.

—S-suéltame, estás todo mojado – Reclamó La chica totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada. Gaara no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía tan hermosa con esa expresión de confusión en su rostro, lucía tan inocente con ese tierno rubor en sus mejillas, como una niña asustada que jamás había pecado. Era realmente adorable como ella se estremecía debajo de él, como desviaba su mirada para no tener que verlo a los ojos. No pudo evitar acercarse a su oído de forma sugerente, ardiendo en deseos por hacerla su mujer, por irrumpir lentamente en su dulce intimidad y escucharla gemir sutilmente su nombre.

—Te ves tan inocente y linda… - Matsuri abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquel susurro tan suave, pero todo fue aún más sorprendente cuando él la besó, cuando unió sus labios en un cálido contacto que era totalmente diferente de todos los anteriores. Era un sabor delicioso, dulce y aditivo, probar los labios de Matsuri era algo que le llevaba a la locura y no quería dejar de sentirla, de pensar que ella le pertenecía.

Sus lenguas se unían en un frenesí apasionado, que tomaba cada vez más fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerles perder la razón, de llevarse por completo el aire de sus pulmones.

El desenfreno se apoderó de ambos, haciendo que sólo quisieran más del otro. Gaara aprovechó el impulso que ella le estaba dando al corresponderle y usó su mano derecha para acariciar con delicadeza su pierna. Podía sentir esa suave piel bajo sus dedos y la sensación de placer era simplemente indescriptible, porque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tocarla, quemarle la piel con sus caricias. Nunca había sentido a su corazón latiendo tan fuerte como en ese momento, con ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuvo antes sintió tantos deseos, tanta pasión.

—Ahhh, Gaara… - Gimió Matsuri cuando él por fin liberó sus labios para dejarla respirar, y al oírla, Gaara se excitó terriblemente. Comenzó a depositar húmedos y cortos besos sobre su cuello, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía más con cada caricia que le hacía la castaña en su espalda o en su cabello, con cada beso lleno de pasión que le brindaba. Ansiaba estar dentro de ella de una vez, quería penetrarla y llevarla a la cima del placer con sus envestidas. Necesitaba poseer a esa mujer antes de volverse loco, sin embargo sabía que aún le debía algo, sabía que primero ella debía conocer sus sentimientos, lo que su dulce presencia había despertado en él.

—Matsuri… - Por un momento se separó, notando la mirada de ansiedad que ella tenía, como si no hubiese querido terminar con esa maravillosa escena que ambos protagonizaban. Ella estaba más sonrojada y agitada que antes, su respiración era irregular y eso era porque podía sentir la erección del pelirrojo sobre su entrepierna, como esa vez cuando cuidaban de Miki, pero ahora no había quien los interrumpiera —. Matsuri yo quiero decirte algo – Prosiguió él —. Yo… yo te… te a…

Justo en ese momento el teléfono que estaba junto a la cama comenzó a sonar, haciéndolos dar un pequeño salto que prácticamente les devolvió a la realidad. Gaara se separó de un momento a otro, tomando el teléfono y dejando a Matsuri recostada en la cama, con la mirada triste y perdida.

—¿Bueno? – Contestó el chico de mal humor, después de todo era realmente frustrante el haber sido interrumpido cuando estaba por hacerle el amor a Matsuri.

—_Gaara, Soy Shikamaru, tienes que ayudarme _– Dijo el Nara del otro lado, oyéndose en verdad desesperado, lo que preocupó al pelirrojo.

—Cálmate Shikamaru ¿Me puedes explicar que te sucede? – Preguntó extrañado, pero con un mal presentimiento. Matsuri mientras tanto se sentó, arreglándose un poco la ropa y el cabello, viéndole intrigada.

—_Es Temari, se desmayó y está muy mal, creo que va a perder al bebé _– Decía Shikamaru con voz asustada —. _Estamos en el hospital, llamé a Kankuro y no me respondió, no sé que hacer…_

—Tranquilo, voy enseguida al hospital – Dijo Gaara exaltado y terminando la llamada. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su hermana y su sobrino.

—¿El hospital Gaara? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Matsuri preocupada, tratando de ignorar lo que había pasado hace un momento y observando como Gaara iba a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse la mojada.

—Es Temari, al parecer tuvo síntomas de pérdida – Al oírlo Matsuri se levantó de la cama como un resorte, yendo a buscar también algo para vestir, pues tenía que estar junto a su amiga ahora.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Shikamaru se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital. Tenía ambas manos cubriendo su rostro, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, pero nunca se había sentido tan desesperado como ahora, pues tenía mucho miedo, miedo de perder a su esposa y a su hijo.

—Ten Shikamaru – Le dijo Matsuri con una dulce sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de café al Nara, el cual la miró hacia arriba, aceptando el ofrecimiento.

—Gracias Matsuri – Dijo antes de beber un sorbo, ya que necesitaba calmarse. Hace al menos quince minutos Gaara y Matsuri habían llegado y lo habían estado acompañando, todos muy expectantes por saber algo de Temari, que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo ahí dentro.

Finalmente, después de un rato salió un doctor y apenas le vio Shikamaru se puse de pie, dirigiéndose a él.

—Doctor ¿Qué pasó? – Inquirió con cierto desespero, pero se calmó la ver la expresión positiva del médico.

—Los dos estás bien, tuvo una amenaza de aborto pero logramos controlarla a tiempo – Todos suspiraron con alivio al oírle, en especial Shikamaru, que no esperó un segundo para entrar y explicarle a Temari que lo que vio fue un error.

Temari estaba recostada en una camilla, se veía un poco pálida y Shikamaru tuvo miedo de acercarse, pensó que tal vez ella lo echaría a patadas, pero al verlo sólo bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—¿Por qué esas mujer te estaba besando?

—Te juro que fue ella quien lo hizo – Aclaró rápidamente, sin sentir ningún tipo de nervio, pues no estaba mintiendo —. Yo no tengo nada con ella, a mí sólo me importas tú y nuestro bebé – Aseguró bajando la mirada, preocupado al ver que ella no le decía nada; seguramente no le había creído una palabra —. ¿Me crees verdad?

—Claro… claro que sí – Respondió Temari con una sonrisa tranquila, acariciando con delicadeza su vientre. Ella había visto como esa mujer se le lanzó a su esposo, así que sólo quería oírlo a él para estar segura. Se sentía feliz de no haber perdido a su bebé, se hubiera muerto de haber sido así.

Shikamaru sólo se acercó a ella y la besó, para después abrazarla fuertemente, pero con mucho cuidado.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, Gaara no podía dejar de mirara a Matsuri recordando lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba, que se moría por ella, y estuvo a punto de poseer su hermoso cuerpo. Sus besos habían sido maravillosos y ansiaba repetir esas experiencia con todas sus fuerzas; la quería tener de nuevo en esa cama, acariciarla, besarla y decirle que estaba enamorado, pero no era capaz.

Por otro lado, se sentía un poco idiota, pero cuando pensaba en esa fragilidad que ella había demostrado, en esa inocencia, no podía evitar anhelar con todas sus fuerzas que ella en verdad fuese así, que ningún otro hombre la hubiese tocado antes; sería como un sueño ser el primero en su vida, robarle su virginidad.

—"_Dios, ayúdame a dejar de desearla tanto, ya estoy comenzando a desvariar" _– Pensó desviando la mirada, no debía seguir viéndola o no soportaría la tensión.

—"_Gaara, nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos" _– Pensaba la castaña con tristeza —. _"¿Eso significa que no debo entregarme a ti? ¿Qué nunca estaremos juntos? O tal vez… sólo querías sexo y nada más, porque tú no amas a nadie…"_

Su tristeza volvió a verse reflejada en sus ojos, porque hubiera deseado estar con él, entregarse a su amado y olvidarlo todo, pero los hechos le demostraban cada vez más que estar juntos no era una opción.

¿Seria lo mejor buscar otro amor?

Continuara…

Avance:

Las peleas entre Gaara y Matsuri continúan, pero el tono ha aumentado un poco y a ambos les lastima fuertemente. Shikamaru y Temari finalmente están bien, esperando la llegada de su hijo. Hinata recibe una sorpresa de parte de su novio. Sasori decide hacer algo para separar a Matsuri de Gaara, y ella resuelta a buscar a otro hombre, se deja enredar por el pelirrojo, pero las cosas no salen como él espera. Gaara sabe que está cada día más enamorado de Matsuri, y busca la manera de obtener su perdón, demostrándole que aún pueden ser los mejores amigos.

Próximo capítulo: Completamente enamorado.

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, se ha terminado ¿Soy muy mala verdad? Pero Gaara ya merecía sufrir por todo lo que ha hecho daño a Matsuri, sin embargo igual se llevó un buen regalito ¿O no?**

**El próximo capítulo será aún mejor ¡Y alégrense! Ya falta casi nada para el lemon jojo, pero hasta aquí les dejo por ahora ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	14. Completamente enamorado

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin, después de… no sé cuanto, les he traído la conti de este fic, espero que les guste porque de verdad me he esforzado en él xD Además, el siguiente sí que les va a gustar, de eso estoy muy segura ^^**

**Antes que todo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, creo que este ha sido mi fic GaaMatsu con más reviews, y eso que todavía queda para que acabe xD**

**Bueno, ahora creo que les dejaré leer en paz, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Advertencia: algo de lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Kishimoto, con quien estoy muy, pero muy enojada por el último capítulo del manga ¬¬ pero no diré nada porque los puedo spoilear xD**

**Canción: Amor quédate de Jencarlos Canela.**

**Xxxx**

**Capítulo 13: Completamente enamorado**

—M-Matsuri… - Gruñó el pelirrojo, mientras trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración, cosa que le resultaba imposible al estar sintiendo tanto placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo, porque en éste momento estaba con ella, la estaba poseyendo como tanto lo había deseado, estaba haciéndole el amor a Matsuri.

—Gaara… ahhh – Gimió sutilmente la castaña, quien se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre Gaara, siendo penetrada por él, mientras las manos masculinas la sostenían con fuerza por las caderas, ayudándola a moverse cada vez más rápido, para volver las envestidas más placenteras. No podía evitar mirar hipnotizado el suave movimiento de sus pechos, lo cual lo excitaba mucho más, tanto que se sentía enloquecer con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Matsuri, no sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento, te amo Matsuri, te amo demasiado – Decía Gaara, cerrando los ojos y arqueando su espalda, echando el cuello hacia atrás, mientras aumentaba aún más el ritmo de sus envestidas. Escuchaba con deleite los gemidos de su mujer, ella estaba sonrojada y agitada, gimiendo sólo por él, porque él la estaba llevando al cielo como tanto lo había soñado. Ella finalmente era su mujer, le pertenecía sólo a él y nadie más la tocaría.

—Gaara… Gaara, yo también… también te amo… - La chica se mordió el labio inferior para acallar sus gemidos, apoyando sus manos sobre el bien formado torso de su marido —. Y-ya no aguanto más… y-yo… yo… - Matsuri estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, el final se acercaba cada vez más, igual era para Gaara, que sólo esperaba el momento en que llegaría hasta el límite, para derramarse por completo dentro de ella, pero toda esa hermosa y perfecta fantasía se desvaneció en un momento y pronto, Gaara dejó de oír los maravillosos gemidos de Matsuri, abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta de que todo aquello no había sido más que un simple y maldito sueño, que no había estado en realidad con su amada esposa, simplemente fue uno de esos sueños húmedos que se repetían con frecuencia cada vez que dormía, la deseaba tanto que hasta en sueños su mente le traicionaba.

—Mierda, sólo fue un sueño de nuevo – Se dijo decepcionado, mientras se sentaba en la cama, secándose el sudor de su frente. Y lo peor de todo era que el sueño le había excitado tanto, que su "amiguito" estaba completamente despierto. Se enredó los dedos en su cabello rojizo, húmedo por la agitación. Miró hacia su costado y notó que Matsuri parecía haberse levantado hace mucho rato ya, últimamente ella siempre se levantaba primero y casi no le dirigía la palabra, seguía molesta por la pelea de la otra vez.

Ya llevaban un poco más de cinco meses de matrimonio y quedaba menos de un mes para que pudiera divorciarse, pero ya no quería eso, se sentía tan bien estar casado con Matsuri, y quería mucho más de ella, no sólo esa simple unión hecha con un papel sin importancia, quería que fuera su esposa de verdad, no porque se moría por hacerle el amor, pues si quisiera sólo eso de ella sería como con todas las demás, una simple e insignificante noche de sexo, pero el problema estaba en que a Matsuri la amaba y no deseaba sólo una noche, sino todas sus noches, todos sus días, quería tenerla a su lado para siempre.

Pero todo estaba mal entre ellos, había cometido demasiados errores con ella y ahora no lograba hacer que le perdonara. Debía reconocer que dolía un montón que ella lo tratara con la punta del zapato, era horrible su indiferencia.

—Es definitivo, esta vez tengo que hacer que me persones Suri, te amo… y no quiero perderte – Se dijo convencido, pues sin importar como iba a recuperar a su querida amiga, porque después de eso, sólo luego de recuperar su amistad, iba a decirle cuanto la amaba.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se encontraba desayunando en silencio en el comedor. Bebió un poco de jugo de naranja muy calmadamente, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver llegar a Gaara, el cual lucía condenadamente sexy, igual que siempre.

—Buenos días Matsuri – La saludó el pelirrojo sentándose a la mesa, pero su esposa sólo se llevó una pieza de pan a la boca, ignorándole. Gaara se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro; se sentía dolido —. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esa actitud infantil?

—Hmp, da lo mismo, al final ya sólo nos quedan unas semanas de calvario – Dijo la chica volviendo a beber de su jugo, mientras que Gaara fruncía el ceño, pero con una mueca de dolor no muy evidente.

—¿Te parece un calvario estar casada conmigo? – Preguntó mirándola con frialdad, mezclada con sufrimientos y tristeza, porque nunca pensó que Matsuri le diría eso, lo lastimaba y no sabía cuánto, realmente se estaba pasando con su enojo —. Si no mal recuerdo, tuviste la oportunidad de arrepentirte antes y no lo hiciste, dijiste que no te arrepentirías.

—Gaara ¿Es que acaso aún no te das cuenta de nada? – La castaña dejó su desayuno de lado y se puso de pie enojada, porque simplemente ya estaba harta de todo, ya no iba a intentar confesarle su amor a Gaara, sólo iba a dejar pasar el tiempo que quedaba para divorciarse de él de una vez por todas y así todo volvería a ser como antes, se olvidaría de que alguna vez fue su esposa y definitivamente buscaría a otro hombre con quien ser feliz, tal vez hasta el mismo Sasori; él la amaba de verdad y sabía que sería un hombre maravilloso con ella.

—Matsuri… - Pronunció Gaara al verla salir del comedor, pero no quiso quedarse sentado como un idiota, así que se levantó y la agarró del brazo con fuerza desmedida —. ¿Y acaso tú no te das cuenta de lo que me pasa? – Cuestionó mirándola a los ojos enojado, mientras ella trataba de soltarse, desviando la mirada para no sentirse intimidada —. ¿No ves lo que haces conmigo?

—No sé de qué hablas, pero suéltame por favor, me estás apretando muy fuerte – Se quejó Matsuri poniendo expresión de dolor, sin darse cuenta de verdad lo que había querido decirle Gaara con esas palabras. Gaara se dio cuenta de que la lastimaba, así que la soltó de inmediato —. Tú sólo piensas en ti Gaara ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No te importa verdad?

—No digas eso.

Matsuri sólo negó con la cabeza ante la inmadurez que le estaba demostrando él, así que simplemente resolvió tomar su bolso y salir de la casa dando enormes zancadas. Él le decía que era una infantil ¿Y que había de su persona? Claro, para Gaara ella era la única que estaba equivocada, porque él no podía aceptar sus errores.

Gaara permanecía aún en el mismo lugar, mirando como si estuviera en estado de shock el lugar por donde ella se había ido, hasta que se desplomó sobre la silla.

—Mierda, mierda, Matsuri me odia… y yo la amo tanto… - Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos, tratando de pensar —. ¿Qué hago para que me perdone? ¿Qué?

Mientras, afuera de la mansión, Matsuri detuvo sus pasos y cambió su expresión de enojo por una de tristeza.

—Gaara no me quiere, él nunca va a quererme… - Se dijo deprimida, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima de su rostro, después de todo lo que había pasado ahí adentro se había convencido aún más de que nunca estaría con su amado, no hacían más que pelear todo el día por cualquier estupidez y eso la ponía muy triste.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Shikamaru y Temari acababan de salir de su control con la ginecóloga. Ahora iban por el pasillo, comentando con alegría la noticia que acababan de recibir.

—Sabía que sería un niño – Decía Temari sonriente, acariciando su barriga de cuatro meses y medio mientras que su esposo se rascaba la mejilla, haciendo una mueca de sonrisa.

—Bueno, y ahora que lo sabemos ¿Cómo crees que debamos llamarlo? – Preguntó Shikamaru un poco pensativo. Temari lo miró y también se puso a pensar ya que aún no se le había ocurrido ningún nombre.

Después de que ella casi perdiera al bebé Shikamaru no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, estaba demasiado pendiente de ella y del desarrollo del embarazo, lo que la tenía muy contenta. Era verdad que aún le dolía al recordar la primera reacción de Shikamaru al saber que iban a tener un hijo, pero después de todo lo que había hecho para obtener su perdón ya no podía estar enojada con él, aún cuando hubiera pasado lo de esa chica Kin, que no se cansaba de pedirle disculpas a Temari cada vez que la veía, después de todo no quería ser la culpable de la pérdida de un bebé inocente que aún no había nacido.

—Creo que no tengo idea – Respondió finalmente la rubia después de haber estado un rato pensando —. Deberíamos consultar en algún libro de nombres de bebé o algo así.

—Seguro que sí amor, porque escoger nombres es muy problemático – Dijo el Nara soltando un suspiro, pero al fin y al cabo le emocionaba bastante la idea de tener un niño, seguro sería tan guapo como él. Tomó la mano de su esposa, entrelazando sus dedos para caminar juntos hacia la salida, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al imaginar cómo sería su bebé.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba algo intrigada, ya que su novio Naruto la había llamado a su oficina porque le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa. No se podía imaginar que sería aquello, pero se sentía muy nerviosa. Golpeó levemente la puerta y oyó un "pase" desde adentro, así que hizo caso.

—Permiso Naruto-kun – Dijo con su dulce voz, llamando la atención del rubio que enseguida volteó a verla, sonriéndole.

—Hina, que bueno que has venido, ven que tengo un regalo para ti – Dijo Naruto parándose de su asiento, pero la ojiperla aún estaba algo insegura, preguntándose de qué se podría tratar ese regalo de su novio.

Ella se le acercó, notando como Naruto le extendía un paquete envuelto en un papel naranja y que estaba amarrado con una cinta amarilla. Lo recibió sin preguntar nada, su curiosidad por saber que era aquello era mucho mayor, así que rasgó el papel, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al comprobar el contenido.

—¿Qué es esto Naruto-kun? – Preguntó observando lo que tenía entre sus manos. Era un libro, un libro con la portada celeste y que decía en letras doradas y elegantes "Como en el cielo"; el nombre de la novela que Hinata había escrito pensando en Naruto.

—Espero que no vayas a enojarte, le enseñé la novela a un amigo mío que es escritor y tanto él como mi padrino dijeron que es fabulosa, así que ellos hicieron esto para ti, dicen que sería genial publicarla, así es como se verá – Explicó el rubio sonriendo, mientras que Hinata no salía de su asombro, pues jamás tuvo la intención de publicar aquella novela y sin embargo esta era una oportunidad única.

—¿De verdad les ha gustado? – Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas, viendo como su adorado rubio asentía con la cabeza, por lo que una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sólo quería saber qué opinas de la idea, después de todo es tu novela, no planeo hacer algo sin tu permiso.

—Está bien, yo estoy de acuerdo Naruto-kun, muchas gracias – Susurró, abrazándolo con cierta timidez, cosa que Naruto adoraba y al mismo tiempo hacía temblar todo su cuerpo como el de un adolescente, pues Hinata provocaba más de mil cosas en él con el solo contacto de su piel.

—Lo que pasa es que me gustó mucho esta historia, y el protagonista me recuerda a alguien, pero por más que lo pienso no puedo adivinar a quién – Confesó algo sonrojado, mientras Hinata sólo soltaba una risita divertida; era un despistado sin remedio si aún no se daba cuenta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Toda la mañana en la empresa había sido muy tensa, ya que tanto Gaara como Matsuri se miraban con rabia cada vez, ella por todo lo que él le había hecho y él por el problema de ésta mañana, así que a la hora del almuerzo ambos se fueron por lados contrarios. Matsuri se encontraba en una fuente de sodas con sus amigas Temari, Hinata y Sari.

—Y Gaara es un idiota, imbécil y bruto – Decía Matsuri con el ceño fruncido, dándole pequeños golpecitos a la mesa, mientras sus tres amigas la veían con una gotita en sus frentes.

—Vamos Matsuri, no puede ser tan malo, seguro Gaara-kun se disculpará – Dijo Sari sonriendo, pero se asustó al ver la cara de asesina psicópata que ponía Matsuri, así que se escondió detrás de una nerviosa Hinata —. N-no dije nada.

—Matsuri, tú siempre has sabido lo torpe que es mi hermano, pero aún así lo amas – Intervino Temari mirando a su cuñada, la cual bajó la mirada con tristeza, aceptando lo que acababa de oír.

—Les tengo envidia, ustedes tres son tan felices – Dijo la castaña rodeada por un aura negra de depresión —. Mírate Sari, feliz con tu esposo y tu linda hija, y Temari, arreglaste las cosas con Shikamaru y estás esperando a tu bebé, mientras que Hina-chan está de novia con el chico de sus sueños… ¿Y yo qué tengo? Un falso matrimonio con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, con alguien a quién amo con locura, pero que nunca me hará caso – Todas le vieron con tristeza, sin saber qué decir para animarla.

—Matsuri-chan… - Susurró la ojiperla, se sentía mal por su amiga, quisiera hacer algo para compartirle un poquito de su felicidad, no era justo que Matsuri sufriera así, mientras Matsuri, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en hacer creer a sus amigas que su matrimonio era real, estaba tan cansada ya de todo que quería terminar de una vez, deseaba olvidarse de ese amor que sentía por Gaara, de verdad lo deseaba.

—Y a todo esto Hinata-chan, felicidades por lo de tu novela – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo, aunque en verdad tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Hinata le sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias Matsuri-chan, y por favor no estés así de triste, estoy segura de que todo se va a arreglar.

—Hinata tiene razón Matsu – Dijo Sari tomando la mano de su amiga, quería verla feliz, porque para ella Matsuri era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, eran amigas desde los cuatro años y gracias a ella había conocido al amor de su vida; su esposo Kankuro —. Anímate amiga, si al final nada resulta con Gaara-kun sólo olvídate de él y búscate a otro.

—Es que no puedo Sari, lo amo… - La castaña bajó la mirada, no lograba reponerse de la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos —. Esto es tan deprimente… ¿Pueden creer que todavía soy virgen?

—¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron las tres chicas boquiabiertas, al tiempo que Matsuri sólo asentía con la cabeza y soltaba un par de lágrimas, sintiéndose cada vez más deprimida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara mientras tanto se encontraba junto a Naruto y Sasuke en un restaurante, los tres ya habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban charlando, o más bien Naruto y Sasuke trataban de animar a Gaara, el cual se veía bastante deprimido por lo sucedido con Matsuri.

—Esto de estar enamorado es realmente una mierda – Dijo el pelirrojo entornando los ojos, porque realmente se sentía como un idiota y además no encontraba la forma de obtener el perdón de su adama, eso lo volvía loco.

—Yo no creo eso, por lo menos a mí me va muy bien – Comentó Naruto con su brillante sonrisa, mientras que Gaara fruncía el ceño, sintiendo envidia de él, pues desearía estar así de bien con Matsuri. Por su parte, el rubio miró a Sasuke —. ¿Y qué hay de ti, teme? Este último tiempo te he visto muy extraño, como menos mujeriego.

—¿Yo? – Sasuke se sintió algo nervioso y miró a Gaara, el cual sólo se encogió de hombros, como lavándose las manos del asunto. El azabache carraspeó disimuladamente y miró a su amigo ojiazul —. Bueno… la verdad es que estoy saliendo con alguien, es una relación bastante seria.

—¿Tú? – Cuestionó Naruto sorprendido. Miró a Gaara, quien no se inmutó para nada —. No puedo creerlo, Gaara tú lo sabías y ninguno me lo dijo, que egoístas – Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido, pero al cabo de unos segundos miró al azabache con duda —. ¿Y yo la conozco? ¿Quién es?

—Eh… bueno… la verdad es que… - El Uchiha nuevamente no sabía qué decir ¿Cómo confesarle a Naruto que estaba saliendo con su ex? Estaba seguro que a pesar de que él estaba ahora con Hinata, no se tomaría bien esta noticia, sobre todo si se enteraba de que todo había comenzado cuando él aún era novio de Sakura —. No, no la conoces.

Gaara sólo miró a Sasuke y negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole con ese gesto que no era bueno mentirle a Naruto, pero Sasuke decidió ignorar esto, así que el pelirrojo sólo suspiró.

—Y bueno Gaara ¿Al final qué vas a hacer con Matsuri-chan? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a su amigo, el cual se mostró molesto.

—No la llames Matsuri-chan, te recuerdo que es mi esposa – Respondió enfadado y celoso, no le gustaba que nadie tratara con cariño a _su mujer_, ni aunque fueran sus amigos, pero su reacción provocó que sus dos amigos rieran divertidos, pues realmente nunca imaginaron verlo así por una mujer, era tan gracioso observarlo comportarse de esa manera tan posesiva y celosa.

—Vamos Gaara, no vas a tener celos de este dobe – Comentó Sasuke aún riendo, apuntando al aludido.

—¿A quién le dices dobe, teme? – Reclamó Naruto enojado y alzando su puño, pero Sasuke sólo le ignoró mirando a Gaara.

—Es curioso verte así, creo que esto del amor es contagioso – Suspiró el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Naruto le veía enojado por haber sido ignorado —. Pero en fin, si de verdad quieres que ella te perdone haz algo grande, no sé, sorpréndela.

—Sorprenderla… - Repitió Gaara en voz baja, como tratando de pensar en alguna cosa, hasta que vio a Naruto golpear la palma de su mano derecha con la otra mano hecha un puño, pues al parecer tuvo una buena idea.

—Oye Gaara, a las mujeres les gustan mucho las cosas románticas – Dijo sonriendo el rubio, con cierta malicia —. Y más si son en público.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Naruto sólo le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, pero Sasuke también se interesó en la conversación, ya que podía sacar alguna idea para Sakura.

—Con este plan no sólo te va a perdonar, sino que las vas a conquistar – Aseguró Naruto, dejando muy intrigado a Gaara, quien se moría por conocer su plan.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasori se encontraba en su oficina en la empresa Akatsuki. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y estaba contando los minutos para hacer algo muy especial. Se giró en su cómoda silla y alcanzó su celular de encima del escritorio, pero antes de hacer la llamada notó la fotografía que estaba en él como fondo de pantalla, era de él abrazando a su amada Matsuri, hace más de tres años, cuando eran novios.

—_Vamos Matsu, deja de correr y tomémonos la foto – Dijo Sasori jalando a su novia del brazo, pues ella no dejaba de portarse como una niña, aunque era esa alegría tan contagiosa la que lo había enamorado como un tonto de ella. Ya llevaban dos meses saliendo y él estaba realmente feliz a su lado, estaba muy enamorado de esa chica, era la mujer más dulce y tierna que había conocido._

—_Sasori, que malo eres, con lo que me gusta correr por el parque – Se quejó Matsuri sonriendo, pero él no le hizo demasiado caso, ya que la abrazó por la cintura._

—_Sólo quiero tener algo para recordar este día – Dijo el pelirrojo, extendiendo una cámara fotográfica al aire para así poder tomar la foto junto a su novia, quien le rodeaba por el cuello —. Listo – Concluyó sonriendo._

—_Déjame verla – Pidió la castaña tratando de quitarle la cámara, pero en lugar de conseguir so su novio la besó en los labios, tomándola por la cintura una vez más y volviendo el beso muy profundo —. S-Sasori – Profirió con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, mirándolo a los ojos mientras él aún permanecía abrazándola._

—_Matsuri, te amo – Le susurró contra sus labios, pero ella no contestó, simplemente le sonrió rodeándolo por el cuello y volviendo a besarlo._

—Matsuri, nunca me lo dijiste, nunca me dijiste que me amabas… - Susurró con tristeza, justamente al mismo tiempo que marcaba aquel número, llevando el celular a su oído.

—_¿Bueno? _– Le respondió aquella voz que tanto deseaba oír, perteneciente a esa mujer que anhelaba tener a su lado, por lo que sonrió alegremente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—_Matsuri, soy yo, Sasori, te llamaba porque tengo muchas ganas de verte _– Escuchó Matsuri del otro lado del teléfono. Ella se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, revisando algunos archivos que Gaara le pidió, fue ahí cuando le llamó Sasori, después de todo ya habían hablado antes y habían quedado en verse. Sí, Matsuri planeaba darse una oportunidad con Sasori, quería intentarlo.

—Sasori, gracias por llamarme, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ahora no puedo verte porque estoy trabajando – Dijo la castaña esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—_Al menos sal conmigo esta noche, no tienes que decírselo a tu marido, quiero estar contigo _– Insistió Sasori, provocando que la chica se molestara un poco, sin embargo cuando estaba por rechazar su propuesta vio salir a Gaara de su oficina y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué siempre debía ser devota y fiel a él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único hombre que ella amara y deseara?

Quería cambiar eso.

—De acuerdo ¿Dónde nos vemos? – Respondió a Sasori, esbozando una falsa sonrisa y desviando la mirada para no ver a Gaara.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo la observaba fijamente y cruzado de brazos, haciendo suspirar a media oficina con su imponente y varonil figura, derritiéndolas con su penetrante mirada, pero él parecía no darse cuenta, o tal vez sí lo hacía pero no prestaba la menor atención, pues en ese momento él se encontraba suspirando internamente por esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño y le robaba el pensamiento, que se había hecho dueña de su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta, su dulce esposa, de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Sonrió pensando en el plan de Naruto, pues definitivamente le parecía bueno y lo usaría para recuperar el cariño de su Matsuri. En ese momento no tenía idea de que ella planeaba tener un encuentro intimo con otro hombre.

—"_Te amo Suri, por eso debo recuperar tu amistad y conquistar tu amor" _– Pensó sonriendo levemente, aunque le dolió ver como si esposa evitaba su mirada todo el tiempo. No podía perderla, no podía dejar que eso tan hermoso que tenían se perdiera para siempre por una estupidez.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La tarde había llegado rápidamente y Matsuri tomó su bolso para salir de la oficina directo a encontrarse con Sasori, pero justo cuando se puso de pie Gaara estaba parado enfrente de ella, impidiéndole que fuera a alguna parte.

—¿Suri podemos hablar? – Preguntó él, con su semblante serio de siempre, haciendo que Matsuri se molestara con sólo verlo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo idiota, muévete de mi camino – Le dijo Matsuri de manera ruda, sin darse cuenta de que a Gaara le herían sus palabras y la forma en que las decía.

—Suri, por favor sólo quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana y… por todo… no quiero que me sigas tratando así – Dijo Gaara bajando la mirada, haciendo sentir muy mal a Matsuri. Tal vez sí se estaba excediendo un poco con sus tratos hacia él, pero no lo podía evitar, le tenía demasiada rabia por ser tan idiota.

—Con una simple disculpa no basta – Aseguró la castaña apretando los puños y ensombreciendo su mirada —. Te lo repetiré, no hay otra cosa que desee más que divorciarme de ti.

—¿Para irte con él? – Cuestionó Gaara sin atreverse a mirarla, sintiendo dentro de él la profunda necesidad de expulsar de su cuerpo todo ese dolor que la persona que amaba le estaba profiriendo con sus crueles palabras.

Matsuri no le respondió, simplemente lo miró de forma indiferente y luego se marchó, dejándolo ahí, solo y abandonado.

Gaara se sentó sobre la silla de Matsuri, agradeciendo que ya no quedara nadie en la oficina, porque así nadie lo vería llorar, nadie lo vería derramar esas amargas lágrimas que ya no pudo contener por más tiempo, pues era la única forma de deshacerse de ese dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, porque extrañaba a su dulce Matsuri.

—Matsuri… Matsuri… ¿Por qué…? – Se preguntó tratando de calmarse

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri había corrido hasta afuera, derramando lágrimas a su paso. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a comportarse así con Gaara, pero era lo mejor, se tenía que olvidar de él, tenía que dejar de amarlo para así poder ser feliz junto a otro hombre.

En ese momento, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, le llegó un mensaje de texto de Sasori.

"_Te estoy esperando, Sasori"_

—Es definitivo, esta noche me entregaré a Sasori – Se dijo tratando de sonar convincente, pero no lo estaba del todo, pues siempre había soñado con que su primera vez fuese con Gaara, siempre lo quiso de esa manera, sin embargo eso jamás pasaría, tenía que enamorarse de otro fuese como fuese, aunque le tuviese que dar su virginidad para ello.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura y Sasuke estaban cenando en el departamento de ella. Últimamente Sasuke se pasaba mucho tiempo ahí con ella, pues no le agradaba demasiado pasarse el tiempo en su casa con el amargado de su padre que sólo le estaba reprochando cosas sin sentido, o con el perfecto de su hermano Itachi, que aunque no tenia la culpa de nada aún así no soportaba verlo.

—Sasuke… - Lo llamó Sakura, haciendo que él la mirara —. ¿Hablaste con Naruto?

—La verdad es que lo intenté, pero no estoy seguro, ese dobe podría molestarse en serio si se entera que tú y yo… bueno, tenemos algo – Dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada y los hombros, por lo que no notó el ceño fruncido de Sakura al oírle decir que sólo tenían "algo", pero era cierto, jamás le habían puesto un nombre a esa relación y realmente eso comenzaba a inquietarle.

—Yo he estado pensando… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay entre nosotros? – Preguntó la peli rosa bajando la mirada. Sasuke la miró extrañado, notando cierta tristeza en esos hermosos ojos jade que le habían conquistado desde la primera vez que la había visto.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Cuestionó el azabache riendo divertido. Por primera vez pudo ver una expresión de berrinche mezclada con cierta vergüenza en el rostro de Sakura, puesto que se había sonrojado levemente y parecía algo arrepentida de haber hecho la pregunta de hace unos segundos.

—No quiero ser una simple aventura para ti, si tú lo ves de esa forma mejor vete de mi casa ahora mismo, por favor – Dijo Sakura aún sin mirar a Sasuke, pero se sorprendió al sentir como él la abrazaba, acercando los labios a su oído.

—Tonta, por supuesto que no eres eso para mí – Le aseguró en un susurro el Uchiha, sintiendo temblar el cuerpo de Sakura bajo sus brazos. Luego se separó de ella, mirándola fijamente y haciendo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara al estar frente a un hombre tan guapo —. Sakura, quiero decirte algo que no le he dicho jamás a ninguna mujer.

—¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la doctora Haruno sonriendo levemente.

—Te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia – Sus palabras dejaron sorprendida a Sakura, la cual no pudo ni responder, ya que inesperadamente él la besó de forma apasionada, después de todo estaba seguro que la respuesta sería un sí.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Él le había pedido que se vieran en una habitación de hotel, por lo que ahora Matsuri se encontraba nerviosa parada en frente de aquella puerta. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería una vez que entrara a ese lugar, sabía que el haber aceptado venir significaba que se acostaría con él, que lo haría con Sasori.

—Fuera nervios, debo hacerlo – Se dijo para darse ánimos, no podía arrepentirse. Usó la tarjeta llave que tenía en su mano y que le habían dado en la recepción, y finalmente entró a la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada tras su espalda. Oyó el sonido de la ducha e inmediatamente intuyó que Sasori se estaba dando un baño.

Matsuri se sonrojó de sólo imaginarlo y se dirigió a la gran cama matrimonial, sentándose sobre ella sin atreverse a decir alguna cosa para avisar que estaba ahí. En ese momento vio salir al pelirrojo del baño, el cual tenía sólo una toalla blanca cubriendo su parte baja y su cabello estaba completamente húmedo, dándole un aspecto muy sexy. Al verlo el rostro de la castaña enrojeció completamente, al tiempo que él le sonreía.

—No noté cuando llegaste – Dijo Sasori acercándose a ella, posándose justo en frente. La ojinegra lo miró hacia arriba, detallando por completo su perfecto físico, para después volver a bajar la mirada sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Acabo de llegar – Dijo apenada. Sasori se sentó a su lado, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, para luego tomarla del mentón y así obligarla a verlo a los ojos, quedando embelesado con la belleza de la chica.

—Matsuri, estoy tan feliz de que hayas aceptado venir, no sabes cuanto deseo hacerte mía – Matsuri no le dijo nada, tan sólo desvió su mirada, por lo que el beso de Sasori la tomó desprevenida. Sintió esos fríos labios sobre los suyos, moviéndose con pasión y anhelo, pero dentro de ella nada se había encendido como cuando Gaara la besaba.

Poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle, rodeando al pelirrojo por el cuello, por lo que las mangas de s chaqueta se mojaron con el agua que aún había en su cabello. Sasori apoyó una de sus manos en la cintura de Matsuri, mientras que la otra acariciaba su mejilla, aún sin detener tan apasionado beso, sin embargo, cuando el aire le faltó, Matsuri se separó de él.

—S-Sasori, apenas llegué ¿Y-ya vamos a hacerlo tan rápido? – Preguntó ella avergonzada. Sasori la miró y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Ya he esperado mucho para esto, quiero hacer el amor con mi amada Matsu – Respondió antes de volver a besarla, pero esta vez era de forma demandante, como exigiéndole que le diera más, que le diese todo de ella.

La recostó sobre la cama, recargándose sobre ella y besando su cuello de forma delicada y posesiva, como si Matsuri le perteneciera. La castaña comenzó a sentir su cuerpo tenso, sobre todo cuando él comenzó a tocarla. Las manos de Sasori se movían con rapidez sobre sus piernas, deslizándose luego por sus caderas, su cintura. Ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por tratar de disfrutarlo, pero por más que lo deseaba sólo podía pensar en estar con Gaara, en que las caricias que ahora estaba recibiendo fuesen de parte de él, pero eso no era real, eran sólo fantasías.

—"_Hacer… el amor…_" – Esas palabras se cruzaron por su mente de pronto y mientras Sasori la besaba en lo labios fue que se dio cuenta de ello, que a pesar de que estaba ahora con él no dejaba de pensar en Gaara; que no podía hacer el amor con una persona que no amaba.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba sentado en el mini bar de su casa. Se había bebido media botella de whisky y se sentía realmente deprimido por lo sucedido con Matsuri. Su indiferencia y su frialdad le estaban matando lentamente y ya no podía continuar así, necesitaba tener de vuelta a su dulce Matsuri, a su linda y tierna Matsuri, esa que siempre estaba ahí para él.

—Matsuri ¿Dónde estás? – Se preguntó preocupado, pues estaba temiendo que ahora ella se encontrara con Sasori, que ese imbécil la estuviera haciendo suya. Exactamente como se estaba sintiendo ahora se había sentido Matsuri aquella noche en que él se había ido con Yuki, con esa misma desesperación y ansias por su regreso.

No quería ni imaginar que después de divorciarse su Matsuri se fuera con él, que se casara con Sasori y juntos formaran una linda familia, no quería perderla, por primera vez desde que le habían dicho que debía casarse, se quería quedar así, quería seguir casado con ella hasta el final de sus días, porque de verdad la amaba y no la quería compartir con nadie.

Justo en ese momento sintió que la puerta se abría y al mirar hacia ese lugar vio entrar a Matsuri, que se veía un poco inquieta. Ella sólo lo miró ahí y luego, sin decir una sola palabra subió corriendo las escaleras, pero Gaara pudo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, así que dejó todo tirado y corrió tras ella como un rayo, encontrándola recostada sobre la cama.

—Matsuri ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó preocupado, no quería ni pensar en que alguien le hubiese hecho algo malo. Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con cuidado —. No llores, dime por qué estás así.

—No es nada – Fue la respuesta de Matsuri. Verdaderamente no quería decírselo a Gaara, no le quería decir que había intentado tener relaciones con Sasori y que no había podido, que por eso estaba llorando, porque lo amaba a él más de lo que hubiera pensado y nuevamente no había sido capaz de entregarse a otro hombre.

—Suri, sólo dime que nadie te ha hecho algo malo, porque si es así te juro que mataré a esa persona con mis propias manos – Dijo el pelirrojo con rabia, apretando sus puños y su mandíbula, pero se relajó cuando sintió los brazos de su esposa alrededor de su cuello y como su delicado y tibio cuerpo se pegaba al suyo.

—Gracias Gaara, pero estoy bien, sólo necesito que me abraces – Rogó la castaña, llorando sobre su pecho, por lo que Gaara la rodeó por la cintura, quedando ambos arrodillados sobre la cama y abrazándose, mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas.

—No llores más, tú sabes que no me gusta verte triste, ven – Gaara la empujó con cuidado sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella y acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza —. Duerme Suri, te prometo que te estaré cuidando toda la noche – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, respirando su suave aliento, para luego acercarse más y besar dulcemente su frente.

Matsuri sólo asintió con la cabeza y mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, Gaara se fue separando de ella, recostándose a su lado.

—Suri… te amo… - Le susurró al oído, pero aunque Matsuri sí logró oírlo, pensó que sólo lo había imaginado, pues en ese instante cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Abrió sus ojos negros y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Estaba tapada con una frazada, así que no sentía frío, pero al sentarse pudo darse cuenta de que la cama estaba hecha, pero ella estaba sola. Recordó lo sucedido anoche con Gaara y no pudo evitar avergonzarse y sonrojarse a la vez, él había sido tan tierno y lindo al reconfortarla de esa manera; definitivamente no quería seguir peleada con él, no podía.

Justo en ese momento Gaara salió del baño ya vestido, utilizando una camisa de color verde olivo y unos pantalones de tela negros. Tenía el cabello mojado, lo que delataba que acababa de ducharse y a la vez le daba un aspecto realmente sexy.

—Buenos días Suri ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó abotonándose las mangas de la camisa, al tiempo que una medio embobada Matsuri admiraba su perfecta anatomía.

—Estoy bien Gaara, gracias por lo que hiciste por mí – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Gaara sólo le sonrió quedamente y salió del cuarto para bajar a desayunar, mientras que Matsuri se dejaba caer sobre la cama sin poder evitar abrazar la almohada por lo feliz que se sentía, porque todo anoche había sido hermoso, pero fue precisamente ahí que se detuvo a pensar en lo que había oído antes de dormirse; no estaba segura, pero juraba haber oído a Gaara decir "_Te amo_", aunque era imposible —. Claro que no, Gaara no me puede haber dicho eso, sólo lo debí imaginar – Se dijo algo insegura.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran cerca de las doce y él sabía que todos estarían yendo a la cafetería de la empresa para almorzar. A esta hora sabía que el programa de radio de su amigo Rock Lee se estaría escuchando por los altoparlantes y esta sería su única oportunidad. Cuando Matsuri lo había tratado tan mal ayer había pensado en no hacerlo, pero al verla tan frágil después, lo había reconsiderado y finalmente se decidió.

—Lo haré – Dijo tomando su teléfono para marcar cierto número muy especial.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la oficina, justo en una mesa de la cafetería se encontraban Temari y Matsuri charlando, o más bien Temari veía enojada a Matsuri.

—No puedo creer que te hayas ido a ver con Sasori para acostarte con él – Dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Matsuri se mostraba muy apenada.

—Pero no pasó nada Temari – Aclaró la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada baja —. No pude hacerlo, lo intenté de verdad pero no hacía más que pensar en Gaara a casa momento, lo veía a él acariciándome y besándome, pero como estaba con Sasori de pronto me sentí sucia… y no podía parar de llorar.

—Matsuri… - Pronunció Temari algo sorprendida por el relato de su amiga —. ¿Sabes qué? No deberías de esperar más, dile a Gaara de una vez lo que sientes por él.

—No puedo, no se lo diré jamás, ya he decidido que aceptaré mi suerte y cuando pasen los seis meses me divorciaré, lo dejaré libre y luego me iré del país, mi madrina vive en Inglaterra, estoy segura de que ella me recibirá con gusto.

—Pero Matsuri – Temari iba a replicar, pero en ese instante fue interrumpida por la voz del famoso locutor del programa "_Llama de la juventud"_, Rock Lee, el cual volvía a hablar después de un par de canciones, pues al parecer tenía una llamada.

—_Bueno amigos, tenemos una llamada y ya lo sabes, si quieres decirle algo a alguien ¡Hazlo con toda tu llama de la juventud! _– Exclamó emocionado —. _¿Bueno, quien nos llama?_

—_Hola Lee, habla Sabaku No Gaara _– Se escuchó la voz respondiendo, dejando con la boca abierta tanto a Temari como a Matsuri ¿Qué hacía Gaara en la radio?

—¿Gaara? – Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—_¡Oh, Gaara-kun cuanto tiempo! _– Dijo Lee, al parecer sonriendo, ya que él y Gaara eran buenos amigos desde hace años _—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres decirle algo a alguna persona especial?_

—_Así es _– Respondió Gaara —. _Esto es para la persona más importante de mi vida, que siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando la necesito, antes como mi mejor amiga y ahora como mi esposa._

El corazón de Matsuri se oprimió con rapidez, no podía creer que Gaara estaba haciendo esto por ella, él que odiaba revelar su vida privada a quien fuera, sólo por ella.

—_Este es un hombre enamorado _– Comentó el locutor _—. Muy bien amigo ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirle a tu esposa?_

—_Matsuri, sé que este último tiempo me he comportado como un patán, y entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, por eso hoy, aquí y mientras miles de personas me escuchan, quiero decirte que de verdad lo siento, sólo deseo que vuelvas a ser mi tierna y linda Matsuri,_

—_Vaya Gaara, esperemos que con esto tu esposa te perdone ¡Perdónalo Matsuri-san! Y para amenizar el momento les pondré una canción._

—_Gracias Lee _– Finalmente la llamada acabó y mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar, Matsuri se había quedado paralizada en su sitio, al tiempo que todos los presentes la miraban, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

_No quiero que te vayas_

_Aún la noche es larga_

_Cada momento nuestro_

_Quisiera detenerlo_

_En esta cama_

Ella no sabía que decir, pero sentía tantas ganas de correr a los brazos de Gaara, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto se moría por que él sintiese lo mismo que ella. Fue en ese momento que todos comenzaron a cuchichear y cuando ella se dio la vuelta lo vio parado en la entrada de la cafetería.

_Qué largas son las horas_

_Cuando tú te demoras_

_Me vuelvo loco_

_Esperarte me mata_

—Gaara… - Susurró con una hermosa y alegre sonrisa, notando como en los labios del pelirrojo se formaba una también. Todos estaban en completo silencio, nadie movía un músculo en aquel lugar, sólo podían ver como Gaara se acercaba lentamente a su esposa, hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Suri ¿Me perdonas? – Preguntó con la mirada triste, sin embargo ésta cambió cuando ella lo abrazó.

_Amor quédate_

_Quédate_

_Quiero más de tus besos_

_Necesito tu cuerpo_

_Hazme el amor, mátame de placer_

_Amor quédate_

_Quédate_

_Desearte así es un vicio_

_Del cual nunca me curaré_

_Amor quédate_

—Sí Gaara, yo te prometo que todo será como antes – Respondió Matsuri mientras que Gaara sólo la abrazaba más fuerte y Temari juntos a los empleados presentes comenzaban a aplaudir a la "feliz" pareja.

—Gracias Suri, te quiero – Le susurró Gaara al oído.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Finalmente faltaba sólo un día para que se cumplieran los seis meses, sólo un día para que al fin se pudieran liberar de la cláusula y se separasen, para alejarse el uno del otro para siempre y volver a ser simplemente mejores amigos. Pero había un enorme problema en todo esto y ese era que ninguno de los dos quería tomar la salida fácil, ambos querían estar juntos y amarse.

—¿Vas a salir? – Preguntó Gaara cuando vio que Matsuri tomaba su bolso, luciendo una espectacular teñida de primavera, un precioso vestido celeste con flores blancas. Ella le sonrió y asintió.

—Voy a comprar un vestido para la reunión de esta noche – Fue su respuesta antes de salir, mientras que Gaara caía sentado sobre el sofá, soltando un suspiro.

—Mañana serán los seis meses, te perderé para siempre y no quiero – Cerró sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya Matsuri no sería su esposa por más tiempo, era mejor que se olvidase de ella a como diera lugar.

Era lo mejor.

Continuara…

Avance:

_Matsuri no hacía más que mirarlo desconcertada, no entendía lo que quería decirle Gaara con esas palabras, pero su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido, se sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, mientras Gaara seguía hablando. _

—_Suri, cada vez que te veo siento el deseo de besarte – Gaara ya no podía contenerse, lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que su propia consciencia y necesitaba decirlo —. Siempre que miro tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tengo deseos de estrecharte entre mis brazos, de hacerte mía hasta desfallecer, Matsuri, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti._

_Los ojos de ella se abrieron tanto que casi salían de sus cuencas, sus labios se movían tratando de decir algo, de explicar eso tan maravilloso que estaba sintiendo al haber oído lo que Gaara sentía por ella, pero estaba demasiado abrumada para hablar, su cuerpo no respondía, era como estar flotando en las nubes._

Próximo capítulo: Tú me perteneces.

**00000000000000**

**Buenooo, a ver que les ha parecido el adelanto, este ha sido diferente de todos los demás porque será un capítulo muy especial, el que todos han deseado desde que el fic comenzó ^^**

**En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperen pacientes el que viene.**

**Pronto continuaré mis demás fics, hasta entonces ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	15. Tú me perteneces

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas noches xD Pensaba subir esto por el día, pero se me hizo tarde y por una u otra cosa, apenas he podido terminar hasta ahora. En fin, les quería dar las gracias por todos sus reviews y por leerme siempre ^^ Son las mejores lectoras del mundo xD**

**Bueno, y para premiarles, este es el capítulo que tanto han estado esperando ¿Gaara y Matsuri se han tardado en declararse? ¿Quieren verlos juntos de una vez? ¡Pues alégrense!**

**De antemano, perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía jeje.**

**Advertencia: Lemon. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 14: Tú me perteneces**

—Así que todo sigue normal – Dijo Sari viendo asentir con la cabeza a su amiga Matsuri. La miró en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar —. ¡Eres una tonta! – Le gritó enojada, mientras que Matsuri se cubría los oídos.

—N-no me grites Sari – Se quejó la castaña frunciendo el ceño. Temari que estaba junto a ella la miró con reproche y Hinata sólo suspiró resignada.

Estaban las cuatro en una tienda de ropa, escogiendo el vestido que usarían esta noche para el lanzamiento del nuevo celular de las empresas Suna y Konoha, que sería la competencia directa del nuevo modelo de Akatsuki.

—Es verdad Matsuri, mañana se cumplen los seis meses y los has desperdiciado todos – Habló ésta vez Temari, luciendo sus casi cinco meses y medio de gestación con orgullo. Ella se veía radiante y hermosa, se notaba realmente feliz con su embarazo a pesar de que los primeros meses habían sido muy tristes para ella.

—No se trata de eso, es sólo que me di cuenta de que nunca podré ser algo más para Gaara y de verdad no quiero perder su amistad – Respondió Matsuri bajando la mirada, no podía negar que conformarse con una simple amistad después de haber sido su esposa realmente le dolía y era deprimente, pero eso era mucho mejor que perder la hermosa relación que existía entre ellos.

—Matsuri-chan, yo creo que deberías decírselo, al menos ahora que no les queda nada de tiempo para estar juntos – Opinó Hinata, quién estaba en verdad muy feliz con su relación con Naruto, a pesar de que a su padre no le agradara del todo que ella saliera con su jefe.

—No, jamás se lo diré a Gaara, ya se los dije, me he resignado por completo – Matsuri se alejó de sus amigas para ir a mirar otros vestidos, pues como su último día siendo la esposa de Gaara quería lucir perfecta, hermosa y deslumbrante.

—Ella está sufriendo – Dijo Temari observando como Matsuri veía los vestidos con una alegre sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aunque ella sabía que su amiga sólo fingía, que por dentro se estaba muriendo lentamente y no estaba equivocada.

—Pobre Matsuri, se va a morir cuando se tenga que separar de Gaara-kun – Comentó Sari bajando la mirada, mientras que Hinata sólo ponía expresión de tristeza.

—"_No quiero perderte Gaara, te amo tanto y quisiera poder decírtelo, pero sé que jamás me atreveré"_ – Pensó Matsuri mientras miraba los vestidos y fingía que todo estaba bien, hasta que se detuvo en uno en particular, el cual creía el perfecto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿No se supone que ibas a conquistarla? No has sido más que un hablador – Dijo Sayuri enfadada, bebiendo una malteada mientras veía a Sasori, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

—No es que sea sólo un hablador, es que debo ir despacio con Matsuri, ella no es una mujer como las otras, no estará conmigo si sigue casada con Gaara – Respondió Sasori algo fastidiado, sabía que Matsuri no lo amaba y por eso no se había querido acostarse con él, a pesar de haberla tenido ahí, tan cerca, debajo de su cuerpo, besándola y acariciándola, pero Matsuri se había detenido de pronto y se había ido apresurada, después de eso lo evitaba todo el tiempo, pero esta noche no sería igual.

—Bueno si el matrimonio es el problema simplemente lo destruimos y ya – Dijo la rubia maliciosamente. Sasori sólo la miró y frunció el ceño, la verdad era que Sayuri no le agradaba para nada, cada vez que la veía podía darse cuenta de que ella odiaba a Matsuri con todas sus fuerzas y que deseaba hacerle el mal, pero él no lo iba a permitir, quería alejarla de Gaara pero para hacerla feliz, no para lastimarla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba en el salón de reuniones de la empresa, el lugar en donde iban a realizar el acto de lanzamiento del nuevo modelo de celular. Él estaba coordinando los últimos detalles sobre el evento, al que asistirían famosos empresarios del mismo rubro, así como representantes de grandes tiendas.

—Ya está todo listo por fin – Dijo luego de alejarse del organizador. En ese momento se le acercaron Naruto y Sasuke, que se veían tan bien como siempre —. ¿Qué hay chicos?

—Todo bien – Respondió Sasuke muy calmado, mientras que Naruto sólo asentía con la cabeza —. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va todo con tu esposa?

—Igual que siempre – Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, quién se veía bastante afectado por aquel tema. La verdad era que no quería perderla, no quería que Matsuri dejara de ser su esposa, deseaba tanto poder decirle que la amaba y oírle decir a ella que lo amaba también, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

—Gaara ¿Por qué no intentas decírselo? – Le aconsejó Naruto, estaba preocupado por su amigo, sabía que en este momento le debía de estarse sintiendo muy mal —. No perderás nada, y tal vez ganes mucho.

—No puedo hacerlo, sé que ella no me corresponde y además es mi mejor amiga – Dijo Gaara negándose rotundamente, porque en el fondo lo que sentía era miedo a perderla, de no volver a verla nunca más, porque prefería mil veces tenerla cerca y no poder tenerla entre sus brazos, que la posibilidad de que ella se alejara de él para siempre, o que se fuera con otro hombre.

—Ella no es tu mejor amiga en este momento – Habló Sasuke mirándole fijamente, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Gaara —. Matsuri es la mujer que tú amas – Finalizó, logrando hacer pensar a Gaara, quién bajó la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño.

—"_Tal vez es cierto, tal vez sólo debo dejar de sentir miedo y debo confesarle a Matsuri mis sentimientos, aunque ella me rechace" _– Pensó con una leve sonrisa, por fin tomando un poco de valor —. _"Lo haré, esta noche será mi última oportunidad, le diré a Matsuri que la amo"._

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aquella noche había caído rápidamente y el presidente de Suna Corporation se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, acomodando un poco su cabello rojizo para luego pasarse la corbata roja alrededor del cuello, pero no lograba hacerse un nudo que le gustara.

—Maldito nudo – Masculló con fastidio. En ese momento Matsuri salió del baño y al verlo luchar con la corbata sonrió graciosamente, Gaara siempre era así, al no poder lograr una cosa se obsesionaba con ello de tal manera que era imposible que lo olvidara.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó con su dulce voz.

—Sí, gracias Matsu… - Gaara no fue capaz de completar su frase al posar sus ojos aguamarina sobre su esposa. Matsuri lucía simplemente preciosa, deslumbrante, perfecta. Usaba un vestido de color verde olivo, casi café, el cual le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas. Desde la cintura hasta el busto era ceñido y delineaba perfecto su figura delgada y estilizada, mientras que la caída era más suelta, haciéndolo lucir más armonioso. Tenía un escote que demostraba sólo lo justo y necesario, mientras que su cabello estaba tomado en una especie de tomate, dejando su flequillo igual que siempre. Tenía dos aretes plateados en forma de corazón y usaba unos zapatos de tacón de color negro, con un delicado collar plateado adornando su fino cuello.

Gaara no podía dejar de mirarla con la boca abierta, era simplemente imposible no verla, no desearla, no querer arrojarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor.

—¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – Le preguntó Matsuri con una media sonrisa, pues él de pronto se había quedado paralizado y mirándola como un idiota.

—Ah, yo… esto… la corbata… - El pelirrojo no era capaz de hilar una sola frase que fuese coherente, estaba seguro de que si no fuera por ese lanzamiento y porque él era el presidente de la empresa, no asistiría y se quedaría toda la noche poseyendo a Matsuri —. Luces preciosa… - Dijo al fin.

—Gracias – Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acercó a Gaara y tomó entre sus manos ambos extremos de la corbata, haciendo el nudo mientras miraba a su esposo de reojo y él la veía fijamente, perdiéndose con la visión de esos delicados y deliciosos labios que deseaba tanto besar.

Cuando por fin el nudo de la corbata estuvo listo, ambos se sonrieron de forma cariñosa y salieron de su habitación. Al salir de la casa subieron a su auto y partieron rumbo a la empresa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Entonces… ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó Temari sonriendo, quién lucía un hermoso vestido negro de maternidad. Shikamaru la observaba embelesado, de verdad Temari se veía hermosa, ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos delataba lo feliz que se sentía por encontrarse en la dulce espera.

—Te ves hermosa amor – Respondió el Nara con la mayor sinceridad que pudo, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia que se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¿De verdad Shikamaru? – Preguntó ella, aún sin soltarlo. Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, mientras que dirigía su mano al cabello de su esposa, acariciándolo suavemente —. ¿No crees que me he puesto un poco fea ahora que he engordado?

—Que problemática eres, fuiste tú quién quiso quedar embarazada, no te quejes – Le recordó Shikamaru en tono de regaño, haciendo que Temari frunciera el ceño y se molestara, pero él le sonrió —. Además ya te dije que estás hermosa.

—Shikamaru… - Susurró la rubia, acurrucándose más en el pecho de su esposo, quién sólo la rodeaba por la cintura, sin intención de soltarla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Su auto se detuvo justo en frente de edificio de Suna Corporation. Apagó el motor y se dispuso a bajar, pero la mano de ella puesta sobre la suya le hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó con su ceño fruncido, dándose la vuelta para mirarla; ella se veía un tanto preocupada y eso le molestó —. Dime que sucede Sakura.

—Sasuke… no sé si sea buena idea que vengamos juntos, Naruto aún no lo sabe – Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, demostrando la preocupación que sentía en sus ojos jade. Sasuke se sentó junto a ella, tomando su mano.

—Sé que es difícil, pero Naruto tarde o temprano lo sabrá, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, era mejor ahora, además él está ahora con Hinata – Las palabras del Uchiha tranquilizaron a la chica, quién finalmente asintió con la cabeza y decidió bajar del auto. Sasuke tenía razón, Naruto tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino mientras se alejaba de unos empresarios. Él y Naruto habían presentado el nuevo celular, el cual dejó encantado a más de alguno y después de eso todos se pusieron a disfrutar del cóctel, sin embargo hace como media hora que había perdido de vista a Matsuri y tenía muchas ganas de verla, porque ella lucía en verdad preciosa esta noche y deseaba admirarla, así fuera en silencio.

—Matsuri… - Susurró, mirando para todos lados, buscándola como un loco, pero en lugar de encontrarse con ella sólo se topó con una desagradable persona, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño con cierto fastidio.

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara Gaara? ¿No te parece un poco grosero? – Preguntó la rubia poniendo una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro, por lo que Gaara se molestó aún más.

—¿No te vas a hartar de molestarme Sayuri? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo enfadado, no tenía ganas de verla a ella, sólo quería ver a su esposa y estar con ella toda la noche.

—Pero si no te he molestado, sólo te venía a saludar – Dijo Sayuri haciéndose la inocente, cosa que sólo exasperó más a Gaara, pues él sabía perfectamente que la única intención de esa mujer era acosarlo a él y tratar de conquistarlo, pero él no estaba para nada interesado en involucrarse con ella de nuevo, ni con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Matsuri.

—Bueno, hola y adiós – Dijo Gaara cortante, dispuesto a alejarse de ella, pero Sayuri lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo sin mirarlo.

—Eres un idiota, tu esposa está engañándote con Sasori otra vez y tú buscándola – Le musitó la rubia de forma maliciosa, mientras los ojos de Gaara se abrían con sorpresa.

No podía, simplemente no podía creer en esas palabras dichas con toda la mala intención del mundo, pero aún así se sentía morir, si llegara a ser verdad no sabría que hacer. No perdió más el tiempo con esa mujer y corrió a buscar a Matsuri, no podía permitir que Sasori se volviera a acercar a ella nunca más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto se encontraba junto a la mesa de cóctel, esperando a su novia Hinata. Todo iba de maravilla entre ellos, sobre todo desde lo del libro, que se había publicado hace sólo unos días y tenía gran éxito, por lo que Hinata le había agradecido con una apasionada noche de amor. Era en verdad increíble cada vez que estaban juntos, realmente estaba enamorado de Hinata y tenía pensado volver las cosas aún más series y oficiales, no le bastaba con tenerla sólo como novia, sin embargo no quería apresurar las cosas y se tomaría su tiempo en ello.

Sonrió para sí, cuando de pronto vio una extraña escena que le llamó la atención, se trataba de Sasuke, su mejor amigo Sasuke, tomando la mano de su ex –novia Sakura. De repente fue que lo comprendió, esa mujer con la que salía Sasuke, con quien tenía algo serio, era Sakura Haruno. No sabía por qué verlos juntos le causaba cierto dolor, tal vez porque le daba tristeza darse cuenta de que no fue capaz de hacer feliz a Sakura y que Sasuke sí podía hacerlo, porque la forma en que ella miraba al Uchiha era muy diferente a la forma en que siempre lo miró a él.

—Naruto-kun… - Escuchó la dulce voz de su novia Hinata, la cual le tomó la mano, poniendo una expresión de tristeza al darse cuenta de cómo él miraba a cierta pareja.

—Hinata-chan ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó él, poniendo una sonrisa fingida. Hinata le respondió con otra sonrisa, sólo negando con la cabeza y abrazándose a él con fuerza.

No había nada que temer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sayuri le había dicho que quería hablar de algo muy importante con ella en la sala de reuniones de la empresa, por esa razón Matsuri había ido ahí sola, sin decirle a nadie. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería esa mujer, pero fuera lo que fuera no caería en ninguna de sus provocaciones ni juegos estúpidos.

—Pero aquí no hay nadie – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia, pero se sorprendió al sentir como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la abrazaba cálidamente por la espalda.

—Por fin solos – Susurró a su oído, haciéndola temblar por un momento. Ella sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, así que sin ser brusca hizo que él la soltara, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos con algo de enfado —. ¿Por qué me ves así Matsu?

—Sasori ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogó la castaña con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la pregunta de Sasori. Él la miró esbozando una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla.

—Vine a hablar contigo ¿O crees que ya me he rendido? – Dijo con su tono seductor pero dulce a la vez, clavando su mirada sobre la figura de la castaña que por un momento se sintió algo nerviosa, sin embargo apartó la mano de Sasori de su rostro.

—Te lo dije, te lo he dicho mil veces, que yo estoy con Gaara – Matsuri se mostró seria y firme, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarse enredar por las palabras encantadoras de él, ya no más —. Yo lo amo a él, él es mi esposo, entiéndelo.

—Sé que tú lo amas ¿Pero él te ama a ti? ¿Acaso ese imbécil ha correspondido alguna vez tus sentimientos? ¿Te ama como yo? – Cuestionaba el pelirrojo en tono de desesperación, logrando hacer sentir mal a Matsuri con todas esas preguntas, pues claramente la única respuesta a todas ellas era un rotundo no.

—No sé por qué preguntas eso, es obvia la respuesta, por algo nos casamos él y yo – Respondió la chica bajando la mirada, pero la volvió a subir al sentir como Sasori apoyaba las manos sobre sus hombros, acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Matsuri por favor no me mientas, sé a la perfección lo que sucede entre ustedes, pensaba quedarme callado pero ya no me aguanto, sé que su matrimonio es fingido y que tarde o temprano se divorciarán.

Matsuri abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo que acababa de oír, n podía creer que Sasori estuviera enterado de eso ¿Pero como era que lo sabía?

—¿D-de donde has sacado eso? – Preguntó nerviosa, asustada de que alguien más lo supiera, mas Sasori sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lo sé – Una vez más Sasori se acercó a ella, logrando sentir ese suave aliento que lo enloquecía; quería besarla, hacerla suya, sólo suya —. Matsuri yo te amo, te amo de verdad y jamás me casaría contigo sólo por mi beneficio como lo hizo él, jamás te haría sufrir como él, sólo dame una oportunidad y verás que no te arrepentirás, que yo te puedo hacer muy feliz – Susurró casi contra los labios de la chica.

—S-Sasori… - Murmuró Matsuri mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, estaba triste al darse cuenta de que para Gaara no significaba nada, que ella era sólo un trato por conveniencia, algo que en el futuro habría quedado olvidado para su mejor amigo, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Justo cuando Sasori iba a besarla Gaara se apareció, observando con sus ojos crispados de rabia la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él. No se esperó ni un solo segundo, se acercó a ellos dos y agarrando a Sasori del cuello de la camisa, lo apartó bruscamente del lado de Matsuri, estampándolo contra una pared mientras que la chica observaba asombrada lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede imbécil? – Exclamó Sasori empujando a Gaara, quién no cambió en lo más mínimo su expresión de odio. Sasori volvió a abalanzarse, dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Gaara fue más rápido y le asestó un golpe en la cara lleno de ira, sin contenerse.

—¡¿Hasta cuando tratarás de robarme a _mi_ esposa? – Gritó Gaara hecho una furia, una vez más dejando a Matsuri sorprendida, la forma en que acababa de comportarse lo hacía ver como si realmente estuviera celoso.

—G-Gaara… - Pronunció en voz baja, aún sin poder creer lo que veía. Notó como Sasori se limpiaba la sangre que había brotado de su labio roto y luego de eso se lanzaba hacia Gaara golpeándolo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo por el impacto —. ¡Gaara! – Gritó la chica, mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas por el miedo y la preocupación que sintió al ver como su amado se golpeaba en la cabeza.

Matsuri corrió hacia Gaara, agachándose a su lado para revisar que se encontrara fuera de peligro, por suerte sólo sangraba un poco su frente, pero no parecía algo demasiado grave.

—¿Gaara estás bien? Estás sangrando mucho – Decía con preocupación. Se quitó de encima la pañoleta que cubría su cuello y la usó para limpiarle la sangre a su esposo, mientras él –un poco mareado por el golpe- le sonreía quedamente para tranquilizarla.

—Estoy bien Suri, no te preocupes – Le aseguró, mirando de reojo la expresión de rabia y frustración en el rostro de Sasori. Él se sentía humillado, Matsuri lo estaba ignorando, era como si él no estuviera ahí, no hacía más que ver a Gaara como si nada más importase.

De pronto soltó una extraña sonrisa dolorosa.

—Ya veo, siempre será él… - Susurró, para luego girar sobre su propio cuerpo y marcharse en silencio, cuando aún la chica no se percataba de él, pues toda su atención estaba centrada en la persona que ella amaba, nada más podía importarle.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te has puesto a pelear? – Cuestionó Matsuri con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Gaara la miraba fijamente, encantado por esa expresión en el rostro de ella. Ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que confesarle a Matsuri de una vez lo que sucedía con él.

—Porque ya no aguanto más Matsuri – Respondió al fin, después de un intenso y prolongado silencio, porque buscaba las palabras correctas, sabía que después del paso que estaba a punto de dar no habría marcha atrás. Tomó ambas manos de la castaña con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos —. Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, la persona que mejor me ha entendido en este mundo… siempre con tu carita sonriente, con los ánimos que día a día me entregabas, te fuiste ganando un pedacito de mi alma, instalándote en mi corazón – Hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada —. Eres mi esposa Matsuri, deberías ser… deberías ser mi mujer… no quiero verte con otro hombre porque tú me perteneces…

Matsuri no hacía más que mirarlo desconcertada, no entendía lo que quería decirle Gaara con esas palabras, pero su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez más rápido, se sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, mientras Gaara seguía hablando.

—Suri, cada vez que te veo siento el deseo de besarte – Gaara ya no podía contenerse, lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que su propia consciencia y necesitaba decirlo —. Siempre que miro tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tengo deseos de estrecharte entre mis brazos, de hacerte mía hasta desfallecer, Matsuri, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron tanto que casi salían de sus cuencas, sus labios se movían tratando de decir algo, de explicar eso tan maravilloso que estaba sintiendo al haber oído lo que Gaara sentía por ella, pero estaba demasiado abrumada para hablar, su cuerpo no respondía, era como estar flotando en las nubes.

—Matsuri, todo el maldito día pienso en ti, en que me gustaría poder besarte, poder decirte lo que siento, estar contigo… estar contigo de verdad, te amo, te amo como no tienes idea.

Nuevamente recibió un profundo silencio de parte de la joven, algo que le rompía por completo el corazón, más aún cuando ella soltó sus manos y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Él no podía verlo, pero pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Matsuri. Gaara bajó la mirada, imaginaba lo que ahora vendría, ella se disculparía y le diría que no sentía lo mismo, que seguramente seguía enamorada de ese otro tipo, eso lo terminaría de quebrar y no quería oírlo, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Perdóname, sé que soy un idiota por decirte esto, no tienes que sentirte mal por mí, a fin de cuentas y como tú dijiste, dentro de poco tiempo serás libre, tal vez puedas casarte con ese hombre al que amas y ser feliz a su lado – Dijo con una sonrisa retraída, que demostraba dolor en lugar de felicidad —. Ya no tendrás que estar a mi lado.

Al oírlo Matsuri volvió a sorprenderse y antes de que él se atreviera a dar un paso, la castaña se volteó, aún llorando.

—¡Cállate Gaara! – Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía como una verdadera tonta, tanto tiempo sufriendo en silencio para que ahora él le dijera que sentía lo mismo por ella. Siempre fue una cobarde, pero ya era momento de dejar de serlo, tenía que ser valiente por una vez y no dejarlo ir, no podía dejar escapar al amor de su vida cuando ya lo tenía tan cerca —. Nunca… nunca digas de nuevo que yo amo a otro hombre, nunca vuelvas a pensar que yo quiero estar lejos de ti, jamás… pienses que yo podría sentirme mal por lo que me acabas de decir… yo soy la persona más feliz de este mundo al saber que tú… que tú me amas… - Se vio interrumpida cuando le dieron unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, lloraba por toda esa emoción que se acumulaba en su pecho —. Porque yo te amo Gaara, tú eres el único… el único hombre que yo he amado en toda mi vida, no hay nadie más para mí.

—Matsuri… - Ahora era él quien no podía hablar, que no podía expresar el sentimiento de dicha que crecía en su corazón, las palabras se había perdido, se le había olvidado incluso como respirar, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tenerla a su lado, tenerla entre sus brazos, así que ya no esperó ni un segundo más.

No pensaba decir ninguna ridícula frase, no quería explicarse nada de lo que estaba pasando, simplemente se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces la besó, y fue un beso tan profundo y lleno de amor que inmediatamente los trasportó hasta el cielo, porque ya nada más importaba, sólo el hecho de que por fin estaban juntos y ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de decirlo, sabían que era así porque ya no necesitaban fingir que se querían frente a alguien más, sólo estaban ellos y el mutuo sentimiento que los unía.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, el pelirrojo la siguió viendo a los ojos aun, pero con una leve sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, gesto que la joven copió.

—Vámonos, no quiero estar más aquí en este lugar, quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo – Dijo Gaara, abrazándola un poco más fuerte, porque quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo femenino, recorriendo cada célula de su piel. Ella cerró los ojos, ciertamente se sentía como en un sueño, pero sabía que era la realidad.

—¿Y qué pasará con la reunión?

—Naruto puede hacer el resto, no me necesita – Respondió él, tomándola del mentón para hacer que lo mirara directo a los ojos —. Quiero que seas mi mujer…

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron levemente de rojo, entendiendo a la perfección lo que querían decir esas palabras, por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí Gaara – Fue su contestación, antes de que él la volviera a besar apasionadamente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Alguien ha visto a Gaara? – Preguntó Naruto acercándose a los hermanos del pelirrojo. Tanto Temari como Kankuro se miraron entre sí, para luego negar con la cabeza de forma unánime, la verdad era que desde hace un rato ninguno sabía de él.

—Ahora que lo dices, Matsuri tampoco está por ninguna parte – Dijo Temari en pose pensativa, logrando de inmediato implantar "cierto" pensamiento en la cabeza de todos.

—Que par de problemáticos, seguro que se han dado una escapada romántica – Opinó el marido de la rubia, lo que al principio la sorprendió ¿Pero y si era verdad?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cayeron besándose sobre la suave cama de su habitación. Ella quedó atrapada bajo el varonil cuerpo de su marido, mientras él la llenaba de apasionados besos y suaves caricias, esos que por tanto tiempo se había guardado y que hoy anhelaba entregarle con todas sus fuerzas.

—Matsuri… - El pelirrojo abandonó los labios de la chica para bajar por su cuello, dándole besos cortos y húmedos, mientras que una de sus manos subía despacio por la pierna de la chica, pasándose por debajo de la tela de su vestido. Era fascinante sentir la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura que ella mostraba con cada una de sus caricias. Deslizó su mano sobre el vestido nuevamente, subiendo por las caderas de la joven para después llegar a su cintura, ahí se detuvo un momento, al mismo tiempo que besaba detrás de su oreja, para después volver a subir su mano un poco más, llegando al costado de sus pechos.

—G-Gaara… - Soltó de pronto la castaña, que al sentir como él acariciaba con delicadeza sus senos el nerviosismo la recorrió por completo. Era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa manera, incluso aquella vez en que estuvo con Sasori, él no había llegado a eso porque no se lo permitió, ahora que estaba en esta situación con Gaara no sabía que hacer, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, pero a la vez era agradable. Por su parte, Gaara se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ella estaba demasiado tensa, se suponía que este momento debían disfrutarlo juntos, no había razón para que su amada se comportara de esa forma.

—¿Matsuri, te sucede algo malo? – Interrogó con preocupación, pero ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, mostrándole su sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo él sentía que ella no estaba segura de esto, no quería forzarla, la deseaba más que nunca pero aún así era capaz de contenerse, después de todo ya sabía que ella lo amaba —. ¿Segura que no pasa nada? Te veo demasiado tensa, si no estás segura y quieres que pare sólo dilo.

—No se trata de eso – Dijo la chica, alzando sus brazos para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo. Lo atrajo hacia sí misma, abrazándolo con dulzura —. Te amo Gaara, por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuya.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? – Insistió él, porque sabía que no era normal que ella se comportara tan nerviosamente, parecía que era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, con todos esos buitres rondándola siempre era ilógico creer que ella nunca lo hubiese hecho, y de todos modos no quería pensar en ello, imaginar que otro hombre la había tocado le hacía retorcerse de los celos, así que lo mejor era que no lo pensara tanto.

—Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, estoy muy nerviosa porque nunca pensé que estar contigo fuese una realidad – Confesó Matsuri, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Después de esas palabras Gaara comprendió un poco que era lo que le perturbaba, por eso quiso hacerla sentir mejor, así que la besó tiernamente en los labios.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo estoy aquí, esto está sucediendo y es porque ambos lo deseamos – Sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de su esposa, la cual aún mostraba esa expresión de inocencia que a él tanto le gustaba, que lo enloquecía y lo excitaba tanto —. Tonta, no puedo creer que pensaras que yo no te quería, si yo te amo como un loco, y tenía tanto miedo de perderte… - Depositó un leve beso en los labios de la joven castaña, volviendo a separarse de ella luego —. Y ya no puedo más Matsuri, de verdad quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero que cada segundo que pase aquí se quede para siempre grabado en nuestros cuerpos, quiero que seas mía.

—Y yo quiero ser tuya Gaara, ya te lo dije, te amo demasiado, siempre te he amado – Volvió a confesar Matsuri. Se sentía tan bien poder decirlo, sabiendo que finalmente era correspondida. A Gaara le sucedía lo mismo que a ella, cada vez que Matsuri le decía que lo amaba sentía como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su interior.

Ya ninguno quiso esperar un segundo más y retomaron aquel juego que habían dejado pendiente, cuando el pelirrojo volvió a besarla con desenfreno, tocando con suavidad su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Con sus manos, Matsuri se encargó de quitar el saco de su esposo, dejándolo caer a un lado de la cama, para luego hacer lo mismo con la corbata. Mientras más lo miraba más nerviosa se sentía, pero también feliz, su corazón parecía a punto de reventar con cada caricia que recibía. Gaara nuevamente comenzó a degustar su cuello, pero esta vez bajó mucho más, hasta llegar a aquel lugar en donde nacían los pechos de la joven, besando aquella deliciosa piel que el escote no cubría.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Matsuri, no se dio cuenta como fue, pero no pudo reprimirlo. Volvió a sentir las manos de su esposo sobre sus atributos femeninos, pero ésta vez no sintió nervios ni miedo, o algo parecido, se sentía bien, ahora sabía que junto a él estaba segura, que Gaara no le haría daño porque sentía lo mismo que ella, ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y listos para demostrarse su amor.

—Gaara… - Susurró la castaña, acariciando el cabello rojizo de su amado. Él se detuvo para mirarla, se notaba que quería preguntarle algo importante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué… qué se supone que somos? – Cuestionó Matsuri, otra vez ligeramente sonrojada, pues ciertamente no lo tenía muy claro, nunca habían sido novios o algo parecido, además estaban casados, podía ser falso pero si en este momento hacían el amor ya no lo sería ¿O sí?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Interrogó Gaara divertido, más que nada por la forma en que ella lo había preguntado, parecía asustada de la respuesta, por eso él procuró quitarle ese miedo con un dulce beso en la frente —. Por supuesto que somos marido y mujer.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no nos vamos a separar?

—Jamás – Respondió el pelirrojo antes de besarla. Con ambas manos, comenzó a subir el vestido de Matsuri, primero por sus piernas, para luego pasarlo por las caderas y la cintura. Cuando el vestido llegó a la altura de sus senos, él comenzó a repartir traviesos besos por el vientre de la chica, haciéndola reír ya que le provocaba cosquillas. Después de eso la jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que se levantara, para así poderle quitar esa molesta prenda completamente. Su brasier rosa era sin tirantes, lo que la hacía lucir muy sexy, mientras que sus pequeñas bragas de encaje, también rosadas, le daban un aspecto más dulce, pero igual de apetitoso —. Quiero comerte – Dijo antes de lanzarse encima de ella con un apasionado beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca femenina.

Sus manos se movían intrépidas por cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa, ahora que ella no llevaba ese vestido encima era capaz de sentir mucho mejor la suavidad de su piel, le encantaba esa sensación tan placentera, en el momento en que la tocaba ella temblaba, pues sus manos estaban frías y la piel de su amada era muy cálida.

Cuando se separaron la miró fascinado, se volvía loco de sólo pensar en que por fin la tenía como tanto había soñado, estaba por hacerla suya, Matsuri finalmente se entregaría a él.

—Eres tan hermosa Matsuri, tan hermosa – Ella le sonrió y con rapidez, le quitó uno a uno los botones de la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Gaara se encargó de quitarse aquella molesta tela, dejando su torso desnudo ante la mirada casi embriagada de su chica, quien siempre había soñado con tenerlo así, sólo para ella. No podía negar que los nervios la seguían aniquilando, pero la felicidad que sentía iba mucho más allá, por el sólo hecho de pensar que estaba a punto de entregarle su virginidad a la persona que amaba con toda esa locura y pasión, eso era algo que llenaba su ser.

Sin que ella lo notara, Gaara se acercó hasta rozar sus pechos con los labios, bajándole el brasier. Nuevamente podía verlos, aquellos blancos y redondos senos que lo enloquecieron la primera vez, cuando sin querer la había visto semi desnuda, sin embargo la diferencia estaba en que ésta vez había sido él quien la estaba desnudando, porque ella se lo permitía. Al desabrochar la prenda, la arrojó sin importarle a donde cayera, sólo se dedicó a dibujar pequeños círculos con su lengua, alrededor del rosado pezón de la chica, quién soltaba leves gemidos.

Se sentía realmente bien, cuando él de pronto la mordía despacio, cuando con su otra mano masajeaba su pecho restante y le daba leves apretones, pero sin duda lo mejor no era eso, sino cuando él comenzó a tocar sobre la tela esa zona tan preciada para ella, tan íntima. Los dedos de Gaara se paseaban con habilidad sobre la zona femenina de Matsuri, oyendo como ella le pedía que no se detuviera, a pesar de que aún no se había atrevido a tocar directamente su piel.

La chica recorría la espalda masculina con sus pequeñas manos, una y otra vez lo tocaba, su torso y su abdomen, incluso sus glúteos, él ahora era tan suyo como ella lo era de él, por eso quería disfrutar al máximo cada segundo, descubriendo con deleite cada centímetro del cuerpo de su esposo.

—¡Ah…! – Se quejó al sentir que Gaara finalmente se aventuraba a tocarla debajo de su ropa interior, estimulando con gran maestría su clítoris. Podía sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba y eso lo incitaba aún más a querer continuar con ese acto, tan carnal pero a la vez apasionado, dulce y extremadamente placentero. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de la joven, la cual se aferró a sus hombros por la sorpresa y la incomodidad que aquel acto le provocó, al principio fue sólo eso, pero cuando él incorporó un segundo dedo lo que sintió fue un leve dolor, que poco a poco se hacía más llevadero, volviéndose una sensación muy agradable.

Gaara volvió a besarla en los labios, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía debajo de su bóxer y sus pantalones, palpitando por estar dentro de ella de una vez por todas, pero no podía ser así, primero quería que Matsuri disfrutara al máximo, quería demostrarle que no existía otro hombre en el mundo que pudiera hacerle el amor como él, que nadie la llevaría a la cima del paraíso como su persona.

Con ambas manos retiró la última prenda íntima de Matsuri, dejando a la vista y para su deleite su divinidad de mujer. Con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa, se acercó a ella, comenzando a rozarla con su lengua. Matsuri nuevamente comenzó a quejarse, moviendo su cuerpo sobre aquella cama con deleite. Una de sus manos se aferró a la almohada, arqueó su espalda y empezó a soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes, al tiempo que leves corrientes eléctricas la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

—G-Gaara… ah… n-no… e-eso es… vergonzoso… - Se quejaba, pero él no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor, envuelto totalmente en aquel maravilloso acto, que incluso a él lo llevaba a sentirse enormemente satisfecho, al saber que a ella le gustaba por los gemidos que no era capaz de reprimir ni aunque quería.

Sólo unos toques más con su lengua bastaron para que Matsuri llegara al orgasmo, era la primera vez que ella se sentía así, nunca antes había experimentado algo tan increíble y eso que aún faltaba lo mejor, aún seguía siendo virgen, pero pronto eso ya no sería más, muy pronto Gaara la haría mujer.

—Gaara… - Lo llamó, jadeante por lo que acababa de suceder. El chico levantó la mirada, aún se encontraba en esa posición que a ella le avergonzaba, pero no le importó aquello. El pelirrojo finalmente acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola. Matsuri lo miró a los ojos cuando él se separó, notando de un momento a otro que él aún traía puestos los pantalones, por lo que hizo un gracioso puchero —. Esto no es justo, yo… ya estoy completamente desnuda, y tú aún sigues vestido.

Gaara le sonrió, tomándole la mano para dirigirla a su entrepierna y que así ella sintiera su excitación.

—¿Y qué esperas para desnudarme?

Matsuri no respondió, simplemente se limitó a palpar esa zona que se sentía tan caliente, una vez más no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto con Gaara, pensaba que estaba en un sueño, pero uno del que jamás iba a despertar.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, comenzó a tocar otra vez el torso de su esposo. Siempre había pensado que Gaara era un hombre extremadamente guapo, quería tocarlo, sentirlo con sus manos.

—Siempre fuiste tan atractivo… no sabes la envidia que sentía de todas esas mujeres que estaban contigo, deseaba tanto ser una de ellas, poder estar entre tus brazos…

—¿Y acaso crees que yo no siento envidia de todos esos hombres que han estado contigo antes? Me muero de celos de sólo imaginar que cualquiera de ellos te haya tocado, no sabes la rabia que me da – Dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido, aunque le desconcertó un poco ver que una graciosa sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Matsuri.

—Gaara, no tienes que sentir envidia de nadie, porque yo nunca he estado con nadie… - Matsuri desvió la mirada, mientras Gaara se quedaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de oír, tal vez sólo había escuchado mal, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa le decía que no era así —. Yo nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie – Volvió a afirmar la castaña, ésta vez mirándolo a los ojos —. Aún soy virgen.

—¿Eso es verdad? – Preguntó Gaara incrédulo, aunque se sentía feliz por eso aún no lo podía creer, esto era mejor de lo que lo había imaginado, siempre pensó que Matsuri ya había sido de otros hombres, pero ahora ella le decía que no, que él sería el primero —. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo a ti – Respondió la chica, como si fuera lo más obvio —. No podía estar con otro hombre que no fueras tú, es por eso que nunca me he entregado a nadie, solamente a ti.

Gaara no podía más de la felicidad, comenzó a besarla como un loco, con tanta emoción que sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en ella, porque su Matsuri era sólo suya, solamente suya.

—Te amo, te amo hermosa, te amo – Le decía, a lo que ella sólo sonreía y trataba de corresponderle. Gaara se separó de ella para tomar aire, notando como sin decir nada, la chica le desabrochaba tímidamente los pantalones. Miró hacia su costado, toda aquella ropa cara tirada en el suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa, porque en ese momento lo era, no importaba que se arrugaran el vestido o la camisa, ahí lo único valioso para ellos dos era estar juntos, demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Fue él mismo quién terminó de quitarse los pantalones, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior, para dejar finalmente su miembro masculino al descubierto.

Por el miedo que veía reflejado en los ojos de su esposa, sabía que ella no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que era virgen, ahora sí que estaba seguro de ello, pero no podía evitar sentirse estúpidamente emocionado al saber que la haría mujer por primera vez, de sólo pensarlo se sentía en las nubes. La tomó del mentón y comenzó a besarla, al mismo tiempo que rozaba su erecto miembro contra la pequeña entrada femenina, repitiendo aquel movimiento una y otra vez, pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

—G-Gaara… h-hazlo ya… - Rogó Matsuri entre jadeos, porque sabía que eso que él hacía era para torturarla, aunque sinceramente le gustaba, sentía su intimidad cada vez más húmeda y deseosa por sentir aquel miembro dentro de ella. Por su parte, Gaara la miró y se sintió por un instante en el pasado.

Recordó el momento en que la conoció, a esa dulce y frágil niña, siempre tan bonita y alegre, que le daba un nuevo sentido a su vida con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, siempre aguantándole su mal genio, su forma de ser tan autoritaria y fría, cuando no deseaba hablar con nadie, o cuando sólo quería ser escuchado, ella siempre estaba ahí. Cada vez que necesitaba algún consejo tenía a su mejor amiga para dárselo, siempre que estaba perdido ella le mostraba el camino. Había sido tan ciego, durante tantos años había tenido aquella felicidad al alcance de su mano y no había sido capaz de tomarla, pero hoy era distinto, podía reconocer ante su padre fallecido o ante cualquier otra persona que se había enamorado como un demente de esa mujer, que sin importar las peleas y los malos momentos la seguía amando y que ya no había remedio para curarle, era como una enfermedad que día con día va ganando más terreno, así le había sucedido con ese sentimiento tan maravilloso, el que hoy por fin podría demostrar con toda su grandeza.

—¿Sabes Suri? Quiero hacerte una promesa – Dijo serio, a pesar de encontrarse tan ansioso por poseerla. Ella le miró dudosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué promesa?

—Te quiero prometer, que de ahora en adelante ya no habrá ninguna otra mujer para mí, que tú serás la única en mi vida, mi esposa, mi mujer… - Ante sus palabras Matsuri sonrió con dulzura, porque eso era sin duda lo más hermoso que podía prometerle, su fidelidad absoluta.

—Te amo Gaara – Respondió antes de besarlo ella misma. Entonces, en medio de aquel delicioso y excitante beso, sintió como lentamente el miembro masculino comenzaba a penetrar su intimidad. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su esposo, al mismo tiempo que él se hundía más profundamente en ella, llegando hasta esa barrera que marcaba su virginidad. Gaara sabía que a Matsuri le dolería, que incluso ahora ya le estaba doliendo, pero era simplemente maravilloso saber que sí, que efectivamente era el primero y que sin duda sería el único en la vida de esa chica, porque no pensaba dejarla nunca. Empujó con más fuerza, desgarrando esa delgada defensa, convirtiéndola así en su mujer.

Matsuri soltó un enorme grito por el dolor, por ese ardor que recorrió su cuerpo en un instante y que fue el más fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, aferrándose aún más a los hombros de su amado.

Para él se sentía tan grandioso estar dentro de ella por fin, lo había anhelado por tanto tiempo y ahora finalmente lo conseguía, su sexo masculino estaba completamente en el interior de la intimidad de la castaña, se sentía tan cálido y apretado… tan exquisito.

—¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Gaara, sin atreverse a moverse para no seguir lastimándola, quería esperar a que Matsuri estuviera cómoda, nunca había robado la virginidad de una mujer antes, pero podía imaginar lo que ella debía estar sintiendo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien… Gaara… sólo sigue… por favor.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, comenzando con suaves y delicadas envestidas, que aún hacían sentir dolor a su compañera, pero lentamente ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, el dolor fue reemplazado por un inmenso placer, algo que la recorría de pies a cabeza y que de alguna manera le hacía sentir en el verdadero paraíso, era tan divino como increíble, delicioso y placentero.

—Ah… Gaara… más… - Rogaba entre gemidos ahogados, jadeando y de vez en cuando gritando por el placer, porque las envestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, provocando que las sábanas se manchasen de rojo con la sangre que había brotado de su entrepierna, aunque eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pues sabía bien que era algo normal, por eso no se detuvo a pensar, solamente quería sentir más placer al lado de su amado, que acompañaba sus dulces gemidos con leves gruñidos, excitantes para ambos.

El pelirrojo volvió a acelerar las penetraciones, llegando a tal punto en que prácticamente perdió la razón, sólo podía pensar en que Matsuri le pertenecía, en que ella era su esposa y que nadie se la arrebataría, mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas, empujándole con sus pies a que llegara aún más profundo, hasta que finalmente ninguno de los dos aguantó por más tiempo aquel acto, explotando en sensaciones al llegar al tan esperado orgasmo, juntos, como siempre habían soñado.

Él se derramó por completo en el interior de la castaña, que sintió como ese líquido caliente llenaba todo su ser, al mismo tiempo que la corriente eléctrica golpeaba su cuerpo con intensidad. Sus fuerzas se desvanecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras su esposo salía cuidadosamente de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—Fue grandioso, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa, respirando agitadamente, con su frente perlada por el sudor y cansado a más no poder. Se recostó al lado de Matsuri y ella lo abrazó, luego de que cubrieran sus cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas.

—Para mí también fue lo mejor Gaara, nunca me había sentido así… te amo tanto… - Repitió, cerrando sus ojos. Su esposo la tomó del mentón, viéndola con diversión, la verdad era que aún se veía con muchas energías —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… fue tan genial que quiero repetirlo ¿No te apetece? – Preguntó a modo de broma, sabía que Matsuri se avergonzaría y lo consiguió, pero él no estaba simplemente bromeando, quería volver a hacerla suya una y otra vez, ahora que por fin comprendía lo que era verdaderamente hacer el amor no podía esperar para estar de nuevo con ella, para poseerla.

—Estoy cansada… - Dijo Matsuri soltando una sonrisa, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y de pronto se quitó la sábana de encima, dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo —. Pero te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre, siempre.

Gaara volvió a besarla, acorralándola debajo de su cuerpo. Definitivamente aquella noche, acababa de comenzar.

Continuara…

Avance:

Gaara y Matsuri finalmente están juntos, viviendo al máximo su relación como esposos, pero aún existen personas que quieren separarlos, a pesar de que ahora es casi imposible. Ante a mala reacción de Naruto sobre el noviazgo de Sakura y Sasuke, Hinata toma una drástica y errada decisión que hará mucho daño a ambos. Gaara y su –ahora- esposa Matsuri, deben firmar la última fecha de la dichosa cláusula, el final de los seis meses de espera, sin embargo deciden seguir estando casados a pesar de que ya nada les obliga a estarlo.

Próximo capítulo: Nuestra nueva vida.

**00000000000000**

**Y bueno, este capítulo se ha terminado por fin xD**

**¿Cómo les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó el lemon? (uff, me costó xD)**

**¿Alguien piensa reclamar porque me tardé en juntarlos? (yo diría que la espera vale la pena ¿O no?**

**En fin, me despido, ya es muy tarde xD**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Bye!**


	16. Nuestra nueva vida

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, tal y como lo prometí, aquí está la conti de este fic, que sé que me he tardado mucho, pero espero que aún así tengan ganas de leerlo, ya que no queda mucho para que termine.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, los aprecio mucho ^^**

**Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y no a mí, sino ya saben lo que yo haría con ellos xD**

**Advertencia: Lime.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 15: Nuestra nueva vida**

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno sobre sus ojos negros, haciendo que le resultara imposible mantenerlos cerrados por más tiempo. Tomó aire profundamente, aún sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Se sentía cansada, su cuerpo dolía como si hubiese corrido por horas, las caderas, las piernas y en especial aquella zona femenina, pero todo aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, no si se ponía a recordar todo lo vivido anoche; anoche había tenido su primera vez junto al hombre que amaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de un momento a otro y se sentó sobre la cama sorprendida, acababa de caer en cuenta de la realidad, de que nada había sido un sueño. Notó que se encontraba completamente desnuda, por lo que se cubrió con la sábana blanca, algo avergonzada. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba sola, no había nadie junto a ella, _él_ no estaba.

—¿Gaara? – Preguntó en tono bajo, tal vez algo decepcionada, pues esperaba despertar y encontrarlo a su lado para comprobar que no había soñado ninguna de esas bellas sensaciones que anoche inundaron su ser, porque él la había hecho sentir mujer por primera vez y no podía asimilar que era verdad. Después de unos segundos bajó la mirada con tristeza, imaginando lo peor, que él la había dejado después de hacerle el amor, que sólo la quería para eso y nada más.

Estaba a punto de dejar salir las lágrimas al creer que Gaara sólo la había usado por puro placer, que seguramente se estaba burlando de ella anoche y que todas sus palabras no habían sido más que mentiras, a él sólo le interesaba acostarse con las mujeres y después dejarlas, como siempre.

—Acaso… ¿Acaso te burlaste de mí? – Interrogó a la nada, soltando un pequeño sollozo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Por supuesto que no – Escuchó de pronto aquella voz masculina y grave, que resonó por toda la habitación y la hizo temblar como una gelatina. Alzó la mirada y ahí lo vio, con el cabello mojado y revuelto, los pantalones desabrochados y la camisa a medio abotonar; acababa de salir del baño. Matsuri se sonrojó levemente, pues debía reconocer que como fuera, ese hombre siempre lucía demasiado sexy, aunque se veía muy molesto.

—Gaara… - Pronunció sorprendida, para luego bajar la mirada al ver el ceño fruncido de _su esposo_. El pelirrojo –por su parte- se acercó a ella con lentitud, sentándose a su lado y tomándola del mentón para obligarla a que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

—¿Tan poco confías en mí, Matsuri? – Cuestionó, dolido, a pesar de que sabía que Matsuri tenía mil y un razones para desconfiar de él. Jamás había sido un hombre serio en ninguna de sus relaciones, ni una sola vez había sido fiel a una mujer, ni mucho menos había jurado amor a alguien, así como Matsuri era nueva en el ámbito de entregarse a una relación al completo, él también lo era, porque jamás había entregado su corazón, como estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora con ella.

—Perdóname Gaara – Dijo Matsuri, un tanto avergonzada por haber pensado mal de él —. Tú sabes como soy, sabes que soy una cobarde y siempre saco conclusiones adelantadas, por eso nunca pude decirte que te amaba… lo siento…

Gaara la miró fijamente a los ojos, sin romper ese silencio tan cómodo que se había formado, porque sentía que podría perderse en los oscuros ojos de Matsuri. Con su dedo pulgar, secó una a una las lágrimas que reposaban en el rostro de su amada, para luego besar dulcemente su frente.

—Tú no eres una cobarde, es mi culpa – Aseguró él, abrazándola y respirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su piel —. He sido un fiasco como hombre, siempre fingiendo que no sentía, porque sólo quería protegerme a mí mismo de caer rendido a los pies de alguien y tener que darlo todo por esa persona – Ahora se separó, volviendo a mirarla a la cara —. Pero sólo me mentía a mí mismo, porque desde hace tiempo que ya había caído rendido a tus pies – Sonrió de lado —. Y el único cobarde soy yo por no atreverme a aceptarlo, porque no quería que dejáramos de ser amigos. Perdóname.

—Gaara… - Matsuri no sabía que decir. Estaba claro que los dos se habían equivocado, los dos se negaban a aceptar sus sentimientos y sin embargo, fueron capaces de demostrarlo a fin de cuentas, así que ya el pasado no importaba, sólo el futuro. Fue entonces que abrazó a Gaara con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como él le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente.

—Ahora deja de pensar en cosas tontas como que yo te voy a dejar, y vámonos donde Baki.

—¿Para qué? – Preguntó la castaña sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Debemos ir a firmar, hoy vencen los seis meses, así que esa tontería de la cláusula no nos va a molestar más – Gaara hizo una pequeña pausa al notar que Matsuri lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte —. Sin embargo, no pienso dejarte ahora que por fin te tengo, así que ni pienses que vas a ser libre para irte con otro.

—Idiota – Susurró la chica, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Gaara acarició con suavidad su espalda, recostándola sobre la cama.

—Suri, no insultes a tu marido o te puedo castigar – Amenazó, con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa. Notó el sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas y que ella aún seguía sin nada de ropa, sólo la cubría esa delgada tela blanca, que él podría quitar en cualquier momento, además, como aún no estaba seco por completo, la había mojado y ahora se traslucía, dejándole una vista maravillosa.

Matsuri notó como él la miraba, lo que la hizo sonrojar aún más.

—Gaara, eres un pervertido – Le regañó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si lo soy ¿Verdad? – El pelirrojo se acercó a sus labios, susurrando sobre ellos —. Pero ahora soy sólo tuyo… - Y después de eso la besó. En un principio fue un beso dulce, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se volvió apasionado, frenético, pero aún así lleno de amor.

Por fin, estaban juntos como siempre habían soñado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari y Shikamaru estaban desayunando tranquilamente mientras comentaban el gran éxito que habían tenido anoche en el lanzamiento del nuevo celular, así como también la extraña ausencia del presidente de la compañía, quien se desapareció en mitad de la celebración, junto con su esposa.

—¿Crees que Gaara y Matsuri hayan tenido algún problema? Estoy algo preocupada de que no regresaran – Dijo Temari mientras comía un poco de ensalada, ya que llevaba una dieta especial por su estado. Por su parte, Shikamaru mordió una tostada y la miró con normalidad.

—Ya te lo dije anoche, seguro ese par se han escapado para tener sexo.

—¡Shikamaru! – Lo regañó la rubia con el rostro sonrojado, pero al verlo sonreír no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa también, a fin de cuentas, su esposo nunca decía las cosas en vano —. Vago, no me digas esas cosas.

—¿Por qué sigues llamándome vago? – Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. Temari sólo rió graciosamente, divertida al haberlo fastidiado, pero fue él mismo quien decidió cambiar de tema —. En fin, ayer estuve… mirando libros de bebé – Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado —. Ya sabes… por lo del nombre.

—¿De verdad? – Preguntó la rubia sorprendida, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió con agrado, pues era lindo escucharlo preocuparse por el bebé.

—Ajá – Asintió el Nara con la cabeza. A decir verdad, estaba muy entusiasmado con lo del nombre, y a él pocas cosas en el mundo lo emocionaban de verdad —. A mí me gusta Haru, creo que es un buen nombre y quedaría bien con nuestro apellido.

—Es verdad – Temari acarició su crecida barriga, con ilusión —. Haru Nara… - Susurró, expectante del momento en que por fin tendría a su bebé en los brazos, a su pequeño Haru.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se encontraban los dos afuera de la oficina de Baki, estaban tomados de la mano, aunque no podían ocultar los nervios que los invadían, porque esto era algo así como salir de la cárcel. Matsuri no podía creer que hasta hace sólo un día estaba sufriendo porque creyó que perdería a Gaara para siempre, que firmando esa cláusula ya todo estaría perdido, pero no era así, ahora esto sólo marcaba el inicio de una nueva vida, estando juntos.

En cierta forma se sentía como una tonta, porque no podía dejar de reír disimuladamente cada vez que recordaba que Gaara le había dicho que la amaba y que se lo había demostrado de la mejor forma posible, de sólo imaginarlo, ansiaba repetirlo una vez más.

—Gaara, Matsuri, ya pueden pasar – Dijo Baki abriendo la puerta, con su siempre seria expresión. El pelirrojo apretó la mano de la chica y asintió con la cabeza, entrando junto con ella a la oficina del abogado.

—¿Tienes listo el documento no es así? – Interrogó Gaara mientras él y Matsuri tomaban asiento frente al moreno, quien asintió con la cabeza, sacando unos papeles del cajón de su escritorio.

—Con esto se termina tu tiempo de espera Gaara – Respondió enseñando el documento ante los ojos del joven —. Al firmar podrás liberarte para siempre de la cláusula – La mirada de Gaara pareció brillar al oír esas palabras, pues por fin dejaría de tener encima ese peso que sentía que lo sofocaba, que lo amarraba, ahora recibiría la totalidad de su herencia y nadie podría decirle lo que tenía que hacer. Pero por un momento recordó lo que siempre había deseado desde que todo esto comenzó; quería divorciarse, recuperar su libertad y volver a ser el mismo de antes, ese hombre que sólo pensaba en las mujeres como un tipo de diversión más, trofeos que podía tener cuando y donde quisiera, sin importarle lo que ellas pudieran sentir. Sí, eso quería, pero lo quería _antes,_ antes de haber estado con Matsuri y de descubrir lo que era el verdadero amor, antes de haberla hecho suya de la forma en que lo hizo, de haberse hecho su dueño. Ahora, cada vez que la miraba ahí a su lado, no era capaz de imaginar un futuro sin ella, sin sus sonrisas, sin sus besos, sin despertar con ella en las mañanas o sin tenerla entre sus brazos por las noches, porque definitivamente ella era la única mujer que quería tener a su lado por el resto de sus días.

Ahora estaba seguro de lo que deseaba para el futuro, una vida junto a Matsuri, para siempre.

—Bien – Susurró, recibiendo el documento en sus manos y sacando una pluma, dispuesto a firmar. El lápiz parecía moverse por inercia sobre el papel y en segundos su firma ya estaba estampada en el documento, por lo que le tocó el turno a Matsuri, que lo hizo igual de rápido.

En otro momento, Matsuri se habría sentido la persona más infeliz del mundo al acabar con este contrato, pero ahora los papeles habían cambiado, porque ya no era una esposa de mentira, aunque firmara no tendrían por que estar alejados.

—Listo – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, dejando el lápiz sobre el escritorio, para luego mirar a su esposo, mientras él le tomaba fuertemente la mano. Gaara la miró, sonriéndole levemente, para luego volver a mirar al abogado.

—Bien, gracias por todo Baki, nos estaremos viendo para arreglar lo de la herencia – Dijo poniéndose de pie junto a su esposa. Estrechó la mano de Baki sin poder ocultar su felicidad, lo que en verdad sorprendía al hombre, pues jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, nunca le vio tan feliz en su vida.

Gaara se dirigió a la puerta junto a su amada, pero el llamado del abogado le detuvo.

—Espera Gaara – El hombre miró de reojo a Matsuri, como queriendo decir que necesitaba hablar a solas con el chico, ella lo entendió enseguida —. Necesito hablar contigo sobre otro asunto – Completó Baki.

—Claro – Gaara entendió el mensaje y miró a Matsuri con sus ojos de enamorado —. Amor ¿Me esperas afuera? Ya salgo – Se acercó a ella y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, haciéndole mil cosquillas en el estómago y estremeciendo por completo su pequeño cuerpo.

—Sí, Gaara Asintió ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, después de todo no esperaba que Gaara la fuese a besar delante de Baki, quien seguramente conocía de sobra todo el rollo del matrimonio falso. Para ser un abogado de excelente reputación, había pasado por alto muy fácilmente aquel fraude, seguramente porque siempre apreció al padre de Gaara y quería ayudar a su hijo.

Después de que Matsuri saliera del despacho, Baki volteó a mirar a Gaara con seriedad.

—Ella se ve muy enamorada de ti – Comentó, observando la expresión serena en el rostro del más joven —. Le romperás el corazón – Continuó, soltando un suspiro para cambiar de tema —. En fin ¿Para cuando quieres los papeles del divorcio?

—No los quiero – Respondió simplemente Gaara, con su mirada fija en la ventana del cuarto —. Y tampoco planeo romperle el corazón a mi esposa – Volteó a ver a Baki, con una decisión que el hombre jamás había visto antes en él, cosa que lo sorprendió —. La amo y no me separaré de ella.

—Eso me alivia – Dijo por fin el abogado con una sonrisa pequeña —. Al fin te has dado cuenta, Gaara.

Gaara no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

¿Dejar a Matsuri? Eso ni en sueños, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. No después de que ella había sido suya, de que la tuvo desnuda en su cama y que pudo sentir su piel, sus caricias y sus besos. Ni soñando prescindiría ahora de ella, porque la necesitaba a su lado para seguir viviendo, necesitaba besar esos dulces labios y oírla gemir entre sus brazos. No podía parar de desear repetir el acto de anoche, volver a haberle el amor a Matsuri y deleitarse con su cuerpo y su amor, quería hacerla suya una y otra vez, hasta ya no poder más.

—¿Qué te dijo Baki? – Le preguntó Matsuri al verlo salir, abrazándolo. Él la rodeó por la cintura con delicadeza.

—Me habló sobre el divorcio – Contestó, pero antes de que la castaña le dijera algo, él siguió hablando —. Pero no te preocupes, que le dije que no me pienso divorciar de ti nunca – Le aseguró.

—Más te vale – Amenazó la chica con voz graciosa, a lo que él soltó una risita y se separó de ella, apreciando su carita de niña berrinchuda.

—Vámonos – Ordenó de pronto, mientras la jalaba de la mano y ella se sorprendía.

—¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó interesada.

—A dar una vuelta, por el día de hoy, serás como mi novia y tendremos una cita – Le informó, dejando a la chica aún más confundida ¿Qué quería decir con que sería _como_ su novia?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto salió de su oficina para pedirle unas cosas a Hinata, con quien había tenido un ligero alejamiento desde anoche, pero no quería hablar ahora sobre eso. Cuando salió y vio a Sasuke del otro lado no pudo evitar acercarse, tenía que saber que sucedía entre él y Sakura, por qué razón Sasuke no le había comentado nada acerca de su relación ¿Por qué se lo ocultó?

—¡Sasuke! – Le llamó con el ceño fruncido. El Uchiha lo miró sin inmutarse, pues ya se esperaba que esto sucedería, sabía que Naruto le reclamaría por no haberle dicho que estaba saliendo con Sakura.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? – Preguntó, aparentando estar desinteresado y libre de toda culpa. El rubio –por su parte- le hizo un gesto de mano para que lo siguiera hasta su oficina.

Hinata observó la escena en silencio, doliéndole el hecho de que a Naruto le afectaba aún con quien pudiera estar su ex novia, tal vez aún sentía algo por ella y al verla junto a Sasuke se había dado cuenta, tal vez su persona no significaba tanto en la vida del rubio como pensaba.

Mientras, dentro de la oficina de Naruto reinaba un incómodo silencio, ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente en medio de un tenso ambiente.

—Dime la verdad – Exigió el rubio con voz rabiosa. Estaba demasiado molesto, sabía que ya no amaba a Sakura, tal vez nunca lo hizo, sin embargo, que su amigo estuviera con la que fue su novia, además de que se lo ocultó, no le daba buena espina, sabía que había algo detrás y que Sasuke estaba evitando decírselo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? – Cuestionó Sasuke con voz calmada, ignorando la ira de Naruto —. ¿Acaso sobre mi relación con Sakura?

—¿Por qué…? ¿Desde cuando?

—Cuando la conocí me enamoré de ella – Reconoció Sasuke sin ser capaz de mirar al rubio a la cara, pues para él decir que estaba enamorado no era nada fácil, pero sin duda lo más difícil era lo que estaba por confesar, ya no podía esconderlo —. Ella y yo… hemos estado juntos desde antes de que ustedes terminara… lo siento… - Bajó la mirada, sin notar la sorpresa del Uzumaki.

—¡¿Lo sientes? - - Exclamó, alterado —. ¡Maldito traidor! – Explotó de ira, lanzándose en contra de Sasuke con su mano empuñada, quién no se esperaba el ataque y terminó en el suelo con su labio sangrando —. ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con mi novia?

—Ya no es tu novia – Le recordó el azabache, sin levantarse, llevándose una mano a la boca para detener el sangrado.

—¡Lo era cuando te acostaste con ella!

—¡Maldita sea Naruto, no tenías que reaccionar así! – Gritó Sasuke parándose ofuscado, no consideraba que el asunto fuera tan importante, pero para Naruto lo era, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que había sido traicionado por dos personas importantes para él.

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que reaccione? ¿Esperabas que te felicitara? – Ironizó Naruto, empuñando sus dos manos esta vez, con impotencia.

—¡Ni siquiera la amas!

—¡Eso no disminuye el hecho de que seas un traidor!

—Ya es suficiente – Masculló Sasuke enojado, se limpió la sangre de la boca y le regresó el golpe a Naruto justo en el estómago, quitándole todo el aire. A pesar de que no quería pelear con él, debió hacerlo para calmarlo —. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Acaso crees que tienes derecho a reclamar? Ni siquiera pudiste hacerla feliz.

—¿Tú… que sabes? – Naruto aún no podía respirar normalmente, sus manos estaban sobre su estómago y el aire lentamente comenzaba a pasar a sus pulmones. Estiró su mano y trató de devolverle el golpe a Sasuke, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una preocupada ojiperla.

—Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, paren por favor – Les rogó con tristeza, haciendo obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo que avergonzó a los dos por estar actuando como niños.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba sentada en la banca de un parque, observando como un grupo de niños jugaban en una especie de castillo con toboganes incluidos. Ella sonreía, imaginando que tal vez algún día tendría un hijo propio, ahora que estaba bien con Gaara quizás él aceptaría que tuvieran un bebé, le llenaba de ilusión aquella idea, el poder tener un hijo de él.

—¿En que piensas? – Le preguntó Gaara acercándose a ella por la espalda para abrazarla, poniendo una flor roja enfrente de sus ojos. Matsuri sonrió, recibiendo en regalo.

—En nada importante – Respondió dándose la vuelta para besar la mejilla de Gaara, quién se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Ahora entendía que quiso decir con que por hoy serían novios; ellos no habían tenido ese tipo de relación, noviazgo y matrimonio, sino que ya estaban casados antes de comprender que debían estar juntos, por lo que sentían como si se hubiesen saltado una etapa importante en su relación —. Sólo que… - Continuó hablando la castaña —. Aún no puedo creer esto, estar contigo… era mi sueño…

—Ya deberías creerlo – Le dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que te amo?

—Han sido muchos años de ser los mejores amigos, demasiadas veces te he visto con mujeres, o me has pedido ayuda para tus citas, mientras yo siempre deseaba ser una de ellas – Bajó la mirada —. He pasado demasiado tiempo amándote en silencio – Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar todo ese dolor que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Matsuri, lo siento tanto… - Se disculpó Gaara sinceramente, abrazándola con mayor ahínco. Jamás imaginó que durante todo este tiempo le hubiese hecho tanto daño, no se lo podía perdonar a sí mismo, había sido un idiota al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Matsuri, pero más idiota había sido al no notar los suyos propios. Pero ahora ya no la volvería a lastimar, ella era su esposa y él se dedicaría de ahora en adelante a hacerla feliz.

—Ya no importa – Dijo la castaña cerrado sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su marido. Le encantaba el aroma de su perfume masculino, la forma de su cuerpo y ese rostro tan perfecto, su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos fríos pero cálidos a la vez. Todo de él lo amaba, la volvía loca, ansiaba volver a entregarse a él una y mil veces más, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y amarlo hasta olvidarse de su propio nombre.

—Al final fue buena la idea de casarnos, así pude darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, pude entender que te amaba, que siempre lo había hecho.

—Yo no necesité de la boda para darme cuenta – Matsuri se separó unos centímetros, para mirarlo con una sonrisa dulce y las mejillas enrojecidas tiernamente —. Yo no acepté casarme contigo porque eras mi mejor amigo, lo hice porque te amaba y no me importaba nada más que tu felicidad, porque te sigo amando y siempre lo haré, por eso… nunca pude estar con otro hombre – Ahora se sonrojó un poco más —. P-pero cuando estuvimos juntos yo… para mí fue algo maravilloso, porque nunca me había sentido así – Ahora bajó la mirada, mirando la flor que tenía entre sus manos.

Gaara la veía embelesado, sus palabras le habían tocado el corazón, así que la tomó del mentón y la besó apasionadamente, encontrando sus lenguas una vez más, para que danzaran la una con la otra hasta sentir que les faltaba el aire. Se separó de ella, notando que su amada aún quería más, pues sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero prefirió ser algo tacaño.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta saber que sólo has sido mía – Se acercó al oído femenino —. Me enfermaría saber que otro te ha tocado antes de mí – Susurró, haciéndola estremecer por completo.

—Gaara…- Murmuró Matsuri antes de volver a besar sus labios, pasando ambas manos detrás del cuello del pelirrojo. Se separaron con una sonrisa y en ese momento pasó una pareja sonriente delante de ellos, la chica llevaba a un bebé pequeñito en sus brazos. Matsuri no pudo evitar desviar su vista hacia ellos, enterneciéndose por esa criatura. Gaara se dio cuenta de eso y volvió a hacer que ella lo mirara, tomándola del mentón.

—Matsuri – Le dijo —. ¿Quieres tener un bebé? – Preguntó sin rodeos, notando como ella lo miraba sorprendida, alejándose.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué dices Gaara?

—Bueno… - Gaara desvió la mirada, rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso —. Recordé que una vez tu me lo comentaste, que te gustaría mucho tener un hijo con el hombre que amas – Sonrió con cierta arrogancia, mirándola —. Y está claro que esa persona soy yo.

Matsuri entrecerró la mirada —. Con que jactándote – Dijo en tono de broma, para después cambiar su expresión por una un poco triste —. Pero tú me dijiste que a ti no te gustaría, para mí sería hermoso tener un hijo tuyo Gaara, pero si tú no quieres yo…

—Por supuesto que quiero – La interrumpió, dejándola asombrada. Gaara se le acercó, volviendo a abrazarla —. Contigo quiero todo – Afirmó, dándole un beso corto y dulce —. Es cierto que antes ni muerto hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero eso fue cuando no sabía lo que era amar, y yo contigo quiero estar para siempre, quiero darte una familia y que seas muy feliz – Sonrió —. No puedo esperar para verte con mi bebé en los brazos.

—Te amo – Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri, rodeándolo por el cuello una vez más para volver a besarlo. Estaba tan feliz por esto, porque ahora estaba segura de que Gaara sí la amaba, de que iban a ser muy felices juntos y que tal vez pronto podrían ser una verdadera familia.

Por su parte, él mostró una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa.

—¿Sabes? – Habló al separarse —. Además, si decimos que queremos tener un hijo, es la excusa perfecta para hacer el amor todos los días.

—P-pervertido – Le acusó por segunda vez en el día, mas él sólo la besó, porque no podía negar que sí era un pervertido y con todas sus letras, pero sólo sería así con ella.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata se encontraba en silencio curando el rostro de su novio Naruto, ya que ellos no habían parado de pelear después de que ella entró, al contrario, se dieron un par de buenos golpes antes de cansarse.

Ahora Sasuke ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, se había ido para dejarlos a ellos a solas y un gran silencio reinaba.

—¿Por qué pelearon? – Exigió saber la Hyûga, mientras limpiaba con un algodón la sangre del rubio, el cual le miró fijamente, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo por hacerla sufrir, ella no tenía nada que ver, sin embargo no había podido quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo como un de sus mejores amigos le había clavado el puñal por la espalda.

—No es asunto tuyo – Respondió cortante, pues quería dejarla fuera del asunto, pero no contaba con que ella no pensaba igual.

—¿Fue por ella, verdad? – Hinata arrojó el algodón a la basura, usando un tono bastante demandante, que jamás había utilizado antes con Naruto. Estaba demasiado molesta y dolida, porque Naruto era _su_ novio, no de Sakura —. ¿Tú lo golpeaste porque anda con ella?

—Te dije que no era asunto tuyo – Volvió a responder igual.

—¡No me evadas! – Gritó Hinata con desesperación, soltando varias lágrimas —. Aún la amas ¿No es cierto? Dime la verdad.

—¿Qué? – Cuestionó Naruto poniéndose de pie —- Claro que no – Negó enojado, sin darse cuenta de la mirada herida de su novia, que no hacía otra cosa que ver al suelo, sin embargo, él estaba cegado por su ira.

—No me mientas – Insistió la Hyûga, ya sin poder detener su llanto, era demasiado triste darse cuenta de que todo lo que vivió junto a Naruto no había sido más que un sueño, el cual acababa de llegar a su final —. Naruto-kun, ahora veo que tú… no me amas…

—¿Qué estás diciendo Hinata? – Habló Naruto sorprendido, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que estaba pasando, de que la estaba perdiendo sin hacer nada por detenerla, lo había arruinado todo.

—Tú aún la amas a ella – Afirmo Hinata, alejándose hasta llegar a la puerta —. Es por eso que sucedió todo esto… - Se secó una lágrima traicionera y no se atrevió a levantar el rostro para mirar a Naruto; no quería verlo —. Yo… Naruto-kun…, lo entiendo todo ahora, esto… se ha terminado…

Sin decir más, salió de la oficina, dejando a un sorprendido Naruto paralizado en su sitio ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Acaso Hinata había terminado con él? ¿Y por qué demonios no era capaz de moverse y correr detrás de ella?

—Hinata… - Susurró, cayendo sentado. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y trató de calmarse. Era un imbécil, era justo esto lo que quería evitar cuando empezó a salir con Hinata, nunca quiso lastimarla, pero ahora estaba demasiado confundido con todo esto y no podía seguirla, no ahora.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari estaba caminando por la empresa, llevando unos papeles en sus manos, cuando de pronto vio salir del ascensor a Gaara y Matsuri tomados de la mano y sonriéndose mutuamente. La verdad, fue una imagen que la desconcertó, esperaba ver a su amiga devastada, pues ahora que lo pensaba, hoy debían ir donde Baki, pero no, Matsuri estaba radiante, más que nunca.

—Gaara, Matsuri, por fin aparecen – Se les acercó sonriente, tenía que averiguar que se traía ese par, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

—Hola Temari, lamentamos llegar tarde pero teníamos una cita con Baki – Explicó Matsuri, que no era capaz de disimular su felicidad ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, parecía que algo muy bueno le había pasado y Temari se revolvía por saber que había sido, pues aquel semblante lo traía también Gaara.

—Claro, supongo que firmaron todo eso de la cláusula.

—Así es – Respondió Gaara, tan serio como siempre, aunque por dentro se sentía demasiado feliz, por fin era libre del recuerdo de su padre, pese a que debía reconocer que él tuvo razón en cuanto a sus palabras; estar casado no era tan malo, no si se estaba con la persona amada. Matsuri era el amor de su vida y a su lado lo tenía todo, nunca se había sentido tan completo y realizado como cuando la hizo suya —. Bueno Matsuri, yo voy por unas cosas a mi oficina y paso luego por ti.

—De acuerdo Gaara – Matsuri le sonrió y Gaara le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego alejarse, ante la mirada pasmada de su hermana. Cuando él se alejó, sin darse cuenta Matsuri soltó un suspiro, entonces Temari la agarró de la muñeca, jalándola.

—Vas a contarme todo y con lujo de detalles, porque a mí no me engañas, estoy segura de que entre ustedes pasó algo – Decía la rubia con emoción en su voz, mientras que Matsuri se sonrojaba levemente por verse expuesta de esa manera, sin embargo, no quería callarlo, tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin Gaara la había hecho su mujer.

—Está bien Temari, te contaré pero vamos a tu oficina – Susurró la chica como si se tratase de un secreto, y es que ciertamente lo era, pues nadie sabía que su matrimonio solía no ser real. Temari asintió con la cabeza y las dos se dirigieron presurosas a su oficina, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Y bien? Quiero enterarme de todo – Insistió la futura madre, notando la enorme sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de su amiga.

—Temari, Gaara me ama – Confesó de lo más contenta, saltando a los brazos de su cuñad —. Él me ama amiga, me lo dijo anoche.

—¡Lo sabía! – Celebraba la rubia sonriente, tal como Matsuri, abrazándola y saltando por toda la oficina como un par de locas —. Siempre lo supe, sabía que mi hermano te amaba, pero cuéntame como fue que te lo dijo ¡Quiero saber!

—No seas ansiosa, después te lo contaré en detalle – Dijo la castaña con una risita —. Estoy tan feliz, no sabes cuanto – Se separó de su amiga sonrió aún más —. Y eso no es lo mejor de todo, estamos juntos, no nos vamos a separar.

—Que buena noticia, Matsuri, al fin el idiota de mi hermano se ha dado cuenta de lo que siempre ha tenido frente a él – De un momento a otro la sonrisa de Temari cambió por una de picardía —. Pero no me has contado todo ¿Verdad? Dime… ¿Ya han consumado el matrimonio? Porque tu semblante es el de una mujer satisfecha.

Matsuri enrojeció completamente al oírla ¿Cómo es que Temari se había dado cuenta tan rápido? ¿Acaso era tan notorio en ella? ¿O es que su amiga era una bruja?

—B-bueno… s-sí – Admitió avergonzada, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos como lo hacía Hinata —. Anoche… anoche Gaara y yo… hicimos el amor.

—¡Kya! – Exclamó Temari, volviendo a saltarle encima como una niña ilusionada —. ¡Al fin mi querida amiguita se ha convertido en una mujer!

La castaña no pudo hacer más que sonreír, a fin de cuentas, Temari tenía razón.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche. Gaara y Matsuri habían pasado juntos todo el día. Habían ido al parque de diversiones, a pasear por la ciudad tomados de la mano, a cenar en un restaurante, todo lo que nunca hicieron como novios; había sido una verdadera cita de novios. Mas ahora, cuando ya había llegado la noche, ya no eran novios, sino marido y mujer.

Estaban besándose sobre la cama, Gaara estaba sentado a los pies de la misma, mientras que Matsuri permanecía sentada sobre él. Con una de sus pequeñas manos le recorría la espalda suavemente y con la otra acariciaba su cabello rojo, enredando en él sus finos y largos dedos. Gaara por su parte, tenía sus dos manos sobre las caderas de Matsuri, ayudándole a moverse lentamente sobre él, rozando sus sexos de forma excitante.

—Gaara… te amo… - Susurró la castaña contra sus labios, con la respiración tremendamente agitada debido a los suaves movimientos, porque podía sentir la dura masculinidad de su esposo chocando contra su ya húmeda intimidad de mujer, excitándola aún más.

—Yo también Matsuri… - Respondió Gaara, besándola apasionada y profundamente, introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña boca de la fémina para encontrarse con su exquisita lengua. Con una de sus manos comenzó a quitar los botones de la blusa, dejando a la vista sus redondos senos, cubiertos por la tela del sujetador, apreciando también el blanco y plano abdomen de su mujer. Separó sus labios de los de ella después de un rato y la miró embelesado —. Me muero por ti -Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por la blanca y suave piel del abdomen femenino, hasta llegar a esas preciosas montañas que tanto le gustaban, acariciando uno con su mano derecha —. Quiero hacerte mía – Susurró, mordiendo con suavidad el hombro de la chica al tiempo que la liberaba de su blusa.

—Hazme el amor otra vez – Rogó Matsuri con vos entrecortada, quitando los botones de la camisa de Gaara —. Ya no puedo soportar más.

Después de quitarle la blusa, Gaara la tomó por las caderas y la levantó entre sus brazos, llevándola consigo hasta la parte delantera de la cama, para arrojarla con suavidad y así recostarse encima de ella, lo único que deseaba era desnudarla de una vez por todas.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día había llegado y Gaara abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez. Se sentó sobre la cama algo adormilado, para luego mirar hacia su costado, encontrando a su hermosa esposa profundamente dormida y desnuda bajo las sábanas. Anoche nuevamente la había hecho suya, ella se le entregó de una forma tan apasionada y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que a pesar de que era la segunda vez que lo hacía, era realmente buena y se mostró mucho más atrevida que la primera vez.

—Matsuri, abre los ojos, dormilona – Le susurró al oído, logrando despertarla. Comenzó a besar su mejilla y su sien, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos y volteó su rostro para que sus labios se pudiesen tocar. Se besaron intensamente, hasta que el aire comenzó a hacerles falta.

—Buenos días, mi amor – Le saludó Matsuri con una sonrisa, mientras que Gaara acariciaba su cintura sobre las sábanas —. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete, debemos irnos a la oficina – Gaara la besó una vez más y se levantó, tenía que darse una ducha y vestirse para el trabajo, por más que deseara permanecer ahí, desnudo y junto a ella.

Matsuri sonrió y se acomodó mientras lo veía levantar. Le encantaba esta nueva vida que estaban llevando, amándose el uno al otro como un matrimonio de verdad, no importaba que nunca hubiesen sido novios, estar así era lo máximo, poder entregarse a él, sentir su cuerpo perfecto acorralándola en la cama, enredarse en las sábanas mientras él le hacía el amor.

—Soy tan feliz de estar contigo – Susurró cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Iban a ser las doce y ella aún no se aparecía, no le había respondido los mensajes ni le atendía las llamadas. Naruto estaba temiendo que Hinata ya no quisiese volver, la pelea de ayer había sido bastante fuerte y conociendo a Hinata como la conocía, ella haría todo lo posible por estar lejos de él, incluso si debía renunciar a su trabajo, a fin de cuentas no lo necesitaba.

—Maldita sea, Hinata, respóndeme – Mascullaba enojado, ya que de nueva cuenta le había respondido la contestadora automática cuando intentó llamarla a su celular.

En ese momento Sasuke salió del ascensor y Naruto lo vio, ya que estaba sentado en el escritorio de Hinata. Ambos se miraron fijamente y se hicieron un desprecio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba un poco deprimida, esperaba poder almorzar junto a Gaara, pero él se había tenido que quedar en la oficina terminando unos asuntos urgentes, así que tuvo que conformarse con sus dos cuñados y su concuñado, que parecía muy aburrido.

—Así que mi querida cuñadita logró hacer el matrimonio real – Comentaba Kankuro de lo más sonriente, como si ese tema no avergonzara de sobremanera a Matsuri.

—Cállate tarado ¿Qué no ves que la incomodas? – Lo regañó su hermana dándole un golpe en la cabeza. A la castaña le apareció una gotita en la frente, ellos estaban ya tan grandes y seguían comportándose como niños.

—Siempre supe que esa boda era una farsa – Dijo Shikamaru de forma despreocupada —. Era demasiado sospechoso que decidieran casarse así nada más – Matsuri lo miraba atentamente y también los dos Sabaku No —. Aunque a ustedes dos siempre se les notó que sentían cosas el uno por el otro.

—¿Tú crees Shikamaru? – Le preguntó Matsuri con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas —. La verdad es que Gaara me dijo que me quería de antes, pero yo nunca mi di cuenta, como andaba con todas esas mujeres, detrás de sus faldas como un perro faldero… - Sin darse cuenta se había comenzado a molestar, se estaba poniendo celosa y apretaba sus puños mientras su ceño se fruncía y tanto Temari como Kankuro la veían desconcertados.

—Bueno, ese Gaara es un problemático sin remedio, pero no puede disimular que te ama.

—Es verdad Matsuri, confía en él – Le dijo Temari sonriendo. Kankuro le tomó la mano a su cuñada, queriendo hacerla sentir mejor.

—Gaara siempre ha estado confundido, pero él cambió por ti, él me lo dijo, me dijo que te amaba, así que no dudes de él.

—No lo haré Kankuro, gracias – Respondió Matsuri sonriendo, estaba realmente feliz por tener el apoyo de todos ellos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara miraba la hora mientras salía de la empresa hacia donde había dejado estacionado su auto, si se daba prisa tal vez aún podría almorzar con su esposa.

—Rayos – Murmuró notando que era bastante tarde, pero de verdad quería alcanzarla, quería estar con ella, sin embargo, al llegar a su auto, notó a un molesto tipo apoyado en su puerta, esperándolo —. ¿Qué diablos quieres? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero hablar contigo ¿Es obvio no? – Respondió acercándose a Gaara. Se paró frente a él con su sonrisa arrogante, sólo para intentar provocarlo.

—Sasori, no tenemos nada de que hablar, lárgate antes de que te mate – Amenazó el Sabaku No con una mirada llena de odio, pero no logró intimidar a su enemigo.

—Gaara, no vengo a pelear contigo, hablemos como dos personas civilizadas – Sasori seguía riendo de aquella forma tan desesperante para Gaara, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás, no quitaba su mirada de odio.

—Dime que quieres.

—Sé perfectamente que tu matrimonio con Matsuri es una farsa, tú no la amas, sólo le estás haciendo daño ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?

Al oírlo Gaara no pudo hacer más que reír arrogantemente, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Sasori, como si se compadeciera de él.

—Amigo, creo que estás muy atrasado en noticias – Su sonrisa se acrecentó aún más, siendo casi malévola —. Matsuri es mi mujer, nuestro matrimonio es tan real como cualquier otro, ella ya ha sido mía más de una vez.

—¿Qué? – La mirada confiada de Sasori desapareció al oírlo, no podía creer esto, no podía soportar la idea de que Matsuri se hubiese entregado a Gaara y no a él —. Es mentira, estás mintiendo… ¡Mientes! – Gritó, empujando a Gaara lejos de él.

—No es mentira – Aseguró el de ojos aguamarina, aún riendo, aunque no se sentía muy orgulloso de hacer esto, sabía que era necesario para que Sasori entendiera de una vez por todas lo que había entre él y Matsuri —. No sabes como lo disfruta cada vez que la hago mía, como gime pidiéndome más, rogándome que no pare, no tienes idea de lo que se siente acariciar su piel, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

—¡Cállate! – Exclamó Sasori dándole un golpe en el estómago, no podía oír más o terminaría por volverse un homicida. Gaara no terminó de recuperar el aire cuando Sasori le pegó un puñetazo ahora en el rostro, estaba lleno de ira —. ¡Estoy harto de ti, te mataré, te mataré y así ella será mía!

—¡Maldito! – Gaara le respondió el golpe con un puñetazo en la mejilla —. Entiende una cosa, aunque me mates, Matsuri jamás será tuya, ella me ama y nunca dejará de hacerlo.

—¿Tú que sabes? – Sasori volvió a golpear a Gaara, se sentía furioso y no podía ni quería contenerse, simplemente quería acabar con el que una vez fue su amigo, pero que se atrevió a arrebatarle a la mujer de su vida, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

—Lo sé porque ella me lo dijo – Respondió Gaara, limpiándose la sangre que caía por su boca —. Me lo dice cada vez que hacemos el amor ¡Cada vez que estamos juntos! – Gritó, golpeando a Sasori una vez más en el rostro y haciéndole dar una vuelta hacia atrás, para caer arrodillado al suelo. La respiración de Gaara era agitada, aún no lograba recuperarse del golpe en el estómago —. Deja de ser tan patético, deja de mendigarle amor a una mujer que ya está casada, que nunca te va a amar.

—Tú… no eres quien… decide eso… - Aseguró Sasori, cansado por la pelea.

—¡Maldita sea Sasori! – Exclamó Gaara furioso, completamente superado por la situación, por lo terco que era ese tipo. Tomó a Sasori bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, halándolo con fuerza —. Escúchame, entiendo lo que sientes, sé que la amas, pero métete en la cabeza que ella no siente lo mismo por ti, que ella está conmigo y si de verdad la amas, entonces endiente y acepta que ella es feliz.

—No puedo ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo renunciar a ella… - La tristeza en los ojos de Sasori era más que evidente, para Gaara era realmente lamentable —. Ahora que volví a encontrarla… no quiero perderla.

—Ya la has perdido hace tiempo – Con esas palabras Gaara finalmente le soltó. Justo en ese momento el auto de Temari se apareció y de él bajaron la rubia, su esposo y Matsuri. La castaña al ver lo que estaba sucediendo corrió hacia Gaara, preocupada al verlo golpeado y sangrando.

—¡Gaara! – Exclamó, llegando junto a él en cuestión de segundos —. Gaara ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada, revisándolo por todos lados para comprobar que estaba bien, besando su rostro con dulzura —. ¿Qué te sucedió mi amor? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí estoy bien Suri, no es nada – Dijo Gaara abrazándola, mientras que Sasori los observaba en silencio y con tristeza. Matsuri se separó de Gaara y se volteó, viendo fijamente a Sasori.

—Sasori ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Atacaste a mi esposo – Frunció el ceño —. No puedo creerlo…

Sasori por fin lo comprendió, nada de lo que le había dicho Gaara era mentira, podía ver en los ojos de Matsuri ese brillo de felicidad que no tenía antes, ella estaba bien con Gaara, ella lo amaba a él.

—Ya no tiene importancia – Sonrió de forma nostálgica —. Matsuri, ahora veo que eres feliz, eso es lo que más me importa – Ahora miró a Gaara, pero ya no lo hacía con odio. Sólo sonrió y se alejó. Gaara bajó la mirada, se sentía mal por él, podría haber estado en la misma situación si Matsuri no hubiese correspondido sus sentimientos.

—¿Gaara por qué peleaban? – Interrogó la chica inquieta, pero su esposo sólo la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. La abrazaba como si sintiese miedo de perderla y ella se sintió preocupada por eso —. Gaara… dime que pasa.

—Mi amor, no es nada, no te preocupes que esto no se volverá a repetir – Afirmó el pelirrojo, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa, para después besarla dulcemente en los labios, aunque le dolió un poco hacerlo.

Shikamaru y Temari sólo veían de lejos la escena, habían decidido no intervenir, además todo terminó bien.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Tres meses después…

Sus labios se unían en un apasionado y fogoso beso, mientras sus cuerpos experimentaban la máxima sensación de placer que pudieran imaginar. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire Gaara pudo sentir los gemidos de Matsuri justo en su oído, instándolo a envestirla aún más fuerte mientras la sujetaba de las caderas. Ella se separó, sentándose sobre él para sentirle todavía más profundamente, hasta que ya ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar por más tiempo. La chica arqueó su espalda con deleite, mientras sentía como todo él se derramaba en su interior.

—¡Ah! – Gimió Matsuri con fuerza, llegando hasta el límite. Sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre su esposo, quien la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos —. Fue grandioso Gaara.

—Lo sé, eres genial – Respondió el pelirrojo, depositando cortos besos en los labios de su amada —. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti – Dijo Matsuri, cerrando sus ojos para descansar por fin después del agitado momento, sin embargo, no todo podía salir como lo planearon, pues algo que no se esperaban sucedió; el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Contesta… - Susurró Gaara medio dormido, pero ella sólo bufó y se acurrucó más sobre su pecho —. Matsuri…

—Contesta tú, yo tengo sueño – Dijo ella con berrinche. Gaara suspiró y decidió contestar él, a fin de cuentas nunca le ganaría en una discusión a su amada, ella con su carita de "yo no fui" le ganaba todas.

Estiró su brazo tratando de no moverse demasiado y alcanzó al auricular, acercándolo a su oído.

—¿Bueno? – Contestó, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír lo que le contaban al otro lado —. ¿C-cómo? ¿Ahora? – Se sentó, moviendo a Matsuri suavemente, la cual le miró confusa —. ¡Voy enseguida!

—¿Qué pasa Gaara? – Preguntó la chica, observando como su esposo se comenzaba a vestir a toda prisa.

—Es mi hermana, está dando a luz.

Al oírlo Matsuri también saltó de la cama como un resorte, quería estar ahí con su amiga y no se perdería este momento por nada.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ha llegado la hora de que el hijo de Temari nazca, lo que los tiene muy nerviosos a todos, en especial a Shikamaru. Hinata sigue sin responder a los llamados de Naruto, lo que lo tiene muy frustrado. Sakura recibe una increíble petición. Y Matsuri sufre un pequeño percance, mientras Gaara decide hablar con Sayuri para pedirle que se aleje de él para siempre, pero cae en una vil trampa.

Próximo capítulo: A la luz del mundo.

**00000000000000**

**¿Muchas peleas hoy no? Pero ya Sasori entendió la realidad y que Matsuri no lo quiere a él, sino a Gaara, sin embargo ¿Serán las cosas tan fáciles con Sayuri? (les aseguro que no)**

**¡Va a nacer el bebé! ShikaTema serán papás xD**

**Y lo siento por el NaruHina, pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa ¿No?**

**Bueno, me despido, esto es todo por hoy ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	17. A la luz del mundo

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin después de no sé cuanto tiempo (por ahí me dijeron que más de tres meses) les traigo la conti de este fic. Perdón por la demora, pero hubo inconvenientes por el camino jejeje, en fin, espero que me haya quedado un buen capítulo, ya que nos está faltando poco para el final.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo:**

**Disclaimer; ya saben, ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 16: A la luz del mundo**

—¡Ah! –se oyó un estruendoso grito —. ¡Oh por Dios que alguien me ayude! –una desesperada Temari vociferaba a todo volumen mientras era llevada en una silla de ruedas hacia el interior de la sala de maternidad. Estaba en pleno trabajo de parto y en cualquier momento daría a luz.

Shikamaru después de avisar a sus cuñados, se dedicó a llenar la ficha de ingreso de su esposa mientras esperaba a que todo estuviera listo. Se sentó un momento para apaciguar los nervios y esperó pacientemente, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo alterada que debía estar Temari, nunca creyó que vendría a tener al bebé a esta hora de la noche.

—Rayos, en buena hora se le ocurrió parir a esta mujer –susurró con ironía, pues la situación se le hacía de ese modo —. Que problemática es.

—¡Shikamaru! –la voz de Matsuri lo distrajo. Se puso de pie y pudo ver a la castaña y a Gaara corriendo hacia él, ambos se veían preocupados y medio agitados, es decir, más de lo que alguien estaría luego de haber corrido. Shikamaru no era idiota y sabía perfectamente a que se debía su estado, seguramente los había interrumpido en algo "importante".

—¿Shikamaru como está mi hermana? –inquirió Gaara con seriedad apenas llegó, aunque muy en el fondo estaba igual de preocupado que el Nara, después de todo Temari era su hermana mayor y el que nacería sería su sobrino; y Temari ya le había aclarado que sería también su padrino, aunque Kankuro se quejó bastante.

—Todavía no sé, la ingresaron hace como media hora y no han salido aún –respondió atropelladamente el pelinegro, a leguas se notaba que se estaba muriendo de los nervios, y es que para nadie es fácil convertirse en padre de la noche a la mañana, no sabía como rayos se sentiría una vez que viera al bebé, no tenía la certeza de que lo podría cuidar como era debido, después de todo era demasiado vago para todo eso, pero ahora estaba pensando que de verdad debía esforzarse aunque sea un poco.

En ese momento vio la tierna y apacible sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Matsuri y tanto él como Gaara no podían creer que ella se encontrara tan tranquila ante esta situación.

—Que lindo –habló la chica —. Temari debe sentirse realmente feliz en este momento, por fin va a convertirse en madre después de que tanto lo ha deseado –cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, como haciendo una plegaria —. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá muy bien.

Al oírla Shikamaru no pudo hacer más que sonreír, dándole la razón.

—Sin embargo me encuentro muy nervioso, no me siento preparado –dijo bajando la mirada y apretando los puños levemente. Matsuri se sentó a su lado, mirándole con esa contagiosa sonrisa de apoyo y confianza.

—No te preocupes Shikamaru, es normal que tengas miedo porque nunca habías vivido algo así, pero ten fe en que todo saldrá muy bien y en menos de lo que esperas ya tendrás a tu hijo en los brazos.

—Gracias Matsuri –Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa pequeña. Recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho la otra vez, cuando lo regañó y prácticamente lo hizo sentir como basura. Era gracioso pensar que era ella misma quien le animaba ahora, llegó a pensar que Matsuri lo odiaba por un tiempo, pero ahora veía que eso no era así y le alegraba —. Gaara –miró a su cuñado que aún seguía de pie —. Como se nota que te has llevado el premio mayor.

Matsuri se sonrojó levemente y Gaara delineó una media sonrisa, con cierto orgullo en su mirada.

—Lo sé –fue todo lo que dijo, manteniendo la mirada fija en su esposa.

En ese momento salió una enfermera de la sala de partos y le dijo a Shikamaru que ya podía pasar, dándole un uniforme especial para que no hubiese problemas. Tras esto, el Nara se perdió tras la puerta junto a la mujer.

Gaara se sentó en donde antes había estado Shikamaru, rodeando con su brazo el cuello y los hombros de su mujer y notándola algo fría, seguramente estaba muriendo de frío y no le había dicho nada, así que para calentarla un poco la abrazó usando todo su cuerpo.

—Sé lo que piensas –le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer —. Te gustaría estar en el lugar de mi hermana ¿No es así?

—Puede ser –respondió Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mirando a Gaara a los ojos —. Para mí sería hermoso tener un hijo tuyo, un bebito que tenga tus ojos y se parezca a ti –sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmesí en cuanto pensó en esas idea, algo que ansiaba de manera inconsciente y que sin darse cuenta, Gaara también deseaba.

—Podría suceder en cualquier momento –dijo el pelirrojo, separándose un poco de ella para acariciarle la mejilla y así darle un beso en los labios, breve pero dulce —, a fin de cuentas nunca nos hemos protegido cuando estamos juntos, quien quita y ya estás embarazada –volvió a acercarse al oído de la chica, porque le gustaba hacerla temblar como sabía que sólo él lo conseguía —. Puede que haya sucedido esta misma noche.

Matsuri volvió a temblar al sentirle. Aún siendo su esposa y después de haber sido suya ya tantas noches, no lograba acostumbrarse a la faceta medio pervertida que Gaara le mostraba sólo a ella, la hacía sacudirse como una gelatina cada vez que susurraba dentro de su oído, o cuando la tocaba con esa delicadeza inexplicable. Además de todo eso estaba el hecho de que él podía tener razón, tal vez estuviera embarazada y no le parecía para nada una mala idea. Era cierto que llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, pero ya estaban casados y formarían juntos un futuro, el paso siguiente era tener una familia, así su madre la dejaría de molestar.

Recargó su cabeza contra el pecho masculino y se acurrucó como una niña buscando protección y calor, recibiéndolo al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de su amado.

—¿No te molestaría? –le preguntó cerrando los ojos —. ¿De verdad te gustaría que tú y yo tuviésemos un bebé?

—Me encanta la sola idea de imaginarlo –dijo Gaara besando su frente —. Sabes que te amo, y si tú me dieras un hijo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedó en esa cómoda posición, disfrutando aquel confortante calor humano que sólo él podía brindarle. Nadie más que él podía hacerla sentir tan feliz.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Dentro de la sala de partos Temari no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor que sentía, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes y le hacían pensar que en cualquier momento terminaría por partirse en dos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantarse y en ese momento vio como entraba Shikamaru, vestido con la ropa especial para estos casos. Él se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Shikamaru… –la rubia sonrió. A pesar de sentirse tremendamente cansada, estaba feliz de verlo, de tenerlo a su lado, compartiendo este momento tan importante.

—Temari, todo va a salir bien, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo –el futuro padre le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa. Él era quien debía darle confianza y seguridad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios y sentía deseos de salir corriendo de allí, debía ser muy fuerte y soportarlo —. Te amo y sé que puedes hacerlo –le sonrió al separarse.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Shikamaru… –le dijo Temari, soltando algunas lágrimas por el dolor, pero aún así sonreía de felicidad.

Finalmente la doctora Ino apareció, tomando lugar en el sitio que le correspondía, porque al fin había llegado la hora de que el bebé naviera y viera la luz del mundo que le rodeaba.

—Muy bien, prepárate Temari –anunció la joven doctora rubia, sonriendo mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex, luego de desinfectarse las manos adecuadamente —. Manos a la obra.

Después de eso Shikamaru sólo cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposa, casi podía sentir que se la iba a sacar de lo fuerte que le estrujaba, pero en verdad no quería mirar, ella gritaba como una endemoniada y sabía que le estaba doliendo demasiado, no quería ni imaginarse cuanto. Pasó bastante tiempo con los ojos cerrados, sólo oyendo los gritos de Temari, hasta que algo sucedió. De pronto ella dejó de gritar y lo siguiente que oyó fue un estruendoso llanto de bebé. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su pequeño hijo recién nacido en los brazos de su amiga Ino, quien segundos después lo entregó a una enfermera, la cual lo arropó con una manta para limpiarlo un poco antes de entregarlo a los brazos de su madre.

Temari estaba aún muy agitada, pero no paraba de sonreír, mientras su esposo aún se mantenía en una especie de trance. Al mirar a la criatura había sentido algo tan increíble, era una sensación de lo más hermosa y reconfortante; por fin tenía a su hijo.

—Felicidades a ambos, es un niño muy sano y fuerte –les dijo Ino sonriendo, para luego quitarse los guantes. Miró a Shikamaru y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda —. ¿Qué esperas? Ve y conócelo, tarado.

Él no le hizo caso, simplemente se acercó a la cama en donde estaba sentada su esposa con el bebé en los brazos. Se sorprendió al notar que era tan pequeño, tan frágil e indefenso, parecía que cualquier cosa lo podría acabar, y fue entonces que nació en él ese instinto de querer protegerlo, de procurar que nada malo le fuese a pasar, de velar siempre por él y por su seguridad. Por un momento se sintió miserable al recordar que en un principio no lo quería, que había despreciado a ese ser inocente y dulce que llevaba su sangre, pero ya no era así, ahora lo quería, lo amaba más que a su vida.

—Está hermoso –dijo Temari, acariciando la cabecita del bebé, que ya había dejado de llorar al sentirse protegido por los brazos de su madre —. Ven Shikamaru, míralo.

El Nara se acercó un poco más y finalmente lo tocó. Fue gracioso, porque estaba seguro de que el pequeño bultito había sonreído.

—Tenías razón –habló mirando aún al bebé —. Tener un hijo es fantástico.

Temari sólo sonrió ante el comentario, volviendo a abrazar al bebé, estaba muy emocionada de que al fin Haru Nara hubiese llegado al mundo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran las siete de la mañana y Hinata acababa de levantarse, se había duchado y se estaba vistiendo frente al espejo. Se sentía triste igual que todos los días, ya hace más de tres meses que había dado por terminada su relación con Naruto y no lo había vuelto a ver. Podía sonar extraño, pero era cierto, había estado evitándolo de todas las formas posibles. Al principio él la llamaba todos los días, e incluso iba a buscarla a su casa, pero ella no quería verlo ni atenderle las llamadas, así que en poco tiempo el rubio se cansó y dejó de buscarla. Ella por su parte había decidido renunciar al trabajo que tenía con él, aunque no se atrevió a hacerlo frente a Naruto, simplemente habló con Sasuke.

Ahora ella estaba trabajando en la empresa de su familia, como siempre debió ser, aunque no le gustaba del todo estar ahí, su padre siempre le sacaba en cara que gracias a él tenía donde caerse muerta.

—¡Hinata, baja a desayunar! –escuchó la voz de su hermana menor. Se miró al espejo mientras peinaba su largo cabello, soltando un suspiro de resignación y tristeza.

—¡Ya voy Hanabi-chan! –respondió, volviendo a mirarse al espejo por última vez aquella mañana. Su expresión de tristeza no podía disimularse ni con el maquillaje, nada podía hacerla ver bien —. Te extraño… Naruto-kun –susurró depresiva —. Pero tú no me quieres, sé que no… me quieres…

Bajó la mirada y salió de su habitación para desayunar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se levantó con tremendo dolor de cabeza, anoche había tomado como un loco y todo se debió a _ella_. Desde que Hinata lo había dejado se sentía como desmoronado, la extrañaba demasiado y no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperarla, porque ella lo evitaba todo el tiempo. La buscó tantas veces para explicarle las cosas y ella simplemente le cerró la puerta en las narices, le impidió decirle que todo había sido un malentendido, porque pensaba que él no la amaba.

Naruto se metió bajo la ducha y dio el agua tibia, tal vez eso le haría relajarse, aunque sea un poco.

—Maldita sea Hinata ¿Qué hago para que me perdones?

Nuevamente se quedaba sin una respuesta y lo único que pudo hacer para tranquilizarse fue darle un golpe a la pared.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Matsuri, despierta tonta –llamaba Gaara tratando de hacer que su esposa abriera los ojos. La castaña se había quedado dormida en un sillón en la sala de espera. Se habían amanecido en el hospital, porque ninguno de los dos había querido marcharse y si bien Gaara no tuvo ningún problema para quedarse despierto toda la noche, con Matsuri había sido otra historia.

—Gaara… no te comas mi postre, maldito… –se quejaba la chica frunciendo el ceño, por lo que él n pudo evitar sonreír, de verdad era demasiado linda y le hizo recordar cuando eran más jóvenes y él siempre le robaba su postre.

—Matsuri –la llamó una vez más, sentándose a su lado para sacudirla levemente —. Mi amor, ya es de día, será mejor que vayas a la casa a descansar.

—¿Ya es de día? –preguntó la castaña, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su esposo y dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino. Gaara la miró y la notó algo roja, así que posó una mano sobre su frente.

—Suri, tienes fiebre –dijo algo preocupado, seguro que se había enfermado por estar ahí dormida toda la noche, pudo haber pescado un resfriado y si no la llevaba a descansar lo más probable era que se pusiera muy mal, ella siempre había sido algo débil de cuerpo y por ende él la sobreprotegía demasiado —. Será mejor que te lleve a la casa ahora, no pienso dejar que te enfermes.

—Estoy bien Gaara, no me siento mal –afirmó Matsuri, pero su rostro decía lo contrario, se veía muy cansada y pálida y con lo terco que era Gaara, no pensó ni un segundo en hacerle caso y dejarla, en lugar de eso se puso de pie y la levantó entre sus brazos, dejándola sorprendida —. G-Gaara… –se quejó.

—No te creo nada, así que pienso llevarte a la fuerza si es necesario –dijo obstinadamente el pelirrojo, sosteniendo a la chica entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una princesa. Las mejillas de Matsuri habían enrojecido sobre la aparente fiebre que tenía y eso la hacía lucir muy tierna, pero aun así a Gaara no se le quitaba la idea de que ella estaba enferma de algo, seguro alguna gripe.

—Gaara, bájame que estamos en un hospital –lo regañó la castaña con el ceño fruncido y algo avergonzada, ya que los médicos y enfermeras que pasaban se les quedaban mirando y se reían.

—Vaya, pero cuanto amor se respira en el aire a esta hora de la mañana –se escuchó una voz masculina en tono gracioso. Ambos se voltearon y se sonrojaron un poco al ver a Kankuro y a Sari junto a la pequeña Miki, que estaba en brazos de su padre.

—¿Qué no se pueden controlar aún estando en un hospital? –esta vez habló Sari, lo que los avergonzó aún más, ¿parecían un par de desesperado acaso?

—¡No es lo que piensan! –exclamaron al unísono, mientras Matsuri bajaba de los brazos de Gaara y se apoyaba en sus propios pies, sólo que al hacerlo sintió un leve mareo y se tambaleó, por suerte fue sostenida por el pelirrojo, quién la veía preocupado.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no estabas bien, pero tú eres una terca.

—Ya no me regañes Gaara, me iré a la casa a descansar, pero primero quiero ver a Haru-kun, no me iré hasta que lo conozca –nuevamente Matsuri se mostraba berrinchuda, por lo que Gaara no le pudo replicar, con esa carita de niña se veía tan tierna que siempre lograba manipularlo fácilmente.

Por su parte Kankuro y Sari sólo les observaban con una sonrisa, ese par ya se habían olvidado de ellos dos y se notaba que eran puro amo. A cientos de kilómetros era posible darse cuenta de que estaban realmente enamorados y que eran muy felices juntos.

—"_Que gusto me da por mi amiga, sólo espero que las cosas no vayan a cambiar"_ –pensaba Sari con alegría, porque de verdad sentía mucha felicidad por Matsuri, la había visto sufrir demasiado por Gaara, por eso le alegraba vera ahora a su lado y sonriendo de esa manera.

—Mami, papi, quelo conocel a mi pimito bebé –habló Miki de pronto, captando la atención de los cuatro adultos, que sonrieron al notar la ternura de la niña.

Y mientras todos reían, Matsuri nuevamente sintió un mareo, ahora un poco más fuerte que el anterior, pero decidió ignorarlo, pensando que no era nada importante, aunque estaba muy equivocada.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari estaba algo ansiosa, había dormido toda la noche después de tener al bebé y ahora sólo deseaba que se lo trajeran, quería volver a verlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos, que Shikamaru –quien se encontraba dormida sobre el pequeño sillón– lo cargara. Al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír, de verdad él se estaba esforzando por demostrarle que estaba arrepentido por las tonterías que había cometido.

—Oye, Shikamaru –lo llamó para despertarlo, debía estar agotado después de pasar la noche tan incómodamente, pero aún así no tenía por que no hacerle caso, así que no le quedó más remedio que alzar la voz —. ¡Shikamaru, despierta vago! –le gritó, haciendo que su esposo diese un salto asustado, cayéndose del sillón.

—Tsk, pero que problemática eres mujer, despertándome de esa manera –se quejó el Nara mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

—Tenía que gritar, sino no me harías caso –dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio. Shikamaru sonrió ante su graciosa cara, aún cuando acababa de tener un bebé podía lucir tan infantil.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó acercándose a ella, para sentarse a su lado tomando una de sus manos.

—Muy bien –respondió la rubia sonriendo, mirando a su esposo fijamente, con sus ojos llenos de amor —. Ya quiero que nos traigan al bebé para tenerlo conmigo.

—¿Sabes? Es realmente muy lindo, digno hijo mío –Shikamaru comenzó a besar a Temari en los labios de forma lenta y dulce luego de sus palabras, estaba feliz, porque habían tenido un hermoso hijo y no hallaba la forma de hacérselo saber —. Temari, a pesar de que seas una problemática… yo te amo –de un momento a otro volvió a besarla y el contacto se volvió mucho más apasionado. Temari lo rodeó por el cuello, dejándose llevar al cielo, hasta que el beso se rompió por falta de oxígeno.

Se miraron con una sonrisa y repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Gaara, Matsuri, Sari, Kankuro y la pequeña Miki.

—Buenos días, venimos a ver como estás y a conocer a Haru-kun –dijo animadamente Matsuri, agitando su mano derecha en son de saludo. Temari la observó y enseguida reparó en el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas, así como el resto de su piel se encontraba más pálido de lo normal.

—"_Matsuri… ¿Podría ser que tú…?_" –pensó mirándola con sospecha, pues ella –que acababa de tener un hijo– podría reconocer esos signos en cualquier mujer. Miró a su hermano Gaara, quien al igual que ella parecía estar demasiado pendiente del estado de Matsuri, pero por su expresión de confusión se notaba que no tenía idea de que le estaba pasando. Temari realmente estaba sospechando de qué se trataba este asunto, pero se vio interrumpida cuando entró la enfermera a traerle a su hijo.

—¡Ah! –tanto los ojos de Matsuri como los de Sari se iluminaron al observar a la criatura recién nacida de su amiga y cuñada Temari, quien lo recibió en sus brazos y con una sonrisa. Kankuro se acercó llevando a su hija en los brazos, para que pudiera conocer a su primito, como era su deseo.

—Oh, que bebé tan bonito papi –dijo la niña sonriendo —. ¡Yo quelo un hemanito bebé! –exclamó con alegría, lo que hizo sonrojar un poco a sus dos padres e hizo reír al resto de adultos.

—"_Un bebé…"_ –pensó Matsuri mientras abrazaba a Gaara, sin poder evitar soñar con aquel momento —. "_Yo también quiero tener un bebé… un hijo de Gaara…"_ –miró a su marido y se sonrojó levemente, pero éste sólo le sonrió.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Sakura, es increíble! –exclamó Ino totalmente sorprendida ante lo que su mejor amiga le acababa de mostrar. En el dedo anular de la mano de Sakura había un precioso anillo de compromiso de lo más lujoso, pues sí, la noche anterior Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio y ella aceptó encantada.

—¿Verdad que es una joya hermosa? –rió la peli rosa —. Aunque a mí me gusta más porque me la dio Sasuke.

—Sí –la secundó Ino —. Pero lo increíble es que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha te pidiera matrimonio –dijo la rubia entrecerrando la mirada, mientras a Sakura se le marcaba una venita en la sien. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Aunque no debía enojarse, después de todo Ino siempre le jugaba ese tipo de bromas.

—Bueno, seguro este anillo no es nada comparado con el que te ha dado Sai –decía la peli rosa desinteresadamente, hasta que un destello de maldad se cruzó por sus ojos —. Oh, olvidaba que él aún no te ha pedido matrimonio.

—Desgraciada… –susurró la ojiazul. En ese momento observó como cierto azabache se acercaba a su amiga, abrazándola por la espalda y besando su mejilla.

—Hola Sakura, hola Ino –saludó Sasuke, sentándose despreocupadamente junto a su novia y ahora futura esposa, la cual enseguida lo abrazó algo sonrojada. Era cierto que en un principio su relación había sido muy extraña, pero ahora eso no importaba mucho, ambos se amaban y deseaban afianzar aún más su lazo.

—Oh, Sasuke, buenos días –le respondió Ino sonriendo —. Justo estábamos comentando lo del matrimonio, felicidades.

—Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha. Aunque ahora era mucho más expresivo gracias a Sakura, había cosas de él que nunca cambiarían, como su manera de hablar con las personas, pero aún con todo eso Sakura lo quería así, tal y como era.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Una semana después…

—Que cosas contigo amor, aún eres incapaz de hacerte bien el nudo de la corbata –regañaba Matsuri mientras le arreglaba la roja corbata a su esposo, quien sólo le sonreía algo apenado.

—Al menos tengo a mi linda esposa para que lo haga por mí –dijo Gaara, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura de forma posesiva. Matsuri se sonrojó graciosamente, encantando a Gaara con ese dulce gesto. Ella lucía realmente hermosa con sus mejillas encendidas y él adoraba verla de esa manera tan frágil, porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, cada vez que la hacía suya, le seguía encantando esa actitud de timidez, era como si siempre fuera la primera vez.

—Eres un aprovechado –le reprochó la castaña soltando una sonrisa. Gaara se acercó un poco más a ella para besar sus exquisitos labios de forma apasionada. Ella apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho masculino, mientras que Gaara la acercaba más a su cuerpo, con las manos apoyadas sobre su delicada cintura y deslizándolas suavemente hacia su espalda, arrugando un poco el vestido azul de su esposa.

Ambos estaban muy bien arreglados, pues tenían una importante reunión con unos ejecutivos y luego querían tener una cita a solas, así que aprovecharían el tiempo para salir a bailar o algo así.

—Preciosa, se nos hará tarde –el pelirrojo se separó con pesar, ya que hubiera querido seguir besándola y si fuera por él, hasta le habría sacado la ropa ahí mismo, no obstante el deber les llamaba. Se alejó de ella y recogió el saco que estaba sobre la cama y mientras se lo ponía, a Matsuri le vino un leve mareo, que la hizo caer sentada sobre la cama. Había sido algo extraño, como si por un momento todo se volviera borroso y no pudiera ver en donde estaba parada.

Al notarla sosteniéndose la cabeza, Gaara se acercó a ella preocupado.

—¿Estás bien amor?

La chica, aún algo desconcertada, le miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es que de pronto me sentí mareada, pero estoy bien –aseguró con tranquilidad, pero Gaara no le creyó del todo, ya que nuevamente se veía extraña, por ende posó una de sus manos sobre su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—¿Segura? –preguntó —. Si quieres no me acompañas, puedo ir a esa tediosa reunión yo solo.

—Estoy bien –insistió la chica con el ceño fruncido, pero volvió a sentir un mareo apenas trató de levantarse. Gaara le miró de mala gana y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Lo ves? Eres una terca –le dijo en tono de regaño —. No te dejaré salir de la casa.

Matsuri iba a replicar, pero él le dio un beso en la frente, evitando que fuese a hablar, para luego darle otro en los labios.

—Nada –le calló con vehemencia —. No pienso arriesgarte, hace días has estado así de extraña y no has querido ver al médico, no quiero que te pase nada, así que te quedarás y punto –dio por terminada la conversación, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

La castaña bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, ella estaba muy ilusionada con salir con él, pero era verdad que se sentía mal, no estaba en condiciones de hacer un viaje ahora y además estaba siendo regañada como si fuera una niña.

—Pero yo quería salir contigo Gaara –susurró deprimida, provocando que su esposo se sintiera un poco mal por haberle hablado así antes, por eso volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—Te prometo que volveré temprano para estar contigo, y que otro día, cuando te sientas bien, iremos los dos ¿Sí? –le dijo sonriendo. Matsuri estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente le miró y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, para luego abrazarlo dulcemente.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña al no querer ir al médico, pero de verdad pensaba que estaba bien, aunque en realidad últimamente lo estaba dudando, así que tarde o temprano se tendría que rendir, los mareos eran cada vez más frecuentes y –aunque Gaara no lo sabía– hasta había vomitado después de comer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Acostó con cuidado a su bebé de tan sólo una semana. Siempre pensó que cuidar a una criatura tan pequeña y frágil sería tremendamente problemático, pero no era así en lo absoluto, ese bebé le producía una sensación de felicidad indescriptible y hasta para alguien como él, era divertido entrar en esta nueva etapa, en donde tuvo que aprender a cambiarle el pañal y a darle el biberón.

—Duerme bien Haru, y no seas un problemático como tu madre –le susurró mientras lo tapaba con las mantas de su cunita. No podía dejar de mirarlo mientras éste dormía, parecía un angelito caído del cielo —. Te quiero hijo –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sin olvidar encender el radio que habían comprado para saber si se despertaba durante la noche. Se dirigió a su cuarto y vio a Temari recostada y con los ojos cerrados, pero apenas él llegó y se sentó a su lado los abrió.

—¿Lo acostaste? –preguntó medio dormida, al tiempo que Shikamaru se quitaba los zapatos y luego la camisa, para recostarse junto a ella y abrazarla.

—Costó para dormirlo, pero sí –respondió soltando un bostezo —. Aunque viéndolo a él sí que me ha dado sueño…

Temari se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó, sintiendo como el Nara pasaba sobre sus cuerpos la sábana de la cama y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin deshacer aquel abrazo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y Gaara se encontraba en el bar de siempre, reunido con su amigo Naruto. Él y Sasuke aún no se habían perdonado ni se dirigían la palabra y de hecho, al rubio le había costado mucho trabajo volver a hablarle a Gaara, debido a que él lo sabía todo y no fue capaz de contarle, solapando en el engaño de Sasuke, pero al fin y al cabo no era culpa de Gaara, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Buena y cuéntame ¿Qué tal vas con Matsuri-chan? –preguntó bebiendo un trago, mientras una venita se marcaba en la frente del pelirrojo.

—Te he dicho que no la llames de esa manera –replicó enojado, pues siempre sentía muchos celos cuando alguien trataba tan familiarmente a su mujer, la verdad era que sólo él tenía el derecho de ponerle apodos cariñosos —.Pero en todo caso, todo va genial con ella, no sabes lo feliz que me hace –soltó una sonrisa.

—La suerte de algunos –susurró el rubio algo envidioso, porque las cosas con él y Hinata iban de mal en peor, ya se había resignado a que nunca más la tendría a su lado, pero eso no le hacía sentir nada bien.

—Mira Naruto, así como una vez tú me aconsejaste con Matsuri, ahora yo te daré un consejo –dijo Gaara —. Si de verdad la amas lucha por ella y no la dejes ir, no te rindas hasta que lo hayas intentado todo, sé que volverás a estar con ella –aseguró con la mirada confiada, dejando algo intrigado a su amigo. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta seguridad en sus palabras? ¿Acaso sabía alguna cosa?

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Hinata es amiga de mi esposa –le interrumpió el pelirrojo, adivinando el resto de la oración que formulaba el rubio —. Matsuri me lo contó, que Hinata aún te ama.

—Hinata… –murmuró para sí el Uzumaki.

Justo en ese momento apareció una persona que no esperaban, y que encendió automáticamente la furia de Naruto.

—Gaara, Naruto, no esperaba verlos por aquí –habló Sasuke algo sorprendido, notando de reojo la expresión de ira en el rostro de Naruto, pero decidió ignorarlo —. Bueno, puedo aprovechar de contarles las buenas nuevas.

—¿Y de qué se trata? –preguntó Gaara algo interesado, al tiempo que el azabache se sentaba a su lado, dejándolo en medio de él y de Naruto.

—Felicítenme, muy pronto seré un hombre casado, le propuse matrimonio a Sakura –anunció como si nada, pero eso rebasó el límite de paciencia de Naruto, quien se levantó de la silla furioso, agarrando a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa y halándolo.

—¡No bromees conmigo! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees?

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Naruto? –exclamó Sasuke también enojado, harto de la estúpida actitud que tenía Naruto —. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Si de todas formas nunca amaste a Sakura ¿Qué te importa si está conmigo?

—Tú te atreviste a verme la cara de idiota, acostándote con ella cuando aún era mi novia, y encima… por tu culpa… por tu culpa perdí a Hinata –dijo Naruto, aún halando a Sasuke por la camisa, quien sólo sonrió arrogantemente.

—No me culpes por tus estupideces, si perdiste a Hinata fue porque no te importó armar ese escándalo aún teniéndola a ella a tu lado.

Naruto por fin soltó a Sasuke, sabía que él tenía tazón, pero durante todo este tiempo no había querido admitirlo, porque era más fácil culpar a alguien más de sus errores, y aunque Sasuke sí cometió un error en no decirle la verdad, tampoco era una justificación para haber descargado su ira sobre Hinata aquella, vez. La había perdido por sus propios méritos.

—Hasta que te has calmado –habló Gaara soltando un suspiro, no había querido intervenir en la pelea, pero lo haría si era realmente necesario. Cuando todo parecía haberse puesto tranquilo, recibió un mensaje en su celular, algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño pero a la vez le dio un gran alivio —. Disculpen chicos, pero debo irme, sólo no vayan a matarse.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron de mala gana mientras el pelirrojo se marchaba luego de pagar su cuenta. Hoy planeaba ponerle fin para siempre a esa molestia situación que pasaba a espaldas de su esposa; terminarían de una vez los acosos de esa mujer.

—Sasuke, yo…

—Escucha Naruto –le interrumpió el azabache, volviendo a sentarse en el mismo lugar algo molesto —. Disculpa por no haberte dicho que estaba con Sakura, pero tampoco es que a ti te importara mucho, estabas muy feliz con Hinata en ese momento.

El rubio simplemente bajó la mirada sin decir nada, pues Sasuke tenía mucha razón en lo que acababa de decir; él realmente era feliz al lado de Hinata.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri seguía despierta, pero estaba recostada en su cama viendo la televisión, mientras comía postre de fresas con chocolate y manjar. Estaba algo preocupada porque ya pasaba de las once y media y Gaara aún no llegaba, por eso mismo tenía una increíble ansiedad y no había encontrado otra forma de mitigarla que comiendo cosas deliciosas y bien dulces.

—Que tonta soy ¿Por qué tuve que enfermarme justo hoy? –dejó su postre de lado y apagó el televisor, cubriéndose con las sábanas para intentar dormir, pero no podía estar tranquila, extrañaba demasiado el calor del cuerpo de Gaara.

Recordaba cuando sólo eran amigos, cuando su amado no le hacía el menor caso y ella se moría por estar entre sus brazos. Ahora se reía de aquellos tiempos, porque ahora era la mujer de Gaara, su única dueña y era feliz cada vez que estaban juntos en esa cama, cada vez que él le hacía el amor tan apasionadamente y la llevaba a la locura. Incluso pensar en eso le hacía sentir avergonzada, pues antes de estar con Gaara ni siquiera conocía por sí misma lo que era el sexo; él le había dado un giro completo a su vida y a su relación de "_sólo amigos_".

—Gaara… por favor vuelve pronto mi amor, te extraño… –susurró, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, para por fin, quedarse dormida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver la joven rubia de ojos azules, la cual sonreía abiertamente al tener frente a ella al hombre que tanto la obsesionaba, hasta hacerle perder la razón y cometer locuras, como acosarlo en secreto durante meses.

—Bienvenido Gaara, que bueno volver a tenerte por aquí.

—Sayuri ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –quiso saber el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Realmente estaba cansado de ella y de sus constantes persecuciones, era por eso que había decidido venir, para dar por terminada esa situación de una vez por todas. Matsuri no estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando, pero casi desde el mismo instante en que ellos dos habían comenzado su relación formalmente, Sayuri se había puesto con todo para tratar de volver a conquistarlo, incluso le había besado en la oficina con la intención de que Matsuri los encontrara, pero obviamente él la apartó enseguida, pues esa mujer ya no despertaba nada en él, ni una fibra de emoción. De todos modos, no quería que Matsuri lo supiera, puesto que podría llegar a pensar cosas que no eran.

—Por favor pasa, hablemos adentro –le invitó la rubia, a lo que Gaara simplemente asintió. Era un bonito apartamento, bastante bien decorado y estaba casi igual a la última vez que había entrado, esa vez en que rompió todo con Sayuri al cansarse de ella. Solía ir allí a acostarse con ella por diversión y aburrimiento, sin embargo al poco tiempo se volvió rutinario y tedioso, por eso la abandonó. Además, para él, cada una de las mujeres con las que había estado antes de Matsuri, no significaban nada en su vida.

Gaara se sentó en el sofá de la sala y Sayuri se paró a su lado.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Sí por favor –Sayuri se alejó hacia el mini bar, sirviendo dos tragos de vodka, sin que el pelirrojo pudiera ver lo que ella estaba haciendo mientras le daba la espalda. Ella no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil y esta noche le demostraría que él no había cambiado nada como decía, que seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego, porque tarde o temprano las fuerzas le iban a flaquear y la carne es débil, además tendría una pequeña ayudita extra con lo que le había echado al trago.

—Aquí tienes –la chica dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y de ahí Gaara lo levantó para beber —. Bueno, yo te llamé porque tengo algo que decirte –fingió tristeza y arrepentimiento —. Te dejaré en paz, pero con una condición –volvió a sonreír en forma maliciosa.

—¿Y cual es, si se puede saber?

En ese momento Sayuri se puso de pie y se sentó sobre las piernas de Gaara, quien estaba un poco sorprendido al verla hacer aquello. Ella lo besó en los labios, sin darle tiempo a nada y rodeándole el rostro con sus manos, recargándose más contra el cuerpo masculino. Por un momento Gaara se sintió como antes, como aquel descarado al que sólo le importaba tener sexo, pero ahora él ya no era así, ahora que había descubierto lo que era realmente amar y hacer el amor, no sólo por placer, sino por los sentimientos, no se podía dejar atrapar tan fácil.

—Aléjate, estás loca –dijo enojado, apartando a la rubia de forma algo brusca —. ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

—Por favor quédate conmigo una última vez, hazme el amor por última vez y te dejaré en paz para siempre, lo juro.

Gaara la miró despectivamente, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Jamás me acostaría contigo por lástima, ya no soy esa clase de persona –le aseguró —. Además quiere que tengas algo bien claro; lo que hubo entre nosotros fue sólo sexo, la única mujer con quien he hecho el amor se llama Matsuri y es mi esposa.

La expresión de Sayuri no podía ser más enojada, de verdad Gaara acababa de volver a despreciarla tan descaradamente; esto no iba a perdonárselo, estaba completamente decidida a separarlo de Matsuri para siempre.

El pelirrojo posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, pero entonces sintió que toda su vista se volvía borrosa y antes de poder pestañear, cayó desmayado sobre los brazos de la chica, que había corrido para atraparlo.

—Nunca está demás tener una segunda opción ¿No querido? –habló mirando el trago que le había dado a Gaara. Sabía que él la rechazaría, por eso había planeado que no pudiera hacerlo, aunque él no quisiera, estaría con ella toda la noche.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto iba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando hacia el suelo y pensando en lo que había hablado con Gaara y Sasuke.

—Tal vez ellos tengan razón, sólo debo hablar con Hinata y decirle lo que siento, no importa si ella no quiere oírme –se dijo cerrando los ojos, tenía algo en mente y no pensaba fallar en ello, así que tomó su celular —. ¿Bueno? Sai, soy yo… sólo quería saber ¿Cuándo es la firma de libros de Hinata? –sonrió —. Perfecto, ahí estaré.

Sin más colgó la llamada, pero ahora se sentía mucho más animado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos, haciendo que le fuera difícil poder seguir dormido. Se sentó un poco distraído sobre aquella cama y notó que no estaba en su cuarto, no parecía estar siquiera en su casa, pero lo peor de todo era que estaba desnudo.

—¿Q-que mier…? –miró a su costado y ahí la vio, quedándose con la boca abierta al ver a esa mujer a su lado, durmiendo desnuda. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido anoche, estaba seguro de que había decidido irse de aquel lugar y no caer en su juego. ¿Pero entonces que hacía en su cama? —. Esto no puede ser… yo no puedo haber… no puedo haber engañado a Matsuri… –se sintió realmente horrible al decir esas palabras, lo último que deseaba en el mundo era serle infiel a su esposa. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de acostarse con Sayuri? Precisamente ella.

No, ella tuvo que haber manipulado la situación, pero era una tonta si creía que se saldría con la suya, Gaara no le creería nada de lo que dijera, porque estaba loca, era su palabra contra la de él, así que sin más, se levantó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo de ahí apenas estuvo listo.

Buscó en su bolsillo las llaves del auto y se marchó hacia su casa. Estaba seguro de que ella lo había intentado embaucar, la conocía a la perfección y era capaz de eso y más para retenerlo. Se suponía que él había cambiado, que Matsuri lo había cambiado, así que no tenía de que preocuparse, porque él no había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso quería creer; la verdad era que esta no era la primera vez que amanecía desnudo con una chica sin recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero eso no quería decir que sí había tenido sexo con Sayuri ¿O sí?

Cuando llegó a su casa eran casi las siete de la mañana, pero Matsuri aún seguía dormida. Se sentó a su lado, observando su fino y tranquilo rostro de niña con los ojos cerrados. Era tan hermosa, la amaba tanto, que era imposible que aún estando bajo los efectos de alcohol o de cualquier otra cosa la hubiera engañado. Definitivamente era mentira.

—Suri… perdóname… –susurró acariciando suavemente su mejilla —. No debí dejar que esa loca me manipulara, pero… estoy seguro de que no pasó nada, tiene que ser así –cerró los ojos con impotencia y molestia, no podía evitar tener la duda latente en su cabeza de si había sucedido o no, pero quería creer que no.

—¿Gaara? –susurró la castaña abriendo sus ojos, para luego sonreírle dulcemente a su amado esposo —. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Van a ser las siete, y sí, acabo de llegar –respondió Gaara —. Me pasé la noche en casa de Naruto, ya sabes, haciendo tonterías –mintió con cierta culpa, pero no podía decirle que fue a casa de Sayuri y que amaneció desnudo en su cama y con ella a su lado en igual condición, ella seguro lo lanzaría por la ventana o algo peor.

—Bueno… –ella no le riñó por la respuesta, no le molestaba que de vez en cuando él se divirtiera con sus amigos, además ella los conocía muy bien —. Te echaba de menos, tenía mucho frío en la noche –se quejó, sintiendo como él se recostaba a su lado para abrazarla.

—Aún es temprano y hoy no hay trabajo, así que duerme un rato más Suri, yo te cuidaré –le dijo besándola en los labios, a lo que ella se acurrucó en su pecho como una gatita mimada, volviendo a quedarse dormida.

El pelirrojo la abrazó más fuerte aún, besando su frente.

—Te amo mi Suri, y no pienso dejar que nadie arruine lo nuestro –susurró.

Sin importar como, debía esconderle a Matsuri lo que había pasado esa noche y esta mañana, tenía que hacerlo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya había pasado una semana. Gaara estaba en su cuarto, vistiéndose para irse a trabajar, cuando vio salir a su hermosa esposa del baño, quien cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla rosada, haciendo que se viera adorable ye tentadora al mismo tiempo.

—Rayos, no deberías pasarte así frente a mí ¿Qué no ves que me enloqueces? –susurró al oído de la castaña, abrazándola por la espalda —. Te ves tan sexy que me provocas.

—Pervertido, sabes que esa no era mi intención –respondió Matsuri avergonzada y sonrojada, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amado se pegaba al suyo de una manera excitante, subiéndole la temperatura.

—Eso no importa, lo has conseguido de todas formas –Gaara la volteó y comenzó a besarla en los labios, bajando sus manos por la cintura delgada de la chica, hasta llegar a su trasero, en donde comenzó a aplicar masajes circulares que la hacían gemir débilmente —. Dios, como me gustas –susurró mientras besaba su cuello.

Mandó al diablo el llegar temprano al trabajo, ahora mismo estaba más concentrado en hacer suya a su esposa que en llegar a su empresa, por eso mismo, mientras sentía como ella le acariciaba el torso, desabrochándole la camisa que él mismo acababa de ponerse, la empujó hasta el borde de la cama, haciéndola caer sobre ésta y cayendo encima del cuerpo de ella.

Comenzó a besarla en los labios una vez más, subiéndole despacio la toalla para dejar ver aún más sus perfectas piernas, las cuales acariciaba con gusto. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, la cual le correspondía con intensidad, cerrando sus ojos y terminando de abrirle la camisa, pero fue justo ahí que Matsuri sintió algo demasiado extraño, algo que la hizo apartarse de él.

—G-Gaara –lo llamó, alejándolo de un empujoncito —. N-no puedo –le dijo observándolo, notando el estado en el que lo había dejado, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, puesto que salió corriendo de regreso al baño, dejándolo sorprendido.

—¿Matsuri? –la llamó el pelirrojo preocupado. Estaba a punto de preguntar que le pasaba, cuando la oyó vomitar, así que sin decir nada se acercó a ella, notándola arrodillada junto al retrete. Se acuclilló a su lado y le sostuvo el cabello —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

—No sé –dijo Matsuri limpiándose la boca. Miró a Gaara y él se dio cuenta de que tenía pequeñas lágrimas surcando sus ojos, en realidad, parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar —. Perdóname Gaara –soltó de repente, lanzándose a los brazos del chico.

—¿Que te perdone? ¿Pero por qué? –preguntó él rodeándole por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello —. Si no has hecho nada malo Suri.

—Claro que sí, lo arruiné todo –aseguró ella, separándose un poco de su esposo para secarse las lágrimas, a lo que Gaara sólo le sonrió y posó una mano sobre su cabeza.

—No seas tonta, aquí lo único importante es que tú estés bien ¿De acuerdo? Así que por la tarde irás a ver a un médico –le dijo en tono de regaño, obteniendo otro abrazo de niña consentida por parte de la chica, así que él sólo pudo corresponder.

Por otra parte, Matsuri estaba cada vez más convencida de que era lo que tenía, pero primero debía confirmarlo.

Continuara…

Avance:

La firma de libros de Hinata se lleva a cabo, en donde Naruto comete una locura por amor, a la vez que Sakura y Sasuke intervienen para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Sari le informa a Kankuro de una importante noticia. Matsuri asiste al doctor junto a Temari y finalmente confirma su embarazo, por lo que se siente muy emocionada. Y antes de que Matsuri pueda contarle a Gaara que tendrán un hijo, Sayuri hace de las suyas.

Próximo capítulo: Aquella vida en mi interior.

**00000000000000**

**¿Que hará Naruto? ¿Se lo imaginan?**

**Parece que las cosas con el GaaMatsu se van a complicar ¿No?**

**¿Y quién diría que Sasuke sentaría cabeza? (aunque pobre Ino, por burlarse de Sakura tuvo que caer en cuenta que a ella no le han propuesto matrimonio xDD?**

**¡Por fin nació el baby Nara! ¿No es lindo? ^^**

**Bueno, me despido por esta, hasta prontito ^^ **

**¡Bye!**


	18. Aquella vida en mi interior

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. La verdad hace tiempo había querido dejarles la conti del fic, pero no había podido, la Universidad en verdad me tiene atareada, nunca me había sentido tan presionada ¬¬ Pero en fin, prometí no dejar mis fics tirados, una cosa es que me demore y la otra es que no los siga, ¿no?**

**Bueno, espero y les guste la conti, en verdad me costó un poquito jejeje.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 17: Aquella vida en mi interior**

Esa mañana se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, primero se había puesto a vomitar justo en un momento tan importante como era estar con Gaara y después se había sentido mareada todo el día, las nauseas no habían cesado y no era capaz de probar un bocado.

—Demonios… –susurró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Cayó sentada sobre la silla de su escritorio, notando como uno de sus amigos se le acercaba con preocupación.

—Hey, Matsuri ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shikamaru; la había visto extraña todo el día y eso comenzaba a inquietarle, porque la castaña siempre estaba alegre y radiante, pero hoy parecía más pálida que el papel.

—Sí, no es nada Shikamaru –aseguró ella, sonriendo tan dulcemente como siempre, de esa forma que siempre lograba tranquilizar a todo el mundo.

—¿Segura? –cuestionó el Nara —. Pues déjame decirte que te comportas igual a… –se cortó a media frase, al parecer estaba por decir una imprudencia y no quería hacerlo —. Que problemático, mejor olvídalo.

—No, continua –insistió Matsuri —. ¿Igual a quién? –las palabras del hombre le habían causado curiosidad y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con ella, así que le miró seriamente para hacerle entender que más le valía hablar de una vez, al menos así lo entendió Shikamaru.

—A Temari –respondió —, actúas como Temari… cuando supo que estaba embarazada –ya lo había dicho por fin, por lo que sólo le quedaba mirar a Matsuri para observar su reacción, y la vio muy sorprendida, pero no al punto de no creerlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? –se cuestionó a sí misma, llevándose una mano a su vientre. Bajó la mirada con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, pensando en lo que acababa de oír, eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa —. No lo sé, no creo, más bien sólo enfermé de gripe o algo así, no creo que esté embarazada –se negó a la idea, pero con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, era sólo una idea, no es como si fuera verdad –el pelinegro se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, soltando un suspiro —. En fin, me iré a trabajar, ojalá te mejores.

—Sí, gracias –dijo Matsuri, volviendo a bajar la mirada mientras Shikamaru se alejaba. Sintió su corazón agitado y como los mareos regresaban, pero no estaba asustada, sino muy nerviosa por no estar segura de su estado —. Dios ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Si en verdad voy a tener un hijo de Gaara? –de sólo imaginarlo no podía parar de reír.

Todo era como un sueño hecho realidad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara acababa de firmar unos papeles importantes y se puso de pie para salir de la oficina. Estaba muy preocupado por Matsuri, desde hace un tiempo que su esposa actuaba muy extraño, temía que estuviera enferma de alguna cosa, además de eso, se sentía pésimo cada vez que veía a Sayuri, la culpa lo consumía a pesar de no recordar si quiera lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos.

Notó a su esposa sentada en su escritorio, pero se veía muy pálida y de verdad estaba mal, mareada, eso lo preocupaba demasiado, no le gustaba verla así.

—Suri –la llamó, acercándose a ella para tomarle las manos, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarla —. Amor ¿Te sientes muy mal?

—Estoy bien Gaara –aseguró la castaña sonriendo, mientras él le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. Ella apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho de Gaara, ocultándolo ahí —. Sólo estoy un poquito mareada, pero no es nada.

—Pues yo no creo que no sea nada, es más, quiero que vayas al médico ahora mismo –dijo de forma terca Gaara, sorprendiendo un poco a su mujer.

—Pero Gaara –se quejó la chica, mas él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, callándola de inmediato, pues no pensaba oír reclamos de su parte.

—Pero nada bonita –dijo —, estoy preocupado por ti, no te veo bien –la rodeó por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo para abrazarla cálidamente, con ese amor que ella había despertado en su persona —. Te amo y lo sabes, si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero.

—No creo que tenga nada malo –susurró Matsuri, sin atreverse a contarle sobre sus sospechas, quería que fuera toda una sorpresa si en verdad era cierto, quería que Gaara se emocionara con la noticia tanto como ella estaba segura de que lo haría —. De todos modos hoy iré, así que deja de preocuparte.

—Más te vale –dijo el pelirrojo, dándole un beso tierno en los labios. Nunca hubiera sospechado lo que en verdad tenía Matsuri en ese momento, ni mucho menos las cosas que sucederían.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba un poco cansada. Desde que había aceptado el ofrecimiento de su padre para trabajar en la empresa Hyûga tenía mucho más trabajo que antes, claro, ya no era una simple asistente, ahora tenía un puesto importante como la hija primogénita de Hiashi, sin embargo no es que eso le alegrara, extrañaba a Naruto, pero agradecía no tener que verle todos los días ahora que habían terminado.

Por otro lado, hace algunas semanas la publicación de su libro se había hecho oficial, aunque no había estado realmente pendiente de ello por todas las cosas que tenía en mente. Hace unos minutos le acababan de avisar que las ventas habían sido un éxito y que querían realizar una firma de libros, eso en verdad le hizo muy feliz, a pesar de ya no compartir dicha alegría con la persona que la había inspirado.

—Te extraño tanto Naruto-kun… –susurró con tristeza, pero sin llorar, porque al final no valía la pena. Había comprendido que Naruto realmente no la amaba, que nunca lo hizo, que todo lo que pasó entre ellos no fue más que un hermoso sueño, puesto que el rubio ya no volvió a buscarla, seguramente estaba más pendiente de recuperar a Sakura.

Que gran error tenía en mente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari se dirigía hacia el hospital con su bebé en los brazos, a su lado iba nada más y nada menos que su cuñada Matsuri, quien había obtenido el permiso de su esposo y jefe para asistir a un control.

—Ya dime la verdad, ¿por qué has venido a acompañarme al control de Haru? –interrogó la rubia con intriga en sus ojos, la que aumentó al ver a su amiga ponerse roja como un tomate, mirando al piso y jugando con sus dedos con verdadera timidez.

—V-verás… –comenzó a decir —. Este último tiempo me he sentido algo mal y… bueno… c-creo que… –soltó un suspiro —. Que estoy embarazada –confesó por fin con gran dificultad, dejando a Temari con la boca abierta luego de haberla oído.

—¿Embarazada, Matsuri? –repitió incrédula, para luego formar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios —. Ay Dios, te abrazaría emocionada de no ser porque cargo a Haru.

—No te preocupes, además aún no está confirmado –la castaña miró hacia el frente con verdadera ilusión en sus ojos, la ilusión de formar una familia junto a Gaara —. Pero espero con todo mi corazón que así sea.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Bebió su café expreso a pesar de que prefería mil veces el que preparaba su esposa, pero como la había mandado a verse con el médico, se tenía que conformar con esa cosa que ni se comparaba con el sabor del toque que Matsuri le daba.

—Matsuri, sólo espero que no tengas nada grave, te amo tanto preciosa –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en ella, se sentía tan tonto al estar enamorado de su mejor amiga, siempre lo había estado y se había empeñado con todas sus fuerzas en negarlo, desde que eran adolescentes, como aquella vez en que le vio con su nuevo look.

_Gaara tenía sólo diecisiete años en ese entonces. Estaba sentado en una banca del parque a la espera de su mejor amiga, pues habían quedado en juntarse ahí para salir juntos, ya que hace bastante no tenían tiempo para los dos, más por el tiempo que demandaban las "novias" de él. Debido a su aire sexy y de misterio, levantaba pasiones entre las chicas que iban pasando sin siquiera proponérselo, logrando que todas se le quedasen mirando idiotizadas._

_Él sólo sonreía cuando las oía decir lo guapo que era, pues sabía muy bien como era él._

—_Etto… Gaara… –escuchó la dulce voz de su amiga, tan tímida y tierna como siempre. Se volteó esperando ver a la misma niña tímida y medio torpe de siempre, esa que siempre usaba ropa infantil y que llevaba el largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja, pero no la encontró. En su lugar, sólo pudo ver a una hermosa mujer que lo impactó. Ahora llevaba el cabello corto por arriba de los hombros, haciendo que su rostro se apreciara mejor. Su ropa era diferente, ya no era holgada y como de niña, ahora llevaba unos ajustados jeans azules y una blusa blanca, la cual resaltaba el crecido tamaño de sus pechos. Su figura en definitiva ya no era la de una mocosa._

—_¿Matsuri? –Gaara la miró de pies a cabeza, en verdad estaba sorprendido, sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que no la veía y se llevaba aquella impresión así de pronto. Su corazón había comenzado a latir muy fuerte al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era su mejor amiga, aunque a él siempre le había parecido linda, pero jamás la vio tan sensual antes._

—_Perdón por la demora Gaara, ya podemos irnos –dijo la chica sonriendo, con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba y que sin saberlo, conquistaba muchos corazones._

—_C-claro que sí –el pelirrojo se puso de pie nerviosamente, mirando nuevamente a la chica como si fuera la primera vez que la observaba, con la boca levemente abierta y los ojos a punto de salírsele —. Te ves muy bonita Matsuri –le confesó._

—_Gracias –susurró Matsuri sonrojada, bajando la mirada y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Gaara sólo sonreía._

Soltó un suspiro, realmente en ese tiempo era un idiota, un completo ciego, sabía que Matsuri le gustaba, que cada vez que la veía se sentía atraído por ella, pero a pesar de todo eso no podía acercársele con esas intenciones, Matsuri era su mejor amiga y no quería lastimarla como a las otras chicas, porque no se creía capaz de amarla de verdad, fue por eso que decidió enterrar esos sentimientos, pero siempre estuvieron latentes en su pecho, dormidos, esperando el momento de salir.

Ahora, por suerte, las cosas eran muy diferentes, sabía con certeza cuanto la amaba y tenía el privilegio de haber sido el primer y único hombre en su vida, se sentía feliz por ello y ahora se reía de todas esas veces que sintió celos cuando esos tipos idiotas se acercaban a ella.

—_Ah, entonces ese estúpido que viene ahí es tu novio –señaló a un guapo muchacho, alto y de cabello azabache, el cual se acercaba a ellos con una flor en la mano y una gran sonrisa ridícula, en otras palabras, tenía cara de tonto._

—_Gaara, no le digas así, y sí, es mi novio hace dos días –dijo Matsuri sonriente, sin notar el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo. El chico llegó junto a ellos y extendió la flor hacia la castaña, quien la recibió alegremente._

—_Hola Matsuri-chan, que linda te ves hoy –saludó el pelinegro con expresión de bobo, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Gaara, no podía creer que Matsuri saliera con tal idiota._

—_Gracias, Hideki –le sonrió la joven —. Mira, él es mi mejor amigo, Gaara –le presentó señalándole. Enseguida Hideki le hizo un gesto de saludo, pero éste respondió con una mirada de odio que prácticamente le caló los huesos al pobre chico; parecía un novio celoso._

Matsuri nunca supo que había sido él el responsable de haberle espantado a la mayoría de sus novios, y en realidad no necesitaba saberlo, ahora que él era su marido sólo necesitaba de su persona y de nadie más.

—Demonios, quiero verla, necesito saber como está –al terminar su café, salió de la oficina con cierta impaciencia, pero justo afuera se encontró con quien menos deseaba ver, esa mujer que se había vuelto una verdadera amenaza para su matrimonio.

—Que bien luces hoy Gaara –dijo ella, con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios, lo que fastidiaba a Gaara, no podía soportar su presencia, pero tampoco podía despedirla, temía que ella pudiera decirle algo a Matsuri, eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

—Déjame en paz –fue frío y cortante con ella, dejándola sola en el lugar, pero a ella no le importó el trato, no le interesaba el desprecio de Gaara porque sabía que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, tenía el poder para acabar con su matrimonio cuando ella lo quisiera, sólo le basaba mover un dedo para conseguirlo.

—Sólo espera Gaara, me rogarás que esté a tu lado –murmuró para sí misma, dando algunos pasos lejos de ahí. Usar a Sasori no había servido de nada, era un idiota que se había rendido demasiado fácil, pero ella no era tan débil, ella lograría lo que Sasori no pudo hacer; separar a Gaara y Matsuri para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Pareces tonta con esa cara .bromeó Ino, dándole una palmadita en la espalda a una feliz Sakura, quien se probaba un sencillo vestido de novia frente al espejo de su apartamento. Su boda con Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca y no podía creer que fuese realidad, siempre pensó que ese tipo de cosas no eran para ella, aún cuando estaba con Naruto no se imaginaba siendo una mujer casada, pero ahora le hacía mucha ilusión pensar en eso, compartirlo al lado de Sasuke.

—Déjame Ino, estoy feliz porque pronto me convertiré en la señora Uchiha –dijo la peli rosa —. Tú deberías pensar en hacer lo mismo con Sai –al oírla Ino soltó un suspiro de resignación, que confundió un poco a la rosada.

—Sai no es ese tipo de persona, a él no le interesa el matrimonio ni nada de eso, pero supongo que nuestra relación va bien.

—¿Supones? –Sakura arqueó una ceja, no había creído nada de lo que le dijo su amiga —. Ino, si tú no estás conforme con tu relación habla con él, no te quedes callada.

—Te aseguro que todo está bien –afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita resbalando por su sien. Justo en ese instante el timbre comenzó a sonar, distrayéndolas a ambas.

Sakura se arregló un poco el cabello frente al espejo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se quedó paralizada al ver a la persona del otro lado, se esperaba a cualquiera, menos a él.

—Naruto… –susurró.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata hoy salía temprano de la oficina, pues no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en ella, había tratado de terminar todo lo pendiente antes para poder irse tranquila a lo de la firma, aunque se sentía bastante nerviosa por ello. Sentía que necesitaba el apoyo de Naruto para salir adelante, que le tomara de la mano y con una sonrisa le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero ya llevaba tres meses sobreviviendo sin él, tenía que seguir como ahora, no le quedaba de otra.

Al salir, se dirigió al estacionamiento a buscar el auto que su padre le había regalado, pues ahora que había decidido volver a la empresa, él la consentía demasiado, sólo para que no se volviera a ir.

—Hola Hinata –escuchó una voz familiar, de una persona a la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Sasuke-san? –preguntó confusa —. ¿Qué haces usted aquí? –interrogó, y es que nunca había sido amiga de Sasuke, a pesar de haber tenido una buena relación como compañeros de trabajo, pero nada más, así que prácticamente no había ninguna excusa para la repentina visita del moreno.

—Quiero hablar contigo de un asunto importante, ¿es posible que me concedas unos minutos? –la Hyûga sólo asintió con la cabeza, intrigada sobre lo que podría decirle Sasuke.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Temari salió de la oficina del médico con su bebé en los brazos, ya había sido revisado y todo iba perfecto con él. Buscó entonces a su amiga Matsuri, quien le esperaba afuera, sentada en la sala con una de sus manos apoyada en el antebrazo, al parecer le habían sacado sangre para hacerle unos exámenes.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tienes los resultados? –interrogó ansiosa la rubia, pues sería una verdadera felicidad para ella tener un sobrino que fuera hijo de su hermano Gaara, deseaba ver a Gaara feliz y tenía mucha curiosidad de ver a aquel _ex mujeriego_ cuidando de un bebé, estaba segura de que esto le daría un nuevo sentido a su vida.

—Sí, ya está confirmado Temari –respondió la castaña con una radiante sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a su vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad —. Ya tengo cinco semanas, estoy esperando un bebé de Gaara –sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de Temari se acrecentaba.

—Te felicito amiga, vas a ser mamá –la Sabaku No se acercó a su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo, teniendo cuidado con su pequeño hijo. La emoción de este momento debían compartirla ambas, porque era un acontecimiento demasiado feliz —. Siempre supe que tú eras la única mujer para Gaara, la única que podía enamorarlo y darle una familia.

—Soy tan feliz Temari, voy a tener un hijo de él, del hombre que siempre he amado, un hijo fruto de nuestro amor –Matsuri no paraba de sonreír, ya no veía la hora de darle la maravillosa noticia a su esposo, quería verlo tan feliz como ella lo estaba ahora, abrazarlo, decirle que estaba ansiosa por formar una verdadera familia junto a él.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Gaara? Ese idiota se tiene que enterar cuanto antes.

—No sé, aún no he pensado como voy a hacerlo, estoy nerviosa –respondió bajando la mirada, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y de pronto se sintió mareada, así que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza —. Temari, tengo miedo.

—No amiga, no te asustes –decía Temari tratando de animarla —. Sé que debes tener miedo, no es fácil decirle a tu esposo que estás embarazada, no sabes como va a responderte –bajó la mirada al recordar la reacción de Shikamaru, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado y no valía la pena revivirlo ahora —. Pero mi hermano te ama y estoy segura de que se pondrá feliz con la noticia, tanto como tú.

—Eso espero Temari, de verdad quiero que todo salga bien –volvió a llevarse las manos a su vientre, acariciándolo con dulzura —. "_Mi bebé…"_

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de ella, Ino se había ido para dejarles a solas con el pretexto de que debía marcharse de urgencia por una llamada de Sai.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? –se atrevió a preguntar por fin la peli rosa, luego de un incómodo silencio que reinó por varios minutos.

—Sakura, primero que todo quería… desearte mucha suerte en tu matrimonio con Sasuke, es un idiota, pero es un buen tipo –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto apenada, sin que la chica fuese capaz de verle a los ojos, se sentía demasiado mal por lo que había hecho, porque aún así Naruto había venido aquí a felicitarla, cuando podría estarle gritando cuanto la odiaba, pero Naruto no era así.

—Gracias Naruto, de verdad lo aprecio –dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo otro que quería decirte es que… creo que las cosas no acabaron bien después de todo –el rubio bajó la mirada —. Debiste decirme la verdad, yo no te habría juzgado en ese momento, sólo… no entiendo por qué tuviste que esperar a que yo me enterara de la per manera –miró a Sakura a los ojos, notando su vergüenza —. ¿Por qué? –preguntó mostrando la decepción que él sentía, no por haber amado a Sakura, sino por la traición de ella –siendo aún su novia- y de su amigo, eso no era cualquier cosa.

—Naruto, lo siento tanto –se disculpó la peli rosa, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para evitar llorar —. No fue mi intención hacerte daño, créeme que es lo que menos quería, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me había enamorado de Sasuke y cuando quise ver ya todo había pasado entre nosotros –se secó una lágrima con su mano derecha y miró nuevamente al rubio —. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, incluso cuando terminamos y yo me quedé callada, es sólo que… pensé que estando con Hinata no te importaría nada de mí.

—Yo amo a Hinata y eso no lo he dudado ni un segundo, pero… pero me dolió que ustedes me engañaran –reconoció Naruto —. De todas formas quería decirte que está todo bien, sé que el teme de Sasuke te ama y que ustedes serán muy felices –sonrió, mostrando esa alegría que hace meses no llevaba consigo —. Lo mío con Hinata en cambio se ha terminado, ella ya no quiere verme por ser un idiota.

—Ahora yo quiero decirte algo –Sakura se mostró seria en cuanto tomó la palabra, a Naruto le pareció que estaba más seria que nunca —. Si en verdad amas a Hinata entonces lucha por ella, no la dejes ir, al menos no hasta saber si ella siente o no lo mismo por ti.

—De hecho hoy iba a jugarme mi última carta –dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sakura también mostró una brillante sonrisa, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Y que estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? –se burló la peli rosa, a lo que el chico se levantó como un resorte del asiento.

—¡Es verdad, ya falta poco! –recordó de pronto —. Debo irme Sakura-chan.

—Corre, y suerte –le animó la chica, antes de verlo salir corriendo de su casa, entonces le siguió hasta la puerta para gritarle algo —. ¡Ya sabes Naruto, si fallas te mato! –le amenazó.

Al oírla, Naruto sólo pudo sonreír, ya sabía que no debía perder de ninguna manera, sino, estaría muerto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Iban caminando por el parque, ambos en silencio, y mientras él miraba al frente, la chica se dedicaba a observar el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, pensando en las palabras del Uchiha.

—Yo no puedo creer eso que usted dice, Sasuke-san, por favor no me mienta –negó con tristeza, pues para ella, las palabras del azabache no eran más que eso; mentiras.

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro, no entendía a las mujeres tan tercas y obstinadas, aunque hubiera decidido casarse con una. Ella en verdad tenía una cabezonería parecida a la de Naruto, tal vez por eso el rubio la eligió, aunque quien sabe.

—Escucha, Naruto ha estado como un fantasma los últimos meses, sólo te pido que hables con él, sólo eso, no es la gran cosa –trató de convencerla, aunque el asunto no le estaba resultando fácil —. Él es un idiota y todo lo que quieras, pero te quiere a ti.

—¿Por qué hace esto? –cuestionó la chica —. ¿Por qué pretende ayudarnos a él y a mi?

—A pesar de que parezco ser alguien a quien no le interesan los demás, Naruto es mi amigo y tú alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Además… me siento un poco culpable porque lo de ustedes acabara –esbozó una sonrisa arrogante —. Sólo pensé que podría hacer algo para remediarlo.

—En verdad no pensé que fuera así –Hinata también sonrió, era increíble a estas alturas conocer una parte de Sasuke así, tan _amable_ —. Pero gracias por lo que hace, sin embargo, no estoy segura de eso… yo… lo pensaré…

—Como quieras –dijo Sasuke —. Yo cumplí con mi deber de decirte las cosas, espero que tomes una buena decisión –el azabache se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a alejarse de Hinata, pero antes de partir definitivamente volteó a verla una vez más —. A todo esto, felicidades por tu libro, espero y te vaya bien en la firma –dijo en un tono misterioso, el cual Hinata no logró descifrar.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? –se preguntó la ojiperla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri regresó a la oficina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dejándose caer sobre su puesto de trabajo sin poder borrarla. Estaba ansiosa por contarle a Gaara que tendrían un bebé, que dentro de poco se convertirían en padres, pero quería hacer de ese momento algo especial, algo que ninguno de los dos pudiese olvidar.

—Amor… –sintió un suave aliento sobre su nuca, acariciando con delicadeza la piel de su cuello, para después sentir pequeños besos sobre ella, llenos de ternura y pasión a la vez —. ¿Cómo te fue con el médico?

—No tengo nada grave –fue la respuesta de Matsuri, sabiendo que quien estaba a su lado era su esposo —, sólo es un poco de estrés, pero con un buen descanso estaré bien –mintió un poco, aunque no era con una mala intención, sólo que planeaba esperar un poquito más para dar la gran noticia.

—¿Segura que no es nada más? No quiero que te pase nada malo Suri –dijo Gaara, parándose a un lado de ella para tomarla del mentón y hacer que le viera a los ojos —. Sabes que no lo soportaría –terminó de hablar, mostrando una de las sonrisas que tanto encantaban a la castaña.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien –volvió a asegurar Matsuri con convicción, dejando a Gaara muy seguro de sus palabras. Él, por supuesto, no se hizo esperar, había deseado todo el día besar los labios de su mujer –y por supuesto que mucho más que eso–, así que sin prisa unió sus bocas en un movimiento lento y sereno, dulce y calmado, demostrándole sus sentimientos —. Gaara –susurró la chica en tono de regaño —, estamos en el trabajo, alguien nos puede ver.

—¿Qué me importa si me ven? Eres mi mujer, todo el mundo aquí lo sabe –dijo divertido.

—Pero aún así, hay que tener un poquito de recato –volvió a regañarlo la chica, a lo que el pelirrojo simplemente se separó de ella con una expresión de insatisfacción, pero que enseguida cambió por una mirada traviesa.

—Esto deberás recompensármelo muy bien, ni creas que te dejaré ir invicta –le amenazó, antes de retirarse hacia el interior de su oficina. Estaba planeando hacer algo muy divertido esta noche y seguramente Matsuri no se podría negar, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía como complacerla.

Por otro lado, Matsuri estaba un poco sonrojada, Gaara en verdad era capaz de subirle la temperatura a cualquier mujer, pero con ella era especialmente malvado, quería provocarla y ella lo sabía, pero tenía que resistirse, al menos hasta estar en su casa.

—Un bebé… –susurró con alegría luego de un rato, ilusionada con la idea de convertirse en madre de un hijo del hombre que siempre había amado, aún no podía creerlo, pero ya comenzaba a asimilarlo, aunque lentamente, adoraba pensarlo.

Aquella noche, cuando él le dijo que la amaba, sin duda se sintió como en el más perfecto de los sueños, sintió que moría y volvía a nacer, todo por tenerlo a él a su lado, por sentir la enorme felicidad de ser correspondida por la persona que creyó nunca la voltearía a ver. Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez pensó que definitivamente aquello tan maravilloso no podía ser real, nunca imaginó que sería él y sólo él el primer hombre de su vida, quien la haría mujer, por eso estar a su lado era como una fantasía, pero tan real y cierta como nunca creyó.

—Esta noche se lo diré –murmuró acariciando suavemente su vientre —. Gaara va a saber que va a ser papá, y estoy segura de que se sentirá tan feliz como yo… ¿Verdad, bebé? –le habló dulcemente a su hijo, sin sospechar que pronto algo cambiaría todos sus planes.

Gaara estaba en el interior de su oficina, y lejos de concentrarse en el trabajo, no hacía más que pensar en su adorada mujer. ¿Quién iba a pensar que de verdad terminaría tan enamorado de su mejor amiga? Aquella mujer que se casó con él sólo por su capricho de tener todo y más y a la vez seguir siendo el mismo tipo despreocupado de siempre. Ella, que le amaba tanto que hasta fue capaz de hacer tal locura sólo para ayudarlo, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Ahora entendía las vagas palabras de su padre antes de morir, y que no necesitaba de nadie más que de la persona a la que él amaba, era tan simple como eso. Ni el dinero, ni el poder, ni nada de lo que pudiera conseguir se comparaba con lo que ella le hacía sentir.

—Al final tenías razón, hombre perverso, pudiste explicármelo así desde un principio –dijo al aire, sin mirar ningún punto en específico —. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero gracias por tu estúpida clausula, de no haber sido por ella nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Matsuri y probablemente la hubiera perdido –cerró los ojos —. Eso no quiero ni pensarlo…

Volteó la mirada hacia la computadora y observó los gráficos que debería estar revisando, pero una vez más, antes de eso, quiso dedicar unas últimas palabras a su fallecido progenitor.

—Nunca te lo dije viejo, pero te quería, y te extraño –sonrió quedamente —. Te prometo que si alguna vez tengo un hijo con Matsuri, voy a ser el mejor padre para él, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, para que él nunca cometa los errores que yo cometí.

Después de eso volvió su vista a la computadora y finalmente se puso a trabajar, si seguía divagando así, desperdiciaría todo el día y esa no era la idea.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa, ahora mismo se encontraba en medio de un montón de gente haciéndole preguntas y apuntándole con el flash de una cámara, ya que estaba en medio de su firma de libros y nunca esperó darse cuenta de que su obra era en verdad una sensación, sobre todo en las adolescentes, que amaban las historias de romance, aunque lastimosamente su historia no había terminado tan feliz como la de su libro.

—Entonces, Hinata-san ¿Te inspiraste en alguien para crear al personaje principal? –preguntó de pronto una periodista —. Por lo que podemos leer en la historia, la protagonista se parece mucho a ti, ¿pero existe también alguien parecido al chico del libro?

Hinata movió los labios para responder, aunque no sabía exactamente que decir, estaba claro que dar un sí no sería la más brillante de sus ideas, sin embargo, tampoco podía negarlo tajantemente, porque sí se había inspirado en alguien para hacerlo, sólo en él.

—Y-yo… bueno…

—Por supuesto que se inspiró en alguien –se escuchó una voz masculina desde la entrada del recinto, provocando que los ojos de Hinata se abriesen como platos al reconocerle. Al instante todas las cámaras y las miradas apuntaron hacia el recién llegado, un joven alto, de rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos azules, exactamente como lo describía el libro, incluso poseía la misma sonrisa brillante del personaje.

—¿Podría decirnos quien es usted? –preguntó la misma periodista de antes.

Naruto se tomó el tiempo para mirar fijamente a Hinata a los ojos antes de responderle a la mujer, dejando en claro que si él estaba ahí, era sólo por ella y nadie más.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y soy el hombre que ama con locura a esta mujer –las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los flashes en los rostros de ambos implicados, pero ninguno parecía prestar atención a aquellos insignificantes detalles, sólo podían mirarse a los ojos, sin la necesidad de decir nada más.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Se ha quedado dormida? –preguntó Kankuro cuando vio salir a su esposa de la habitación de su hija, cerrando la puerta despacio detrás de su espalda. Sari lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, Miki-chan está profunda, hoy jugó mucho e hizo mucho desorden, debe estar agotada –aseguró antes de rodear el cuello de su esposo con sus manos para besarlo en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó confuso —. Nunca haces esto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? –respondió la castaña con una sonrisita algo traviesa.

—Es que cuando actúas así de linda es porque tienes algo que decirme –adivinó Kankuro, provocando que el ceño de su mujer se frunciera, prácticamente sentía que le habían arruinado la sorpresa.

—Está bien, me atrapaste –admitió Sari —. Kankuro, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

—¿Y eso sería…? –inquirió algo nervioso el castaño, por la cara de su mujer no se temía nada bueno, pero le sorprendió ver que una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Luego de ello, la chica cogió ambas manos de él y las posó sobre su propio vientre, haciendo que le acariciara despacio.

—Que vamos a tener otro bebé –respondió al fin, dejando a Kankuro perplejo —. No te lo había dicho, pero ya tengo más de dos meses, así que Miki-chan tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

—¿Q-qué? –cuestionó Kankuro —. ¿Es en serio?

—Sí –afirmó Sari con la cabeza.

—Eso es… es… –Kankuro la miró a los ojos con desconcierto, para poco después alzarla entre sus brazos y darle vueltas por toda la habitación —. ¡Eso es genial Sari!

—¡K-Kankuro, me estoy mareando! –se quejaba la chica, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho si se mareaba o no, estaba feliz con la reacción de su marido, al final, estar con él siempre valía la pena, en verdad eran una hermosa familia.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya era bastante tarde, la noche había caído hace al menos una hora y Matsuri aún estaba en la oficina, ordenando algunos papeles importantes que Gaara iba a necesitar. La verdad era que no se sentía muy bien, las nauseas le habían regresado, pero no quería preocupar a Gaara, además era algo obvio, después de todo estaba embarazada y aún no llegaba al segundo mes, los mareos iban a ser muy constantes desde ahora.

—Que cansada estoy… –susurró para sí, echándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. No podía evitar reírse de la nada al pensar en que dentro de ella llevaba una nueva vida, no podía ya esperar a llegar a casa y decírselo a Gaara de una vez.

—Matsuri –la voz de su esposo la distrajo de pronto, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por la impresión. Aún no entendía por qué a Gaara le gustaba sorprenderla de esa manera, hablándole con esa voz tan sexy al oído, que lo único que provocaba era que ella quisiera pasar otra noche a su lado —. Ya es hora de irnos –dijo Gaara —. ¿Aún no terminas?

—No, me falta acomodar unas cosas –respondió un tanto nerviosa, recordando lo sucedido en la tarde y la amenaza de él de cobrarle el haberlo dejado con las ganas. Ella trató de darle la espalda, pero Gaara la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra del mentón, haciendo que lo viese directo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué hoy estás tan hermosa? –preguntó, casi rozando los labios de su mujer, la cual comenzaba a sentir que su pulso se aceleraba considerablemente. Él verdaderamente estaba hipnotizado por el brillo en los ojos negros de su amada y el dulce tono carmesí en sus mejillas, en verdad lucía bastante adorable y deseable a la vez, como para desnudarle ahí mismo, en medio de la oficina. Sonrió de forma seductora y acercó sus labios al cuello femenino, besándole exquisitamente —. No me mires con esa carita tan linda, sabes que me provocas –susurraba suavemente, sin parar de besar el cuello de la chica, mientras sus manos se deslizaban delicadamente por la espalda de ella, hasta llegar a su trasero, masajeándolo en círculos.

—Gaara… estamos en la oficina –se quejó nuevamente Matsuri, como lo había hecho hace unas horas durante la tarde. Tenía la respiración agitada y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que antes.

El pelirrojo pareció ignorar su comentario, pues comenzó a besar sus labios dulcemente, aunque eran besos cortos.

—No me importa –respondió al fin —. No hay nadie más aquí a parte de nosotros dos, y todo está oscuro –dijo al oído de la joven, esbozando una sonrisa lujuriosa, pues en ese momento sus manos bajaban lentamente las medias de su esposa –las que ella usaba por obligación por regla de la empresa– (Gaara odiaba que otros hombres viesen las piernas de su mujer). Ella estaba temblando de excitación y verdaderamente no tenía ganas de detenerlo, quería estar con él, lo necesitaba.

Gaara aprovechó un despiste de Matsuri para atrapar sus labios con impaciencia. Una vez que terminó de bajar las medias de ella, no perdió tiempo para tocar su zona femenina, estimulándola con suaves caricias y comprobando su humedad. Sonrió ante ello y decidió torturarla sólo unos momentos, penetrándola lentamente con sus dedos.

—G-Gaara… –le llamó ella, soltando un gemido de satisfacción. Realmente esto no estaba planeado, ella quería decirle la noticia tan hermosa que había descubierto esta tarde, pero ya no podía detenerse, Gaara siempre sabía como encender el deseo en ella.

—Quiero hacerte el amor –murmuró Gaara, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Matsuri, simplemente no podía decirle que no, era imposible resistirse a él. Con sus temblorosas manos comenzó a recorrer la espalda y el pecho de su hombre, él tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que la hacía alucinar. Con algo de prisa quitó el saco negro del joven y apuesto presidente, el cual además aprovechó de liberarse un poco de la presión y el calor que le provocaban los botones de la blanca camisa que esta mañana la misma Matsuri se había encargado de planchar.

Él aprovechó también de acariciar los senos de su esposa, para lo cual le abrió completamente la blusa con su mano libre, ya que la otra aún estaba muy entretenida acariciando el centro de su mujer. Le excitó ver el brasier de encaje rosa que llevaba la castaña, ese era sin duda su color favorito de ropa interior, porque en ella lucía simplemente maravilloso, sobre su piel de porcelana, tan blanca como la nieve. Notó que había dejado marcas rojas en el cuello de la fémina, producidas por sus intensos besos. Su lengua y la de Matsuri bailaban en un intenso encuentro en sus bocas, quitándoles todo el aire, hasta casi dejarles sin aliento.

—G-Gaara… –lo llamó la castaña —. Yo… tengo algo que decirte… –decía agitada, no podía evitar hablar entrecortadamente.

—Me lo dices después –respondió él, levantando el brasier de su esposa, sin quitárselo, para así poder probar uno de sus senos con su boca hambrienta de deseo, deseo que sólo ella provocaba en él.

Matsuri gimió su nombre una vez más, echando el cuello hacia atrás, mientras sentía que llegaba al primer orgasmo de esa noche, producido por los expertos dedos de su amado. Él se separó levemente de ella y le miró divertido, lamiendo el dulce néctar que había quedado impregnado en sus dedos y haciendo que Matsuri se sonrojara.

—Eres deliciosa.

—Pervertido –dijo la chica avergonzada.

Él no pareció ofendido, sólo sonrió y decidió seguir con lo suyo, tocando ahora la cintura y las caderas de la mujer entre sus brazos, la cual temblaba ante el frío de sus manos. Rápidamente ella se deshizo del broche del pantalón de su marido, dejando ver los bóxers que segundos después se encargó de bajar. Él tampoco se quedó quieto, en cuanto su excitado miembro quedó al descubierto, se dedicó a bajar las bragas que antes había dejado a medio poner en su esposa, subiendo también un poco su falda, para que ésta no le estorbara en su propósito.

Con cuidado la sentó sobre el escritorio detrás de ellos y se acercó hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar en ella, la castaña le detuvo.

—Gaara… –le llamó —. Sé suave, por favor –rogó un poco avergonzada, y no s que tuviera miedo o que pensara que él podría hacerle algo a su hijo, simplemente hoy necesitaba más amor que pasión.

—¿Por qué? –cuestionó el pelirrojo divertido, acercándose al oído de su esposa —. A ti nunca te ha gustado demasiado suave.

Matsuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero rodeó el cuello de Gaara para verle a los ojos.

—Sólo que esta vez lo quiero así –respondió, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

—Como quieras hermosa –respondió él, dispuesto a darle lo que ella pedía, así que lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, con suavidad y delicadeza, moviéndose despacio dentro de ella. Se sentía tan bien estar así, besarla una vez más y poder hacerla completamente suya, oírla gemir su nombre envuelta en un halo de placer y llegar hasta el final sólo con ella. La amaba tanto, y ella lo amaba tanto que cada vez que estaban juntos era simplemente perfecto.

Matsuri acariciaba la roja cabellera y se apretaba más contra él, sintiendo como las envestidas aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza, pero sin llegar a ser violentas, él estaba siendo demasiado gentil, tal y como ella se lo había pedido, eso era algo que le encantaba de su hombre, que sin importar las circunstancias él siempre lograba satisfacerla.

—Gaara… Gaara –le llamaba con frenesí —. Gaara… te… te amo… ah…

—Y yo… yo… a ti… Matsuri… –respondió Gaara dificultosamente, sintiendo que estaba por alcanzar el tan deseado orgasmo.

Y finalmente sucedió, primero en su adorada esposa, haciéndole soltar un placentero gemido, que pocos segundos después también lo arrastró a él.

La besó en los labios para ahogar la emoción del momento y así se quedaron por un largo rato, sin darse cuenta de que una persona les había visto y ahora mismo estaba saliendo del lugar. Esa persona era la rencorosa Sayuri, quien simplemente no podía soportar lo que había visto, no podía tolerar que los besos y caricias de Gaara, que todo él fuese de otra mujer, menos si esa mujer era quien más odiaba sobre el planeta, la molesta de Matsuri, pero ya no iba a dejar las cosas así por más tiempo, ese idiota de Gaara se arrepentiría de haberse burlado de ella y la tonta de Matsuri iba a sufrir por querer quedarse con algo que no le pertenecía.

—Si tan sólo fueses mío Gaara… yo no tendría que hacer esto, pero tú te lo has buscado por ignorarme y seguir con esa estúpida como si nada hubiese pasado, aún después de haber despertado a mi lado –sonrió maliciosamente —. Idiota.

Gaara estaba terminando de abrocharse su pantalón, se puso el cinturón y luego siguió con el saco, ya que la camisa estaba en perfecto estado. Miró a Matsuri, quien apenas y se estaba calzando los zapatos y su carita no dejaba de estar sonrojada, se veía tan adorable que le estaban entrando deseos de hacerlo con ella de nuevo, pero tenía que contenerse, al menos hasta que llegaran a la casa, ahí podría tenerla toda la noche si así lo quería, después de todo estarían más cómodos en su cama.

—Me encanta estar contigo, eres grandiosa –le susurró, abrazándola por la espalda —. Te amo tanto, mi pequeña y dulce Suri.

—Yo también te amo Gaara –dijo Matsuri, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de su esposo —. Amor, cuando lleguemos a la casa tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es en verdad primordial que lo sepas.

—Claro, dime lo que sea, menos que me vas a dejar, porque eso no te lo voy a permitir –le advirtió gracioso, dándole la vuelta para verla con su ceño fruncido, cosa que a Matsuri le pareció realmente adorable.

—Nunca te dejaría –aseguró la chica, dándole un corto beso en los labios —. Ahora, vete y espérame en el auto, yo enseguida bajo.

—Sí, no te demores –Gaara volvió a darle un beso en los labios antes de bajar. No apagó las luces, pues supuso que Matsuri lo haría al salir, así que simplemente abordó el ascensor –que aún estaba funcionando– y bajó hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con ellas, pensando en lo bien que lo pasaría al lado de su esposa en cuanto llegaran a casa, pero una presencia truncó sus planes.

—Hola Gaara –lo saludó sínicamente, mostrándole esa sonrisa perturbante que a nadie agradaba —. ¿Lo estás pasando bien al lado de tu esposita?

—¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido —. No tengo tiempo para ti y tus tonterías, me voy a casa con mi mujer.

—Sí, seguramente ella querrá irse corriendo a casa en cuanto escuche lo que pasó entre su adorado esposo y yo.

Gaara enseguida le tapó la boca a la mujer.

—Cállate, entre nosotros no pasó nada y lo sabes –dijo con voz amenazante, en verdad estaba molesto.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? –la chica se soltó de su agarre —. ¿Entonces como explicas el haber amanecido desnudo en mi cama?

—¿Por qué tú…?

—¿Qué? –la voz de Matsuri los interrumpió a los dos. Gaara se volteó conmocionado y sintió que le arrancaban una parte de su ser en cuanto vio las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de su amada, la cual sólo lo miraba a él, buscando una explicación —. Gaara… ¿Qué es lo que esta mujer acaba de decir?

—Matsuri yo… –trató de decir Gaara, pero fue interrumpido por Sayuri.

—Vamos Gaara, dile lo que hiciste conmigo, cuéntale a tu mujercita como la has engañado y ella ha sido tan tonta de confiar en te, en un mujeriego como tú, que jamás va a cambiar.

—¡Cállate! –le gritó el pelirrojo enojado —. Matsuri –miró a su esposa —. Por favor no la escuches, yo puedo explicártelo todo, por favor, confía en mi –tomó la mano de Matsuri, pero ella lo apartó.

—Sólo dime que lo que ella ha dicho es mentira –exigió.

Gaara miró nuevamente a Sayuri con rabia, esa mujer en verdad lo odiaba demasiado como para hacerle esto.

—¿Acaso vas a negarlo en mi cara? –habló con cizaña la rubia, sin desaparecer su sonrisa molesta.

—Gaara –lo nombró Matsuri en tono lastimero, sin poder creer que él aún no le hubiese respondido. Entonces, su corazón se rompió al verle bajar la cabeza y no negar nada.

—No puedo negarlo pero yo… –se vio cortado tras la fuerte bofetada que recibió de parte de Matsuri, ella no le permitió decir ni una sola palabra más, él había dicho todo lo que Matsuri necesitaba escuchar de él y para ella eso era suficiente.

—No entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida y creer en ti, cuando te he conocido toda mi vida –dijo llorando, llorando de la tristeza, la rabia y la impotencia que sentía —. En verdad soy una idiota… ¿Qué me hizo pensar que ibas a cambiar por mí…?

—Matsuri no… –trataba de hablar Gaara, con una mano sobando su adolorida mejilla, con el corazón partiéndosele en mil pedazos al verla sufrir de esa manera, no podía soportarlo, no podía perdonárselo.

—Ya… no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida –dijo duramente la castaña —. A partir de este momento, tú estás muerto para mi –dicho esto, le dio la espalda a Gaara y desapareció corriendo del estacionamiento, dejando al pelirrojo tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se podía mover, estaba paralizado.

¿Acaso… había perdido a Matsuri para siempre?

Continuara…

Matsuri ha decidido dejar a Gaara tras enterarse de que él la ha engañado con Sayuri, yéndose a la casa de sus padres y confesando a éstos que va a tener un hijo de su esposo. Gaara, al tratar de ir tras Matsuri tiene un accidente que sólo termina por alejarlo más de su amada, recibiendo su demanda de divorcio. Hinata decide perdonar a Naruto tras su declaración de amor. Matsuri confiesa a Sari que ha decidido marcharse lejos tras su divorcio con Gaara, el cual él ha decidido concederle, pero se niega rotundamente al enterarse de algo realmente inesperado.

Próximo capitulo: Desteñido corazón.

**00000000000000**

**No me maten, algo así tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, no todo puede ser felicidada ¿Cierto? **

**Jo, ahora, ¿ustedes creen que efectivamente estos dos vayan a acabar con el matrimonio?**

**¿No fue lindo lo que hizo Naruto al aparecerse así? Jejeje.**

**Bueno, mejor les dejo la intriga para la conti, sólo adelanto que a este fic le quedan sólo cuatro caps, así que sean pacientes, ya falta poquito ^^ **

**¡Bye!**


	19. Desteñido corazon

**¡Buenas!**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué la conti de este fic, la verdad es que me costó un poquito seguirlo, pero finalmente está aquí. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 18: Desteñido corazón**

Gaara estaba paralizado en su sitio. Después de ver a Matsuri correr lejos de él y luego de que le dijera aquellas crueles palabras, podía sentir como si su pecho se quemara lenta y dolorosamente. Ella le odiaba, después de todo lo hermoso que había pasado entre ellos, ahora Matsuri le odiaba.

La mujer que tanto amaba le odiaba.

—Matsuri… –susurró, reaccionando por fin a lo que había pasado. Se movió con la intención de correr tras ella, pero en ese momento Sayuri le tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se alejara. Él la miró con profundo desprecio, odiándola más que nunca — Suéltame.

—No vayas –dijo la mujer —, ¿qué no te das cuentas? Ya la has perdido.

—¡Cállate! –exclamó Gaara, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Sayuri —. ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi oficina ni en mi vida nunca más! ¡Estás despedida!

Después de gritarle todo aquello, Gaara por fin se montó en su auto y salió del estacionamiento de la empresa en busca de su esposa. No podía dejar que ella pensara lo peor de él, no podía permitir que ella le abandonara, esa no era una opción.

Al verlo alejarse, Sayuri sólo sonrió; había cumplido su cometido: separar a Gaara y a Matsuri. Nada más le importaba.

—Al final yo gané –dijo para sí.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri corría por la calle sin parar de llorar. Había dado demasiadas vueltas para que Gaara no la siguiera y ahora ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba, además de encontrarse muy cansada. Sabía que estar así de mal le podía hacer daño a su bebé, pero realmente no lo podía evitar. Ahora le dolían la garganta y los pies, incluso comenzó a toser.

—Gaara es un imbécil, pero más imbécil soy yo por haberle creído todo lo que me decía –se dijo secándose las lágrimas —. Realmente soy muy tonta…

De pronto notó una luz acercándose a ella, y cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver el auto de Gaara deteniéndose frente a su persona. A los pocos segundos Gaara se bajó dando un portazo.

—Qué bueno que pude encontrarte –dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada vidriosa, pues había estado temiendo no poder hallarla en toda la noche. Conocía perfectamente a Matsuri y sabía que si ella no quería ser encontrada por él, realmente no iba a poder hacer nada para hallarla. Sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a su esposa, tratando de entablar una conversación —. Mi amor, hablemos, yo puedo explicarte todo lo que pasó.

—Me dijiste que lo que dijo Sayuri era verdad –le respondió Matsuri, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo. No era capaz de cruzar su mirada con la de Gaara por temor a sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

—Realmente no sé lo que pasó, yo… no recuerdo nada –trató de explicar Gaara, pero sólo vio sonreír a Matsuri irónicamente.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que ella te dio algo, o que te obligó? –re cuestionó —. Por favor Gaara, te conozco, sé de lo que eres capaz. Sé cuantas veces caíste con esa mujer, ¿crees que por decirme que me amas y que no sabes que pasó yo voy a ser tan estúpida de creerte?

—Matsuri… –a Gaara le dolían las palabras de Matsuri, como si mil puñales se clavasen en su carne. ¿Realmente siempre había sido una persona de tan poca confianza y tan despreciable ante los ojos de Matsuri? ¿De verdad todas las cosas que hizo en el pasado estaban contribuyendo a que ella no le creyera en este momento?

—¿Matsuri qué? ¿Acaso vas a decirme que mis palabras no son ciertas? ¿Vas a decir que siempre has sido un hombre ejemplar? –cada vez que Matsuri soltaba una palabra punzante contra Gaara, sentía como si fuese dicha contra ella misma. Ella siempre amó a Gaara a pesar de todos sus defectos, pero ahora mismo estaba reprochándole todo aquello por lo que nunca le juzgó antes. ¿Por qué no podía parar entonces? ¿Acaso era porque estaba demasiado herida?

—No me digas esas cosas –le rogó Gaara —. Tú sabes que yo cambié todo eso por ti, que desde que estamos juntos yo jamás… yo… yo ya no soy ese Gaara.

—¿Y quién me asegura eso?

—¡¿Acaso no es suficiente el amor que sentimos como para que me creas?! –cuestionó desesperado, queriendo correr y estrecharla entre sus brazos, para que ella pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón, para que supiera que él no mentía.

—En este momento yo sólo siento desprecio –fue la respuesta de Matsuri, quién vio pasar un taxi junto a ella y no perdió la oportunidad de detenerlo. Se subió apresurada, pero Gaara no se rindió, pues apenas ella cerró la puerta el pelirrojo corrió hacia el taxi, golpeándole la ventana.

—¡Matsuri! –le llamaba constantemente.

—Por favor señor, arranque –le dijo Matsuri al conductor, el cual enseguida presionó el acelerador al ver que ella no dejaba de llorar.

Gaara siguió golpeando el vidrio de la ventana, hasta que el auto le dejó atrás. Corrió algunos segundos detrás del taxi, pero era inútil seguirle a pie, por lo que eligió regresar a su auto y seguirle la pista al taxi, desgraciadamente ya lo había perdido de vista.

Mientras, dentro del taxi, Matsuri trataba de secarse las lágrimas y miraba por la ventana, a ver si el auto de Gaara se aparecía.

—¿Dónde quiere que la lleve? –preguntó el taxista con algo de miedo, no sabía bien que hacer al ver a una mujer llorar, además, tampoco le gustaba meterse en las peleas de pareja.

—Sólo… sólo siga conduciendo por favor, y si alguien nos sigue piérdale, le pagaré lo que sea necesario –dijo la chica, tratando de calmarse un poco y de pensar en qué lugar Gaara no la molestaría, al menos por esta noche.

Resolvió irse a la casa de sus padres, pues a casa de Gaara no volvería ni amarrada.

—"_Soy una ilusa, de verdad pensé que habías cambiado, pero resultaste seguir siendo el mismo hombre sin sentimientos" _–pensó con tristeza, cerrando sus ojos para dejar de ver el oscuro y deprimente paisaje nocturno.

Gaara estaba desesperado buscándola, recorría las calles de la ciudad sin tener ni la menor idea en dónde se había metido aquel taxi. Sentía que le dolía el pecho y el aire le faltaba, el estómago lo sentía apretado, al igual que la garganta. Apenas y podía respirar debido a su estado de euforia y preocupación; nunca antes se había sentido así.

—Matsuri… maldita sea, ¿en dónde te has metido? –dobló por otra calle, con la esperanza de hallar al bendito taxi que se había llevado a su esposa frente a sus propios ojos. Trató de pensar en algún lugar al cual Matsuri pudo dirigirse, pues con certeza no se iría a casa, ya que no quería verle. El único lugar sería la casa de una de sus amigas, _o de sus padres _—. Eso es –se dijo, presionando el acelerador para ir más rápido, pues quería llegar pronto a su destino, no pensaba rendirse con ella y haría lo que fuera para que Matsuri le escuchara y le perdonara.

Esperó a que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde en cuanto llegó a una esquina, y una vez fue así, volvió a poner el acelerador a toda su potencia, pero un camión que venía en la calle perpendicular no respetó dicha luz del tráfico. Al verlo, Gaara trató de esquivarlo y frenar al mismo tiempo, pero como iba tan rápido, lo único que logró fue derrapar por toda la calle, perdiendo el control del auto y chocando contra un poste de luz. Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y perdió la consciencia. Seguido de eso sólo podía oírse las alarmas del auto y verse las luces tintineando una y otra vez.

Por breves segundos recuperó la consciencia, sólo para verse en el espejo con el rostro ensangrentado.

—Matsuri… –susurró, moviéndose lentamente para tratar de salir del auto. Con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta, pero cayó al suelo apenas puso un pie fuera. Después de eso todo se volvió demasiado oscuro como para que él pudiera distinguir algo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Después de la firma de libros, Hinata y Naruto habían ido a charlar lejos de todo ello. Ambos se encontraban en un pequeño y oscuro parque, en donde generalmente nunca iba nadie. La chica no hacía más que mirar al suelo, pero de improvisto las manos de él le hicieron verle directo a los ojos.

—¿Podrías mirarme aunque sea un segundo? –le rogó con la voz seria y un tono triste mezclado en ella —. De verdad hay cosas que deseo decirte.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Hinata —. ¿Por qué apareciste de esa forma allá y dijiste esas cosas?

—Lo hice porque es la verdad –aseguró el rubio —. Yo te amo Hinata. Si antes, por alguna razón tú sentiste que no te lo he demostrado, de verdad me disculpo –Naruto se acercó más a ella, logrando sentir su suave aliento y el delicioso aroma del perfume de flores que Hinata siempre usaba —. Te extraño como no tienes idea, no hago más que pensar en ti todo el día y ni siquiera puedo hacer mi trabajo.

—Naruto-kun yo… –Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada —. No sé si creerte, no sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti como antes. Tu forma de actuar sólo me demostró que aún sentías cosas por Sakura-san y yo… frente a eso yo…

—No es así –le interrumpió Naruto —. Sólo estaba dolido, sólo me sentía traicionado –aseguró —. Y reconozco que no reaccioné de la mejor forma, ¿pero por qué eso tiene que afectar lo nuestro? ¿Realmente crees que yo estaría aquí ahora si no quisiera estar contigo en serio?

La ojiperla no dijo nada, en cierto modo él tenía razón. ¿Para qué iba a venir a buscarla de no ser porque en verdad la quería?

—¿Puedes perdonarme, Hinata? –rogó Naruto una vez más, con la mirada inundada de tristeza y la ansiedad que le provocaba la pronta respuesta de la chica —. Si es necesario, repetiré mil veces que te amo, que te amo con todo mi corazón, así que por favor…

—No es necesario que hagas eso –le sonrió Hinata —. Naruto-kun… yo también te amo.

Naruto sonrió, escuchar esas palabras sin duda le daban una gran esperanza de que él ocupaba un lugar en el corazón de Hinata, quizás, tan grande como el que ella ocupaba en el suyo.

—¿Entonces me perdonarás? ¿Volverás a mi lado?

No necesitó oír una respuesta clara a sus preguntas, pues los labios de Hinata presionando suavemente los suyos, le indicaron que ella estaba aceptando ser suya nuevamente, y que esta vez no se alejaría por nada del mundo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El timbre de su casa no paraba de sonar, por lo que rápidamente se puso una bata y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Era muy tarde ya como para que cualquier persona le estuviera buscando con tal desesperación, por lo que imaginó que sería algo importante.

Y no se equivocaba.

—Matsuri –exclamó sorprendida al abrir la puerta y ver la figura de su única hija, con la expresión más triste que había visto en ella desde que le había dado a luz. Ella estaba destrozada, llena de lágrimas y con un aspecto demasiado demacrado.

—Mamá –dijo la castaña —. Todo se terminó entre Gaara y yo –soltó algunas lágrimas más —. Todo acabó mamá –se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, llorando —. Él me engañó con otra mujer, él… me fue infiel mamá…

—Cálmate amor, tranquila –le decía su madre, tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y se dirigió con su hija a la sala, sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciando su cabello una y otra vez, ya que eso siempre la tranquilizaba —. ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices? –le preguntó entonces —. ¿No crees que pueda tratarse de algún error?

—No mamá –aseguró Matsuri —. Él no pudo negarlo, lo aceptó frente a mi cara…

Ella siguió llorando, cobijada en los brazos de su madre, pero el sonido de su llanto llamó también la atención de su padre, quién bajó las escaleras y se le rompió el corazón al ver a su adorada princesa sufriendo de esa forma. Él no necesitó que nadie le dijera qué era lo que había pasado, pues se imaginó al instante que esto tenía que ver con Gaara.

—Mataré a ese bastardo –aseguró, haciendo el ademán de caminar hacia la puerta, a pesar de que sólo iba vestido con pijama.

—Papá, no –le rogó Matsuri con la voz quebrada —. Los dos, por favor, sólo quédense conmigo –pidió tristemente, a lo que su padre no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. De verdad quería matar a Gaara por lo que sea que le había hecho a su hija, pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos de ella —. Mamá, papá, yo… tengo algo que decirles.

—¿Qué es hija? –le preguntó su madre, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo… voy a tener un hijo… –sonrió levemente —. ¿No es algo fantástico?

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decirle, ella estaba embarazada y acababa de terminar su relación con su esposo. ¿Eso qué tenía de fantástico? Sin embargo, para Matsuri así era, ella estaba feliz a pesar de todo, porque tendría un hijo ahora.

—Sí lo es –le dijo su madre, sonriéndole.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Rápido, preparen la sala de cirugías, llevamos a un paciente muy grave! –gritaba el doctor que estaba de guardia esa noche, mientras él y unos cuántos enfermeros y enfermeras empujaban la camilla que traía a un inconsciente Gaara en ella, directamente hacia la sala de operaciones.

—¡Apresúrense con esas cosas! –exclamó Sakura, terminando de ponerse el uniforme para realizar la cirugía al paciente. Apenas y acababa de comenzar su turno y sin embargo, le tocaría algo tan pesado nada más entrar. Apenas estuvo lista se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía, dándose cuenta de inmediato de quién se trataba —. _No puede ser… es Gaara-san… _–pensó afligida, aunque en ese momento no había tiempo para llamar a nadie ni avisar de nada, puesto que lo primordial era salvarle la vida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri entró a la habitación que le habían acondicionado sus padres, ellos ya se habían ido a dormir, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que sólo tenía que calmarse y tomar una buena siesta. Pero ella estaba aún muy afectada, no podía aceptar que todo lo que había vivido con Gaara fuese una mentira, que cuando le juró su fidelidad mientras le hacía el amor, sólo se había reído de ella.

—Pensé que me amabas Gaara –se dijo con tristeza —. Que estúpida fui.

Se secó todas las lágrimas y se puso su pijama para ir a dormir. Sabía que no estaba bien quedarse despierta toda la noche, pues forzosamente ella necesitaba reponer fuerzas y estar tranquila, ya que ahora no sólo era ella. Una vez que estuvo bajo las cobijas de la cama, se abrazó a sí misma con mucha fuerza. Extrañaba dormir entre los brazos de Gaara, sintiendo su calor y su aroma, sus manos aferrándose a su cintura, y esos besos tan apasionados que sólo él sabía darle.

No sabía si podría vivir ahora sin él.

Duró un buen rato llorando en silencio, hasta que el cansancio y el sueño la vencieron y lentamente se fue quedando dormida. No sintió cuántas horas habían pasado, sólo abrió sus ojos cuando el insistente sonido de su celular le hizo despertar. Notó que aún todo estaba oscuro, posiblemente fuesen las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada. No prestó mucha atención a eso y decidió ver quién le llamaba. Pensó que se trataría de Gaara y estaba dispuesta a quitarle la batería al celular para seguir durmiendo, pero se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de Temari.

—¿Bueno? –respondió aún adormilada.

—_Matsuri, tienes que venir de inmediato al hospital_ –se escuchó del otro lado, dejando confusa a la castaña, pero su amiga siguió hablando —. _Gaara tuvo un accidente y… él…_

Matsuri sintió como un daga se clavaba en lo más hondo de su pecho, sin siquiera presentir cuál sería la siguiente frase, esa que le mataría en vida.

—_Matsuri… Gaara está muerto…_

—¿Q-qué? –el teléfono se le cayó de las manos, yendo a parar a la cama, y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Sus manos temblaban y su respiración estaba agitada, no sabía qué hacer —. N-no… n-no puede ser… ¡No! ¡NO!

Para su suerte, en ese momento abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, en realidad nunca había recibido aquella llamada de Temari y tampoco Gaara estaba muerto. Su mente acababa de jugarle una pésima broma y se había dado cuenta de que aún aunque Gaara le hubiese engañado, ella no sería capaz de vivir si él ya no estaba en este mundo. Aunque no pudiera estar más a su lado, ella deseaba que Gaara estuviera bien, porque lo amaba con todo su ser.

Se llevó una mano al rostro cuando sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, aún cuando ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Dios… –susurró aliviada de que todo haya sido un sueño, una pesadilla, porque no podría soportar que algo así fuese verdad.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sakura estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas. Su turno estaba a punto de terminar y la cirugía que había realizado había resultado todo un éxito, ahora Gaara estaba fuera de peligro, sólo restaba ver cómo evolucionaba.

—Sakura –Temari llegó corriendo, apenas se enteró de lo sucedido con su hermano dejó al bebé al cuidado de su padre y partió al hospital —. ¿Cómo está Gaara? –preguntó con preocupación.

—Ah, Temari –le dijo Sakura —. Él está bien, todo salió perfecto –respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

—Menos mal –suspiró la rubia, aliviada de que todo estuviera bien con su hermano menor —. ¿Y Matsuri? –preguntó de pronto, al no ver a la castaña por ninguna parte —. ¿No está aquí con él?

—No pude contactarme con ella, nadie contesta en su casa –dijo la doctora.

—Yo la llamaré –habló Temari, tomando su celular para llamar a la casa de su hermano y Matsuri, pero como había dicho Sakura, nadie contestaba. Después de varios intentos, decidió marcar al celular de Matsuri, y ya por la tercera vez, finalmente la castaña le atendió, pero se oía demasiado mal.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri se despertó tras oír el sonido de su teléfono celular, notando en la pantalla que se trataba de su amiga Temari. Recordó la horrible pesadilla que había tenido y por un momento se sintió de regreso en ella. Un miedo enorme la invadió y quiso no contestar, pero al mismo tiempo quiso hacerlo debido a que pensó que necesitaba enterarse de lo que sea que iba a decirle Temari.

—¿Bueno? ¿Temari? –preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa —. ¿Pasa algo?

—_¿En dónde estás Matsuri? _–cuestionó la rubia del otro lado —. _Te he estado tratando de llamar toda la noche, Gaara está en el hospital y tú ni tus luces._

—¿Qué? –preguntó Matsuri asustada —. ¿C-como que Gaara… que Gaara está en el hospital? –volvió a preguntar, sintiendo de pronto como un nudo agobiante se formaba en su pecho —. ¿Está bien? Por favor Temari, dime que está bien.

—_Está bien, no te preocupes, si te alteras le puede hacer daño a tu bebé _–fue lo primero que Temari dijo, tratando de calmarla —. _Gaara tuvo una operación, pero ya está fuera de peligro._

—Está bien, yo iré enseguida.

Después de eso Matsuri se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al hospital. Tenía que ver a Gaara, tenía que saber que él estaba bien. Aunque estuvieran separados necesitaba que él estuviera a salvo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue el largo y sedoso cabello de Hinata, el cual estaba esparcido por todo el colchón de la cama. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, muy temprano aún para él, pero no podía seguir durmiendo mientras la tuviera a ella a su lado. Se sentía genial despertar a su lado nuevamente, igual que antes. Por fin estaba otra vez al lado de la mujer que realmente amaba, y esta vez no cometería ningún error.

—Hinata… –la llamó en voz baja, acariciando su suave espalda desnuda y besando con delicadeza uno de sus hombros. La chica se removió entre las sábanas, abriendo lentamente sus ojos perlas —. Oye, ya es de día, dormilona –dijo Naruto.

Hinata se quejó levemente por haber sido despertada, después de todo, no es como si hubiesen dormido mucho anoche.

—Naruto-kun… –murmuró —. Buenos días… –le saludó.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto, haciendo voltear a la ojiperla, para que así ella le mirara a los ojos. El tenerla así en su cama era sin duda una gran tentación, pero si no fuera porque hoy tenía una reunión importante en la empresa, seguramente se quedaría todo el día ahí con ella, encerrado en esa habitación —. ¿Cómo has dormido? –le preguntó finalmente.

—No muy bien –respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa —. Tú sabes por qué.

—Creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo –dijo el rubio, abrazándola tiernamente, para luego besarla en los labios —. Siento haber sido tan activo anoche, pero te extrañé demasiado y no podía contenerme.

—Está bien, yo también te extrañé un montón, sentí que me moría sin ti –respondió la Hyûga, avergonzada de las palabras tan significativas que había dicho —. Te amo, Naruto-kun.

—Y yo a ti, Hinata –dijo Naruto antes de volver a besarla.

Después de eso, ambos se ducharon, desayunaron y se fueron al trabajo, aunque hubiesen deseado sólo permanecer ahí, juntos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sentía que se le partía la cabeza del dolor, además de que le costaba respirar con normalidad y no era capaz de mover su brazo izquierdo. Cuando abrió los ojos inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, pues el blanco de las paredes le cegaba. Recordó entonces lo sucedido mientras buscaba a Matsuri; había tenido un accidente.

—¿Q-qué pasó? –se preguntó confuso, tratando de sentarse sobre la cama, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo le impidió hacerlo. Se sentía como estarse partiendo por la mitad.

—No te muevas Gaara, estás recién operado –escuchó una suave y afectada voz femenina. Gaara alzó la mirada y pudo ver a su amada esposa mirándola desde el final de la camilla de hospital. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pues al parecer había llorado toda la noche; él se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor, para aliviar su dolor, que era aún peor que el dolor físico que él sentía.

—Matsuri –la llamó.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Matsuri, aún preocupada por el estado de su marido.

—Mareado, y siento que me duele al respirar –contestó con dificultad, tratando de mantener su vista fija en la castaña.

—Es natural, una de tus costillas perforó levemente un pulmón, y perdiste mucha sangre, además del fuerte golpe en la cabeza –Matsuri bajó la mirada —. Un poco más y hubieses muerto –de pronto lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, sin que ella fuese capaz de detenerlas —. Tenía mucho miedo Gaara… de verdad pensé… que ibas a morir…

—Matsuri, mi amor.

—No me llames así –lo interrumpió la chica de inmediato —. Eres un mentiroso Gaara –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas —. Me prometiste que yo sería la única y te acostaste con ella. He sido una idiota por creerte.

—No, Matsuri escúchame, yo te amo y te juro que…

—Cállate de una vez, no te esfuerces en hablar que eso te hará mal –volvió a interrumpirlo ella —. Además no quiero escucharte, ya no te creo nada, no confío más en ti.

—Matsuri, por favor… –Gaara se llevó una mano a su costado, tratando de levantarse una vez más, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado y pronto le hizo quejarse, preocupando a Matsuri.

—Basta Gaara, te dije que no te movieras, te hará daño –le regañó la chica. Se sentía tan estúpida por seguir preocupada por él y tratar de cuidarlo, cuando en este momento ellos dos ya no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos. Al parecer aquel dicho que oyó una vez era cierto, que el amor era la única fuerza capaz de convertir a un amigo en enemigo. Matsuri suspiró ante las palabras que pensaba decirle a Gaara, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su bien —. Por ahora no te presionaré –comenzó —, pero quiero el divorcio.

—¿Qué? –Gaara quiso moverse, más al ver que ella salía rápidamente del cuarto, dejándolo solo —. M-Matsuri no me digas eso… ¡Matsuri! –le llamaba, sintiendo el dolor terrible que el levantar la voz le causaba, pero en ese momento no le interesaba nada —. ¡Matsuri! ¡Matsuri regresa! –seguía llamando, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más.

Matsuri corrió fuera de la habitación, tratando de ignorar los llamados de Gaara, le dolía demasiado que él le llamara. Al salir al pasillo, se encontró con Temari y Kankuro, quienes se preocuparon al verla tan alterada, pensando que tal vez le había pasado algo a Gaara.

—¿Qué sucedió Matsuri? –cuestionó Temari, agarrando a Matsuri de los hombros —. ¿Gaara está bien? –preguntó en tono de preocupación.

—Sí, no se preocupen –les dijo para calmarlos —. Él no tiene nada.

—¿Entonces por qué estás así? –preguntó ahora Kankuro —. ¿Gaara… te hizo algo…?

Temari miró a Kankuro como diciendo que por qué hacía una pregunta tan estúpida, pero la respuesta de Matsuri fue suficiente para que ambos lo entendieran todo, incluso la ausencia de Matsuri durante la operación de Gaara.

—Anoche… descubrí que Gaara me engañó…

Y ambos hermanos se quedaron completamente callados.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri y Temari estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de los padres de la castaña. Ella le había contado a Temari todo lo que había pasado anoche con Gaara y Sayuri, que Gaara había reconocido su engaño. Temari realmente no podía creerlo, estaba muy decepcionada de Gaara y no podía entender cómo es que su hermano había sido capaz de hacer eso, después de asegurar que amaba profundamente a Matsuri. Ella entendía muy bien la situación de Matsuri, el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, por eso mismo no podía estar en contra de la idea del divorcio, por mucho que eso le doliera como hermana de Gaara y como amiga de Matsuri.

—Pero Matsuri, estás embarazada, no puedes quedarte sola –trató de disuadirla de alguna manera, pero claramente la posición de Matsuri no cambiaría con sus palabras.

—Sé muy bien la situación en la que me encuentro, pero entiéndeme Temari, no puedo, esto me duele demasiado, no puedo perdonar a Gaara –bajó la mirada —, no puedo estar a su lado. Sólo te pido que no le digas nada de esto, por favor, no le digas que voy a tener un hijo suyo.

—Matsuri, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides? ¿Me pides que le oculte a mi propio hermano que va a tener un hijo? –Temari le miró de mala gana, pues no le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación.

—Por favor Temari, al menos por el momento –le rogó Matsuri —. Sólo mientras todo esto se soluciona –agregó —. Si Gaara sabe que tendré un hijo, definitivamente no me dejará ir, y yo no puedo estar con él ahora, entiende que no quiero verlo.

—Está bien –dijo Temari, rindiéndose al fin —. Te guardaré el secreto sólo unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque sigo estando en contra de la idea del divorcio, sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida –Temari suspiró —. Sólo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, Matsuri.

—Esto es lo mejor –aseguró la castaña.

El dolor en el corazón de Matsuri era demasiado grande y por eso estaba cegada, por eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Gaara nunca se enterara de la venida de su hijo y que jamás se volvieran a ver de nuevo. Planeaba irse para siempre, sin decirle a nadie, sin Gaara. Pero todo eso, era algo de lo que Temari no tenía ni la menor idea.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Los días siguientes pasaban realmente lentos, sobre todo para Gaara, pues desde el momento en que despertó, no había podido volver a ver a Matsuri, ella no había querido ir a verle al hospital y él obviamente no podía salir de ahí para verle. Todos estaban metidos en su propio mundo; Sasuke y Sakura con los preparativos de su pronta boda, Temari cuidando de su hermoso bebé, Hinata y Naruto… "reconciliándose" aún. Gaara realmente estaba desesperado por ver a Matsuri de nuevo, pero dos semanas después, al ser por fin dado de alta, Kankuro no le dejó ir a verla y lo acompañó hasta su casa.

—Aquí estás Gaara –dijo el castaño, ayudando a su hermano menor a sentarse sobre el sofá de la sala. Gaara aún estaba muy herido, no todas sus lesiones habían sanado y además de todo eso, su estado anímico no era el mejor.

—Sí, por fin en casa –dijo desanimado —. Necesito ver a Matsuri –trató de levantarse, pero Kankuro se lo impidió.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? –le regañó el mayor —. Acabas de salir del hospital, además ella no quiere verte. ¿Qué esperas conseguir con ir allá? ¿Hacerte más daño?

—No lo entiendes Kankuro –Gaara miró al suelo, sintiendo como cada segundo que pasaba sin ver a Matsuri su pecho se desgarraba aún más, mucho más dolorosamente, volviéndole más miserable —. Necesito verla, necesito tenerla a mi lado, la amo demasiado…

—Si la amas… ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste? –cuestionó Kankuro, a todas luces molesto, pues a fin de cuentas Gaara se había buscado aquel sufrimiento al hacer algo que jamás debió hacer — Gaara, yo confié en ti, todos lo hicimos, pero tú…

—Lo sé, lo sé y no sabes lo mal que me siento –dijo Gaara —. Todo lo que deseo es que ella me escuche, que me perdone, pero sé que en este momento me debe estar odiando –se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar del sillón —. Conozco tanto a Matsuri… sé lo difícil que es para ella cuando una persona en la que confía le lastima… y yo fui un imbécil por lo que le hice… pero… ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que pasó.

—El que no te acuerdes no es una excusa –suspiró Kankuro.

Gaara no dijo nada.

En ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar y Kankuro se levantó para ir a abrir, recibiendo con cierta sorpresa al abogado de la familia, el cual se veía tan serio como siempre.

—Baki –habló Kankuro —. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias –respondió el hombre, volteando a ver al pelirrojo, que sólo lo miraba en silencio —. Pero no he venido por una visita de cortesía, aunque me alegra verte mejor Gaara.

—¿Sucede algo, Baki? –preguntó Gaara intrigado, pues ciertamente las visitas del abogado no era muy comunes, a menos claro, que se tratara de algún asunto legal. La verdad era que lo último que Gaara quería en este momento eran más problemas, pero la mirada de Baki le decía que justamente así era.

—Esta mañana Matsuri estuvo en mi oficina –comenzó, entregando a Gaara una carpeta negra —. Ella me ha pedido que comience con los trámites del divorcio, debes firmar cuanto antes.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó Gaara abriendo los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que sentía una terrible punzada justo en el corazón. Comenzó a leer esos papeles desesperadamente, porque no quería creer lo que había oído, pero todo era cierto, ahí estaba estampada la firma de Matsuri, confirmando que ella no quería seguir siendo su esposa.

Su amada Matsuri lo iba a dejar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsuri estaba en casa de su amiga Sari, la cual le reprochaba una y otra vez por lo que ella le acababa de contar.

—¿Pero cómo que te vas? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido la ojigris, mientras que Matsuri asentía con la cabeza, tristemente —. No puedes irte Matsuri, no puedes dejarlo todo.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento –aseguró la chica —. Entiende que no puedo ver a Gaara… no quiero…

—Matsuri… –Sari abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, sin querer pensar en cómo serían las cosas si Matsuri se iba. La extrañaría demasiado, pero tampoco podía verla sufrir así —. Yo no sé que voy a hacer sin ti, eres mi mejor amiga, tonta.

—Yo sé Sari, perdóname –le dijo Matsuri en voz baja, soltando un par de lágrimas. La verdad era que estaba cansada ya de llorar, pero por más que trataba no podía evitarlo, eso era algo incluso más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

De pronto el timbre comenzó a sonar desesperadamente, por lo que Sari dejó a Matsuri sentada en el sofá y se dirigió a abrir. Vio a Gaara entrar a su casa y pasarla de largo a toda velocidad, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, luego de eso entró Kankuro, quién al parecer trataba de detener a su hermano, pero ya era muy tarde.

—¿Qué es esto Matsuri? –cuestionó Gaara, arrojando sobre la mesita de centro la carpeta negra que antes le dio Baki. Sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo por estar ahí de pie, pero la ira y tristeza que en ese momento invadían su corazón le permitían ignorar todo el dolor físico —. ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! –exigió más fuerte, pero Matsuri ni siquiera le miró.

—Sabes muy bien lo que es –le respondió la castaña, sin intimidarse ante él.

—¿Y tenías que enviármelos con Baki? –Gaara le miró dolido, no soportaba esta situación, la forma en que Matsuri le ignoraba, ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien —. ¡Dímelo a la cara maldita sea!

—¡Me quiero divorciar de ti Gaara! –Matsuri finalmente explotó, encarando al hombre al que amaba, pero que también era quien más daño le había hecho —. ¡Ya no te quiero como esposo! –le gritó —. Todo… todo esto se terminó.

Matsuri comenzó a llorar, dejándose caer sentada en el sillón otra vez, a lo que Sari se acercó a abrazarla.

—No me hagas esto Matsuri… –le rogó Gaara, con tanto dolor y desesperación, que sintió que ni siquiera podía articular las palabras —. Matsuri… yo te amo…

—Ya no te creo nada –fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri, dejando en claro que no pensaba cambiar su decisión. Ni siquiera Gaara era capaz de ir contra los deseos de aquella mujer a la que amaba tanto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Una semana más había transcurrido. Ya Gaara se encontraba muy recuperado de sus heridas e incluso ya era capaz de ir a trabajar. Pero el estar sano físicamente no parecía importar mientras que sentía como todo su interior se estaba cayendo a pedazos, ese mundo que había construido al lado de Matsuri, de su esposa. Extrañaba tanto todo de ella; sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en que hacían el amor. Para él no existía otra mujer en el mundo, si ella no estaba ya no quería a nadie más, no le importaba nada más. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que anhelaba mantener a Matsuri a su lado, ya se había rendido y la dejaría ser libre, porque si él no podía hacerla feliz, entonces la dejaría ser feliz lejos de él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Gaara? –le preguntó Baki, observando cómo se sentaba su cliente a la mesa, a esperar a la otra parte. Por su parte, el pelirrojo sólo asintió.

Después de unos minutos Matsuri apareció. Se veía muy seria, pero se notaba que en el fondo sólo trataba de contener el dolor que realmente sentía, porque ella tampoco deseaba acabar de esta manera las cosas, ella amaba demasiado a Gaara, pero el dolor de su alma le impedía estar con él.

—¿Podemos empezar de una vez? –sugirió al ver que nadie decía nada, parecía desesperada por salir de ese lugar.

Comenzaron a afinar los términos del contrato de divorcio, sin hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Y cómo te va con el nuevo embarazo? –preguntó Temari a su cuñada Sari, al tiempo que terminaba de cambiar el pañal de su bebé. Sari había ido de visita, ya que ambas estaban un poco tristes por el difícil proceso que estaba pasando su mejor amiga.

—Todo bien, ya pronto se comenzará a notar, y presiento que será un niño –respondió Sari con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borró al cabo de unos segundos —. Es una lástima que Matsuri no vaya a estar aquí para conocerle, debe estarse divorciando de Gaara en este momento.

—Es verdad… –Temari bajó la mirada, pero las palabras dichas por Sari de pronto llamaron su atención, haciendo que la volteara a ver —. Espera un minuto… ¿Qué quisiste decir con que Matsuri no estará?

—¿Es que ella no te lo dijo? –preguntó Sari, extrañada —. Matsuri se irá para Inglaterra apenas salga lo del divorcio con Gaara.

—¿Qué? –Temari la miró sorprendida —. P-pero ella no puede –dijo convencida, dejando a su bebé en los brazos de Sari para buscar su celular. No podía creerlo, Matsuri le había engañado, ella jamás le dijo que pensaba irse y mucho menos a otro país. Ella nunca planeó decirle a Gaara que estaba embarazada, simplemente pensaba irse sin que su hermano supiera nada. Temari no pensaba permitir aquello, no iba a dejar que Matsuri lo hiciera, sea como sea lo impediría.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La castaña terminó de firmar y miró a Gaara, esperando que éste firmara de una vez también, para salir de todo esto cuanto antes. Gaara tomó entre sus dedos el mismo bolígrafo que segundos antes sostenía su futura ex esposa, acercando lentamente el objeto hacia el papel, en donde debía estampar su firma. Apenas y logró hacer un punto, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Lo siento –Gaara pensaba colgar, pero vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Temari, así que pensó debía ser importante —. Tengo que contestar, regreso enseguida –se puso de pie y salió hacia el exterior de la oficina, llevándose el celular al oído —. ¿Sucede algo, Temari?

—_¡Gaara! ¡Por favor dime que aún no has firmado nada! _–le gritó Temari del otro lado, totalmente escandalizada, por lo que Gaara no pudo evitar alejar un poco el teléfono de su oído.

—Cálmate –le dijo —. ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa?

—_¡Sólo responde! _–ordenó la rubia.

—Aún no –dijo al fin —. Ahora explícate –frunció el ceño al no entender el estado de su hermana, pero lo que ella diría le haría razonar totalmente la situación.

—_¡Gaara, no puedes divorciarte! _–dijo Temari —. _¡Matsuri está embarazada! ¡Ella va a tener un hijo tuyo!_

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos ante aquella revelación, sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban y sus brazos y piernas pesaban. No pudo seguir hablando con Temari, a pesar de que ella le gritaba una y otra vez si es que le escuchaba o no; Gaara ya no podía oírla, no podía oír nada. Una extraña emoción le embargó al saber que iba a ser padre, que la mujer que tanto amaba iba a darle un hijo. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios, y de pronto toda la determinación que había perdido por lo ocurrido regresó de golpe, llenándole de confianza, atiborrándole de deseos por no dejar ir a Matsuri, por recuperarla sea como sea. Sin esperar otro segundo, regresó al interior de la oficina.

—No voy a darte el divorcio –dijo mirando fijamente a Matsuri, la cual se sorprendió demasiado y se enfadó. ¿Por qué de pronto él había cambiado de opinión así?

—¿Qué dices…?

—No voy a dejarte ir Matsuri –Gaara le interrumpió —. Ya lo sé todo, sé que estás embarazada.

Matsuri le miró sorprendida, sin poder decir nada, sin poder negarlo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Bueno, se ha terminado. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Gaara hizo bien o hizo mal al final en no darle el divorcio a Matsu? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar en el siguiente cap? (lo sé, no puse adelanto, imagínenlo xD)**

**¡Bye! **


End file.
